Hello Darkness My Old Friend
by Fallen Shadow69
Summary: Broken. Addicted to drugs. Just wanting the world to swallow her whole. Out of the four years of living on the streets, Ruby has hit rock bottom and only a handful of people had bothered to see through her lies to see how broken she was. Drug addict Au Modern Au
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, those of you not in the loop, this is a story I created way back with my original account. This is an entire re-write from it. If you will this is a story I wrote that got me into loving the dark themes in stories. So I hope you all enjoy. Including you. You know who you are.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Gates of Oblivion…

 _Come on Ruby… you know you can do it. No one will even miss you. What has it been? Four years? More?_

 _All you were to Weiss was a cheap booty call that would do anything to make her happy. Including giving yourself to countless people… just so you two could score something._

 _The person who single handedly turned you against everyone finally came clean after years… your whole future thrown away… so do yourself a favor, next time you get some, get enough to overdose. Granted I doubt the hell you would end up in would allow you to see your mother, but it would be better than this._

"Shut up" Ruby snapped at the voice in her head. It was becoming an annoyance. She was about ready to bash her head into a wall, but also knew how early in the day it was.

Ruby sat up from her makeshift bed, and looked around. Her head was throbbing from the constant assault of breaks and metal slamming into brick and asphalt.

Her nerves were on edge from the entire onslaught of sounds. ' _What to do first… get some water to get the taste of vomit from my mouth and help expedite the main issue… or go score some money so I can get some dope…_ '

Ruby continued to think as she looked down at the cardboard she had used the previous night. "Fuck… I'll need to get some more bedding as well… I just guess I need to go dumpster diving later." Ruby spoke to no one as she kicked the cardboard.

 _Maybe that is why you such a terrible person. You sleep on shards of wet cardboard, whore yourself out, use that money to get heroin and inject it just under what would cause an overdose… just use more. And you'll be fine for the rest of your life._

"Shut up! You stupid fucking voice!" Ruby yelled as she gripped the side of her head. She couldn't stand the voice already insulting her and asking her to kill herself this early in the day. She couldn't stand even thinking that kind of thing. Well her conscious mind could never stand it. It was always her subconscious that she assumed was the origin the voice.

Ruby reached into her hoodie pocket, hoping that she had some left to just shut up the voice until she could get some more. She felt a small plastic bag and smiled. She pulled it out and frowned. "Fucking stupid ass... junkie... bitch. I used all of it? I thought I would have enough to get at least a little high..." Ruby muttered as she felt a bottle hit her arm.

She looked in the direction she assumed was where the person was, to see someone standing there that was causing a vein to develop in her forehead. "It is just water Red. I figured after last night, you could use it." The blonde man spoke walking further down the hallway, his tail swaying with each step.

"Fuck off Sun... I'm not your younger sister... stop treating me to shit like this. You could have gotten food for yourself." Ruby bit back as she bent down and picked up the bottle. The man known as Sun smirked as he came to a stop in front of Ruby."I got that as well… you forget Red… I'm not homeless anymore and haven't been for a while… has you started to use dope or something?"

Ruby scoffed at the comment as she opened the bottle and took a small sip from it. She began to swish it around her mouth and spat it out. "I've always done dope you dumb ass… what you mean is pot… and that isn't that bad by comparison." Ruby spoke as she quickly gulped down what she felt like she could take.

She looked at the only friend she had still look at her with a questioning eyebrow. "Dope is heroin you dumb ass… has that cushy life you live now soften you?"

"I wouldn't say it is cushy… I just have a small apartment and a job that is legal..." Sun spoke as Ruby slumped against a wall and slid down it till she was sitting on the ground.

She was furious from the way the light was beating down in the alleyway she was in, added to the noise of the city and the voice inside her head… she was about ready to kill someone. "Now… do you mind telling me what happened last night to warrant you coming down to my neck of the woods?"

"You went to a party Adam threw… and you and he went fifteen rounds and he gave you some more heroin… and then when I wanted to let you sleep off your trip in my place, you told me to shove it, and that you'll stumble to your alleyway. Then you proceeded to threaten me if I helped you"

Ruby let out a groan as she threw the now empty bottle at the blonde man. She was even angrier now. "Then where the fuck is the shit Adam gave me? And why the fuck were you at one of Adam's party… I thought he was the black sheep of the family? Answer those in that exact order."

Sun picked up the empty bottle and held onto it. He enjoyed the way Ruby was already getting furious. "You shot it up. He saw you coming down, and you accepted from what I heard was essentially enough for two highs. I went because Adam asked me, and he is only the black sheep because I now have a job and an actual place… not just a cardboard box. Meanwhile he has had a house and a job… but it was a drug dealer… so he was only a little bit better."

Ruby just glared as she stood up partially. "Sun… this has been fun… but unless you want to give me money for a fix, or a fix, or even something to eat, I need to start my day." Ruby continued as she began to scratch her neck. "I'm not going to feed into your addiction. And if you really want food, I'll buy you a sandwich… but we should get going, I don't have long of a break left." Sun spoke gesturing for Ruby to walk out with him.

She was happy to at least get a meal… slightly furious that she just found out Adam short changed her… but glad despite all the shit Ruby seemed to do to Sun when she was ploughed he still stayed by here when she needed it.

"Long shot… you have any idea how much Adam gave me?" Ruby asked as she began to shiver at the feeling of her starting to come down a little bit harder than she normally did.

"Half a bundle I think… but it was cut…" Sun answered as they began to walk down the road. Both just enjoying the time they were spending together, it was something that was seldom done ever since Sun was able to get off the streets finally.

He never understood why she constantly denied help like she did, but glad that he could help her a little at least. Even if it was only a meal and the occasional bottle of water. It was enough to get her by without letting her feed into the addiction itself.

"You go inside Sun… you'll get weird looks if I go in as well…" Ruby spoke as they approached a small shop with a green and yellow sign. "What do you want?"

"I don't care Sun… I'm just hungry and coming down…" Ruby spoke as Sun just smirked and quickly walked into the store.

 _Aren't you glad You have Sun in your life? I mean… it would sad for him to see you OD… and there are a bunch of dealers that would be torn up by your death as well… but you wouldn't need to make the choice of food or your next hit._

"Just shut up… I'm fine making that choice…" Ruby spoke to herself as she sat down just in front of the window as she gripped the side of her head. Both fists filled with bunches of her hair. She was already exhausted by this.

She closed her eyes and let out sigh as it seemed to stop, but the people looking at her did not. She could feel their eyes stare, but decided against making a scene… it would make her next goal harder.

"I can't believe I'm forced to talk to myself… I blame whatever shit Adam cuts his smack with." Ruby muttered resting her head against the wall. "Wherever Weiss is now she is probably laughing." Ruby continued to mutter as she felt something hit her lap.

"Sorry Red… just you talking to yourself is still weird..." Sun joked as he offered Ruby a hand up. One which she gladly took. Ruby smiled at the man and accepted the help. She was glad she could actually have some food and a conversation with the blonde monkey Faunus that wasn't him trying to tell her how bad something was, or even trying to convince her to give up on heroin.

Ruby pulled her hood up as they both walked down a nearby alleyway. Ruby quickly took a seat on the back steps to some building. Ruby didn't really care what it was. It would merely be a place for her to sit down, eat something, and then make a plan on who she was going to go to in order to get her drug of choice.

She greedily ripped the paper off her meal and began to shove it into her mouth taking large bites. She heard a laugh from the man with her as he opened his own meal and took a more mannerly bite.

Ruby frowned as she began to swallow the mouthful of food. "Fuck off Sun! I haven't eaten anything I haven't found in a dumpster in two weeks. If I wanted judgment I would find my family again, and continue to shoot up." Ruby continued as she attempted to rub the crumbs into her mouth, hoping to get every morsel into her mouth. She never knew how good the one sandwich she got really was.

It may have only been ham and cheese… but it was indescribable in how good it felt and she didn't care for her Faunus friend mocking her.

"I just find it amazing you still dumpster dive like that… why not just spend some money on food." Sun asked as Ruby scoffed at the comment as she finished the sandwich. "You don't get it… it is called an addiction for a reason… and don't you have a job to get to?" Ruby bit back as Sun handed her another drink.

"I do, just… drink plenty of water Red." Sun spoke, having long since given up trying to convince the girl to even crash on his couch. She may be many things, and it was just unfortunate that one of those things was stubborn.

"I will Sun… this isn't the first time I've done white horse… just make sure you get to your job…. You really are my only source of food that hasn't been in the garbage." Ruby joked as Sun developed a smirk.

Sun reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. From that he pulled out a few notes and handed it to the girl. "It is only thirty… it probably won't get you a hit... but please… can you just buy food and water with it?" Sun asked Ruby took the money.

"If it comes up fine… if not… it will go towards my fix." Ruby spoke shoving the money into her pocket. She was happy that Sun was still trying to look out for her, but slightly mad that he pulled out a wad of cash in front of her, but he was still trying to help her… something she was always thankful for.

"Minimum I ask for Red…" Sun spoke as he walked off. Ruby frowned as she looked at the clear bottle and opened it and began to drink from it.

' _Now I'm by myself… I could totally go get some… but it is only some shit from Roman…_ ' Ruby thought as she looked at the water "Probably shouldn't drink this all then…"

* * *

" _Come on Ruby… it is just a little bit of heroin…" A white haired woman spoke as she drew the liquid up into the_ syringe. The tentative red head just stared at it. Unsure at what she should do. She hadn't even been curious bywhat it felt like. She had heard enough horror stories about it. She had even seen the occasional addict passing by in the streets.

 _She didn't know if it was heroin exactly, but she knew it could easily lead her there. "I do it every now and then Ruby. I'm telling you it is a great feeling. Like_ you are in pure bliss." She continued as she leaned over to Ruby and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I don't know Weiss..." Ruby spoke as Weiss pulled back so her lips were just ghosting over Ruby's. "If you really loved me Ruby, you would do this with me… if it makes you feel any better, we can have sex after we come down." Weiss continued as she kissed Ruby once more.

"You know I do Weiss. I'm just not sure if we should start with a drug like this. Couldn't we just do weed… or ecstasy… or something similar? I've heard a lot less terrifying things about those." Ruby complained as Weiss developed a hurt expression.

 _One that Weiss knew would mean the end of this conversation. She knew all the right buttons to push with Ruby. And knew how she always caved once Weiss donned that simple mask._

 _As if almost like clockwork, there was a distinct "Okay Weiss… but if I don't like it we aren't doing it again are we?" Ruby pleaded as Weiss re-donned the mask and increased her pout more._

" _It is just… this is so much of me Ruby… I mean… I do it a fair bit… and if we can't do it together… and you won't drink… what else will we be able to do? School work? I mean you are already getting top marks… and I'm doing the same… we could have sex… but after all that could get tiring..." Weiss spoke, as she stuck out her bottom lip. Pulling back from Ruby and letting the needle rest on the bed next to Ruby._

" _Okay Weiss…" Ruby spoke kissing her white haired girlfriend who_ grabbed the needle as she deepened the kiss. She pulled back and quickly helped Ruby finish rolling up her sleeve.

 _Weiss quickly tied off an upper portion of Ruby's arm. She smiled as she saw the veins start to pop out. She stuck the metal into on and pulled up a little until she saw a faint red liquid start to stain the contents of the syringe and she quickly pushed down on the plunger._

 _Ruby let out a gasp as she felt the almost immediate euphoric sensation. She could feel her muscles start to relax and she let her eyes just slowly close._

 _The last sight she saw was Weiss taking in more of the liquid into the syringe as she_ quickly _injected herself. She let a blissful smile grace her lips as she felt the drug take effect._

 _She could feel her cares_ _starting to bleed away as Weiss laid down next to her._

* * *

Ruby recoiled in horror as that memory flashed through her mind. She looked over at the white powder. She was glad Roman was at least kind enough to exchange sex for some. He had no idea how thankful she really was for that.

Even though she generally felt disgusted with herself after, but she got to keep her money, and even got a hit. So that disgust was totally worth it. How else could she view this?

She had tried to forget the memories Weiss had given her… especially that one. She knew that was the start of her downfall, that same sickly sweet feeling.

"I must be coming down fully…" Ruby spoke to herself as she slumped down in the alleyway she often called 'home'. She poured a small bit of water onto a spoon with a portion of the powder.

She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her lighter and held it under the spoon. She was happy to see the powder begin to dissolve. She knew it wouldn't be long before she could forget her life, even if it was for a few scant hours… she would enjoy those.

Once she could see the powder finally dissolve she reached behind her and grabbed the syringe that had become her only real life line once Sun vanished to go do whatever it was he did.

She pulled up the foul liquid into the syringe she quickly put next to her as she grabbed the rope she normally used to tie off the upper portion of her arm. Once she saw the veins start to stick out she grabbed the needle and stuck it into her arm. She quickly pulled up on the plunger and once she saw her foul blood begin to stain the liquid that became her favourite, she slammed down on the plunger.

The rush that she had long since gotten used to caused her to slump against the wall as she felt the euphoria take over. She could feel all her muscles relax as she rested her head against the bricks. She could feel all the stress of her life fade with the final speech from the voice that had started to plague her mind.

 _It isn't going to work Ruby… it wasn't enough for an overdose… this is merely a band-aid for the real issue._

* * *

 _"Ruby! Come on! She is just using you! Why do you think you've never brought this mystery woman here so me or mom or dad could actually talk to her." The blonde woman yelled as Ruby ripped her arms from her sister. She was furious at this invasion of privacy. She just barged into the bathroom once she heard a lighter and saw the spoon._

 _"Fuck off Yang! This has nothing to do with her! And do you know why I never brought her here!? It is because it would end the exact same way it always does! You threaten the person I find hot, my mom would simply embarrass me and dad would bring out his guns and just start to clean them!" Ruby yelled back as Yang threw the spoon singed into the sink causing Ruby untold anger._

 _She had hoped to just shoot up and get over the scolding she knew was coming from her parents once they got back from their chat with her teachers. The anger in her blonde sister's eyes was clear. As clear are the heroin she just destroyed._

 _"The fuck is happening to you Ruby? Your grades are tanking, you're bringing up Mom not giving birth to me more and more… you are doing what I really really hope is just dirty water… you're getting angry at everything these days."_

 _Ruby just punched her sister in the gut at the rhetorical question. "I'm angry because my half sister just threw away my last bunch of heroin… so sorry I'm angry, sorry I can't be as perfect as my goddamn accidental older sister who is already bridging the gap between amateur and professional fighting! So… FUCK YOU!"_

 _Yang felt pain from what she had just heard that was practically a confession, not the gut punch… she had received countless gut punches before._

 _She couldn't leave her sister after something like that. She followed after Ruby and was met with Ruby slamming her door and she heard a lock clicking into place._

 _"Ruby! Open this fucking door! We are talking this out!" Yang yelled pounding on the door. She could see the door violently shaking in the frame, she felt like she was going to break the door. Something she would do if it came to that._

 _"Fucking leave me alone Yang! You just cost me a lot of money! So kindly FUCK OFF!" Ruby yelled as she quickly started to barricade the door. She needed to get another fix. She desperately needed to feel numb… and she knew just where to go for some._

 _"Come on! Open this fucking door! Or I'm breaking it down!" Yang yelled as Ruby rolled her eyes. She quickly walked over to her window and climbed out of it. She just knew what was coming… Yang would actually break her door._

 _She walked along the conservatory roof till she got to the gutter that she quickly began to climb down. She already knew it would take her sister a while to break through the door and her barricade._

 _'Three mile walk to Weiss'… not going to be long' Ruby thought as she began to walk towards her white haired angel's house, that will help her relax. She wouldn't need Yang if she was going to act like that. All she would need is Weiss._

* * *

"I'm sorry Pyr" A ginger haired woman spoke as her friend pulled back staring down at her now ruined outfit. The pale brown liquid staining her white shirt as she felt the freezing liquid cause the shirt to cling to her.

She let out a sigh as she reached up onto the table to pull some of the napkins down to try and hopefully preserve her shirt, but knowing it was already too late for it.

"It is fine Nora… It is just a shirt. A shirt that cost forty dollars… but a shirt nevertheless. I can always buy another one. So don't feel bad about that." the red haired woman spoke as her ginger haired friend just looked at her apologetically. "Now I feel really bad Pyrrha… that shirt nearly costs more than my entire outfit..."

Pyrrha smirked as she stared at her friend. "Ren is a fashion designer that literally makes you your clothes… I don't think you can complain." Pyrrha joked as Nora smiled a little more.

Both were happy to actually spend time together. It had been a while since either could just go and get some coffee and talk. "I beg to differ… but besides being angry at me because I ruined a pretty shirt. Because last time I saw Jaune a couple of weeks back he was really down."

"He is a terrible person… said and I quote 'why aren't you as hot as your mom… or sister… speaking of which can we invite into a threesome for my birthday… and you can watch us?'" Pyrrha began as Nora began to snicker at her red haired friend.

It was comical to her, just because of the confidence Pyrrha had seemed to give Jaune. Enough at least to ask a daring question like that. "Well, to be fair, if I was a lesbian… or at least attracted to women… your mom and or sister would be at the top of the list." Nora spoke as she took a sip from the white cup that thankfully didn't lose much from when she bumped the table.

"Not because you aren't attractive… but because we've been friends too long. It would be weird having romantic feelings for you… that would be like having feelings for your parents. And I'm sure you are going to pull out some ancient shrink thing that says that is natural." Nora continued as Pyrrha smiled resting her elbow on the table and her head in her hand.

"There is a bunch… the most common one that is known is called an Oedipus complex… or an Electra complex… the latter of which got coined in 1913. so I wouldn't say 'ancient'…" Pyrrha commented back as Nora smiled seemed to brighten up.

She felt better that she could finally get that off her chest, and hoped that Nora would at least drop the topic right there. Despite the doubt she was feeling towards it. She knew her friend after all.

"Come on… we should probably go and change your shirt. If not just for the sake of wearing something clean, but because you'll feel colder soon enough… I mean while I strongly dislike operas and human meat… but you probably can't enjoy either while that sugary and freezing caffeinated liquid sticking the what is by now a ruined top to you." Nora asked as she quickly downed the mug of coffee and smiled.

"I need to talk to Ren about stopping you from watching anything with Hannibal Lecter… this is officially ridiculous… I literally just got my paperwork finalized for my practice… and I won't be able to start until I find a place for my practice, and that won't happen until I get done with the hospital asking me to help with drug rehab because I got them to push that shit through as a form of _punishment_...which I say isn't really punishment."

Nora began to laugh as Pyrrha lightly punched her arm. "What…? It kind of is… I mean... seriously… they are addicts... that are broken beyond repair and in most cases would sell their grandparents for another fix."

Pyrrha just glared at her as they started to walk away from the small shop. "Only some would Nora… once you actually talk to them to try and figure out their problems, you learn a lot about them and why they use drugs. I once met a man who did hard drugs because his father was killed in front of him and he just wanted to forget… something that only happened once he moved onto hard drugs."

"Okay, semantics aside… how long are you meant to deal with the crazy people." Nora asked nearly skipping next to the red head. "Only three months left… and even then it isn't bad… stops me from thinking about that fucker I dated…" Pyrrha spoke smiling at the ginger haired girl's antics.

"Eh, who needs him." Nora continued as she began to skip off leaving her red haired friend to hang her head shaking it.

' _I suppose I should have expected something like that. I mean when will I learn… this is me giving up my movie career for a degree all over again… just less arson. I hope… I really hope._ ' Pyrrha thought as she sped up to catch to her excitable friend.

* * *

 _"It's okay Ruby. They are just mad that you are being different. But we can go get some more… but we'll need to go into the city… and you may need to do some things to prove you aren't a cop… my word doesn't carry enough sway with them." Weiss spoke noticing the uncomfortable look of Ruby._

 _Ruby looked disheveled, sweating like she just ran twenty miles, and to top it off, she appeared like she desperately needed something to calm her nerves. "Okay… Just we need to get going… my skin feels like it is starting to crawl." Ruby continued as Weiss smiled a little. "Well… I have like half a hit… but that isn't going to be nearly enough if you are starting to show withdraw symptoms this bad." Weiss lied as Ruby's false smile began to take over._

 _"It is okay Ruby… I just need to grab my car… just wait here… we may also need to stop off on the way to a woman named Cinder… she is generally who I get my stash from." Weiss continued as Ruby smile started to become genuine._

 _"Don't worry Ruby… I'll see you in a few minutes." Weiss lied once more, just due to her personal curiosity to what would happen if she caused Ruby to wait more. Would the demon of her addiction win out against her desire to make Weiss happy._

 _Weiss leaned across and planted a chaste kiss on Ruby's lips. Ruby could feel herself relax at the simple contact of her white haired goddess. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she could feel normal. She would no longer feel sick, and could be close to Weiss._

 _She knew it would be perfect…_

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes as she removed the needle. She could feel her mind finally become normal. 'Ah… _I needed that… now… let's go sort out a bed for tonight… and I think Cinder is doing something fun tonight._ '

 _Maybe you can overdose._

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled as she pulled the needle from her arm and wiped the drool that had begun to slide down from the corner of her mouth. She quickly looked around. She had to be positive the tools she needed were safe.

Once she was sure no one was looking she quickly laid down on her side and slid the items in between a just large enough space between some concrete stairs and the door frame she was resting in.

Ruby began to tug her hoodie sleeves down as she took a deep breath. She knew this was the hardest part really. She had to fight against her instinct to just lay down and ride the high out… but she had to get down towards Cinder and if she could get something to sleep on.

She pulled her hood up as she passed by two women who were sickeningly happy to her. She could see the white top of the red haired woman being stained with what Ruby just knew was coffee by the smell. She had had coffee grinds thrown onto her.

 _They are probably talking about you… they know you have som_ e dope… you should totally yell at them

"Shut up… that is just pure paranoia…" Ruby muttered to herself. She didn't care if they were looking at her. She just wanted to go and forget the memories that seemed to keep resurfacing… she wanted to forget them at any cost… but not the cost her mind seemed to keep reminding her was an option.

Ruby looked up at the street sign and smiled, she knew it wouldn't be much longer. She practically ran up the stairs to this large, derelict apartment building. Once she reached the front door she saw a curtain move and a silver haired man looking out.

"Come the fuck on Merc!" Ruby yelled as the man was quickly replaced by a green haired woman who snickered a little. "Em! Come on! I'll do anything! I need a fix!" Ruby continued to yell as she knocked on the door once more.

It wasn't long before the door opened by the silver haired man opened the door smiling. "Cinder says head straight to her." Ruby smiled and quickly ran up the stairs to reach the top floor. She knew better than to keep Cinder waiting. She had made that crystal clear on more than one occasion.

Once Ruby reached the top floor she knocked on the door waiting for Cinder to actually invite her in. Another thing she had learned the hard way. Once she heard Cinder's distinct silky voice say 'Come in Ruby.' It caused her to smile because despite what Weiss may have said, you could really tell if Cinder was mad when she spoke, this was thankfully not one of those times.

She quickly let the smile fall as she entered, just in case Cinder actually was mad. She was still as Cinder's fiery golden orbs stared into her very being. Ruby could tell from her eyes… she was mad at something. She just wasn't sure what.

"I got to admit… you are ballsy coming here right now Ruby. Owing me money is a very dangerous. Even if it is only three hundred. And I doubt you are here to pay it off by the way you were screaming downstairs. So… we are at an impasse… and with how much you use… that bill will clock up more." She spoke leaning back in her chair. Interlacing her fingers together as Ruby finally connect the dots as to what Cinder was hinting at.

"I'll do anything you want… anything." Ruby spoke in as good a sultry tone she could so that Cinder wouldn't be offended. Cinder had to appear to come up with the idea herself.

"Good to hear Ruby. Come over here, get on your knees and be the whore you are. I'll even be so nice as to let you get a fix." Cinder spoke as Ruby looked down and walked over as Cinder and did as she said. The fiery eyed woman snapped her fingers to get the room's only other occupant's attention. "Neo, be a good girl, and go get our guest something strong."

' _Thankfully that is all she wants…_ ' Ruby thought as she felt herself being pulled down and Cinder's heel pressing down onto her shoulder as a smaller girl pulled Ruby's pants down. Ruby soon felt a prick in her leg. And soon she felt the all too familiar feeling swim over her. One she soon realized… it was too much.

She soon saw Cinder leaning down so her face was right next to Ruby's ear. So when she whispered into it, only Ruby would hear. "This is the last time I'm going to call your debt off Ruby… next time, I will use enough to kill you. The world will not miss another junkie."

* * *

"Just dump her in some alleyway… or if you are feeling really generous, just ditch her at a hospital… she is close enough to an overdose anyways." Cinder bit as the green haired woman helped Ruby up. "I don't care where. Just get her the fuck out of here."

Emerald looked at the woman on her shoulder causing Cinder to just snap her fingers and gesture towards the door. Emerald had always felt sorry for the girl, she had seen a large portion of her downward spiral.

She hoped despite how Cinder acted, she had hoped her boss had felt bad at times. Even though no one really stepped in because of how often Ruby would use them to forget the start of her spiral.

"Boss… she actually looks fucked up more than normal."

"Then you and Em can ditch her at the fucking hospital! She has cost me easily upwards of twenty grand last year alone. So if she dies then boo fucking who. Now get out!" Cinder yelled as both of the people carried the nearly unconscious girl down the stairs.

Once they reached the front door Emerald spoke up. "Let's go drop her off at the hospital… She seems too far out of it for it to just be a fix."

"Fine… but we would just be tossing her out… wait here I'll go get the car" Mercury spoke as Ruby began to wince and mutter. It was always the same thing she muttered when she was strung out.

"I'm sorry Weiss… I'll change."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp welp… here is the start of the new story… I hope you guys enjoy it, because I know it was fun to write, and the other chapters won't be nearly this long. But seeing as this is 6k can you blame me? And there will be a lot of flashbacks… I'll start writing the next chapter in after I sleep. Till then...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp... time to write more junkie Ruby... and to be clear... guys... Pyrrha isn't going to be like she is in the deaf au. Okay... we clear? I hope so...**

Chapter 2:

"What? Not my fault you are the jackass that walked behind the targets..." Sun spoke as a red haired man just stared at him. "Okay... insulting you isn't the right course... but you have to give it to me... nearly ten feet away and I got a shoulder shot."

The man's glare harshened. "Who shots at cans with a nail gun... in a construction site... do you have any idea how long I'll be out of work because of this?" The man asked as Sun just smiled. He could see the glare harshening. Like he wanted to strangle the blonde man.

"I mean come on Scarlet... your insurance will cover that... just you know... don't tell them it was because someone took a sweet ass shot. Just tell them it was an accident that happened while we were putting up the frame." Sun continued as the man just continued to glare. "I drove you to the hospital... and yes you could argue that it was the social custom that made me."

Sun walked just outside the man's reach, unsure if he would attack. "Plus... you get pain pills." Sun joked as the red head swung his legs over the bed and jumped down. "I refused those... addiction runs in my family... I'll never take that chance. Addicts are bad people." Scarlet bit as he quickly grabbed is coat and began to drape it over his injured shoulder.

"Not all are bad. I have had personal experience with a lot. But come on, I should drive you home... then I might steal your car for a few days. You aren't going to use it right?" Sun joked as Scarlet began to debate if the pain in his shoulder would be worth it to just strangle the monkey Faunus.

"Okay... a 'no' would suffice. I mean I know addicts... I'm no-" Sun stopped mid sentence as they began to pass another bed. "Red...?" Sun asked to himself as he was walking towards the new bed. He started to get pushed out of the way by some of the doctors when he began to get angrier at them.

He could see clearly it was his friend. He had no idea how long she had been there, he knew for a fact she wasn't there when Scarlet got sent in, and by the looks of it, she wasn't doing too good. "I know her!" Sun yelled as the blue haired doctor turned around and breathed a sigh of relief almost.

"Good, you can save us some time. What is she on?" The doctor demanded as Sun began to feel the resistance of people pushing him dying down. Causing him to deflate. He knew what could happen if he confessed what he assumed Ruby was on. "I don't care if it is illegal! If she is on something and it could literally kill her!"

' _Just got to take the chance Sun..._ '

"She only does heroin... and hard booze." Sun spoke as the blue haired man relaxed a little. He turned over to one of the nurses and spoke. "Get some Naloxone."

' _God damn it Red... if you used that money to overdose, I'm going to kill you myself... I still don't even know your real name._ '

* * *

 _Ruby let a smile ghost her lips as she looked down at her phone. She could see a message from Weiss. She opened it and could see Weiss was already waiting outside. She quickly typed a message as to why she couldn't just leave._

 _She was already pissed her parents had begun to be extremely strict with her. Hell she just got her door back provided_ it was open when ever she was inside her room, and if she can improve her grades and take a monthly drug test.

 _'_ Can't believe Yang fucking narked... she cost me a hundred bucks, and narked. _' Ruby thought, as she she saw Weiss respond just as fast._

 _W~ Who needs school Ruby? You are a fucking genius. If your parents can get as mad as they want... they can't throw you out... you are sixteen... and if they do, I'll get you the best lawyer money can buy... and we will sue them._

 _Ruby smiled once more. She was happy she had Weiss. Weiss always seemed to be looking out for her like that._

 _R~ Fine... but they are getting really_ demanding to meet you. I'll be out in a second... going to get yelled at by this teacher.

 _Ruby quickly stood up and shoved her books into her bag. "Where are you going Miss Rose?" The platinum blonde teacher asked as Ruby smiled. "I'm leaving... is that not obvious... I'm sorry if the stereotypes about blondes are true." Ruby joked enjoying the laughter of the room._

" _I deserve respect young lady! Now sit down and let me continue my lesson!"_

" _Didn't know I not only was not giving you respect by not swearing, but I stopped you from earning your fucking pay cheque... so kindly shut your fucking mouth, and I'm leaving." Ruby quipped back as the rest of the group laughed. "Alternatively we can stand here, bitch at each other, you get mocked by the other students, you'll probably go file a complaint about me, my parents will get called, and then it will turn into a me versus you situation." Ruby continued as she walked over to the door._

 _Quickly noticing the anger that was becoming more and more apparent which made he smile. She could feel her phone vibrate in her pocket, already knowing who it was. "Now... are we done here? Because I feel we are done here." Ruby continued as she walked out the door holding up both of her middle fingers as she walked backwards out._

 _She quickly turned around and began to stroll as she pulled her phone out. "Don't you come back into my class until you apologise, and I guarantee you there will be repercussions for your actions!" the blonde yelled out after Ruby who laughed. "WHAT EVER GLYNDA!" Ruby yelled back._

 _Ruby smiled at the message once she read it. She loved the way Weiss was continuing to convince her like she didn't already make up her mind._

 _R~ I'm literally walking out right now Weiss. Give me like five seconds._

 _Ruby quickly picked up her speed as she came to the front doors of the school and practically stormed the rest of the way. She could see her white haired lover just waiting for her, just outside the school's grounds._

 _She loved how the sun bounced off of Weiss' flawless skin, she loved how Weiss just seemed to always have this_ aura of confidence about her. It often made Ruby jealous, but she was also always reminded how lucky she was.

 _She quickly climbed into the seat next to Weiss, who leaned over and started to kiss Ruby deeply. Enjoying the feeling of Ruby deeply wanting more. Practically begging Weiss for more. Something Weiss found deeply empowering. Something she loved._

 _When the two separated Weiss smiled. "I got some made up... you want a hit now? Or we can wait till we get to a more secluded area... and then perhaps do something else..." Weiss spoke as she began to rub her hand up along Ruby's arm. Stopping just short of Ruby's chest._

 _"Do you have enough for a couple of hits?" Ruby asked hoping the answer was a 'yes' but frowned as Weiss frowned a little. "Only two... and I haven't set aside enough money for us to get more... do you have money for more?" Weiss asked raising her eyebrows, trying to seem genuine in her question._

 _"Well... I'm pretty sure Roman... or Cinder would trade some sex for some... I mean... if either of us wanted to..." Ruby offered in the background, hoping Weiss would accept that instead._

 _"I don't know Ruby... I may feel fine having sex in front of them... but I couldn't have sex with them..." Weiss spoke softly... she loved how Ruby had practically offered her body so they could get high even though Weiss knew she had more than enough for them to get high for days straight. But she wouldn't tell Ruby that._

 _Ruby frowned as she tried to think of a way around the glaring problem she was facing. "What if... I did it... like I'm sure Roman would love it... I've seen him stare at me... plus he knows I've never been with a man... kind of plays into what he fantasise about... you know dominating a woman and teaching her everything about pleasing a dick." Ruby offered, she could see Weiss was a bit sceptical of it._

 _"Okay... just promise me you won't run away with him... and make him wear a condom... he seems like he has some gross disease" Weiss responded as Ruby smiled in turn. She could get some relatively free heroin. All she would need to do is have sex. Granted she wouldn't really feel aroused, but it would be worth it. She could get high with Weiss for the rest of the day._

 _"I promise Weiss... it is you that I love after all. He is nothing more than some dealer."_

* * *

"I was fine Sun... it wasn't an overdose. I don't give a fuck what they think. So yes I'm signing myself out. You are my friend... not my dealer, and definitely not my family... hell they all probably all think I'm dead by now. So just let me do what I do best." Ruby spoke as she pulled on her hoodie once more.

She was disgusted with how Sun had decided to take such a massive interest in her current affairs. Sun had always taken some interest, but in more so of a concerned person. Something she didn't need. She had more than enough of that at one point in her life.

"Honestly this is like the fifth time I've been thrown out at a hospital this year. And they'll get me to sign up to a rehab program, I'll sign up, go to one or two... then stop going. So we've seemed to reach an impasse." Ruby continued as she pulled on her final shoe. She had enough of Sun being overbearing for one day.

If she really wanted that she would have gone home instead. She missed the old Sun in these exact circumstances. He would merely give her a lecture and after five or so consecutive minutes, and her constant telling him to shove it, he would finally give up.

"Come on Red! You are being a child!" Sun yelled as Ruby just walked over to the desk and quickly signalled one of the nurses over so she could get out of this hell, and go get something to deal with the withdrawal symptoms she was feeling. She desperately felt like she needed something to qualm what she was feeling.

Ruby snickered as she quickly wrote a shaky signature. "Says the one who is still harping on about this monkey boy!" Ruby yelled as she handed the nurse the document. Frowning as the nurse looked through the sheet in front of her.

"I'm sorry Miss Goodwitch... but it is hospital policy for a case like yours that you head to NA meetings pending release."

Ruby rolled her eyes as subtly as she could, "I'm sorry, I've never been in this situation before." Ruby lied as the nurse smiled a little. "Well the hospital holds one every week night, they are only two hours each." She spoke as Ruby smiled.

"So... I just come here?" Ruby asked already knowing the answer, but needed to play off like she really didn't know. "No, I think they use the basement of the nearby catholic church. I can check with the person who does it and if you leave your contact information I can relay it back to you." The nurse asked as Sun rolled his eyes, finally sick and tired about it.

"She knows exactly where the fuck to go... Now M _iss Goodwitch..._ Let's continue our conversation." Sun bit, he knew that name was a lie. It was a trick he taught her after all. Ruby turned and looked at him debating if she should really just punch him, she wanted to, but decided against it.

The nurse smiled as they walked out of the building. Sun keeping up with the redhead who had seemed to be rather pissed. Only stopping once Ruby felt like she was a good enough distance away. "Sun, seriously, I'm glad you are looking out for me, but I'm not going to change who I am. If it will get you off my back, I'll actually go to a few. You can even come with me to prove I'm not bullshitting. Provided you meet two conditions, first, you get off my back about Cinder nearly killing me because I owed her money, and two you buy lunch today and dinner for every meeting we go to."

"Easy deal."

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, another flashback, and less Ruby doing drugs... don't expect much of that. Welp I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Also expect the chapters to be around this length, you know 2k**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, more writing... I wonder if I can get three chapters out in three days... probably not. But won't know until I try.**

Chapter 3:

 _Ruby stared at the flame that was under the spoon she could feel her mouth watering nearly. Just the mere thought of how she could feel good just in a matter of a few more minutes. She knew her parents were going to be pissed at her, but she needed it if she was to get through the day. She still couldn't believe she only got a week long suspension. She quickly looked into the liquid and smiled._

 _She pulled out her needle and_ quickly took the liquid up and tied her upper arm. She was about to plant the needle into her arm when she felt someone catching her arm. She followed the offending hand when she saw her mom staring at her. Just sorrow in her eyes.

 _The needle was taken from Ruby's hand. She never realised how angry she could get at her mother. Summer didn't say anything as she stormed out of the bathroom._ Ruby was furious, not only did her mom come home early, but she had stolen her last syringe filled with her precious fix.

" _Mom! Give that back! It is just insulin!" Ruby lied, she hoped that her mom wouldn't notice the lie. She desperately needed her fix. She doubted it would work, but needed to try. "You're not diabetic Ruby. I'm not even going to ask what this is. I would rather be ignorant about it." Summer yelled back in an oddly calm manner as she walked into the kitchen with Ruby hot on her tail._

 _Ruby didn't like where this was going. She knew Summer was going to try and get rid of it. She just hoped it was some way she could recover it. That same hope became destroyed when she saw Summer push the plunger down spraying the liquid into the drain followed by a torrent of water from the kitchen sink._

 _She quickly threw herself at the sink trying to get any that she could. She knew it was too late. But she still threw herself at the slim chance that she was wrong. She was learning rather frequently since she started to date Weiss, that she was really wrong a lot of the time. Even if it was down to something like her previous misconceptions on heroin._

 _Ruby let out a feeble "No..."_

" _It is for the best Ruby! You are becoming an addict! I will not have my daughter be a fucking drug addict! Preferably not ever, but never under my fucking roof!" Summer yelled as Ruby closed her eyes and balled her fists. She couldn't believe how much she wanted to punch her mom. She felt like she was five more seconds away from it or even one more rude comment about Weiss that Ruby knew was lurking in the background. It always was when ever she got these lectures._

" _HONESTLY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH EVERYONE! I'M NOT AN ADDICT!" Ruby yelled as she spun around. She wasn't sure if she was going to act on her anger. She had hoped she wouldn't... but she was agitated, angry and full aware she could punch her mother._

" _RUBY ROSE! I AM YOUR MOTHER! YOU WILL NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!" Summer yelled back as Ruby felt her fist clench so tight she could feel the blood starting to pool in her palm The tense moment was only stopped with the front door opening again. Ruby didn't hear it though she kicked the back of Summer's legs flinging her down onto the ground. She quickly rolled onto her back as Ruby jumped onto Summer's chest and she began to rain down a flurry of punches._

 _Ruby felt herself being pried off her mother. She could see bruises already start to develop on Summer's otherwise beautiful face. They had already started to become a shade of purple and one of sickly yellow. She could see Yang helping Summer up as Ruby began to fight against the person she assumed was one of Yang's friends but the height and relative ease at which she was removed meant it was clearly someone bigger than Yang. Which left only one person._

" _LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Ruby yelled as Yang began to help the distressed woman out of the room Ruby didn't even want to hit the near identical woman again. She just wanted to get out of the house. She needed Weiss. Weiss would help her. Weiss could always help her._

 _Once Tai heard a door closed he carefully lowered Ruby. Once Ruby's feet were on the ground. Ruby broke the hold her dad had over her. "Fuck this shit! I'm out!" Ruby yelled as she walked towards the front door._

" _Young lady! You are staying here and explaining why you attacked your mother!" Tai yelled as Ruby Held up her finger. "Since when did you fucking care about my mom!? You've cheated on her thirteen times. And she still keeps coming back to you! Not to mention the only time you've taken interest in me is when I started to get strung the fuck out!? So I may have snapped a little when she fucking dumped my shit! Be glad you're sixteen year old daughter doesn't beat you too!" Ruby yelled slamming the front door._

 _Tai ran towards the front door, and once he opened it he could see Ruby already had started to run. Ruby knew exactly where she was going. She needed Weiss. She didn't care what other's thought, Weiss didn't lie to her. Weiss never hurt her. Weiss promised to always be there for her._

 _Weiss was everything that she needed._

* * *

Ruby sat up on the couch Sun had practically forced her to sleep on. She was glad at least that Adam stopped by. He even was so nice to bring some heroin. The only downside was she didn't have a chance to do any of it, and she could feel the side effects starting to hit harder.

She walked into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers trying to find a spoon she could use to instantly slam the drawer closed. "How can he not have an actual spoon?" Ruby cursed under her breath as she began to look around.

 _It could be because you are nothing more than a hopeless drug addict? This would never happen if you just overdosed like the whore you are._

"Shut up..." Ruby said as she clenched her hair, nearly falling to the floor. Only to be caught by the room's newcomer. "Still talking to yourself I see... but why are you in my kitchen? I don't even come in here..." Sun asked as Ruby let out an exhale.

"You were going to cook some heroin... inside my house weren't you?" Sun asked as Ruby just began to nod. She knew he was going to be pissed at her. And maybe a little bit pissed at Adam... but she also knew that he would forgive them just as fast.

It was a destructive behaviour that Ruby knew all too well.

"I need a fix Sun... you have no idea what it is like..." Ruby spoke as she quickly resumed her search. As she opened another drawer only for it to be slowly closed by Sun. She flung her head towards the man who sent her a smile. "Red. I wasn't joking... I almost never come in here. Unless you have a way to make some inside a ceramic mug... or a kettle... you won't be able to melt it... or mix it... or whatever it is when you hold a lighter under it." Sun continued as Ruby began to shake lightly.

After a few tense moments, Ruby began to shake. "Look... Red... I've seen you shoot up countless times before. But all I'm asking is that you please don't go to the meeting drugged. Can I trust you to do that? Because I need to go talk to the construction company's lawyer in like an hour, and I have no idea how long that will take."

Ruby began to itch her neck. "I don't even know if I can promise that Sun..." Ruby began as Sun frowned a little. Something that was causing a small pang of guilt from Ruby. Something that made no sense to her. It was a feeling only Sun could bring it up since Ruby became homeless.

"You're right Red... I don't know... but I do know you need to at least try. Come on Red... I know you have some willpower from what I've been told by you. So try to be at least a little clear headed... please... for me." Sun asked as Ruby just groaned internally.

"You would swear I'm fucking you... fine... I'll only shoot up a little."

"Good enough. You want to go get something to eat? I'm feeling like a ruben... have you ever had one? A friend turned me onto them." Sun started as Ruby just stared. "We need to stop by the alleyway... I needed to get a hit."

Sun smiled as he grabbed a glass and quickly filled it with some water handing it to Ruby. "I don't care, we can easily stop by. Or I can grab some food and if you don't move from there, we can eat there as well. But we need to go fast. Again, I have about forty five minutes. And I really shouldn't be late. I kinda sent a guy to the hospital..." Sun continued as Ruby smiled, "Fine..."

* * *

Ruby stood inside the church, by a large silver cylinder. She was furious, that Sun had stood her up. He had promised her, he would be there as well. She had even done less of what she normally shot up. ' _Prick is lucky I'm not fucking him... he would be castrated so fast... maybe feed him his balls. Honestly of all the douchey things he has don-_ '

"Good evening Miss Goodwitch... or should I call you Miss Belladonna... or is it Miss Polendina today." The redhead Ruby had come to know as someone who worked for the hospital.

"I get it. You know I lie on those documents. Not going to stop... just like how I won't stop doing smack..." Ruby bit at the girl as she began to pour into the paper cup some of the dark brown liquid. Taking a large gulp she got the most mysterious vibe from this woman. It was something she found familiar... but she couldn't place it.

It was somewhat alluding her, and it pissed her off. "I'm actually not even mad. It isn't my department. Hell this isn't even technically my department. This is more of what my superior's consider a punishment... which they are wrong in my opinion." She continued to speak in a praiseworthy manner. It was strange to her. Almost laughable in a way.

Ruby frowned at her, as the redhead continued. "I'm more so curious, as to your story. Nearly everyone but you spoke. So I'm a little bit curious."

"Look, Pyrrha... or whatever it is you said your name was... what they talked about was meth, crack, and an odd case of someone who claimed weed was as bad. What do you personally know about drug use? And I don't mean anecdotal." Ruby bit as she continued to take another drink. "And if you made the coffee it is shit... but it is easily the best hot drink I've had in a long time. And the second best hot liquid."

"Any narcotic is bad if the person thinks it is. Same with alcoholism. But from what I've read in your file, I have next to no personal experience with heroin. Hence why I would like to know your story. Feel free to tell me as much or as little as you like. It is a professional curiosity." Pyrrha continued as Ruby extended her middle finger.

She didn't want to continue this anymore than she needed to. She also wanted to go and get something to sleep on, because she knew she would beat Sun if he was there. If he wasn't then she would be stuck outside regardless. "Look, this was fun... but I did it out of genuine courtesy for a friend who helped the people stop my high on the off chance it was an overdose. I need to go find somewhere to sleep, and dumpster dive for some dinner."

"If it is food you want, we could go to a nearby restaurant. My treat, all I ask is your story. That is it. You can tell me about what drove you to do drugs. You can just glare at me. I just want to know you. I mean what do you have to lose?"

"Believe it or not. A lot. But... I am hungry enough to agree..."

 **Author's Note:**

 **here is a flashback, some more Sun/Ruby interaction and some Ruby/Pyrrha interaction... aren't you guys curious about the rest of the story? and i'm just about to start the next chapter... enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welp, Welp, Welp, more of this... enjoy it.**

Chapter 4:

"Order whatever you want... it is just diner food... and in fact it actually helps me if you order a lot. Would make telling the truth to a friend easier... she constantly thinks I starve myself." Pyrrha spoke trying to reassure Ruby. Who began to wrap her arms around herself, as if trying to make herself as small as possible.

Ruby just poked at the menu. She was unsure why she had agreed to this at all. She knew she was hungry... but she was now regretting it. She felt like whatever it was she ordered it wasn't worth it.

"Your not a vegetarian are you?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby just glared. "You... don't know many homeless heroin addicts do you? I've actually eaten the cardboard box of pizza... and I've done a lot worse to get dope. So truth be told... I don't care what it is... as long as I can get some sort of nutrition out of it." Ruby spoke as Pyrrha smiled. It was soothing in a way.

Pyrrha gestured over one of the waitresses. "She'll have the triple stacked bacon cheese burger with a double side of fries, and... she looks like a strawberry milkshake type of person. I'll have the same just with a chocolate milkshake instead." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"How hungry are you? How does your friend think you starve? Do you have any idea how long half that order could last on the street?" Ruby asked as she began to shiver. "Depends on the person... I've heard nearly everything. Including a month." Pyrrha continued as she sat back. Wanting to not invade what room this girl deemed hers without giving any of hers up.

Ruby despite the nice aura of this woman, she still wasn't feeling comfortable. She had more than enough experience dealing with people who thought this kind of behaviour was necessary around her. "Look if you want sex... you can skip this whole dinner thing. You just need cash up front... or dope." Ruby spoke as Pyrrha smirked.

"I can assure you, I'm not interested in sex. Or companionship. I got out of a bad relationship recently. I meant what I said. I'm just curious about your story. Do you have any idea how many heroin addicts I've seen since I started? Not many and they always relapse before I can talk to them. I've never heard a single one of their stories. I'm just hungry, and figured it would kill two birds with one stone. And I would be able to treat someone to a decent meal. So I get some extra good karma." Pyrrha spoke smiling.

"Please... if you've heard half the shit I've done you would be disgusted. Hell I'm disgusted. But not for what I should feel disgusted by." Ruby spoke causing Pyrrha to raise an eyebrow at that simple confession. "Then tell me what I should be disgusted by... because I've heard practically everything. Not even from drug addiction. I mean I've heard someone being physically attracted to cows, to wanting to eat the flesh of their parents to become 'whole'... not a single thing can be said to shock me?"

Ruby winced practically at that one comment. ' _Why is she being so pushy?_ '

"Well... the first sign I think of when I realised I had an addiction was when I beat my own mother, breaking her nose, knocking a few teeth out, sprained her ankle from kicking her legs out from under her, and that was after grades tanking, me selling my body for sex and that isn't even the bad part." Ruby spoke, she wanted to dissuade this red head from her goal of learning Ruby's story.

"Then do go on... once we start our meal." Pyrrha spoke as the waitress placed some large plates down in front of the two girls. Ruby adored the smell, the meats and oil just seemed to appeal to her. She could feel the saliva just begin to build up and she carefully reached over and grabbed one of the fries and placed it in her mouth.

She closed her eyes and savoured the taste. "Well...?"

Ruby let out a groan as she picked up some more of the fries and bit into them. "Fine... this story happened just after I beat my mother..."

* * *

" _Weiss... I literally beat my mom... all she did was throw what I had in the sink... and I beat her..." Ruby panicked as she paced around her girlfriends room. Weiss had given up trying to talk the woman down from her panic rampage on Weiss' floor._

 _Weiss however did not like this turn. It was undermining her control. "Ruby... come sit down." Weiss started as Ruby rubbed her hand through her hair. She was panicking, and glad Weiss who had taken a rather casual outlook about it seriously, she even put the book that she was reading down._

 _Ruby walked over to Weiss' bed and took a seat on what Ruby saw as unnecessarily large. Weiss pulled Ruby closer to the centre with her. Ruby began to relax at the feeling of her white haired angel pull her closer._

" _Well... Ruby... and this may sound bad towards your mother... but it sounds like she had it coming." Weiss spoke, as she raised a hand to try and fix Ruby's hair as she began to lean down and kiss Ruby's neck. Ruby pulled back a little to stare at Weiss, she needed some explanation on the matter._

" _I mean think about it. All you were going to do is shoot up. Something you've done countless times before. Just to get through the day, and she wanted to make you suffer. If anything a few hits to her head was her getting off easily. I mean if someone wants you to hurt... why don't you have the right to retaliate?" Weiss tried to reason with Ruby._

 _She knew Ruby well enough to know that Ruby had relaxed and leaned down to capture the crook of Ruby's neck between her lips. She could feel Ruby lean back into Weiss' embrace. Weiss began to snake her hands under Ruby's shirt, just barely letting her fingers ghost over, Ruby's gorgeous pale skin. Skin that made Weiss jealous at times._

" _Now, do we sit her continuing a rant, or do we shoot up, have some sex, and wait for your family to apologise... I'll let you decide what we do." Weiss spoke as she brushed her hand just tugging at the lower part of Ruby's bra._

 _Ruby knew the warring sides inside her were going to fight and she knew which one was going to win. The right side. The side Weiss was on. The side that was never wrong about anything. The one that Ruby was happy Weiss showed existed._

" _You're right Weiss... my mom needs to apologise first." Ruby muttered as she pulled her shirt off and tossed it across the room. She could see Weiss smile as She reached behind her and unclasp her bra, tossing it towards where her shirt was. "We just need to remove these restricting clothing first... and then we need to make some smack." Ruby smiled as Weiss smiled with her._

" _Your wish is my command, you sexy girl you." Weiss spoke as she threw Ruby onto the bed next to her. She sat onto of Ruby's lap and leaned down and shoved her tongue into Ruby's mouth. She never wanted to give up the control._

 _She knew Ruby's mom would never call without Ruby acting first, and in fact that is what she was counting on. She knew she wasn't at risk of loosing Ruby just yet. She knew she would have more than enough time for helping Ruby drift further from her family. It was only a matter of time._

 _When Weiss pulled back, Ruby tried to follow but a hand pressed her head down. "Let's get some white horse in you first. Then we can move onto the foreplay." Weiss spoke as she shimmed up Ruby so her knees were resting on either side of Ruby's head._

" _But it has been a long time since I had some sort of release. So while I'm making some, you can eat me out. No fingers this time. I want to enjoy that sexy tongue of yours." Weiss spoke shaking her hips so Ruby's head fell just inside Weiss' skirt. "Is that why you weren't wearing panties?" Ruby asked as Weiss laughed a little._

" _No that was from you interrupting alone time. Happy accidents. Now get eating." Weiss demanded as she shook her hips, trying to entice the brunette as she leaned over to her nightstand and pulled out what she needed._

 _Once Ruby heard the lighter flint she smiled. '_ Weiss... you always look out for me... what did I do to deserve you? _' Meanwhile Weiss' thoughts were of a much different sort. '_ That's right... you are where you belong. Under me. _'_

* * *

"You going to eat that?" Ruby asked pointing to last portion of fries on Pyrrha's plate. The red head smiled at Ruby as she pushed the plate closer to the other woman. Ruby greedily took the food and shoved it into her mouth. She let a smile grace her lips as she began to chew the delicious treats.

"You want to know what I've noticed about your story?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby began to scrap the vestiges of food food left on the plate and began to suck her fingers. She had no idea when would be the next time she can eat an actual meal. "And if you are hungry still... I can order more..."

Ruby just looked at her, frowning a little. "I'm only hungry in the sense that I have no idea when is the next time I'll get an actual meal... are you sure you shouldn't be blonde?" Ruby bit back as she began to pull her fingers out of her mouth. "And I don't really care what you think of one small story... that is relatively recent in my life. It isn't like me telling you I got accepted into Yale when I was seven." Ruby continued as Pyrrha began to chuckle.

"You think I'm joking... well it may not have been Yale... but it was an IVY league school. And I was seven. Parents thought that it would stunt my social growth... probably kicking themselves now. I mean... I'm a junkie... and I do terrible things... such as imagine castrating my only true friend. Totally worth going through life at the normal rate."

"I'm sure they have their reasons outside that. But I'm still going to say what I noticed with your story. You always act like you were wrong. By the sounds of it, this _White_ person, she was just manipulating you. And I'm assuming by that point you were infatuated by her. Could have asked you for an organ and you would have given her it. It was love. And love isn't wrong."

Ruby began to scoff at Pyrrha's last comment. She knew what Pyrrha meant. It was how she rationalised it herself. "Believe it or not... it wasn't _love_. For me it was, but to her... I was nothing more than something she can use to get what she wanted, and then I was tossed aside a couple years later. As if I was nothing. Something that is made clearer and clearer when ever I think back on what I did."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at that. It was strange to her. She had never seen any addict act like Ruby. She had noticed countless signs between many drug addicts. But the only difference between them and Ruby, was Ruby only had one sign. She blamed herself.

"You seem to be a very smart person Ruby. But why blame yourself like that. Hindsight is always twenty twenty. And clearly you are no longer seeing this person... why did you turn to drugs? Instead of going back to your family..."

"No, the heroin started before that. Long before that... it started about a year before that... and yet four years on the street... and yet, knowing all the facts... I still can't quit... hell the one person I truly trust, doesn't even know my real name. Just because of her. Just like how you don't know my name... the only people know my name are my dealers who I knew before shit hit the fan... and my family... if they haven't figured I died in some alleyway."

Pyrrha frowned at that. ' _That doesn't make any sense. She just sound like a bitch..._ '

"Worst part is... I still actually want her back... that much you did get right... I would give her everything I can. I changed myself into what I am just so she would be happy... and I would change further... but now look at me... I'm sleeping just off the ground... or in some drug dealer's house... and for the first time, and most likely last time, that one friend."

Pyrrha noticed the way Ruby tensed up talking about her sleeping arrangement. Like it was taboo to her. "Well, I can't speak for your friend. But I enjoyed this conversation. And there is a meeting the same time tomorrow. I'd love to have more. Unless you don't want to go to the meeting." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby frowned.

"That place sucks. And I doubt you go down dark alleys at night... or even during the day... so I doubt we will ever see each other again." Ruby spoke standing up as Pyrrha spoke up, "What alleyway? I mean I could go down random ones, and hope to find you, but it would be easier if you just told me what one."

"No idea why I'm telling you... but the one down by Friz is where I generally am. I'll probably be there tonight."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, hope you guys like this one... the alley name I got while watching bugs bunny... they still hold up, and are great...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welp, more of this. Just got done writing the final chapter of Corruption of my Mind... that'll be up when it is up... soz I can't give you a better time frame... but you aren't here for that. You are here for this.**

Chapter 5:

Ruby pulled her hood up as she came to the alleyway she often called home. A bunch of flattened boxes under her arms. She was ready to just sleep. She was tired from her day, and that forced talk she had wasn't helping her coming down any. She knew she would have enough for one more high, and then she would need to go out and get some more. She was already loathing that part, but knew it would be fine in the long run.

She stopped once she reached her normal spot to see a brunette woman crying. ' _Come on Ruby... don't be caring... just shoot up and sleep._ ' Ruby thought as she was about to walk out and head to another alleyway when her curiosity won out.

"Look... I don't care who you are... but you are in the place I normally sleep... if you want to cry, there are hundreds of alleyways... and I'm sure you have family..." Ruby continued as she tossed the cardboard onto the ground next to the woman.

The woman began to rub her eyes causing a set of ears Ruby didn't realise until just then. "Or and this may sound racist, I don't mean it to be... but a lot of family?" Ruby asked as she took a seat on her new bedding. Hoping that the crying would subside sooner. Or at least move.

The woman in front of Ruby began to rub her eyes, as she let out a simple but frail 'sorry'. "No. Don't be sorry... I figure I can solve this problem, before I solve one for myself... but my one is much easier to solve, and I know the answer." Ruby spoke as she swept her hood down, trying to show she would at least show some genuine interest in this nameless person's problem.

"I don't want to talk about it..." She spoke as Ruby scoffed at her. She knew exactly how that song and dance went. "Look... I really don't care about you. I'm just trying to be a nice person, and if you knew me, you would know that is something that happens in a blue moon." Ruby continued as she rested her head against the wall

"So, if you just want to cry about it, I hope you don't mind me shooting up some heroin." Ruby spoke as she saw the rabbit Faunus look up at her. "It is just... I don't know how to talk about it. How am I meant to talk about it to someone I don't know."

Ruby laughed at herself knowing that this problem wasn't just going to end. She was already regretting listening to Sun's advice. It was somewhat infuriating to Ruby. When ever she seemed to take Sun's advice.

"That is what should make it easier. I don't know you. And yes, while I would say almost anything to get you out of my spot, I'd rather shoot up in peace. So again, just tell me what the problem is. You knocked up or something? Boyfriend a dick? What?" Ruby asked slamming her head against the wall once more to try and rid herself from the nausea that was bubbling away inside the pit of her stomach.

"I...It... it is actually both..." The girl spoke as Ruby opened her eyes again. "Simple, dump his ass, head to the nearest family member and talk to them... preferably your parents." Ruby spoke as she rested against the building once again. She could see the woman just questioning how Ruby could simplify such a problem.

The woman just looked at Ruby and frowned. She wanted an explanation of what this stranger meant. Ruby just really at this point wanting this conversation over with clarified. "Look, if he is big enough a dick that you are out here crying because you are pregnant he is a massive dick and you don't need him. The family thing is just a no brainer, you need people who will actually help you through whatever you decide to do with the baby. So can I do what I wanted to?" Ruby asked not really caring what this person wanted.

She was about ready to sleep where she was sitting when the rabbit Faunus spoke up. "Why are you down an alleyway this late anyways?"

Ruby let out a groan as she reached into her pocket, debating if she should attempt to scare this person off. It would be a lot faster than explaining her life story. "Because I'm homeless and for the last four years I've always slept right where you've been sitting. I figured that instead of stabbing you, it would be best to talk and take the advice of a friend first."

"Well... why are you homeless?" The girl asked as Ruby groaned once more. She couldn't believe how annoying this was getting. She was even legitimately debating to pick up racism just so this girl would leave her alone.

"If I tell you, can you go? I'd rather not come down too hard." Ruby asked as the girl nodded. "I was in love with a fucking sociopath that only loved my suffering. Hell in hindsight she never even gave me the time of day... both literally and figuratively. So I know something about toxic relationships."

"Thank you for your advice... miss... miss... I'm sorry I don't remember your name." The girl spoke as Ruby smirked. "I didn't tell you my name. But you can just call me Red... now can I go to sleep?"

"Yes... I'm sorry for keeping you up. Thank you though." Ruby smiled as she watch the girl walk out of the alleyway. She had a sever doubt that the girl would actually take her advice, but she gave it regardless.

Ruby stood up from her spot and tossed the cardboard onto her spot, and began to unfold it into a vaguely bed like area, and walked over to the crack where she kept the most important items to her. She grabbed the spoon and poured what remained of her heavenly powder and began to set about making one shot that she desperately needed at this point.

Once the powder had dissolved she began to take the liquid up into the syringe and shoved it into a vein. There was only one thought going through Ruby's mind as she laid down on the cardboard and let the euphoria take over.

' _That Faunus reminds me of when Weiss and I had a scare like that._ '

* * *

" _How can you be so careless about protection Ruby!?" the white haired woman yelled tossing a book intentionally towards the wall Ruby was facing. This was not part of her plan. She needed control, but seeing as she was using nearly all her mental faculties to figure out how she was going to regain control._

" _I'm sorry Weiss... but he gave us three bricks..._ _for free... all I had to do was let him go bare backand nut... if it makes you feel better Weiss..." Ruby stopped mid sentence, she didn't want to think about the rest of that sentence. But Weiss had seemed very angry, and Ruby wanted to let Weiss at least know she would at least start considering it. Provided that is exactly what she wanted as well._

 _Weiss froze in her paces. She knew exactly how to get her control over Ruby back. It would even be that hard from where Ruby stopped. "No Ruby... every life is sacred..." Weiss spoke walking back over to Ruby and hugging the frightened woman. She began to move Ruby over towards her bed as they both took a seat just on the edge of it._

" _I mean... we would need to stop having so much sex... and work extra hard..."Weiss continued her point but saving the main two till later. She needed to appear like the innocent person Ruby knew. She needed_ _to appear pure... just in case she got caught at this moment. "I mean... if my father found out... I'd be disowned... your family would be crushed... and we would have everything we ever wanted taken from us. And if that wasn't bad enough... we couldn't do heroin because that would damage the developing child inside of you."_

 _Weiss knew she won. Ruby had tensed up as soon as Weiss lied about what her family would do. But she also knew the final nail in the coffin was by her simply saying they would need to quit. She just added in the lie about her family for the true final nail. A preventive nail. One that meant if it was hit just right, she would know,_ if _she owned Ruby._

" _Weiss... we can't let that happen. Your family are all we have... if me having Roman's child will cause all that... we need to abort it... and then... I'll get started on the pill or something." Ruby spoke hugging her white haired lover tightly. Causing said lover to smile as she held Ruby's head into the crook of her neck._

" _But Ruby... that is just chemicals... which could cause you a lot of pain when we shoot up... it may hurt... but I think you should get your tubes tied." Weiss spoke in as sceptical as she could. She needed it to look like she didn't want that option. But if Ruby was willing to go towards mutilating her body, she would have full control over Ruby._

" _If you think it is the smart move Weiss... I'll do it..." Ruby cried out into Weiss' shoulder causing said girl to smile more. It had been a long year since Ruby ran from her home, a few touch and go moments when she returned for a few weeks... but she knew now. Ruby was hers. "I do Ruby... I really do."_

* * *

Pyrrha didn't like the look of the alleyway she was walking down. It was dark, and between the curtain of stench and the way the brick walls just seemed to swallow any of the natural light. It felt like she was transported to a different world.

The one she knew as her own vanished, and was replaced with this almost mind shattering, dystopian version of the world she knew. She could see two people sitting across from each other. One was talking as the other was shoving food into her mouth.

Pyrrha just knew by what little light was coming in through the two direct entry ways into the alleyway that the person stuffing their face was the woman she enjoyed a conversation with the previous night. The blonde Faunus Pyrrha didn't recognise, but was interested in. The way he just talked so calmly to her.

' _Must be the friend she kept talking about._ ' Pyrrha thought as she cleared her throat once she was was close enough to the duo. She could see the monkey Faunus just glance at her as 'Red' rolled her eyes.

"Sun... met Pyrrha... she is a shrink or something... only reason I didn't stab you last night..." Ruby spoke as she turned back to the sandwich she was woken up with. Happy that four days in a row she got a meal. She felt genuinely happy for once.

"So... fucknut... what did the lawyer or whatever say... that was so important you broke our promise... by two hours?" Ruby said in between bites of her delicious meal. She would have rathered something along the lines of smack... but this just meant her less important need was taken care of.

Sun frowned, he was hoping Ruby would have forgotten about that. He felt slightly embarrassed that he had to say he not only forgot, but he also only remembered when he was having a few drinks. "Well... Scarlet isn't pressing charges... and the company has no evidence that it was from negligence. So I'm set, just got forced to take a week off. I'm just curious as to why this redhead came down our way." Sun asked as he leaned back so his back was resting fully against the wall.

"Wondering if _Red_ was willing to tell me some more about her story... I was going to offer breakfast but it seems you took care of that."

"She doesn't know what it is like on the streets too well." Ruby commented for Sun as she turned to Pyrrha. "Fine... but I need to go visit Sun's brother... for some things first... and he'll know how to find me... so stay with him... or don't and wander down these kinds of streets... actually stay with him." Ruby demanded standing up as she pushed the crumbs into her mouth as Sun smiled.

"See you in like half an hour Red." Sun stated as he gestured towards the nearest exit as Pyrrha smiled and followed the man. Ruby smiled herself as she walked in the opposite direction and knew the redhead was going to be angry she was showing up fully strung out... but she wouldn't care. She would be able to forget some of her pain.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay the final chapter of the murder au is up... hope you enjoy... and is it just me... and it probably is... but doesn't Weiss seem like a** _ **nice**_ **lady? I think she does... and the mysterious brown haired rabbit faunus will make a return don't worry. Sorry about the quick edit… but it is four in the morning.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welp... it seems you guys just loved Weiss... onto the guest review,**

 **Guest: Are you talking about Weiss? Because according to a bunch of Rooster Teeth AMAs, Weiss would do something akin to this to Ruby... if anything it is character assassination saying they would end up happy together and nothing goes wrong... so yeah... your move.**

Chapter 6:

"So... what do you know about _Red_... and have I said how much I dislike that name..." Pyrrha asked as Sun led her to some large open park as he laid on the ground. "Here is an idea... just lay down on the ground. Look at the clouds." Sun spoke closing his eyes.

He could just smiled picturing the woman he lead to park would have a slight incredulous look. After all he did just lead her somewhere so they could lay down. That is what made the sound of someone laying down next to him seem slightly odd.

"But, I know very little about Red. It is kind of common practice when you live on the streets. Don't tell people much. And of course the obvious things... like a good knife, possibly some buddy... unfortunately since I got a job and a place... Red's only buddies are her dealers, and even then her favourite one nearly killed her." Sun continued answering his point as he opened his eyes.

He could see out of the corner of his eye the girl just sitting down. With her arms wrapping around her knees. She appeared to just be enjoying the feeling of the breeze and the smell of the grass. At least that was what Sun was doing.

"All I know one hundred percent about her past, is her first serious girlfriend is very wealthy. Apparently the only people that know who the person is work directly with one of the largest drug dealers in the city. And that is only because they've known Red since she was sixteen. They met the bitch. The bitch I personally think is a Schnee... like old man Schnee… and it is just a defence mechanism to say it is a woman." Sun continued as the woman laughed a little.

"But why are you concerned about Red so much? I mean... you walked down arguably one of the most dangerous places, wearing at least three hundred dollars worth clothes. I mean... like that is probably the safest alleyway... but you'll still run the chance of getting mugged." Sun spoke as the redhead just glanced at him.

Pyrrha smiled as she continued to watch the people just walking by. This was the life she often missed whenever she was in an office. Just the serenity in imagining how tragic some of their lives could go in a matter of seconds.

"It is professional curiosity. And, my entire current outfit only cost me fifty dollars. I knew I was going to be heading to a dangerous area and wanted to minimalism any and all risks of getting mugged. If you are who I think you are, she talks about you in the highest praise." Pyrrha looked down and smiled with the blonde man.

"That's good. I wouldn't want to have to go shrink killing. But I will." Sun continued as he closed his eyes. "She shouldn't be long... she is just shooting up... question is how much though... probably not a lot. She has been cutting back these last few days. Like any heroin is bad heroin... but she went from doing a bundle a day to half... to I have no idea how much she did yesterday."

Pyrrha smiled at the man when she spoke again, "Hopefully none... but from what I studied with other users, they really don't choose to not do any. There is generally some big reason for them to not do drugs, or they joined a programme. And she hasn't joined NA... and she seems like everything is held together... loosely... but she has a grasp on her situation. She is self aware about her suffering... but that is to be expected if she is as smart as she claims to be."

"From what she has told me, she is fine doing heroin like non stop. Something I've tried to a few times to get her to stop, but she never listens."

"If what I have planned works... she should be able to cut the stuff altogether. But if not, there is no side effects... just she'll be a little more open." Pyrrha spoke as they both smiled at the sight of Ruby walking up sleeves pulled down, something Pyrrha found odd due to the heat, but Sun knew exactly what that meant.

Ruby didn't say anything as she plopped pulling her hood over her eyes, clearly trying to block out any and all blinding natural light. "So, Red... how is Adam?" Sun asked as Ruby almost laughed. Only stopping due to how relaxed she was. "I owe him forty because I couldn't do what I normally do."

"I don't really want to know what you meant... but are you ready to talk? Or do you want to get food first?"

"Talk... food later..."

* * *

" _Seriously Yang! Fuck off!" Ruby yelled as she stared at her sister. Ruby was happy Weiss was elsewhere. Ruby's blonde sister just ran up and grabbed hold roughly of Ruby's arm spinning her around._

 _They hadn't even exchanged any words peacefully. They had just argued, for a solid... twenty minutes. Ruby accidentally even snubbed Weiss_ and her plan for them to shoot up. _Something she was looking forward to. But now she was arguing with someone she hadn't even seen for the best part of a year_

 _"No Ruby! Whoever this bitch is! She is far too toxic for you to see reason!" Yang yelled as the raven haired woman next to her tried to pull the blonde woman back. "No Blake! She is being dumb! I need to smack the stupidity out of her!" Yang yelled shaking the Faunus' hand from her shoulder._

 _Yang was about to smack her sister as hard as she could when Ruby punched her across the jaw. For once she was glad she was dragged into an alleyway. Otherwise she knew the cops would be called. Blake caught Yang as Ruby began to flex her knuckles she almost laughed due to the shocked expression. She didn't care what they were thinking. She wanted to get out of there as soon as she could._

" _Now... MOVE! I don't care what lackys you bring Yang! I'm not even going to think about heading back until my mom apologises first! I did nothing wrong! Now fuck off before I figure out how many times I can fucking stab you before you die!"Ruby yelled causing both of the other women to be taken aback._

 _Blake may not have seen Ruby for a few years due to college, but this was not the teenage rebellion Yang had mentioned._ _This wasn't really the Ruby she knew. The one she knew would eat cookies all day every day. The Ruby Blake knew would use logic and reason over resorting to violence right away like that. This was nothing more than the shell of the woman Blake had feelings for._

 _She looked to Yang to see a trail of blood trickling down Yang's nose,_ _as Ruby just stopped flexing her knuckles. As she stuffed her hands into her pocket. She knew that she didn't have a weapon except a lighter, but that wouldn't really do much... short of her setting her hand on fire that is. But that would still require her to lose her lighter._

" _Mom tried to stop you throwing your life down the drain and you beat her to the point dad was assumed to be abusing her! So will you at least fucking talk to them! Mom is beating herself up thinking she went wrong somewhere, dad thinks it is him... and this is literally the longest you've gone since you decided to hit me!" Yang yelled back as she began to weigh the pros and cons once more about hitting Ruby._

" _She is right Ruby..." Blake spoke her first words since Yang dragged her to go talk to Ruby. Something the longer this conversation went the more she wished she hadn't come back. Just from seeing her old crush being just this shell of the once great variation._

 _Ruby scoffed at the both of them. As she began to finally walk past them. "Well, here is an idea._ My _mom should have dumped his ass long ago. I mean is there a single women that is of legal age in the entire fucking city he hasn't attempted to sleep with. I mean just look at you. The daughter of some slut he slept with. So if anything I might have knocked some sense into her. So once again, FUCK OFF! If_ MY _parents want to talk,_ MY _MOM contact me herself and apologise. Until then, if I see you coming at me again, I'm going to stab you."_

 _She just hoped that would cut deep enough to stop Yang's multiple attempts. Nothing was wrong with her._ Weiss wasn't the cancerous thing in her life like many seemed to think. Weiss just wanted her to be her. The rest wanted her to be something she isn't, which until Weiss she thought it was all she could be. But Weiss was right. Weiss was always right about everything.

* * *

"I can buy it... I mean... you have a stupidly strong left hook. Only part I doubt is no way did White tell you to shoot up with a dog." Sun joked trying to judge how strung out Ruby was. He knew Pyrrha would probably step in, he just hoped she wouldn't just yet.

Ruby pulled a corner of her hood up a little bit more to look at her friend. "I'm not that bad right now Sun. I know I didn't say anything about a dog... unless you count my sister being what I thought was a bitch at the time. Nice to see you are still worried I may overdose again. But last time it wasn't an overdose. I just got a more direct hit. So calm your fucking tits." Ruby spoke quickly fixing her hood to block out the sunlight once again.

"Well, from the two stories you've told me... I literally see nothing that should make me feel disgusted as you said I would be. More so you are making me more and more curious. I strongly suggest at least trying the program. From what I've heard this is nothing like the average drug addicts case. Like a few get to the stage of aggression you had... but again, I've heard a lot worse in my five years of doing this." Pyrrha spoke as she turned her head from Ruby to a group of joggers making another lap.

"Right... because _talking_ about why I shoot up is going to stop me from shooting up. It is going to stop me from suffering the near crippling withdrawal symptoms. It is going to prevent that voice in the back of my head that counts down how long it has been since I shot up and felt no pain... since I felt happy... since I couldn't care what anyone thinks about me." Ruby practically snarled as the red haired woman just looked at her, about to rebuttal when Ruby spoke up again. "And don't say the fact people have been through something similar. Because I doubt it. I doubt anyone has altered their body because someone they loved told them it was the right thing."

"You will always find people who whore themselves to the dealer for a hit... maybe more... but the odds of you finding someone who went through what I went through are slim, if not non-existent. So please, don't preach that. Sun already knows the odds of him walking down to see me, I may not even be breathing are high."

Pyrrha pressed her mouth into a thin line as she tried to think of what else to say. She had little idea what would work for someone like Ruby. She couldn't exactly con the woman... after all Pyrrha knew that would only have adverse effects in the long run. So she just decided to go with the truth.

"I'm not asking for you to quit it. I'm asking really to help you... plus it would really stick it to this White person if you got yourself together. So, just think about it. If you show up for a week straight and even find a sponsor... that would help you drastically kick the stuff. But I'd be willing to buy you dinner... and a lot of things... provided it isn't drugs"

Ruby let out a groan as she sat up. "Why are you so concerned about me! Sun has a reason! We've literally lived on the streets together! But why you!"

"I feel everyone can be helped... and if you are as broken as you say you are, and I can help... it would prove me right... if I can't then... all it means is you didn't want to be helped that badly." Pyrrha spoke softly as Ruby stood up. "Consider that a free story. I don't feel comfortable eating anything right now." Ruby spoke as she walked off.

Pyrrha was about to follow her when she felt a hand grab her arm. She could see Sun just shaking his head. "Trust me Pyrrha... not right now. I'll talk to her later. But it is best for you to just get on with your day. She will want to be by herself for a few hours. Don't worry she won't shoot up. She is just going to think."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I've known her for four years. Trust me, stay persistent and her shell will break. Just gotta keep at her."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, that was fun to write... granted I got side tracked and binged House at points... still can't take Hugh Laurie serious after Blackadder Goes Forth... but enjoy regardless.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! time for the Weiss is the nicest person ever show! Featuring Ruby... okay I'll stop that now...**

Chapter 7:

Ruby looked dangled her legs over the edge of a building that she had long since forgot when was even the last time she was up staring down. The wind was feeling nice on her skin. The crispness of the biting air was all she felt like she needed at this point.

She just knew from the way the temperature was going that the sun was starting to set. She just smiled, as she looked next to her to see a puddle of vomit, ' _Can't believe it has been nearly five hours... since I shot up last... Sun would be proud... pity I feel like shit now._ ' Ruby thought as she heard the door open behind her as she moved away from the ledge knowing whoever it was would assume she would jump.

Not that the idea hadn't crossed her mind, but that was a much earlier thought. One that she knew Sun would violently beat her to death for even thinking. When she turned around she could see her blonde friend walking up to her, being careful to avoid the vomit dripping down the wall.

"Sun... the fuck you want?" Ruby asked as she climbed over the ledge and back down to the roof. She could see the monkey Faunus just climbing up to the ledge, smiling as Sun just seemed to relax merely being at that height. "Wanted to talk about what Big Red said... I like that name... may just call her that... or Tall Red... both are good."

"Okay I'm going to ask why the names... and your answer can't be, 'she has red hair' answer that and I might consider answering your question."

Sun smiled as he turned to Ruby. "She reminds me of a taller slash bigger you... both smart and could make me saw my foot off by using long complex wording that meant fuck me, but sounded like a serious medical issue. So that is my reasoning... now your turn, let's talk about Tall Red's offer."

Ruby frowned as she rested her back against the brick work that formed into the miniature wall that was the ledge. She was glad that it was Sun that found her but that didn't mean she actually wanted to be found. She was content to just stare into the sea of people and contemplate getting some more, and shooting up.

"There isn't any point in me going Sun. The point of a NA meeting is that you meet someone who's had a similar situation, or at least a vaguely similar life... neither really apply to me, and you know it. All it would do is maybe put a day or two off of me shooting up... but withdrawal is the worst part..." Ruby spoke as she pulled her knees up to her chest as she rested her chin on her knees.

She missed these moments with Sun. No job for him to be dragged away, them just enjoying the concrete jungle as others went about their mundane existence, oblivious as to what was happening just above them, atop one of the countless buildings that had, in Ruby's opinion plagued the city.

"You're using bitch excuses now? We both know the real world sucks... but if we both resorted to using bitch excuses, I'd be homeless again, you would have shot up while up here or at least gone to get more... I mean... clearly you haven't... so some part of you doesn't want to do smack."

"I can generally shut that part up for a few hours... all it takes is me leaving my body to let Roman or your brother fuck me."

Sun leaned down so his head was right next to where Ruby was sitting. He could see what must have been a million things running through her mind. It was something he often found amusing whenever he witnessed it.

Ruby closed her eyes as she tried to fight the urge to vomit once more. She knew there was most likely nothing remaining in her stomach. That knowledge did not make the feeling any better. If anything it made it feel worse.

"Well, if you are going to be a Red I've never met and use a bitch excuse, I don't think I can be friends with this Red. The Red I knew didn't give a fuck about anything, even if it made her physically sick, or worse threatened her life. Sorry stranger Red..." Sun spoke as he rolled back so his feet touched the roof.

"If you see the Red I know, let her know I'm looking for her to talk to." Sun continued as he began to walk towards the door. "Wait you jackass. The reverse psychology won't work on me. Or at least when you are as dumb as a sack of potatoes when you are smart."

Sun laughed as he turned around. "How you wound me. But seriously... this pity party is getting sad... I mean seriously... stick it to White... get clean... and give her the finger. I'm sure that'll be more than enough to piss her off. From what I've heard she is actually that petty."

"She was... but I've tried in the past... but it is too ingrained... the withdraw will kill me alone... or I'd want to die at least."

"Then I'll handcuff you to a bed while that shit works through your system. Just try the system Red... Tall Red seems like she knows what she is doing... so trust her a little... if she gets you clean great... is she doesn't... what is the worst that can happen?"

Ruby began to laugh as Sun raised an eyebrow at the laughing girl. Once the snickering died down, Ruby spoke up. "I could speedball... I could start meth... I could actually overdose if I do fall off the wagon from my tolerance wearing down."

"Then don't fall off the wagon. You actually going to go to the NA meeting tonight?"

"If it will get you and Pyrrha off my back, I'll go... doesn't mean I'll tell some sappy story about my life and why I do what I do..."

The blonde man smiled as he offered a hand for his friend. "Eh, I'm sure they can gleam from context some sappy meaning as to why you do what you do."

* * *

Ruby couldn't believe she was getting forced to walk up to the wooden podium on a small stage of the basement of some church. Just the idea of religious paraphernalia was making it suffocating in a way for her. But Pyrrha had told her it may help her.

She had no idea why or how it was meant to help. She had told a bunch of stories in the past, and all it did was prolong her shooting up. Nothing more really to it. The only upside was Sun actually lived up to the promise of attending it with her, even though she knew he never even touched anything outside of drinking and even then it wasn't even a frequent thing.

Each step she began to sweat from just the pressure she felt like she was under. Even though she knew she wasn't. Even though she knew it was just her paradoxical thinking.

' _I really really just want to shoot up... god damn it Sun._ '

"Right... I have no idea why I'm doing this... but hi my name is Red" Ruby spoke and almost instantly heard a chorus of 'Hi Red'. She was glad they didn't seem to ask if that was her real name. Not that it should matter to her. After all it was narcotics _anonymous_ so that was good.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm just some heroin junkie... I'm not clean that long. But I am someone who has slept with a number of people from dealers to anyone passing by whatever alleyway I was sleeping in for that hit. But let's be honest... who hasn't at least thought about it. You either steal and pawn, or whore." Ruby spoke, she could see some of the people just looking at her, as if they heard this over and over again. Not that she could blame them if what Pyrrha told her and the cliché was right.

Ruby felt her throat go dry as she willed herself to continue. "But that is always an easy price once you feel that sweet... euphoric... rush..." Ruby began as she closed her eyes, just imagining that she could be doing it. It was really all that was pushing her through this annoying thing.

"The feeling of all the aches of your body vanishing with the world... you just don't care... but unlike most instances... I often never let the world vanish fully... just because it reminds me too much of the reason I started. Besides my sociopathic ex-girlfriend who got a jolly out of sending me down this path." Ruby took a break from her speech to take a deep inhale from her nose.

She had no idea why she felt like the metaphorical noose loosen partially. But she didn't care. She knew in a matter of hours she could shoot up and be happy again. "Hell, I'm only here to prove a point to a friend... I mean who hasn't been convinced by their then current girlfriend convince to sell your eggs for heroin money after she convinced me to go through sterilisation treatment. Just so when I whored myself out for the both of us so I don't get knocked up. From her dad so he would give us some more money, to the largest crime boss in Vale... to anyone on the streets." Ruby continued as she opened her eyes to see a sea of unshocked faces.

She couldn't care, how could she care about what they thought about her or her story. It was _her_ story after all. "But... that is just about all I'm comfortable with talking about right now. So... yeah..." Ruby spoke as she walked off the stage and back to where she was sitting before Sun convinced her to go up.

The blonde man just smiled as Ruby took a seat, she quickly leaned over to him and whispered, "You owe me... big time."

* * *

" _Ruby... I'm telling you... Yang is just mad that you are no longer there, so she can't use you're amazing mind... that is it." Weiss spoke as she leaned and kissed Ruby's neck as her other hand snaked it's way up Ruby's leg and quickly dived under the plaid skirt Weiss had convinced her to wear for what she wanted Ruby to do._

" _Why do you make so much sense Weiss?"_ _Ruby spoke as she turned her head to kiss Weiss._

 _The white haired woman just smiled at the girl who began to fidget in the short white shirt as she tried to tie the tie Weiss had handed her previously. She was already getting uncomfortably wet from Weiss just kissing her and her hand snaking up her long pale legs._

" _Because I know people Ruby. But let us move past that... you ready?" Weiss asked already knowing the answer. "Are you sure your dad would be willing to give me four hundred... just because I have sex with him... in a schoolgirl outfit?" Ruby asked as Weiss quickly turned her around and pulled her into her lap, with either one of her legs spread over Weiss'._

" _One he has been lonely since my mom died. Two, if I had that kind of money I totally would... I mean... you look so hot dressed like that... so much so... we may need to revisit this later... you get to be the naughty school girl, I'll be the naughty upper classmen... or the naughty strict teacher... and we can just go at it." Weiss continued as she leaned back up to plant a chaste kiss onto Ruby's lips._

" _Finally, if he just wants to have sex with you... we can let Cinder have some fun with you... and she will pay out. Don't worry... we'll get nice and high by the end of the day." Weiss continued as she stood up causing Ruby to wrap her legs around Weiss._

 _Weiss quickly let Ruby down who smiled and leaned back down for one more kiss. When Ruby turned around she felt a strong hit onto her ass followed by Weiss saying, "Now don't keep him waiting."_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp that was a fun chapter... done in one sitting... have fun, imma go watch some more House and continue laugh at Hugh Laurie thinking about crossdressing George who almost married Stephen Fry's character...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp more heroin doing, Ruby... I hope you all are enjoying something that once again, I have found too dark... but this is the fluffier version... do with that what you will.**

Chapter 8:

Sun leaned back, kind of happy, that Ruby at least was willing to talk at the meeting at least. Slightly pissed that he was out a chunk of change with Ruby's meal. But Pyrrha was there as well at least.

Both curious as to if Ruby was willing to even talk about more of her past. After all Sun, thought he had heard the literal lowest that White person could get, but sadly he kept getting proved wrong each and every time. It was kind of sad to him after all, he had a constant idea that everyone had some redeeming quality but this woman kept proving him wrong.

Ruby quickly pulled back from her large meal to gasp for air causing the taller redhead giggle lightly into her hand. Sun meanwhile just frowned as he could see his money nearly going to waste. It was something he was already regretting that he actually agreed to. Just from all the waste that seemed to be produced at the edge of the plate.

Once what Sun assumed was only a temporary break for air, Ruby spoke up. "God... the fuck is with the both of you... just staring at me." Ruby reached down to her plate to take another bite.

"I'm just sad... I mean... how can you eat so much?" Sun wined as Ruby rolled her eyes as Pyrrha's giggling began to die down. She found it strange really. If half of what Ruby had told was true, than that would mean she shouldn't trust people. Regardless of their intentions. But Sun seemed to be the exception to most if not all the rules she has come to know.

He was a Faunus who despite what people constantly assume and never appeared to let it affect him. He was able to peer at least partially into who the person of Ruby was. He didn't even let the stereotypes of drug addicts affect his perception of a friend. It was funny to her in a way, he never seemed to care about anything... and yet care about everything when it came to people he cared about.

"What I ate today got splattered on a building... so sorry for being hungry... I mean... you know what it is like to feel hungry." Ruby commented back as she turned to see Pyrrha just looking between her and Sun. "I'm just curious..." Pyrrha spoke as she reached down to her own plate to grab one of the stray fries that remained on the ceramic dish.

"You know what they say about curiosity Tall Red..." Sun joked as Pyrrha glanced at him. "Curiosity killed the cat." He continued causing Pyrrha to laugh a little.

"One I have no idea what is with that name... I feel like I don't want to. But two, you forgot the rest of that saying. It is 'curiosity killed the cat, but knowledge revived it.'" Pyrrha spoke once her laughing died down. She enjoyed the way Sun and Ruby just seemed to balance each other. Or at least from what she has seen from Ruby with nothing but the residual heroin in her system driving her to act numb.

Ruby rolled her eyes as Sun began to try and piece together what that one saying meant. Ruby turned back over to Pyrrha, hoping her question wouldn't need to be asked. "I'm curious about, how you and this 'White' person met and how you even started to date..."

"We met while I was in high school and doing a part time college course in economics which I only took because partying wasn't really my thing back then... and I shared two classes with her. Didn't even know who she was, but the teacher suggested that if she needed some help she could come to me... took her a full month before she came to me... and we just hit it off. A year later I shot up for the first time... then five or so years later... here we are." Ruby spoke as she looked through Pyrrha so she could just look at the wall. Those early days Ruby adored.

Back when Weiss would actually do things to make Ruby happy. She still remembered that one time Weiss reserved an entire restaurant just for them, in case Ruby didn't like a seat, and when Ruby really wanted an ice cream sandwich with cookies Weiss demanded that they make one for her.

It was in those moments that Ruby missed. She knew Weiss at some point could still return to those days. All it would take was time. Ruby hoped that it was only a matter of days before Weiss would take her back. She knew it wouldn't be long. She just needed to hold out.

"So while Sun is eating... why don't you give me another piece to who _Red_ is... I'm sure there are dozens of stories you can tell." Pyrrha asked as Ruby frowned, she didn't feel like it really. This would be the second story she told today and didn't really like making Weiss seem like the bad person she was at the end of their relationship. Ruby knew Weiss actually wasn't that bad.

"Fine... but I call dibs on your fries..."

Pyrrha just pushed the plate that was in front of her with a few remaining golden sticks of potato towards Ruby. Ruby smiled as Sun's jaw began to slacken. "Come on... I mean... seriously? How? Where is all the food going?"

"Relax Sun... I'll help pay." Pyrrha gave him a backhanded comment as she never let her eyes drift from Ruby. She wanted to let Ruby know she wasn't meaning any sort of malice from her questioning. It was merely her wanting to understand the greater world.

* * *

 _Weiss smiled as Ruby took a seat next to her at the dining room table, just across from Winter. Weiss was glad her sister was home for a visit. It was something she missed, just because she_ hadn't seen her since she started to started to test Ruby's willingness to say no.

 _It was almost like Weiss was wanting to parade what she had caused. After all Weiss was proud. Ruby had taken a joy in wearing the revealing outfit whenever she was just staying around Weiss' home. And this wasn't any different._

 _Ruby smiled as she looked across the table to see a tall commanding figure, but something felt different compared to Weiss and her father. This person was almost suffocating. Like she was judging Ruby. Not that she minded. Ruby had gotten accustomed to it. But something still felt different._

" _Weiss, will just stop trying to screw with this girl? I'm sure whatever your reasons were, were petty, but she deserves to be cut free now and recuperate whatever damages she has done because of you."_

 _Winter's voice was cold and toxic to Ruby. She didn't know, nor care where this woman came from with her accusations. Weiss wasn't harming Ruby and Ruby certainly didn't cause anything because of Weiss._

 _Weiss opened her mouth to rebuke her sister's comment when Ruby stepped in. "How dare you!" Ruby slammed her fist onto the table as she stood up throwing her chair a distance behind her from the action. She was furious at what this woman had insinuated about her lover._

 _"You have no idea what Weiss and I do! You've been gone doing god knows what all over the world and come back just to judge the two of us!? Everything Weiss and I have done has been out of love! So you can just shove whatever bitchy comment you had intended to use to describe me or my relationship with your sister up your ass and leave!"_

 _Weiss would have smiled if Ruby did this to anyone else, but not to Winter. She was who Weiss had idolized in her youth. Winter was perfect in every aspect of life, and here was Ruby just biting Winter's head off for no real reason._

" _Ruby." Weiss spoke coldly, snapping Ruby out of her anger as she turned around. Once icy blue met silver Weiss continued. "Go upstairs to my room. Now." Weiss demanded, not leaving any room for her plaything to question. She was furious at Ruby. She didn't care what Ruby's intentions were, she would let Ruby exactly know what was wrong with what she said._

 _Ruby shot one last glare at Winter as she walked back up the stairs. Ruby just knew deep down that Weiss was going to scold her older sister for insinuating something like Ruby not being there because she wanted to be._

 _Once Ruby opened Weiss door and stepped inside the room she closed it and walked over to the bed to have a seat. She crossed her legs at the same time as she crossed her arms and began to pout. She couldn't wait for Weiss to enter her room._

 _It wasn't long before her prayers were answered, and Weiss flung the door open to storm in followed by slamming it shut behind her. "I CAN FIGHT MY OWN BATTLES RUBY!" Weiss yelled as Ruby was taken aback. Weiss had never used such a tone for her. This was a side Ruby had only seen when Weiss was made at one of the people her father employed to look after their mansion._

 _After a heated glare Weiss sent Ruby she took a deep breath to try and calm herself before she spoke again. "Look Ruby... my relationship has always been tense with Win... I idolised her because everything she did was perfect, and my parents never liked the idea of me forgetting that. But Win never cared about that."_

" _But she was insulting us Weiss..." Ruby spoke softly as Weiss took a seat next to Ruby and took hold of her hands. "And I was going to yell at her myself Ruby, literally right before you dug into her. Hence what I said when I came in. Let me fight my battles with my family. I can do it myself Ruby."_

 _Ruby smiled with Weiss. The latter of whom leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on the former's lips._

* * *

"Hey... Red... want to stay at my place tonight?" Sun asked, he hadn't even bothered to pay attention to Ruby's story. Just because he didn't want his mood dampened. But judging by Pyrrha's expression it was a bad story... one that was enough to make the woman to develop a look of disgust. He was partially glad for once he stopped paying attention to his friend's story.

"I'm fine Sun... it isn't exactly like it is freezing outside... I mean it has been unreasonably hot out recently... plus I don't want to sleep on a couch feet from your bed, where last time I heard disturbing sounds." Ruby quipped back as Sun smirked back. "If anyone has heard the sounds of sex before it is you... unlike you, I need to pay every once in awhile. Hence why I invited Adam over. He had some numbers I needed."

Pyrrha's expression softened, she hoped that Ruby's story was just a gross use of hyperbole. Just because from what she knew of Ruby, someone would need either a serious reason to bring her to this point, or have a serious mental problem... and she doubted it was the latter.

"Whatever. Red you know where I live so if you change your mind." Sun spoke standing up on the seat and jumping over Pyrrha onto the floor. "Red, Tall Red... I'll see you two later." Sun said handing Pyrrha some money and quickly walked out.

Ruby smiled as she began to stretch. She had actually enjoyed the day after she got over getting sick, but knew if she didn't shoot up soon she would begin to go into worse withdrawal effects. Something she didn't want. She was about to leave when Pyrrha spoke up. "I know you refused Sun's offer... but I do have a free spare bed you can use. I'll even make something for a breakfast... I just would rather you not shoot up... I enjoy talking to this Ruby... not the drugged Ruby." Pyrrha timidly asked as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I think I may even have some clothes that are about your size..." Pyrrha continued as Ruby stopped. She knew the clothes she was wearing didn't have long left. She could feel the old fabric already starting to give to the test of time. Ruby knew there was no downside to this, short of this seemingly nice woman selling her organs, which wouldn't get her much considering Ruby's drug of choice. "Fine."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp one sitting again... and time to edit and then watch some youtube videos I've been putting off all day... have fun reading this and enjoy the proof not all of the Schnee are bad people.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Right well let's see if I can keep up this rate for very long... I don't think I can... but that is just me... onto the story!**

Chapter 9:

Ruby awoke to something that was strange to her. She felt warm... like she had some nice newspapers covering her. She enjoyed the warmth. The sounds of the city were no where near her and it was soothing. She had no idea why it was... it just was to her. She tried to piece together why she was nor only warm, but that there was no sound from the city.

She didn't want to open her eyes, just in case this was her mind truly breaking and her opening her eyes would right what broke. That was when she remembered that she agreed to spend the night at Pyrrha's.

Letting out a sigh she opened her eyes. A little glad that she wasn't going insane, but mad because this meant she would need to deal with Pyrrha early in the day. But at least it meant that she would get some breakfast. Which was something that she always welcomed.

' _At least Pyrrha didn't kill me in my sleep... would have been easy too. Plus with only one person that would actually notice me gone that would go to the cops. Plus Sun knows that I could be murdered at any moment._ ' Ruby thought as she pulled the blanket up more around her neck. She loved the warmth.

The sweating and itchiness was uncomfortable, she knew it was from minor withdrawal. But it was worth it. She got to stay in the comfort of a warm bed. So she was fine with it.

Pyrrha slowly opened the door to her spare room to see the face of Ruby and the tight grasp she had on the blanket. Like she was trying to merge the fabric with her skin. It was a nice sight in Pyrrha's opinion. It was adorable in a way to her. This hardened woman, who seemed to have nothing but hardships, seemed to enjoy the same feeling everyone else did.

"You can stop looking at me creepily... I'm just forgot how nice blankets were. Or how comfortable beds were. Granted... it isn't as nice as the feeling of shooting up... but I suppose that could just be my opinion." Ruby spoke as she closed her eye lids once more. She just wanted to bask in this nice feeling.

"I was coming in to actually see if you were awake, and if you were I was going to ask what you would want for breakfast... I can do scrambaled eggs... or eggs scrambaled. And you can have a shower while I do it. I can even leave a spare change of clothes on the bed for you." Pyrrha answered as she moved the door open more.

Ruby moved her hand from under the cover to rub her closed eyes. She hadn't actually wanted to move from the bed. But she had to admit... a shower did sound nice. A shower with hot water at that. She hadn't had anything of the sort in a while... like she had let rain run through her hair and even used it to wash some of her body... but never had she used hot water in recent years.

"Fine... but you may want to leave. Unless you want to see me being naked... which may cost you." Ruby spoke as she sat up using the arm she hadn't let enjoy the warmth, to hold the blanket to her body. Pyrrha quickly blushed as stepped outside of the room. "The bathroom is just across the hall... there is a towel already in there." Ruby heard as she moved the blanket. And swung her legs over the bed and stood up.

Once the footsteps had entered what Ruby assumed was the kitchen just on the other side of the far left wall. Ruby just walked over to the door and opened it, giving little care to the world about how she was dressed.

The cold air was the only reason she would have taken a moment... but she didn't exactly have anything to give her a sense of shame. But that lack of shame could also have just been something that Weiss had taken from her so long ago.

She walked into the room Pyrrha had told her and smiled a little. The room was clean... almost pristinely white tiles. Ruby just lightly shook her head as she walked to the mirror to look at herself. She could see her skin having sunken in. Her skin pale despite how often she was in the sun.

The injection sites on her arms and upper legs stuck out. The small droplets of blood had formed a crust on the sites. She began to look over her body in the reflection and winced as she continued. All the scars over her torso where Weiss had forcibly changed her body.

The wincing though was not from the memory each scar held... but from how she wanted Weiss back. She knew it made no sense. There were some tears starting to build in her eyes as she felt her heart tighten.

' _Come on Ruby... Don't be dumb... She didn't love you... she just used you... and then broke you. Stop wanting to go back to her..._ ' Ruby thought as she quickly stood in the shower and pressed a button to let the water start to flow. And pelt her skin. She just wanted to enjoy the feeling of warmth passing over her and through her hair. The feeling of years worth of dirt and grim flooding off her.

It was like a great weight was lifted off her. She closed her eyes as she rested her head against the tiles that lined the shower. She knew she was going to need actually wash up... but she didn't want to move at the time. She couldn't care about whatever reason or whatever rationalisation she would use... but she just wanted to enjoy the water for now.

* * *

Pyrrha smiled as Ruby took a seat at the table, a lighter red hoodie that Pyrrha had stopped wearing a while back. The shirt hoodie being easily two sizes too big for Ruby but the much smaller girl didn't seem to mind.

She just grasped the edge of the sleeves as Pyrrha places a plant of coagulated yellows and whites of what Ruby knew was eggs, with bits of brown and black. Ruby wasn't going to question it. It was free food. Pyrrha placed two more plates down between them, one stacked high with dark squares and the other holding strips of brown meat.

Ruby reached over to grab a piece of toast and took a small bite from it. She just sat there and chewed as Pyrrha seemed to be weighing some sort of question mentally, but didn't seem to want to ask it. It was slightly annoying to Ruby but she still didn't want to push for Pyrrha to ask the question.

She was content to just munch slowly on the food prepared for her. Despite ignoring the feeling that she needed to get sick. She knew she couldn't last long, but felt like she had to try.

Ruby had no idea how long they sat like that, Pyrrha eating relaxed, and herself trying to resit the urge to vomit when the front door was flung open with such force that Ruby was assured there was damage to the connecting wall. Judging by Pyrrha's rolling eyes she knew exactly who it was.

"Nora! I keep telling you. Don't slam my front door open." Pyrrha scolded as she didn't take her eyes off her plate when she scolded who ever it was that opened the door. After a few more seconds there was a second slam followed by a loud voice. "Whatever Pyr! I need some advice..." The voice belonging to who Ruby assumed was this 'Nora' character was enough to grate on her nerves, but it fell short when Nora came into view of the table and she stopped.

She quickly eyed Ruby up and down followed by her saying a single thing in as deep of a tone as she could, "Oh... my... GAWD! Pyr... I didn't even know you swang that way... the advice I need can wait. Tell me everything!" She sung as she nearly sprinted over to a free chair to look at them.

"It isn't like that Nora. She just stayed the night." Pyrrha spoke as the ginger haired woman began to whistle like a wolf and elbow Pyrrha in the ribs. "She is an addict I'm trying to help. We didn't have sex. She slept in the spare room." Pyrrha clarified as Ruby pulled her legs up onto the chair as she took another bite.

The ginger woman let out an audible 'ah' as she began to move closer towards Pyrrha. As if Ruby was infected by the plague. "She isn't going to kill you Nora. Her past is actually very interesting from what she has told me."

"Prove it." The ginger demanded as she looked at Ruby who rolled her eyes but dropped the fork and tried to figure out a story that was one Pyrrha hadn't heard but not too dark for this random person.

* * *

 _Weiss lazily flicked through one of the books she had started to read recently when she saw a head just rest atop the mattress_ with pleading in her eyes. _"No Ruby! You are still being punished for yelling at Win like that. You aren't coming up onto the bed." The white haired woman bitterly spat as she turned the page._

" _I don't want that Weiss... I'm starting to go into withdrawal... I need some..." Ruby whined, it had been nearly two days since she and Weiss shot up. She needed it, she would gladly give up sleeping on the bed, hell she would even give up sleeping inside... just if it meant she could shoot up._

 _If it meant she could remove the feeling of her organs wanting to be ripped out through her arms where she had been shooting up. The worst part was that_ she had to see Weiss shoot up periodically once a day like she normally would.

 _Weiss just gave her a lopsided smile. She was curious as to how bad withdrawal could get. She never shot up anywhere near as much as Ruby did, but her curiosity was still paying off. Ruby was like an endless experiment that never seemed to fail amusing her for hours on end._

" _What would you do Ruby... I mean... there is only a few more syringe worth amounts left... and I think that would numb you too much for you not sleeping on my bed to be a decent punishment." Weiss tutted as she just looked over the top of her book. She didn't want Ruby to know how fun this would be for her._

" _I'd sleep outside the room Weiss... this feeling is terrible..." Ruby continued as Weiss began to think of something to do. Something that would shame Ruby._ Something that would constantly remind her of how she was to treat Winter. That was when an idea struck her.

 _Weiss placed the book next to her and quickly leaned over to reach into the nightstand for some heroin for Ruby. "Follow me Ruby, and strip down to nothing." Weiss spoke as she walked to the door. Ruby was quick to shed what she was left wearing after days of sweating._

 _It actually made her feel a lot better already. She was actually surprised that it took her this long to take her sweat drenched clothes off. She didn't care that she had no idea where they were going. She could get rid of this nasty feeling._

 _Once she saw the back door and Weiss slipping her own thick winter coat on she opened the door. "Don't worry Ruby... you won't freeze to death." Weiss spoke as the both quickly walked outside. Ruby could feel the chill practically rip through her body taking all the heat as she wrapped her arms around herself. She needed some warmth. The sweat doing much worse for the chill but she finally recognised where they were heading._

 _It was where Weiss' dad kept the large pack of dogs he had for protection. Weiss turned around to face Ruby once she stood at the gate entrance for the large enclosure for the thirty or so large breed dogs that her family kept._

" _You get this shot, all you need to do is stay inside there with them naked for the night. And come morning, I'll let you back out and you will be let to sleep in the bed as well again. If not... you are going to have to go withdrawal as you continue to sleep on the floor of the bathroom." Weiss offered the ultimatum, knowing it was a win win no matter which option Ruby picked. But knew at this point... Ruby would accept the former._

" _Just give me the shot Weiss, and I'll go in willingly..." Ruby practically begged as she held her arm out for Weiss to place the needle inside a vein and push down. Weiss quickly unlocked the gate and Ruby walked in. All the dogs seemed to have woken up from their slumber at the sound. "Oh... just a heads up... I don't think all of them are neutered... so be careful" Weiss sang out as she began to walk back towards the house._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Look... more despicable Weiss and an appearance of Nora... but another one sitting chapter... I guess I can keep it up... well that was cool**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welp, just sitting down now, can I go for four for four chapters in one sitting... I don't think so let's find out.**

Chapter 10:

Nora was speechless... she was confident that it was all just a lie... that was until Ruby showed scars along her hip that looked strangely like claw marks. She had no idea how someone could be so cruel towards someone they claimed to love. It boggled her mind in an almost tragic way.

"And yet... I still stayed with her for about five months after that." Ruby continued, her mouth getting muffled by pressing her mouth into the top of her thighs. She still remembered the thoughts that went through her mind when she was huddled over for warmth. It disgusted her to even think about it.

 _After this... our love could survive anything... and I was the one at fault... funny isn't it? That you actually thought about that._

Ruby muttered under her breath a simple 'Shut up' as she took up some of the eggs Pyrrha had made for her and placed them into her mouth. And simply chewed them, enjoying the taste. Not caring that it had a slight burnt taste. It was food, and food was always good.

"Wow..." Nora began as she turned towards Pyrrha and continued, "And you said she was how smart?"

"Smart enough that I legitimately didn't need to be in school. Not sure if that was why she chose for us to do heroin. Just because that is what fictitious characters have been known to do when they were smart." Ruby continued, just enjoying the warm meal, not so much that she already had to play a game of twenty questions.

She just wanted to enjoy her meal and then go and get something to get over this withdrawal. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would hallucinate from needing the heroin. She did not want that to happen. She only needed to experience that once to know how terrible it was.

Not knowing what was real and what was fake. Where it tore at the seams of her mind in the worst possible way. She needed some grounding, and that simple thing she knew would destroy the ground she had in her mind. The fact being clean may be on the other side didn't mean anything to her. She didn't want to go through that on the off chance she may get clean.

"You're right... she is interesting... but why is she wearing your clothes?" Nora asked as Ruby began to munch on the bacon presented to her by Pyrrha on the outstretched plate. She began to just slowly chew the bacon. Something that didn't go amiss with Pyrrha who had seen her eat on a couple of occasions. Those times it was like a wild animal, fearing that it would never get to eat again.

But now she was chewing methodically. Like she was fearing something. "I was wearing the last outfit I had for nearly two years... with no change. They were worn out. Clearly she saw that..." Ruby spoke for Pyrrha as she placed what remained of her bacon strip on the plate and pushed it towards the centre of the table.

She could feel the nausea bubbling up once more. And unlike last time she doubted she could beat it through sheer willpower once again. "That was nice Pyrrha... but I need to go..." Ruby chose her words carefully as she feared she may be interrupted by vomiting.

"Withdrawal?" Nora asked rather curious. This was as close as she had ever gotten with a drug addict. And she knew if Pyrrha trusted them enough to let them stay in her place they would need to be getting clean at least. Ruby just nodded as she began to focus on her breathing. She still needed to appear at least a little mannerly. This person was a friend of someone who literally gave her everything she needed in the last week except some heroin.

"Please don't shoot up Red... I know you are strong enough to not do heroin..." Pyrrha spoke softly, hoping that she could speak some sort of sense to Ruby. But her response was Ruby running in the direction of the bathroom and the sound of vomiting soon filled the remaining two girl's ears.

"So what does she do... Ice? Smack? Dope? Crack? Speed? Blow? Molly?" Nora recited off all the various drugs she knew a street term for. She had no idea about what any of them were, she just knew they were drugs.

Pyrrha smiled at her friend's bluntness in her line of questioning. "Heroin... I thought that was obvious. And don't act like you are street Nora... that is like me acting like Yang and think I can actually fight just because I was in some movies as a child and teen that were action movies."

Nora just rolled her eyes and flailed her arms lightly at her red haired friend. "That logic tracks though. You could have picked some sick ass moves up... like in that one movie you did with Spruce Willis... or that other one you did with Éclair Farron."

Smiling at her friend, and the sound of nothing coming from the bathroom. Meaning that Ruby must have stopped vomiting. Or sneaked out the window. Which was highly unlikely in Pyrrha's eyes, just because they were on the fifth floor, and there was no ledge or fire escape near the bathroom.

Ruby came walking back in on shaky legs. She needed to shoot up, she was feeling the terrible side effect of the withdrawal starting to set in. And wouldn't be long before she would start to feel sickly from the way her clothes will cling to her. Something that never felt right to her no matter what. Even before she did heroin.

"Red... please... I know you can get clean... you just need to try." Pyrrha continued hoping that Ruby would actually do it. She knew she could. Whenever she looked into those sorrowful silver orbs, she could see this person wanted help. Deep down, but it was a matter of getting to that point was what Pyrrha was having issue getting to.

"Short of me getting handcuffed to a bed, or put into a medical coma I ain't getting clean. You are just like Sun, you don't get what withdrawal feels like."

"Then let's do that. I can organize either. I do still work in a hospital, and people do owe me favours there... or your other example, I'm sure Nora has some industrial strength handcuffs she wouldn't mind letting us borrow for a few days."

' _Why the fuck does she care so much? I'm just some junkie... and yet she wants to help? This makes no fucking sense._ '

* * *

Pyrrha was shocked. She didn't take Ruby for this kind of person. She began to take her clothes off before Pyrrha had even unlocked the door. Ruby quickly pushed past Pyrrha as she tossed the hoodie with the bunched up shirt on the inside, at a wall. She didn't care what wall. Because in a few hours, the room was going to be filled with screaming, as she would wreath in agony.

Sun smirked as he quickly walked in behind Pyrrha and closed the door. He had no idea why Ruby stayed the night at Pyrrha's, but somehow she was able to convince Ruby to do something he had tried a few times and failed.

Ruby pulled the blanket down so it was just barely hanging off the foot of the bed as she climbed on top of the mattress and moved so Pyrrha could feel comfortable with locking one of her hands to the rather solid looking headboard.

"Sun... don't be a dick... if you are going to look at me, don't get a hard on... and Pyrrha... just in case I pass out during the detox... don't leave him alone with me." Ruby spoke as she clicked the metal cuff onto her wrist. "Don't worry Red. Nora will be stopping by periodically, and a friend of ours will stop by as well. Sun will only be here if I can't." Pyrrha spoke trying to find a place that wouldn't hurt Ruby that much if she started to pull on it.

"Plus you aren't my type Red... I mean... you may swing both ways... but I don't." Sun joked as he sat on a seat and leaned back, kicking the chair's front legs up. He was slightly glad to see his friend was willing to finally get clean, or at least try. The only downside was it seemed she wanted to go down the hardest possible route for it or that is what Pyrrha had told him. "And if I really wanted to screw a girl... that has had sex with my brother... who is a smack fiend... why would I help her get clean... it would make more sense to give you more."

"Fuck off Sun..." Ruby spoke once Pyrrha clicked the other cuff. "Get comfortable Red... you are going to be cuffed for nearly three days... and then we will uncuff you... but this is going to be a tough three days... are you positive this is the way you want to go about it?" Pyrrha asked, fully concerned that this person may be choosing the riskiest way to detox her system.

Ruby rolled her eyes so hard she almost thought she would give herself some whiplash. "I'm positive. If I fall of the wagon, feel free to put me in rehab... or a sweat lodge, or a medical coma... but right now... this is what I need." Ruby spoke as she moved down a bit in the bed to get comfortable to relax a bit more for the hell that was to come.

 _Ruby was shaking as Weiss came back in the morning. She was cold, and new she was covered in blood and dog semen. She knew Weiss hadn't intended that to happen. Weiss frowned a little at what Ruby assumed was her state. She was shaking, knew her hair was in knots and dirt covered her face and body. She felt disgusting... but glad Weiss was letting her out now._

" _Jesus Ruby... what happened... those gashes look deep." Weiss spoke with what Ruby knew was concern. It was proof she hadn't intended this to happen. "A-a-a-a-app-apparently... crouching in the f-f-f-f-fetal... pos-pos-position... is b-b-b-bad..." Ruby got out between her jaws rapid movements. She was cold... and assumed her lips were blue... or at least, that is what she felt like. She was freezing. But knew soon she would be in a warm environment._

 _"Well come on Ruby... we should get you cleaned up... and then we can relax and shoot up. After I let you in there, I paid Cinder a visit. Got some more heroin for us. And Winter is heading back to Atlas tonight... so I doubt there will be any accidental slip ups." Weiss spoke as Ruby began to walk out, Weiss noticing the almost violent shaking Ruby had with each step as she tried to keep the last vestiges of heat._

 _Weiss looked between Ruby and the back door, trying to see if Ruby could make it without her help. Sighing she took off her warm coat and rested it on Ruby's shoulders. The taller of the duo pulled it tighter around her, not noticing the angry look Weiss had developed. Weiss could see her coat scraping the dried blood off Ruby's waist and hips, letting fresh amounts of the sanguine liquid start to stain her pristine white coat._

 _She took a deep breath as Ruby thanked her and they quickly began to make their way inside. "Well, I need to apologise to her... I didn't mean to yell at her... she needs to know how sorry I am..." Ruby spoke, her teeth still chattering, but not to the point where it was hard to speak. She even got her white haired lover to hold her tightly in a one armed hug._

 _"Well, we will need to get you cleaned up before that... I don't want to have to punish you again... last night was tough on me too... my room felt too big and cold without you..." Weiss spoke as Ruby nodded her head feebly agreeing to what Weiss said. It only made sense. If Ruby was going to apologise, she should be clean, and not covered in dirt and dried blood._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow... done a lot earlier... but look at Weiss acting human... and Ruby trying a detox... I know what you are thinking... 'that seems early in the story you have planned for around 30-40 chapters'... but trust me... I gotsa plan... an interesting one...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay... you guys seem worried... and with my track record... it is warranted... but I assure you, it won't be bad... I mean yes I have horns, goat hooves on my feet, a sweet pitchfork and a sick ass tail... but I wouldn't mislead like that...**

Chapter 11:

Pyrrha let a lopsided smile graced her lips, as Ruby began to claw at her skin, as she tried to wrench her hand free for what must have been the eighth time in as many minutes. Only a day in, and the metal having dug past Ruby's skin and cause some serious looking blood just began to stream down her arm once again.

Sun having fallen asleep a couple of hours ago, ignoring his friend's anguish. The blonde man still was leaning back on the chair so the front legs were above the ground, and his feet kicked up on some dresser. His casual attitude towards the entire situation had caused some anger to develop in the redhead, and the loud snoring wasn't helping.

She just shook her head as she reached down for the damp rag, and began to carefully wipe away at the new, flowing blood. It was like a waterfall to her. Just from the seemingly, never ending stream of blood. Pyrrha already knew from constant checking that the cuff didn't dig in deep. It had just been enough every time to get blood to flow.

"God... Nora can't get here soon enough... she should be able to at least hold her down better." Pyrrha muttered, trying to pass the time. But the way Ruby kept screaming, and trying to desperately pull free from the metal binding. "Just two more days Red. You can do that... I know you can."

The worry she knew was heavily lacing her words, but she didn't know why. She supposed it could be chalked up to this girl reminding her so much of her blonde friend's younger sister, but she was sure that was just her mind playing tricks. Yang had assured her, that Ruby was dead.

She began to relax as Ruby seemed to calm down once more. Hoping it would last longer this time. Knowing it was nothing more than false hope. She carefully moved the free hand and began to dab away at the rivulets of blood. Along Ruby's neck and chest.

During this calm in one of Ruby's fits, Pyrrha could actually look at all the scars that were strewn across her body. Just knowing that each one had some story behind it. Knowing fully well that most must have been from what she went through with this 'White' person.

"Well... whoever this Nora is... she best not be racist... and be easily nicknameable... I mean... those are the important things... Red 'll pull through."

Pyrrha had gotten so used to noise in the room that she didn't even realise that the snoring had stopped. She quickly looked over to the blonde man who hadn't changed from his position. His eyes not even open a crack.

"I mean... I've seen her get stabbed once or twice... all she did was patch herself up like it was nothing. I suppose having her brain... and being comfortably numb helps... I actually really want to listen to that now... do you think some place around here sells Pink Floyd albums? Kinda been meaning to pick that up..." Sun continued as he began to stretch, still somehow being able to keep his balance perfectly on the precariously perched seat.

Pyrrha just glared at the man as she tossed the rag at him causing Sun to fall backwards. As his back connected with the ground he began to roll backwards and jumped up at the end. "Probably one of the coolest features of having a prehensile tail... I can use it for balance. And the rolling is just nature... which yes sounds racist... but it is okay for me to say it, not you."

"Whatever... I need to go to the bathroom... just make sure she doesn't cut her hand off." Pyrrha spoke slightly peeved at the Faunus' casual attitude towards the serious matter. But at least he was willing to help.

Sun smiled as he gestured for the woman to leave and use the bathroom. He quickly kicked the rag up and caught it with his hand as he looked towards his friend. "Starting to worry Tall Red there Red..." Sun spoke as he began to dab away at the sweat on her head. "Now, you owe me big time." Sun continued as he caught Ruby's hand that was getting ready to maul at her flesh.

* * *

 _The way Weiss smiled just sent a flutter through Ruby's chest. The way she danced across the room when she thought no one was looking was mesmeric. To only have it to stop as Ruby made an accidental noise as she fell and hit a wall from her leg cramping up._

" _Who is there!?" Weiss demanded as she glared in the direction of the closet where the noise came from. When no response came Weiss began to become irate. "Either come out, or I will call security in here!" Weiss continued as Ruby knew she was caught red handed._

 _Ruby opened the door and stepped out looking at the ground. She couldn't believe she got caught and was already dreading the punishment Weiss seemed to dole out at every given chance recently. Ever since her accidental snap at Winter a few months back._

 _She had no doubt that Weiss would call security in, and maybe even sick the vicious family guard dogs onto her. She just hoped that her punishment wouldn't be sever... her torso had just healed from Weiss deciding a hot curling iron was suitable. She didn't think Weiss could get any worse... but after eighteen punishments she always thought that exact same thing._

 _She couldn't get any worse when it came to punishing her._

" _Ruby! This childish behaviour is starting to grate on my last nerve!" Weiss yelled, making the brunette feel as small as possible. Like she was caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar._ _And she knew just like the constant memories of when her parents caught her... this time would have a punishment. But she doubted it would be the spanking her parents would give her. And even doubted it would be the simple scolding that her mother preferred to give her instead of something psychical._

 _"Do you have nothing to say!?" Weiss yelled as she loomed over her terrified girlfriend. She could see Ruby shaking, and she couldn't care. Ruby began to go into the foetal position. Dreading what was to come. When Weiss took a step closer, Ruby began to shrink. She tried as hard as she could to hold the urine in but the fear Weiss was sending her way, she couldn't hold it, and the urine just began to flow._

 _The anger in Weiss' eyes was apparent as she grabbed a fistful of Ruby's hair and shoved her face into the carpet. "You are a goddamn animal! Fucking pissing in the house! Not speaking when spoken too!" She punctuated each sentence with Pulling Ruby's head up and shoved it back down and began to rub her face into it._

 _Ruby was terrified to even speak, in case she said something that would anger Weiss further. She couldn't handle Weiss when she was angry. After what felt like eternity to Ruby Weiss tossed her away from her._

" _This is becoming a problem Ruby! You aren't even close to being the person I fell in love with. You are nothing but a cowering bitch." Weiss began as she practically floated across the yellow stained carpet and flung the door to her room open. She quickly walked over to where Ruby was trying to regain her bearings when Weiss grabbed her wrist and pulled her out._

" _And like with all animals who piss in the house, you will be treated as one." Weiss continued ignoring the mansion's staff that had gathered but pretended to not pay the one sided feud any intention,_ but Weiss didn't overly care at this point.

 _As Ruby began to stumble to keep up with Weiss' long dignified strides down the stairs and towards the front door when she threw it open and tossed Ruby out. "And like an animal who pisses in the house you will be out here. If I can find some love for you come morning, I'll let you back in."_

" _I can't be out here all night Weiss... your dad has started to let the dogs out at night... they'll kill me." Ruby whined as Weiss just developed a harsh look in her eyes. She had already grown tired of Ruby's insentient whining. Constantly pleading with Weiss to show mercy. Like Ruby really meant anything to her._

" _Then leave. Be a stray. Because I'm tired of all the sacrifices I've had to make for us, where as you haven't done anything. We are through. You have ten minutes to get off this property before security will be called." Weiss coldly spoke and was about to slam the door shut when Ruby's feeble plea rung out, "I have nowhere to go Weiss... I only have you..."_

" _NOT. MY. PROBLEM!" Weiss shouted as the door was closed in front of Ruby's face._

* * *

Nora sung out a joyous tone as she knocked on the room number Pyrrha had given her to the slightly sleazy looking motel. She could hear some shuffling around from the other side of the door as she began to rock back and forth on the balls of her feet.

When her red haired friend opened the door she smiled to instantly be robbed of that smile, when she heard what sounded like an odd moaning sound. She wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain... she just knew that it was a loud moaning sound.

Knowing what her friend was thinking Pyrrha spoke up, "No one is having sex with her. She is mauling at her body though... did you bring the second pair of handcuffs?"

"You know... these aren't cheap... Renny may seem weak... but he is actually really strong. He snapped the last few cheap pairs we had with ease... but here." Nora spoke as she handed the silver coloured pieces of metal to her friend who quickly walked back to the bed and began to pry Ruby's hand away from herself as Nora followed in and looked around the room.

Stopping when she saw a blonde tail like thing just swaying from under the bed causing her curiosity as she carefully crept over to the tail. "Nora! Leave Sun alone and help me here." Pyrrha yelled snapping her out of her trance. Realising she was just about to pull on an actual tail.

Nora quickly walked over to the girl wreathing in pain as she held the arm in place as Pyrrhaclicked the handcuffs in place. "So... 'Sun'... that some nickname..." Nora asked looking a little under the bed next to them to see the man curled up trying to sleep.

"No... but I'm fine with my name... plus I have enough friends and even some family who work gangs... so I can't exactly hide from them which is the intent of lying about your name. Plus no one is stupid enough to attack me." Sun spoke without opening his eyes, but he did begin to shift himself to get comfortable once more.

"By the way... what is with the hiding under the bed there?"

"Tall Red is mad and took my chair away... I'm just a little bit tired... all this sitting around is annoying and makes me tired... I'm not used to just sitting around and doing nothing." Sun spoke as Pyrrha took a seat on the bed that was just above Sun.

Nora let out an audible 'ah' as she looked over towards Ruby and noticed there was a lot of scars along her body and finally noticed the lack of clothing that she was wearing. "You sure no one is banging her?"

"Where is Blake? I thought that she was meant to come with you..." Pyrrha asked as Nora paid no attention to it, or at least did it accidentally. "I mean... like again... I don't swing that way... but she isn't exactly ugly... I mean... she is bound to have turned a few heads before she started to do drugs..."

"Nora! Focus! When is Blake meant to get here? I need to get to the hospital for a couple of hours... and I do not trust two big children."

Nora began to develop a faux hurt expression as she let her hand come to a rest onto her heart as Pyrrha rolled her eyes at the over dramatic way her friend had started to act. "She is just parking the car. Relax. Seriously Pyr... it will do you good."

"Fine... but I can't exactly pawn off my cases like nothing. Short of being pregnant or having a medical issue, I actually lose pay for not seeing patients."

"Whatever Pyr... say can I have five bucks to get something from the vending machine? I swear this time... I'm not going to get an energy drink..." Pyrrha smiled as she reached into her pocket and frowned. "Sorry Nora... I have no change."

Sun who remained oddly quiet during the entire discussion he spoke up. "If I get my chair back, I'll give you the money."

"Deal"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, done another chapter... and has my favourite Weiss flashback thus far... let me know what you think... time to edit and watch some horror movies.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welp, back to writing this... listening to some Rob Dyke's seriously strange... and this is going to be fun...**

Chapter 12:

Blake was peeved, Nora had just jumped out the second they had pulled into the motel parking lot. Blake didn't even know where she was meant to go. To make matters worse once she did park the car, and began to walk around trying to find Nora or Pyrrha, she saw Nora walking back, holding a black and green open can, taking a long drink as her eyes meet Blake's.

"Who gave you money... to make my next five hours even more of a nightmare?" Blake asked as she began to rest her head inside her open palm. Already exhausted by this whole ordeal, and she didn't even get into the room yet.

Nora seemed just smirked as her raven haired friend let out a groan. "A guy named Sun... supposedly he is a friend of Red... all I need to do is given him back his chair that Pyr took from him. I mean yes he wasn't aware how fun this is going to be... but I'll tell you... Red's ex is fucked up... like I thought the forced bestiality was bad... but I mean her body is littered with scars... and I kinda don't want to hear more... but I also do." Nora answered and before she could continue her rant Blake placed a hand over her mouth.

That didn't seem to stop Nora spewing a long list of comments and rhetorical questions, causing a loud groan from Blake. "I'm going to kill this 'Sun' person... maybe with his precious _chair_... and Red is a stupid pseudonym... remind me to smack Pyrrha for letting that slide..." Blake continued, as she took her hand away from the ginger girl's mouth.

"It's fine, I'm fine, I promise this will be the only one." Nora spoke as she took another sip from her can, quickly leading Blake down the string of rooms stopping just outside of one and began to furiously pound on the door. She had no idea why she was pounding on the door, just because she knew Pyrrha was going to glare if not attempt to take the can from her. Not that she was going to let that happen.

Sun groaned as he opened the door and got pushed out of the way by Nora. Sun looked at the new raven haired comer and rolled his eyes. "I suppose you are the friend of theirs... long shot... you bring any food? Because I ain't leaving Red with two people I just met today while she is chained up." Sun spoke closing the door limiting what this girl could see.

Normally he would be fine leaving Ruby with random people. She had been on the streets long enough to know how to tell when someone was bad news and even knew how to defend herself. But the girl literally didn't have a single hand free to protect herself. So he wanted to be sure that Ruby was going to be safe.

"Sun! Just let her in. I'll bring some food when I'm on my way back." Pyrrha yelled at the man who rolled his eyes once more as he stepped back and walked over to the chair Nora had given him. Already starting to flip through the channels on the small television that sat in the corner of the room.

"And make sure you get some bananas... some stereotypes exist for a reason." Sun pouted crossing his arms, trying to fend of the hunger he was feeling. But he didn't have to try and sleep under the bed anymore. Blake just shook her head as she opened the door.

"Way to set Faunus back hundreds of yea-" Blake was statement was cut short when she saw the person handcuffed to the bed. "Ruby?"

* * *

 _Ruby was cold, tired, hungry, and worst part she could feel withdraw starting to set in. She felt lost. Lost as to why_ Weiss had thrown her out, lost as to what she was meant to do. She had just begun to piece together parts of the past.

 _She couldn't go back to her family... She beat her mother severely because she wasted a shot of what she could be using right now. She apparently nearly got criminal charges brought up against her dad... and she constantly rubbed salt into what she knew was always a sensitive spot for Yang._

 _Whether they figured out she had stolen from all of them was neither here or there. She just knew that was out of the question. Her closest family member was her mom's estranged sister on the other side of the world. She was alone in the world now... something she didn't hide from Weiss. Weiss was all she had left._

 _And she just knew Weiss was almost definitely loving her suffering. Ruby just knew it if what she remembered from her drug fuelled haze was anything to go off of. She knew she could last much longer. The hoodie she stole from the unwitting couple was soaked from the recent rain and the sweat from withdraw hitting her._

 _Getting comfortable with her fate she curled up into as small a form as she possibly could._ _She just wished she was a little bit more comfortable before she would die. She had made her proverbial bed, all she had to do now was sleep in it._

" _You know, if you head to one of the churches and ask if they have any spare clothes, if they do, and you tell them your clear sob story, they will give you some." A voice Ruby didn't recognise spoke causing her to open her eyes as she shivered a little. She could see a golden blonde tail swaying as the man took off the thick coat he had placed it on Ruby. "Seriously... is this like your first day living on the streets?" The man joked causing Ruby's last nerve to almost break._

 _She didn't need pity from anyone. Not from Weiss. Not from her family. Definitely not from this man. Not from anyone. She tossed the coat back to the man. She just wanted the reaper to take her at this point. Her life was in shambles._

 _Frowning the man took a seat next to Ruby as he placed the coat on her once more. "Seriously... you are drenched, clearly coming down from something... and look hungry. While I can't help with the last two... I can at least stop the temperature from hitting you hard. It isn't pity or anything. Just me trying to do a good deed before I go literally to the wall across from here, pray no one took my bedding and get some sleep." The man continued as Ruby's fighting died down._

 _The coat had holes from being worn. But it was doing what the man intended in an innocent kind of way. Like he did just want to do a good gesture. "So... before I go... want to talk about why you are in an alleyway shivering, drenched, coming down, and know nothing about living life on the streets?" He asked as he leaned back stretching getting comfortable in his spot._

 _Ruby frowned... she had no idea how this man was going to react to what put Ruby here. He may even take what was the only thing keeping Ruby wet... but warmish._

 _She knew she was going to need to take a chance... he didn't seem that mean, he even gave her his coat on a cold summer's night._

" _My long time girlfriend after getting me to violently destroy every bridge with my family, got me addicted to heroin, forced me to do unspeakable things for the hits I got... and just kicked me out like it was nothing. Or the alternative was sleep on her front doorstep a couple of nights ago when we had the fight... while she released vicious attack dogs on me." Ruby spoke as she felt her shivering begin to die down._

 _The blonde man let out a loud whistle as Ruby turned to him. "Welp, go back to your family hat in hand and explain it to them. They are nearly obligated to accept your apology when you mean it and may not trust you for a while, but you will at least not freeze to death."_

 _"Not that easy... I haven't seen them for nearly two years... and the last time it was just after I beat my mom... insulted my dad... and done nothing but gut punches to my only sister. I feel freezing to death is at least the best way to atone." Ruby spoke, she could feel the concerned look of the man on her._

 _"Well... I mean you can... but can you not do it in this alleyway? I would hate to have the cops down here... we haven't always gotten along. Alternatively, if you walk down that way" He began pointing towards the closest alleyway exit, "Turn right, and take the fifth left you will be at a church, that will gladly take what clothes you are wearing that are wet, give you some dry ones, and come back, just wanting to sleep, and promise I won't wake up in a bathtub, you are more then welcome to sleep here at least. I'll even get something to keep you off the cold wet concrete."_

 _Ruby just took off the coat and handed it to the man. "Thanks..."_

* * *

"It can't be Ruby... Yang said Ruby is dead..." Pyrrha spoke as her brunette friend walked over to the desperately flailing woman and grabbed a hold of her head tilting it to the side. "No, Yang said that to herself because she preferred that over the alternative." Blake spoke as she began to push Ruby's long hair from the side of her head. Almost as if she was looking for something.

"What are you doing to Red?" Sun asked tilting his head back on the chair, preparing himself mentally to fight the three women if it came to that. He didn't care who they were or what their intentions were.

"Ruby had a birthmark that was hidden by her hair so she never paid much attention to it." Blake clarified as Pyrrha just looked at her and then to Sun and shrugged. "If she never talked about it... how do you know about it?" Nora asked jumping on the bed next to where Pyrrha and Blake were.

Blake without turning her head from the girl whose wrists had begun to bleed again. "Did you seriously forget that Summer and Tai were like my second set of parents? Or the fact I've been friends with Yang since we were four?" Blake said as she let go of the girl's head once she saw the sight of a cross obscured by the long hair. "And that is definitely Ruby."

Sun finally hearing enough jumped out of the chair and walked over to the bed to face the brunette woman. "Look, I don't care what you think. That is Red. And I've known Red for years. She isn't this _Ruby_ who Tall Red supposedly knows and didn't recognise her, and even said she was dead... just there"

He was angry at this random person trying to tell him who his friend was. He knew who she was and wasn't going to listen to anything else about it.

Pyrrha frowned as she looked towards the furious blonde man. "To be fair Sun... I've only ever heard Yang mention Ruby being her sister and that she was dead. Hell I've never even seen a picture of her. That could very well be Ruby. We won't know unless we inject her which would contradict what we are doing this for... or we just wait till it fully left her system and then just ask her." Pyrrha spoke trying to calm the man down seemingly to no success.

"Well Blake can fuck off to the corner until then... I'll stay by _Red_ until you get back Tall Red."

The brunette woman seemed to just glare daggers at the blonde man but he wasn't backing down. This was too important to him, to leave to someone he didn't trust and was trying to tell him this wasn't his friend.

Sun merely returned the glare, he had seen much worse between living on the streets, and growing up with his brother. He knew what this women could think she could do, would be nothing by comparison.

"Fine... I can't believe I need to act the grown up here... Blake please go sit where Sun was... Sun... make sure Red doesn't bleed too badly." Pyrrha spoke as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she quickly walked towards the door. "I need to get going. Blake toss me your keys." Pyrrha demanded as the slightly irritated woman tossed the redhead the keys.

"Nora... lay down... you are going to give yourself a heart attack... and I can't believe I'm saying this... you are in charge till I get back." Pyrrha waited for the small ginger girl to jump off and quickly salute. Pyrrha closed the door and waited for a second as she felt a chill ascend her spine. "I feel like I just made a very dumb decision." Pyrrha spoke softly shaking her head as she walked towards Blake's car.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay... So the Weiss flashbacks seem like they are done... for now... but Nora I'll see you guys next chapter... I'm going to get some more hot cocoa and watch more indie horror movies.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay... feeling a bit crappy... but that is mainly from a head cold. Listening to creepy horror stories as I start to write this... I guess I'm in the mood for Halloween to come early... but that is just me.**

Chapter 13:

" _So you seem to be fine... ish... I mean... still seem to be detoxing... but how was your first night actually living on the streets?" The blonde man that had helped Ruby get through what she assumed would be her last night being alive. She was even glad that at some point during the night the man had tossed his coat onto her._

" _I'm in pain... serious fucking pain... and hungry." Ruby complained as she handed the coat back to the Faunus. She hadn't seen many in the city thus far. But she supposed some actually tried to hide it out of fear. That was at least Blake's reasoning behind using a bow._

" _Well... I do know a dealer personally... and he does owe me a few favours... that'll get you a fix... and maybe a clean syringe... but I still don't know... you aren't racist are you?" The man asked looking towards the shaking girl who rolled her eyes. The one thing going through Ruby's mind was this guy definitely not as smart as Blake. Or at least when it came to things that mattered. "If I was a racist... why would I still be here... or at least not be recoiling in disgust at you." Ruby spoke as the man held up his hands in defence._

 _A slight smile starting to develop at the confidence of this girl. Even though just a few hours ago, she was getting ready to freeze to death. He just smiled as he looked up at the blue sky, wanting to judge the time. He figured the day had progressed enough that he would feel alright with waking his brother if he wasn't on some week long binge again. "Good point... just a heads up... in case you don't know... seeing as we are heading to a major Faunus area... don't use your real name. But at the same time... that is also a nice habit to be in regardless."_

 _Ruby just smiled at the man. "So what should I call you... by your name... or some pseudonym..."_

" _I have no idea what that last word is... but my name is Sun... I'm confident enough that no one is going to skin me, so I'm fine using my real name. What do you want me to call you... I suggest Red... I mean the red tips... red hoodie last night... seems you got another one by a flook... safe to assume it is a favourite colour of yours." He spoke as he quickly folded the cardboard up as he walked towards where Ruby was sleeping and doing the same._

 _He quickly walked over to a dumpster where he slid the cardboard behind it as he turned to see Ruby still shaking. He knew it wasn't from the cold, but from her withdraw from whatever it was that she does. He had seen it in a few people. He just hoped that she wasn't some major junkie previously. Just because he knew she was going to have a hard time to feed that addiction._

" _It is the correct term for a fake name... and I don't care what you call me... if it makes you feel any better... my name is Red..." Ruby spoke, the name just seeming to sound right when she said it. Almost like she was burying her past. She was no longer Ruby... someone who was the dumbest smart person in what she figured was in the history of ever._

" _Red it is. Come on."_

* * *

Sun tossed the wet rag into the ice bucket that got commandeered with what is now bound to be more blood at this point, just from her constant pulling at the handcuffs. He shook his head as some of the bloody water splashed up and hit his hand. He could see the moon still shining strong in through the partially closed blind. He reached onto the nightstand next to him and grabbed one of the bananas in the bunch Pyrrha had bought for him.

He placed his right foot onto the bed as he looked towards the sleeping redhead and the very much awake cat Faunus. Her piercing golden orbs had still shot daggers at Sun. Hours after their fight had ended, and she was still angry.

"Don't be petty cat... Tall Red just sided with me because it made sense... yours could be a flook." Sun commented as he began to peel the yellow protective flesh away from his food. He knew he probably sounded aggressive, but he never took to being threatened non verbally like he was now.

"How about I make your entrails extrails... then we will see who is being petty. You have no idea the kind of suffering Ruby has put her family through. Hell her mom still prays every night that she is still alive. Her dad has turned to the bottle, and her sister literally takes beatings every single night of her job feeling she screwed up." Blake spoke as she looked down towards Ruby. She had seemed to at least get to sleep a little, even if it was probably a blackout from the pain she must have put herself in.

It baffled Blake's mind really. Not nearly as much as some of the markings on the girl's body. She knew it was Ruby deep down. But from head to toe, it appeared she had been littered with both deep and shallow cuts. Even some appeared she stitched shut herself.

"Look... I'm sure they are tearing themselves up... but when I ran into Red... years ago... she was comfortable with just freezing to death after one of the harshest storms Vale has ever seen during the summer. And when I called her Red, she could have told me her real name then and there... but she just seemed to be enthralled with it. As if she put the side that had caused her and others untold pain. Like she needed to be called Red." Sun spoke as he took a bite from the pale fruit, he never realised how hungry he was until his stomach rumbled in joy at the food.

"I can see that... partially... I mean... last time I saw Ruby, she floored her professional fighter of a sister with a solid hit to the jaw. And that was her first reaction... which was strange... because the last time she would just make me feel stupid... and I have a PhD degree in neuroscience... and her sister would probably saw her own foot off." Blake spoke as she noticed the blood seeming to stop flowing from her wrists.

It was oddly relaxing by comparison to the way she bucked furiously wanting to free a hand to maul at chunks of her flesh. Almost like she was beginning to end the misery she was in. Blake was pulled from her thoughts by Sun talking. "Yeah... the foot thing sounds like Red... but who the hell is her sister? Like I mean Red has a hell of a left hook... slightly less bone breaking right cross... but I don't think she could floor a professional fighter." Sun asked as he began to check Ruby's wrists once more. Even debating if he should go and change the water in the silver plastic bucket.

"Yang 'The Rising Sun Dragon' Xiao Long..." Blake spoke as she noticed the blonde man's head whip towards her again. "Okay, I'm calling bullshit... I've seen a few matches of hers... she can't be floored by pros... how the hell could Red drop her? Red weighs like a hundred pounds... at a push one twenty..." Sun stated as he grabbed another one of the bananas.

"I know... if I didn't see it myself I'd be agreeing with you. I think it was the shock really. Because again, Ruby rarely resorted to violence as a first resort. But she did. Only damage to Yang was a bloody nose and a busted lip."

Sun stopped mid bite of the banana as Blake had told a story Red had told Sun a few times. He swallowed the mouthful of food he had with a loud gulping sound. "Holy shit... your Black... I've heard that story... or at least one similar... alleyway... heated exchange... you showing your true feelings for Red by mistake..." Sun asked noticing a blush developing on the feline Faunus' face.

"How do you know that?" Blake asked, hoping that Pyrrha wouldn't wake up, the only solace was she did look very tired when she actually went to bed, and even used some ear plugs, but she still didn't want that kind of thing known to her friends on the off chance that it would get back to her oldest friend and her second family.

"Red said it... and you kinda just revealed it as well... plus the blushing whenever you look at her naked form." Sun spoke as the woman's glare harshened. She would be damned if her secret would be revealed by some man who didn't know a damned thing about it. "Look, Cat, I don't care about that really. I care about Red... and clearly there is a lot that she would rather forget... and her past is mainly one. I mean who ever White is... she is a messed up person from what I heard... and I feel Red has just scratched the surface in how much of a prick White is." Sun continued his point hoping not to anger this woman further.

"Don't tell Pyrrha or Nora. I can not stress that enough. I would skin you alive and hang you by your entrails. I don't care who you are." Blake hissed at the blonde man clearly pissed at his knowledge. "Red told Tall Red the story already... whether or not she can connect the dots is a different story. I mean, I lived with Red for a long time on the streets... you learn how to disguise things... and Red learns stupidly fast."

Blake began to rub her temples, she figured that this man must be intentionally trying to irk her. She had no idea why, but he did seem to do just that constantly, and from more than just her interactions it just seemed like he thrived off it.

"Right... I'm heading to sleep..."

"You do that Cat... Imma just continue eat... and make sure Red doesn't slice her wrists something fierce."

* * *

" _Red... wait out here... Imma need to go inside... just... don't_ _reek_ _of human too much." Sun spoke as he practically skipped up the few steps to a house as he knocked on the door. Hearing a small bit of shuffling behind him._

 _He turned around to see the girl he had come to call Red just looking at him with a half serious look. "Okay, if you want to just screw with me fine. But don't tell me Adam... someone known with the one of the most potent forms of heroin owes you a favour that he would gladly give some out just because some guy asked him to."_

 _She sounded angry almost like Sun had been pulling her leg. From what Sun had seen with junkies getting hit with withdrawal, he could understand why it pissed her off. Sun just rolled his eyes as he pounded on the door once more, this time punctuating the barrage with "Come on Adam! Time to get up! I'm calling in a favour you owe me!"_

 _The door was flung open by a clearly irritated man, rubbing a hand through his hair as he yawned loudly. Almost instantly once he saw the face of the smiling blonde man a scowl developed on has face."Sun... this is far too early... what the fuck do you need?"_

" _Calling in a favour I need you to hook Red up with some... crap... Red what is it you do?" Sun asked looking back towards the girl, causing Adam to finally recognise the human's presence. "I need some heroin, and a syringe."_

" _To be clear when I get asked by mom what you are doing... I'm to say you called in a favour... to get a human girl high... hell I don't even know what favour your calling in." The bull Faunus spoke, yawning once again as Sun smiled brighter pushing past. "Take your pick. Just she is newly homeless, going on what I assume is like her second day of withdrawal... nearly froze to death... so something to keep her going... no idea who her normal dealer is... but you do owe me years of favours."_

 _Adam turned around to see the timid girl looking down. Ruby could feel the bile rise up as Sun stuck his head out of a room he had entered. "Who is your dealer so I don't kill you. Because Sun will not stop bitching if that happened."_

" _Until a couple of days ago, I was using pure shit from Cinder."_

" _Sun! Anything before we turned fifteen is now even. I'm loosing a lot of stock for this girl."_

" _Deal... got any ham to go with this bread?" Sun asked holding up a white plastic bag as his bull brother just let out a sharp exhale. "Check the fridge you bum."_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp... that took a lot longer to write... could be from feeling crappy... but at least got it done in one sitting, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to go make me a hot whiskey and watch more horror movies.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay back to writing... feeling slightly better... still listening to scary stories on youtube... and right now it is Mr. Spooky...**

Chapter 14:

"Nope" Nora chimed as she continued to jump on the bed, much to the irritation of the room. "Now do you see why it is dangerous for you to just constantly give her sugar like that?" Blake asked the blonde man who constantly just wanted to cause Blake to pass out from exhaustion trying to keep Nora from destroying the room.

Sun just shrugged as he peeled the final banana he had, slightly mad he was suspected that he had to deal with the hyper ginger haired girl. Not that he was going to, but mad regardless. "I'm an enabler... it is bad I know... but it is a problem that I'm fine with." Sun spoke with a mouthful of fruit, not caring about manners at this point.

Blake just shot him a glare as he looked back to Nora. "Come on Nora, you could injure yourself severely. Just get down, and I'll go make some pancakes." Blake tried to reason as Sun began to snicker loudly. "That sounds dirty..." Was all Sun got out before he had to hold up his hands in defence as Blake reached for the nearest thing being a thick book and acted like she was going to throw it.

Nora let herself fall onto the edge of the bed so she was sitting just facing Blake. "You have twenty minutes, then I'm going to resort to breaking a window for every minute until I have pancakes in front of me. Starting now." Nora spoke in the calmest manner Sun had ever seen her use. It was almost like that it was something sacred for her.

Blake smiled as she walked out of the room. Sun glanced over to Nora as she stretched and walked over to Sun to hand him some money. "There is your money back. I just really wanted some pancakes. Figured that was the best way to go about it. I mean I could have asked, but that wouldn't keep her and the rest in line."

Sun frowned a little as Nora began to lie down on the bed. ' _Don't say anything Sun... she isn't that bad... plus gave you your money back. Didn't need to..._ ' Sun thought as he looked down at Ruby who seemed to at least becoming more and more lucid as time passed. It got even to the point that Sun felt more than comfortable enough to remove the handcuffs.

The area the cuffs had been, left deep enough marks that wrapped around her wrists in such a manner that it made just danced so close to the veins pressing against her skin, but never was quite able to reach the vital area.

It was something that made him smile. He knew it wasn't going to be long before Ruby would be clean and they could get back to what they normally did. Just with his friend's clearly sharp mind not being clouded with the drugs pumping through her body. Something he had always wanted to see.

He wanted to see how she would be able to see and comprehend the world. Normally it was cynical at best. But he knew the world wasn't bad. Just one experience broke her to the point of this. To the point where she needed to be handcuffed to the headboard and the scars marring her body from where Sun had seen her patch the open wounds like it was nothing. It was a terrifying sight.

His concentration over his friend was ruined by Nora speaking loudly, "So, why are you just staring at her naked... you haven't tried anything with her have you?"

"As I told her before this all began. She isn't my type. Nor does she play for the team I bat for. "

Nora let out an audible 'ah' as she began to hum some tune as the monkey Faunus took the last bite of his food. Just wanting to enjoy the silence. He rested his legs back onto the bed where Ruby slept and leaned back. "What do you think is going through her mind... besides, 'I could go for a hit'..." Nora asked as she stopped humming.

"Well... pain mainly... I mean heroin is the same type of drug as morphine... and she had been doing it for years with me knowing and some prior. So, she is no longer numb to things and that is starting to hit her." Sun spoke closing his eyes waiting for the ginger haired girl to make some extravagant comment like he had come to expect.

"Didn't know that..." Nora began as she turned to face the man. "Mind if I touch your tail? I mean I don't know many Faunus... and Blake keeps saying it is just like a real animals... but I'm not allowed in the zoo anymore so I can't exactly feel a real monkey's tail... I promise to be gentle." Nora ranted off, she knew this would be her only chance. Just because with Blake in the room, she would be called a racist. And Pyrrha would forcibly silence her.

"Yeaaahhhh... no. As a matter of principle, no. From past experiences with humans, I'd be tempted to say yes, but as a rule, Faunus don't really like humans touching our ears or tails..." He spoke as he began to lean back raising the front legs of the chair off the ground. Really hoping that the conversation would be done there. Just because that was a conversation he never liked to deal with. And seeing as he actually liked the ginger haired woman, he didn't want to have a reason to hate her.

"Okay..." Nora spoke facing the ceiling once again. "Personally I think she is doing alright... thinking about being actually able to give the finger to whoever White is, just by getting her life back together. Like it may take a while, but she could piece it all back together. Really rub it in White's face."

* * *

 _Ruby sat on the tattered couch inside the abandoned building Adam had preferred to do business in, Adam tossed her her shirt as she pulled her pants up and buttoned them. She couldn't believe that she had to resort to selling herself to the dealers just so she wouldn't get hit with withdrawal. But she also didn't want Sun to call in anymore favours. That never felt right to her._

 _She didn't know how to describe it, except it made her feel like she was using the man who helped her for no reason except that he didn't want to see someone die. She reached onto her shoulder where Adam had managed to land onto her shoulder._

 _She was glad her last hit hadn't worn off while her and Adam had sex. Not that she had anything against interracial sex. It was just Adam was rough. Rough enough to tear gashes into her flesh. She already knew that she would need to patch the area on her side. Her dull eyes, she knew wouldn't show how much pain she should be in. She pulled her shirt on being careful as to not let her shirt to get coated in her blood from the bad wound. Adam seemed to notice the way she moved. And spoke up, "You want me to take a look at that?"_

" _Unless you have a sewing needle, alcohol and thread on you, it would be pointless. It is a little too deep for the super glue trick." Ruby spoke as she began to reach down for her hoodie. The blood having already started to soak into the shirt. It wasn't a long deep gash. It was only about an inch in length, and was only deep enough that she knew wouldn't heal right if the blood was just left to clot._

" _I find it odd, you know that stuff off the top of your head. So what are you planning to do?" Adam asked placing the few plastic bags onto the table in front of Ruby. "Five finger discount the cheap stuff... Sun probably has some booze on him..." Ruby spoke as Adam smirked._

" _I'll give you the money for it if you want to suck me off." Adam joked as Ruby would have rolled her eyes, but the numbing feeling was starting to wear off. "Can't do that now. If I don't close this, it could end me biting your dick. I suggest either ditching that couch or removing the busted springs." Ruby spoke as she reached down and grabbed the powder and began to walk with Adam towards the entrance._

 _Adam just glanced at her and was thankful that her hoodie was the same shade of red as blood, just so it wouldn't be noticeable if she bled through. They didn't exchange any other words as Ruby left. She began to pray that she wouldn't bleed enough to raise questions with people passing by her. She just wanted to patch it, shot up and just enjoy some time talking to Sun. She enjoyed pending time with him. He reminded her a lot of Yang... just in a brother form. But unlike Yang, Sun always seemed to cause her to talk._

 _She smiled to herself as she saw the blonde man just casually walking down the street. Once he saw Ruby he picked up speed causing her smile to brighten more. '_ Trade one blonde for another. _'_

* * *

Ruby's silver eyes shot open as she began to look around the room, and began to raise herself up on her palms. She felt good, despite the damage she could feel along both her wrists. She knew it was from pulling against the handcuffs when she was trying to get free from the bindings to scrape the uncomfortableness off her skin.

The room was dark, and she could hear the sink in the bathroom running. She looked over to see her blonde friend sleeping on the bed next to her. And felt a soft pair of hands tilting her head back in the other direction.

She could see the smiling expression of Pyrrha carefully looking Ruby over. Hoping what Neptune and the people she had talked to in the meetings was true. The signs of detox being done were clear. Something that seemed to be relativity true.

"How do you feel?" Pyrrha asked softly, hoping that she wasn't in a terrible state right now.

Ruby's throat was dried, and her stomach felt barren. She hadn't realised it must have been at least two or so days since she last remembered anything that was real. Hell at this point she even doubted this was real. It was just as real as the last hallucination. But that one ended with her shooting up and getting shot. She tried to vocalise a response but what came out was a horse croak.

Pyrrha reached over to the small nightstand that had a bottle of water and handed it to Ruby who greedily gulped it down. "Hungry... really hungry... still doubting this being real." Ruby spoke softly. Fearing that her speaking would ruin the nice illusion. She could still hear a niggling noise in the back of her mind that wanted her to shoot up... but at least it wasn't in the very front. Almost begging for her to do it.

That was when the sounds coming from the bathroom stopped. Ruby hadn't really noticed it nor the fact two out of the three she knew about or at least remembered about were there, Sun was asleep, Pyrrha was talking to her, and Pyrrha did say Nora would only stop by every now and again. She knew it had to be Nora... but also really didn't want it to be Nora, because that meant Nora was doing god knows what in the bathroom after she had been naked and chained up the last few days.

It wasn't long before Ruby's internal questions were answered as the door opened and the light illuminated the person standing there. "This has to be a fucking 'nother one..." Ruby spoke as she began to grab her hair. As she looked into her lap.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well... cliff hanger... but Ruby is awake... or is she? That is the question... or am I just screwing with you all and this is just a figment of your imagination? One way to find out... same way to see if I can go 8 for 8.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so it is nearly five in the morning as I start this... and after trying for a few hours to sleep and nothing better to do.. let's start the next chapter...**

Chapter 15:

 _"This has to be a fucking 'nother one..."_

Blake just looked at the red tipped woman, sparing only a small glance at the red head, shrugging her shoulders. Before either could respond, Ruby was already out of the bed, revealing exactly how naked she was to Blake for the first time, grabbing the clothes Pyrrha gave her and pulled them on.

"This is a convincing on... I'll give you that brain... haven't gone for Blake yet..." Ruby continued quickly grabbing the hoodie and bunched up shirt walking to the door, only pulling the shirt out as she opened the flung the door open and began to walk out. "The cold would have worked if you didn't already use a dozen or so times." She continued sliding her shirt on, a small shiver hitting her.

She just continued down the small path, ignoring the sound of the people she was convinced were a figment of her imagination. She quickly pulled on her hoodie as she looked quickly to see the barren streets.

"The pain from the road is a nice touch... haven't felt that in a long time." Ruby muttered being pulled back from the road by someone she just knew was going to get punched in the face in a few seconds if they didn't let go. Once she had counted down a little and the person picked her up she twisted her body and punched the red haired woman in face. She felt Pyrrha's nose bend a little under her knuckles, but didn't hear a distinctive crack of a nose breaking.

Pyrrha out of instinct dropped the woman and watched as Ruby connected with the ground, her arm connecting with a broken piece of glass causing her to scream in pain. Pyrrha's hands meanwhile reached up to pinch her bleeding nose.

Ruby began to hold her arm, being careful to not remove the glass, and winced at the blood flowing from her forearm. Normally at an extreme pain like this her hallucinations would stop and she would either wake up to feel a new bout of pain from the heroin leaving her system, or another hallucination would start in a full swing.

She knew this must be real. Which meant Blake was really there, or at least she was hallucinating a single person. "Okay, I'll buy... the fuck are you doing here Blake?" Ruby hissed as she sit up. She could see the Faunus look at the blood, staining Ruby's hoodie, and Pyrrha trying to stop her nose bleeding.

Blake grabbed Pyrrha's face and pulled the redhead's hand away. "It isn't broken at least..." Blake began letting go of Pyrrha's face as she turned to face Ruby who had begun to stand up cradling her injured arm before she continued. "And, because I'm friends with Pyrrha... she asked me to make sure Nora would kill who she was helping detox... didn't know it was you until Pyrrha couldn't hold off on talking to her patients any more."

Blake was about to grab hold of Ruby's arm when she began to shield away from her by twisting her body so her arm was far away from the cat Faunus as she physically could. "I already know it needs to be stitched up! I don't need you to look at it." Ruby bit as she looked at her new clothing already damaged.

Ruby pushed past Blake and began to walk back towards the room. Sparing only a single glance back to the redhead who seemingly just got her nose bleed under control, and followed Ruby. Pyrrha couldn't believe she got such a powerful hit, but at least glad the damage seemed to be mending already, once she entered the room behind Ruby she could see said girl kicking the monkey Faunus who had remained asleep.

The blonde haired man rolled around to see Ruby clearly bleeding from her arm. "Red... I'm happy that you are up... curious as to why you are bleeding... but your excuse for waking me up best be good."

"I need you to get some shit so I can patch my arm up." Ruby seethed as she slipped her good arm out of the sleeve being careful as to not twist the glass embedded into her other arm. She didn't want to damage her arm any further. "Can't you get Cat to go? Bad enough she is one of those Faunus that believe in 'all humans suck, with the exception of a small minority that haven't harmed me.'" Sun whined towards Ruby while he looked towards Pyrrha and saw the blood dripping from her nose.

He smiled a lopsided smile, and began to get up. "Right... I'm going... but looks like Tall Red found out the hard way that you have one hell of a punch." Sun spoke as he began to walk towards the door, the sight of the person actually helping Ruby bleeding from what he knew was a punch she threw was enough to wake him up in the blind of an eye.

Slipping on his shoes he could see Blake walking in. Instead of trying to anger Ruby further, he decided that it could wait. "You owe me two now Red." Sun chimed slipping past Blake as Ruby shot him a glare. Sending a chill down his spine as he began to walk towards a shop where he could buy the shit his friend needed.

Ruby meanwhile glared at Blake, and spared a glance at Pyrrha who grabbed a nearby rag and held it to her nose. "How long have you two known each other?" Ruby asked as she carefully removed her last arm from the sleeve.

"Not long... and to answer your next burning question... she does know Yang." Blake answered as Ruby looked at the shard of glass, smiling at the fact she would only need to put herself through minimal pain to make sew her arm closed.

* * *

" _That looks like it fucking hurts." Sun spoke as Ruby sat down and practically ripped her shirt and hoodie off. He could see the blood starting to crust and still flow. "Well, I'm still fucking high as fuck right now... so right now, it doesn't hurt that bad. Plus I got a few fucking hits from your brother." Ruby spoke as she grabbed the bottle of cheap vodka she had taken and ripped the cap off and began to pour some of it onto the wound._

 _Sun just decided to observe this woman as grabbed a needle and held a lighter under it until it was starting to glow red. He was surprised that she could still hold onto it. Once she saw the colour change she dropped the lighter into her lap and poured some of the vodka onto it. The hissing sound shocked Sun because he knew exactly where that was going in a few seconds._

 _Ruby quickly threaded the needle and pinched the wound closed and pierced her skin. The sight was slightly disgusting to him, but it unfazed the brunette, not caring that she could feel the slight stinging sensation. The sight didn't go unnoticed by Ruby who rolled her eyes._

" _Fucking take a drink if it will make you man up. Have you not seen someone get stitches?" Ruby bit as she continued to mend the wound. The only major question on Sun's mind was how the hell did something like that just happen... also a small question of how did she know so much. Ignoring the latter question he decided to voice the first one. "No... seriously... the fuck how did you get that...?"_

" _Your brother is rough, and the couch where he does his business has a broken spring. I can go into detail, but do you actually want to hear that?" Ruby spoke as she began to move down a little and repeat what she did above it. Sun just reached across and grabbed the glass bottle, and quickly took a gulp. "Don't drink, all that. I'll need some once this is done." Ruby got out as Sun nearly fainted at watching her not even pained expression as she mended her deeply parted flesh._

" _I swear to god if you pass out. I'm going to kill you. I've never known a single man who is squimesh with blood, especially with a woman's tits out." Ruby spoke as she began to judge how many more she would need to close it._

" _Yeah... sorry I don't find women attractive... and it isn't the fact your bleeding... it is the fact you are sewing your fucking side shut and not even making a single expression besides determination and calculation."_

 _Ruby just smirked as she she reached out and gestured for the bottle. Sun rolled his eyes and handed the bottle to her, as she poured some more onto her side. "Sorry, I'm on something akin to morphine right now." Ruby began handing the bottle back._

 _She quickly tied the wound shut knowing it would make no sense to tie any more stitches. She reached next to her and grabbed a small bottle of super glue and quickly dabbed it on any areas that appeared a little open, and quickly burnt the thread causing it to snap._

 _Ruby just leaned back relaxing as Sun took another big drink. "So is that why you are homeless? Your parents kicked you out because you are gay?"_

" _No... I'm homeless, because work isn't something I was fond about... just screw the man. I mean... things will work out... it always does in the world." Sun spoke about to hand the bottle back to the brunette. "What about you?" He continued as Ruby held her hand up refusing the bottle._

" _Ran to the arms of a manipulative shrew after my mom threw away my last hit... and I did not take it well."_

* * *

Ruby seethed as she slipped her arm into the sleeve of the hoodie. The sewing her arm shut was a lot more painful the she ever remembered it. She had even been tempted to punch Sun once or twice by him laughing saying 'she finally shows pain!' and raised his arms in a victory pose.

Pyrrha had just come back from the bathroom to wash her blood off her hands. Ruby couldn't believe she was feeling guilt for actually punching Pyrrha, a woman who had already helped her out so much but it still hurt her.

Not that she was going to apologise to Pyrrha with Sun in the room. She just knew she would start to throw punches at him until she needed to stop to restitch her arm shut. "So... you're name is really Ruby?" Sun asked, as Ruby fully slipped the hoodie on and looked at him.

"If it makes you any better Sun just call me Red. I mean I actually prefer that name. Just because I really don't like the fact I beat my mother... or my sister... or the fact I actually bought into that bullshit my ex spouted, that made that all make sense." Ruby spoke as she began to play with the loose fibres from where the hoodie was cut.

"Will do Red. I mean feels weird to call you anything else." Sun said falling back onto the bed he would have been sleeping on it still if he could. "Blake... don't you tell the rest about me... I'd rather them think I'm dead." Ruby spoke standing up and walking over to where they clearly had taken her shoes off for her. She wasn't going to deal with anything from her past. With the exception of maybe pissing Weiss off once she was sure she wouldn't relapse back into heroin.

Blake just frowned at the sight of Ruby. She was practically demanding about her to not talk about her. Something that she had been tempted to do since she saw Ruby.

"Fine... Tai will continue to drink, Summer will continue to pray for your soul and Yang will pretend your dead, instead of some whore trying to get another fix, with whoever it was that convinced you to shoot up." Blake sarcastically responded hoping that she could snap out Ruby from that train of thought and actually get her to prove to her family she wasn't dead and at least attempting to clean herself up.

"To be fair... I did whore myself out for heroin. I did it with that _loving_ person that I dated... but she never once sold herself. It was always me. So just act like you know nothing. I don't want reminders of the dumb things I've done. Already have that bitterly playing in my mind." Ruby continued as she walked over to the door.

"Where are you going Ruby?" Blake asked, not wanting for the last three days to be for naught. "Out... I need some air to help me think right now."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Right I did get to sleep... like three hours later... and woke up about two hours ago and edited this... so I mean... yay? Now I'm going to go watch some Higurashi... don't judge me.** **Oh and I'm still getting reviews… just can't respond to them because fanfiction is being pissy...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welp, back to writing... as I start this fanfiction is still being a little screwy when it comes to reviews and it irks me... I actually enjoy responding to them, and I will respond to everyone once the site sorts that out... but until then, let's get to this.**

Chapter 16:

Ruby had forgotten how beautiful the city often looked at night. Mainly because she wanted to shoot up. Hell she still wanted to. But the fear of withdrawal wasn't there. She had been down that road... but right now, she just wanted to stare at the sea of people.

She knew she the hardest part was done. But she just felt wrong and sickly for a different reason. One she never realised the heroin was keeping at bay. She could hear the heavy door open behind her. She spared a glance back to see Sun walking up. A smile on his face.

He quickly climbed up to the ledge where Ruby was sitting, and just followed where she was looking. It was something he never understood her fascination with. He still remembered the first time he had seen her just looking at the people walking on the streets below and thought that she was going to jump.

"I'm not going to shoot up Sun... this is just being pedantic." Ruby spoke causing Sun to roll his eyes as he looked towards her. "Red... I'm not as smart as you... I'm more so curious as to why you suddenly forgot that..." Sun spoke hiding the question, not that he was overly concerned. He was just doing what Pyrrha had asked.

"It means overly concerned with minute details. And I didn't forget... it is just this is as clear my mind has been in years. Closest is when we first met." Ruby stated as she began to a small bit of mental gymnastics. She didn't want to lose Sun. This man was a god send to her. He was there no matter what happened since they met, and he always looked out for Ruby while simultaneously enabling her addiction, as well as other's flight of fancies. Hell at one point this man literally gave her the shirt off his back, just because Ruby's shirt finally gave to the wear and tear that came with life on the streets.

But she knew as more of her mind became unclouded from the drugs, that that was the most likely outcome... and she would just be beating herself up when that happened. She had thought maybe that was the true reason as to why she didn't want her family to know about her.

They would never approve of Sun. Not because he was a Faunus, Blake was proof they weren't racist. But it was because Sun wasn't as strict as the friends they only approved of. Hell she still bitterly remembered them desperately wanting her to be friends with one girl, but never paid much attention or care into Yang's.

"Stupid word is stupid." Sun began as he started to lay down on the ledge, his leg just dangling over the edge, as he rested his head on his hands. It was peaceful to him. "So what is with Cat... and how long have you two known each other..." Sun continued as Ruby laughed a little at him.

"Literally my entire life... she was my older sister's best friend since before I was born. And she didn't exactly have the nicest home environment. And my sister just befriended her, and parents saw her as a daughter... hell she even got Christmas presents from them. We really were like a second family to her." Ruby spoke as leaned back on her hands.

She couldn't believe all the things she was numb to for so long. Like the feeling of the small pebbles just digging into her palms. She couldn't actually believe she was enjoying it. Like it was something she couldn't believe she ever lived without. It was a delightful feeling.

Sub let out a loud yawn as he closed his eyes. "As in adopted by humans looking for a tax break or something?" He asked, wanting to get to know this woman better, and why Ruby mattered so much to her.

"Worse... the couple that had her were both human..." Ruby spoke peaking Sun's curiosity. He leaned up to look at Ruby. Desperately wanting a clarification as to what Ruby meant. He knew that she knew Faunus don't just happen when both parents were human. Ruby rolled her eyes as she continued. "Her mom got raped by a Faunus... and because her parents didn't believe in putting her up for adoption or termination, they took their anger out on Blake."

Ruby still remembered when Blake had told her that. Blake didn't think a four year old would understand, but Ruby did which surprised her entire family, which started the barrage of tests to figure out how smart Ruby was. "Hell according to stories Blake and my sister have told me, she even disliked being a Faunus, thinking that was the root of her problems. But my parents showed five year old her, Faunus aren't any different and that her parents were what was wrong."

"Goddam... your parents are great... I can't think of any human couples that are actually better..."

"No... they really aren't... I mean they never approve of any of my friends, or boyfriends or girlfriends... and the one I stood up against... drove me to well... the track marks speak volumes..." Ruby spoke as she swung her legs back over and climbed off the ledge. Just waiting for Sun to join her.

"Red... we all fuck up... hell I still fuck up, the only difference is when I fuck up, I don't keep beating myself over the head looking to atone. I'm sure Cat has fucked up plenty, and your parents have as well... and maybe your sister... I don't know... I mean I've watched her matches... she takes beating after beating like it is nothing." Sun spoke as he stretched and began to climb of the ledge to stand next to Ruby.

He could see the half hearted glare coming from her. Her normally dull eyes showing the first sign of emotion Sun had seen from the girl besides pain and suffering. "Want to go sleep in my house? Because I am fucking tired."

"Sure you dummy... just don't bring hookers over while I'm trying to sleep."

"No promises... and imma text Tall Red we shall be sleeping at my place." Sun answered holding the door open causing Ruby to smile. Letting out a simple 'thanks'

* * *

" _Come on! I mean yes, Nolan is slightly older... but I mean he is only seventeen... he isn't that much older!" Ruby yelled at_ her parents who had remained absolute with their judgement of Ruby's newest boyfriend. She had no idea why they kept shooting down every single person Ruby brought home for them to judge.

 _This was the fifth one they did just that too. And it was starting to piss her off. At first it was because her girlfriend wasn't the 'correct' religion, or the other one seemed to be a drug addict according to Yang. Then there was_ _her favourite excuse for a person who her dad was said, 'too much of a man'... whatever that meant. She still didn't even know and that was what boggled her mind._

 _"But you just turned fifteen! He is turning eighteen in a fe-"Tai was cut off by Ruby yelling back, "In thirteen months! I turned fifteen a couple of months back!" Ruby yelled back causing Tai to be taken aback. He knew this was always a hard thing when dealing with Ruby after they said they didn't approve of._

 _It always ended with this huge fight. "Yang! You need to drive me to class! Dad is being a sprick and mom isn't here!" Ruby shouted up the stairs._ _Hearing a distinct thudding sound followed by the door opening. "Do I have to? I mean, it is so annoying... people always talk down to me whenever I go there because I haven't done a damn college course..." Yang yelled back down, just looking for an excuse to not go._

 _Ruby let out a groan, as she looked up to her sister. "Yang! I wouldn't ask if I had another way! I will get someone else to bring me home!"Ruby yelled as she heard a groan from upstairs followed by the sight of her walking down the stairs. "You owe me Rubes...and for the record, I didn't like that tool either... and before I drop you off... who is bringing you back...?"_

 _"I'll get someone Yang. Push comes to shove I'll text mom to get me. And I'll yell at you on the way. Nolan isn't bad... I swear... every single person you guys find fault with. From Flint to Octavia." Ruby bit as she walked towards the front door and opened it. She glanced over her shoulder to see Yang shrugging her shoulders at their dad who had no idea on what to do._

 _As they both walked towards the beat up car Yang drove. Only stopping when Ruby stood at the car as she held her bag waiting for the doors to be unlocked. "You do know dad is right... he is probably using you to_ just up his grades... _him and mom really are just trying to look out for you so you won't be used." Yang spoke trying to clarify what was probably Tai's real point when he said he didn't like that boy._

 _"I don't care... you guys literally find the smallest fault and blow it out of proportion. Like Flint said he wasn't planning to go to college so you said he probably does heroin, amongst a barrage of other drugs. Seriously don't you think if I knew something like that I would have dated him? I'm not dumb Yang." Ruby bit as she clicked her seatbelt into place._

 _"I hope so, I mean... you are smarter than me and Blake... put together... and doubled..."_

 _"Math has never been your strong suit Yang... and I promise I'm not going to do weed or other harmful things..." Ruby spoke as she rested her head against the window, figuring out how she was meant to break up with Nolan. She figured Weiss may be able to help. She was actually happy someone like Weiss actually talked to her. Someone of such wealth and intelligence was willing to acknowledge her._

 _"Good to know, but we are still going to worry. It is just natural. You are my baby sister." Yang spoke leaning over and ruffling Ruby's hair._

 _Ruby began to flail her arms. She knew that Yang knew she hated it. Something that really wasn't helping her current mood. "Just drive... I want to think Yang... I literally need to do three things mentally... and making me angry isn't going to help." Ruby began crossing her arms and pouting not wanting to really deal with her sister trying to lighten her mood by distracting her._

" _Not to mention that no one has done it to you or Blake... It is literally me."_

 _Yang just began to chuckle as she looked over to her sister, as they continued the drive. "_ T _hat is because you tore them apart ten different ways from Tuesday... from just the way they stood... you did that single handedly... even pointed things out that I didn't even know..."_

 _"Not my fault you couldn't see the faults..."_

* * *

Ruby began to sit up as she heard a knock on the front door to Sun's apartment. She just knew it wasn't going to stop, but she also didn't want to exactly open the door to Sun's apartment. So that lead her to the predicament. Wake Sun up from his mid morning nap, or to do something she didn't want to.

' _Ah screw it... I'll let Sun bitch at me later_ ' Ruby thought as she walked into the bedroom and pulled the man off the bed. She began to laugh as he looked up at her. Slight anger in his eyes. "Red... you best have a good excuse..."

"Your front door dumbass." Ruby spoke as she walked out of the bedroom actually wondering about why her mind had been pelted with memories she had forgotten about recently. It was a weird, indescribable feeling, and yet it kept happening.

Sun let out a groan as Ruby climbed back onto the couch and pulled the blanket Sun had given her up as she faced the back of the couch. She actually was glad that she could sleep properly. It wasn't long before she was met with the same thing she did to the monkey Faunus only a matter of minutes ago. "It's Tall Red. She wants to talk to you. I'm heading back to bed." Sun spoke as he quickly jumped out of the reach of Ruby and began to stroll back towards his room.

"A simple tap on my shoulder would have done the same thing!"

"Likewise!" Sun yelled back knowing how circular this was going to get if he let it.

Ruby rolled her eyes and began to sit up, just enjoying for the first time in a long time... she actually felt hitting the ground... she could feel... she never realised how fun it was too feel instead of just being numb. She quickly walked over to the door and smiled at the sight of the tall redhead just standing there waiting for her patiently.

"Hey Pyrrha."

 **Author's Note**

 **Well I feel this is oddly the best place for the ending... I'm also sure you are curious as to why I would cut the Sun/Ruby flashbacks... but there is a reason... and looking at this chapter number... this story may be longer than originally intended... damn... two stories in a row that... enjoy regardless.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, fanfic is still being a bitch... but hey... this is getting fun...**

Chapter 17:

Ruby was happy Pyrrha knew a nice relaxing place that they could at least enjoy some quietness and the sun of the midday Sun. Ruby could feel the sweat hitting her hard, even though she had taken the hoodie off as they found a spot.

Neither actually seemed to want to ruin this moment. Ruby was just enjoying all the feelings that she had missed out on. Even the things that she should consider a nuisance or her suffering. She was enjoying it all. Even down to the dull throbbing pain in her arm from where a matter of hours ago she had to sew it closed.

She knew she would have the stupidest of grins on her face as she spread her arms to feel the grass just barely scraping her arms, causing her to just let out a hum of approval. As the sun continued to bake her skin.

"I hope you do know in order to stop yourself from beating yourself up... you will need to talk to your family..." Pyrrha stated for... she didn't know how many times in the last hour. But Ruby had constantly ignored her. Or at least that is what it had seemed like. The first time Pyrrha had mentioned it she decided 'let's go somewhere that is quiet.' From there, they've just sat in the park.

"Do you know you've said that sixteen times... in the last hour... what is really on your mind..." Ruby asked, closing her eyes so she could just truly enjoy the sun light. She was also curious as to why she kept saying that same thing in different ways. Ruby was about to change the venue where the sat just so it wouldn't get stale.

It was a simple thing to keep it fresh, but at the same time she didn't really want to move. She just wanted to stay where she was. Laying on the grass, and enjoying her fill of the sun. It was a simple thing, and yet one of the most enjoyable things. What made it even better was the fact that she didn't need to do anything for it. She just had to walk to the spot.

"I've said it because that is the most important part of the program. It reduces the chance of relapsing by a lot once you confront your problems that you caused because of heroin and ask for forgiveness." Pyrrha continued her point as Ruby flipped her arms so the top of her forearms had a chance to enjoy the sun's rays that had been pelting down.

Ruby let out a small chuckle as she debated how she should figure out how to word her next statement. "They shouldn't forgive me. Even if Blake was over exaggerating, I caused my non-believer of a mother to pray to something she doesn't believe, drove my dad to alcoholism, and finally my sister is figuratively getting the shit kicked out of her every fight so she can win after a couple of hits because they are exhausted." Ruby knew it sounded slightly harsh but she had to make it sound harsh just so Pyrrha wouldn't bring it up every time they were together.

"Actually... I can't speak for your parents... I've met them twice... if that, but Yang... she isn't getting the shit kicked out of her because of you. She said she found it to be the best way to deal with fighters. And that if she couldn't take a couple of punches she would feel too much like a glass canon." Pyrrha half lied. Yang did say that, but it was during an interview to then go back to her place where their friends were and got drunk and confessed how she needs to be punished.

Ruby sat up, already tired of this entire conversation. She had just wanted to relax, but this was killing her mood. Even something that she knew would end with Pyrrha moving onto the next addict, or Ruby maybe shooting up. She wanted to end this.

"What will it take for you to drop this Pyrrha? Something that would make the both of us happy? I don't want to talk to them, you want me to talk to them. We can continue this argument for a while, but ask Blake, you will give up from anger, and me being right... she has been in a similar situation a few times with me." Ruby spoke moving herself so she was facing Pyrrha. She didn't want to seem like she was being rude, but at the same time she couldn't stand what was happening. She didn't want to chase Pyrrha away.

"Stay in the program for a month. And when Yang is back in Vale next month, she is throwing a party like she always does. Her sponsors will have someone there only to congratulate her. I'm allowed to bring someone since she still thinks I'm dating my ex... at least talk to Yang then. If you promise to do that, then I'll never pressure you to talk to your parents. Actually do that, and I'll let you stay at my apartment until you can get clean enough you pass any drug test and can get a job."

' _It is so stupid she wants that... I mean... I could tank Yang like it was nothing... and that stupid ass blonde woman was a nuisance I mean... yes she did want me to not do drugs, but she gave up after two yelling matches that ended with me punching her and storming off... yes but that doesn't mean she couldn't have tried harder..._ ' Ruby thought as she let out an elongated groan, throwing her head from shoulder to her other shoulder.

"Fine. Except you need to be able to get Sun to go. Now let's drop this." Ruby spoke laying back down and spreading her arms to enjoy the sunlight before it would get colder, or later and Pyrrha would insist on them going back to her place. It only made sense to Ruby.

* * *

" _Rubes I got great news!" Yang said running up to hug her sister tightly. Ruby had been slightly distant recently. She even started to wear more and more hoodies and sweaters in general. Ruby began to hug her sister lightly and then pushed her back after a few seconds. "Come on, we are heading shopping, my treat, I need to celebrate with you, because Blake, me and mom and dad will probably go out drinking once I tell them."_

 _Ruby smiled a little at her excitable sister and shrugged her shoulders. "Tell me first what it is that we are celebrating." Ruby knew her emotions weren't really into it, but that was mainly down to the fact right now she was an enjoyable level of numb._

 _She couldn't believe this was what she was missing when she listened to the negative things about heroin. She was glad Weiss had showed her just what she was missing. It made the pressure she felt from her family seem non-existent. She knew she could stop whenever she wanted, but_ _the feeling of the numbness was too great to turn up at this moment. Especially with the massive Christmas tests coming up._

" _I just got signed to a sponsor. Not just a small sponsor either. I got the Schnees backing me now. Why didn't you tell me you've been helping Weiss Schnee with her grades?" Yang asked slightly hurt that her sister who once told her everything had slowly stopped doing that which had started to become the normal. But she was still far to happy to really let that affect her ecstatic mood._

 _Ruby came slightly out of her high the second Yang had mentioned them. Weiss had mentioned that her dad was going to show her how he was happy that she helped Weiss improve her grades from ninety nine percent to that one hundred percent. That was when she realised that Yang had asked her a question._

" _I helped her on like three tests... she said her dad wanted to show me how happy he was... and clearly I didn't need money..." Ruby spoke as Yang's smile grew ten fold. "You are the greatest sister ever. Come on. We need to do something really fun to show you how happy I am with you. They are paying me six figures to fight ten people to test out if their investment was well founded." Yang continued as she pulled Ruby towards her car._

" _I just need to grab my phone Yang... I need to let my lecturer know why I'm not going to be in later." Ruby spoke freeing her arm away from Yang and walking back towards the house. "Rubes... it is in your hand." Yang spoke causing Ruby to shake her head a little._

" _Sorry... my mind is a bit scattered right now. I have seventeen tests coming up... and nearly half of those are for college... the rest are to keep mom and dad happy so I'll be less socially awkward..." Ruby spoke shocked she didn't feel her own phone. She quickly slipped it into her pocket and walked up to Yang._

 _Yang grasped Ruby's face carefully to stare into her eyes. She could see a light haze forming in her silver orbs. "You broke into dad's liquor cabinet didn't you... I'm not mad... but please say you didn't break the lock like me and Blake did." She asked, fearing that Ruby getting sick would ruin her entire plan._

" _Yeah... I figured out how to pick a lock... And I feel fine. I'm not going to get sick. Don't worry." Ruby spoke moving her sister's hands away from her face. "We all say that Ruby. But if you feel sick, just do it outside the car." Yang knew Ruby wasn't going to accept her worrying over her._

" _For the record... it was dumb to drink that stuff... if you would have gone to his room, he keeps the shit he almost never touches... you need to do some more work, but it is better in the long run." Yang gently chided her sister who shrugged it off. "I'll deal with the backlash when it happens Yang..."_

" _Okay, if you want to Rubes..."_

* * *

Ruby smiled as she opened the door to the room that Pyrrha had promised her she could use. Shocked her only rule was don't wear anything with long sleeves on Ruby and if she wanted to she would need to have someone inside the apartment with her. She walked over to the bed to see a duffel bag resting on the floor. Curious as to what it was.

"I asked Blake to get you some of your old clothes... apparently your parents didn't change your room any..." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby picked it up and dropped it onto the bed. She began to open it and let a scowl take over her face. "That bitch..." Ruby muttered as she took out a wooden frame and placed it faced down. At the foot of the bed.

Curious as to what it was, Pyrrha walked over to the bed and picked it up. She could see a small family all smiling. A teenager Ruby was sitting at the table between both her parents, Yang was next to Tai and Blake sat next to Summer. It seemed like a fancy restaurant that clearly cost them a lot to eat at.

She theorised that they were celebrating something but she didn't know what. "Blake wouldn't have grabbed that picture if she knew I was on heroin... I still barely remember where that was taken..."

Ruby spoke as she unfolded a dark red hoodie that Ruby recognised a bit too fast for her liking. Her mom's lucky hoodie that she took to every test once it wasn't a monstrous size on her. Summer knew that she took it, but didn't seem to care that much.

"What were you guys celebrating..." Pyrrha asked placing the picture back down as Ruby hugged one red hoodie tightly. Pressing it to her face taking a deep inhale. "Three things actually... Yang got her biggest sponsors... I got confirmation that I could take the exams needed for a master's degree... and Blake passed her third year of neuroscience... A couple of months later Yang found me about to shoot up... and then it just spiralled into a worse and worse state." Ruby spoke never removing the hoodie that meant a lot to her.

Pyrrha smiled at the show of sentimentality that Ruby was having. It was a nice thing to see. There was no wall she put up between the world. Or at least the wall was crumbling at a fast rate. She just hoped that it wasn't going to shock her in a bad way, like a severe relapse.

"I'm going to go look around the kitchen to see what to do for dinner... anything you in the mood for?" Pyrrha asked softly not wanting to really disrupt Ruby further. She could have sworn she heard a sound coming from her that sounded like 'it still smells like her...' but Ruby spoke up after one last deep inhale as she took it down from her face.

"I don't care... I'm just hungry..."

Pyrrha decided to not let Ruby know it seemed like she was crying a little. She could see some tears just building in her eyes threatening to spill. Instead she said a quick 'okay' and left the room, closing the door behind her softly.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp... number 17... if the site isn't fixed i'll respond to ever review in the bottom of the two author's notes... I have a gut feeling it will be fixed by then but you never know... now if you don't mind... imma go play Lost Odyssey... underrated game by far.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeah, more writing of this... could finally tear myself away from Lost Odyssey... game is so fun... but onto the chapter!**

Chapter 18:

Ruby never realised how comfortable a warm bed was. Pyrrha had gone to work, or at least that was what she had told Ruby. Not that Ruby cared. She sat in a ball curled up into as small a ball as possible. Just trying to get even warmer. She loved the feeling. She was fighting the urge to let nature win out.

It was going to take a lot more than the need to just go to the bathroom at this moment. The feeling of cotton under and around her, forming a cocoon was far too delightful to let that win. She had made up her mind a while ago to just hold it until she had no choice but to head to the bathroom.

She already figured that she would have plenty of time before that.

She closed her eyes and ducked her head under the blanket to make the ball as small as possible to fully enjoy the warmth. She closed her eyes and let out a hum of approval just enjoying the warmth, it was a nice feeling.

' _Whoever is knocking best be on fire and I'm the only person that can help them..._ ' Ruby thought as she knew this person wasn't going to stop. It was more annoying than the actual need to go to the bathroom. Just because they had been at it for a long time.

Groaning loudly as she tossed the blanket off of her and stormed over to the door of her room and over to the door and began to walk out of the room. Ignoring the bitter cold coming from leaving her nice cocoon.

She was furious that she had to leave the bed. She wanted to just sleep the best she could. Ruby pressed her eye into the peephole to see a mane of black hair and blonde. She let out one more groan as she opened the door to see Blake blushing furiously as Sun just pushed past her.

"Are you just going to stand there blushing Cat? I mean... it is just Red's naked body... there is like an entire class of people who have seem it..." Sun joked as he quickly found the room he was looking for and smiled at the sight of it. He walked over to the metal looking fridge and opened one of the doors and began to pull things out of it.

Blake quickly looked down, surprised that since Ruby ran away, she had lost her sense of shame and modesty. She closed the door behind her as Ruby began to walk back towards the bedroom. Stopping only to see Sun going making a large sandwich. "Must you raid everyone's fridges?" Ruby asked crossing her arms waiting for the monkey Faunus' response. Knowing it would contain some comedic aspects to it like it always did.

"You know, they say it is a sign of affection in some cultures... not sure which ones... but I'm all for it... plus Tall Red won't mind... I've seen her eat... it is creepy and unhealthy and god damn it I don't get how either of you can eat as much as you do. I do hard work like everyday so I need to eat sandwiches this big." Sun spoke not even looking towards the naked woman as he placed a slice of bread on top of the mound that was forming.

His mouth watering as he pulled one of the bananas down and began to slice it up onto another piece that had a thin looking layer of what Ruby hoped was peanut butter. Ruby knew what he was trying to do and instead of feeding into it the way he thought she was going to do, she took a different route.

"She keeps almond and cashew butter in the cupboard by your knees..." Ruby began to lean on the arch as Sun quickly opened the cupboard in question open and grabbed the two jars. Ruby felt something getting tossed at her back and as she turned around to face who threw something at her, she was met with one of her large hoodies.

"Do you have a problem seeing little ol' me naked Blake?" Ruby asked smiling as Blake turned around. "It isn't that. There is a man here... one that gets my blood boiling... it is improper for him to see you like that." Blake spoke causing both Sun and Ruby to laugh hard. She looked back to see Ruby literally holding her side laughing as Sun was bracing himself on the counter.

Blake began to wait for them to get done laughing. She hoped it wouldn't take long but they just seemed to laugh harder and harder as time went on. Blake could feel one of her eyes twitching as Ruby wiped a tear from her eye after what felt like five minutes straight of them laughing.

"Few things wrong with that... one Sun 's seen me naked... multiple times... two I've fucked his brother once while he was in the room asleep... three and most importantly he is gay..." Ruby recited off as she bent down to grab the hoodie before she continued what she was saying. "Hell you probably already seen me naked when I was a baby... but if it will make you stop blushing like a schoolgirl, I'll put the hoodie on."

"That wasn't a dream? Damn... if I wasn't gay already..." Sun joked as Blake turned around to see Ruby rolling her eyes at the blonde man walking into the kitchen. Trying to see if there was anything for her to eat after Sun built his what appeared to be 'everything edible in the apartment' sandwich. It was baffling her in a way. She had no idea how he was meant to fit it into his mouth. The feet was becoming more and more impossible by the second as he added more and more layers of food.

"Don't worry Cat... I'm sure they used protection... but I mean... she is probably sterile from all the heroin... or at least has something gross... like syphilis..." Sun continued to joke as Ruby punched him in the arm.

It wasn't even mad at the comment, she had come to expect it through years of being friends with him. She was more so angry at the disease he used. "Seriously... you could have picked, aids, or hepatitis, or some strain of herpes... but you went with one that can't be transferred through blood. Do you intentionally... act this stupid?"

Sun just shrugged as he continued placed the final piece of bread down. Ruby was shocked, just because the size of it, was the size of his outstretched palm. "Did you seriously need to clean the jars out? Jackass... I could have made a sandwich myself." Ruby frowned as Sun cut the sandwich in half with a knife that was on the counter and handed one of the halves to Ruby.

Ruby took it and smiled at at him. "Thanks Jackass..." Ruby spoke as she took a bite.

* * *

 _She was hungry, she couldn't believe that she hadn't eaten in nearly a whole week. It was something that she had no idea how she forgot, but she was fine. She felt euphoric, but glad that she was able to remember the need to eat in the end._

 _She walked into the kitchen at she had no idea what time, she was enjoying the euphoria, it was what she needed. She opened the fridge, to see some food saved for her, on a plate. '_ That's right... mom did save me some food... _' Ruby thought as she grabbed the plate and closed the fridge. She didn't even go and grab a fork or knife and just dug into it with her hands._

 _She could feel the congealed fat coating her fingers as she she shoved the meat into her mouth. Tearing at it with her teeth. She didn't hear the door opening and closing_ _as the cat Faunus she always saw as a sister walk into the room and stopping at the site of Ruby hunched over._

" _Are the tests that hard? I mean drinking and not eating with the rest... and even eating with your hands?" Blake asked as she tossed her keys on the counter as she walked over to the drawer and pulled out a fork and knife, quickly handing it to the smaller girl. She quickly moved the hand holding the piece of what seemed to be once steak onto the plate._

" _It isn't the tests themselves... it is the amount. I'm doing double than needed as well as trying to find someone that can live up to mom and dad and Yang's freaking unnatural standards for a boyfriend or girlfriend." Ruby continued as she rubbed her filthy hand on her pants and stabbed the meat as she she began to saw at it._

 _She would have rathered that Blake didn't stop inside, but she wasn't going to shoo her away. Blake gave her a lopsided smile at the sight of her crush talk about wanting to find someone. She knew she would just need to act on it. The question was on the tip of her tongue when Ruby continued._

" _Think I may have found someone... but I just know everyone would find fault with her. Despite the fact she is in some of the exact same classes as I am. She is perfect in every way... but I know they will find something and demand I break up... and I mean... it would be like with Octavia if I fought them." Ruby spoke as she stared at her plate. Not noticing the deflation Blake had._

 _As Blake quickly regained her composure Ruby looked up from the plate when Blake spoke in defence of them. "They just care about you Ruby. They just don't know how to go about it. And it is harder because you are smarter than both Summer and Tai put together._ _So if anyone can see their problem it is you."_

" _Don't make me split my mind once more to try and figure it out. I get it, they are dumb for a different reason... but trying to be normal is going to kill me one of these days." Ruby joked as Blake smiled back. "Well, whoever she is and makes you truly happy, I'd only bring her around once you know that she'll pass. But I wouldn't hold of long though, just because they will blame her. But if you are turning to alcohol because of her and not the tests they will disapprove of her almost instantly." Blake responded as Ruby finished her plate in record time._

 _Blake could have sworn it was because she starved herself... but apparently she had come down ever night and ate not only her dinner but then went about to make more to eat. "She isn't... It is just because I can't take the pressure some times Blake. And the booze helps... I mean... at least it isn't pot..."_

" _Yeah, at least it isn't marijuana. But you should go to bed. I'll clean your plate and silverware."_

" _Thanks Blake." Ruby spoke as she walked out of the room and up the stairs._

* * *

"Red! Seriously... if you aren't going to put pants on... close your legs. I don't want to see that." Sun complained as he tossed Ruby the pair of pants Blake had brought into the living room for her. This had been the entire conversation since Ruby started to eat Sun's food on him.

"Don't look then... not only that, you stole all the food... what am I meant to eat later? Pyrrha shouldn't spend her money feeding you." Ruby spoke as Blake sat down looking at the wall directly in front of her. "Come on. Cat is uncomfortable... and if I'm meant to travel all the way here to spend time with you, I'm going to need her to buy some more food."

Ruby let out a groan as she placed what was left of her sandwich on the arm of the couch as she stood up and pulled the pants on. Blake noticed the way they just glided up frictionlessly along her thin legs. The pants she knew at one point were a little loose for Ruby now nearly slide off under gravity alone.

"There. Better? Bad enough I have to obey her stupid bull shit hoodie rule."

"Makes sense. I mean she doesn't want you to shoot up. Can't blame her for that." Sun spoke as Blake finally looked towards Ruby. "Well... she shouldn't buy more food just so you can come here to eat it all..."

"That is actually a genius idea... I was just going to make a sandwich every other day... but eating all the time here? That is so much better. Figure out an excuse Tall Red would buy." Sun spoke as Ruby picked up her half again. "That you are a dumbass? I'd buy that."

 **Author's Note:**

 **The Reviews are fixed! I responded to all that I got, hope you guys liked this. Time to go back to Lost Odyssey... it isn't an addiction... I swear.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, onto Writing... I was going to say something crazy, but I can feel withdrawal setting in from no JRPGs going... so let's get this out of the way.**

Chapter 19:

Pyrrha sat at her desk, glad that her last appointment had ended twenty minutes ago, but here she sat with Nora going on some long winded rant once again. Not that Pyrrha would normally mind, but she had just sat through a long day, and had wanted to go home and make sure the place wasn't on fire or that she had everything that was there in the morning when she left.

But here she sat inside her office talking to her friend when she would just rather leave. "But I mean... come on why would we need to move if I got a sloth from... uh... the totally legal channels." Nora spoke falling back into the chair as Pyrrha took a deep breath.

"Because you live in a studio apartment that is often filled as it is. Or did you forget the 'castle' you built with the spools of cloth? And that took over most of the liveable space." Pyrrha spoke leaning back into her chair as Nora let a smile graced her lips. "Now, do you mind telling me the real reason you are here? Because I don't think you would come all this way, just to complain that Ren told you no to getting a sloth as a pet, for very valid reasons." Pyrrha continued as Nora began to pout at the way her friend was boiling down her arguments to nothing really.

"My main point of it is I'm starting to feel lonely when he goes on those long fashion trips... I mean..." Nora clarified as Pyrrha let out an 'oh' expression as she pulled herself closer to the desk. Now genuinely curious as to what the excitable ginger haired girl had meant. "And I know Ren isn't going to cheat on me... but that doesn't mean I don't feel lonely. I mean, this month alone he has been gone for a week, with another week at the end... that's half a month... and I can't stand travelling with him all the time either."

Pyrrha smiled at the sight of Nora slowly easing off the pout and showing how sad she really was. Pyrrha opened one of her drawers and pulled out a bag she used when dealing with children and her friend. "Go on Nora... take some... I don't want to see you this sad." Pyrrha stated as she held the bag out for her.

Nora reached into the bag and pulled a fist full of bear shaped objects and began to place them into her mouth. Letting out a slight hum. "But Nora... this is something you really should bring up with Ren. It sounds like he is hurting you and not meaning it. Because something tells me you suggested that you guys get a sloth..." Pyrrha spoke replacing the bag and closing the drawer so she wouldn't accidentally leave them out with Nora in the room.

"It isn't that easy Pyr... you know how long it took me to confess to Ren...how long do you think it will take me to tell him stop doing what makes him happy so I don't feel lonely." Nora continued only, stopping to shove the fist full of gummy candies into her mouth. Pyrrha was about to respond when she heard her phone go off in one of her drawers.

She opened it to see a message from Blake. "Nora, I'd love to continue this, but apparently I need to go grocery shopping again... but to summarize what I mean, you never know if you say you feel lonely while he isn't there he may take that as you want children. Which I know is something you've always wanted." Pyrrha spoke standing up as Nora pouted again. "You want the rest of the candy I keep for children patients and their parents don't you?"

Nora just nodded her head as Pyrrha rolled her eyes and pulled the bag out and handed it to the girl. "Luckily I need to go shopping anyway. Come on if you want to continue talking." Pyrrha spoke as her friend stood up and walk towards the door just picking the candies up and plopping them into her mouth. Not necessarily sad a the turn the day took, but not as happy as she had thought it would, or like it normally would.

"It's fine... Ren is handcuffed to the bed... I probably should get back to him. I mean, I left him a couple hours ago..."

Pyrrha stopped to stare at her friend. "Yeah, you really should. He is probably going to be in pain or his arms will be numb at least." Pyrrha complained as Nora waved her off. "He'll be fine, this isn't the first time I've done it. Just tell Blake and Ruby I said hi..."

"Okay, just... don't talk to Ren while he is handcuffed... to anything... clothes aren't necessary, but suggested."

"Fine... but next time... gummy worms are better than gummy bears that is like... basic knowledge."

"Whatever Nora, I like them, and they are to help children speak when apparently I need to do a doctor's work as well and get them to talk." Pyrrha spoke reaching into the bag and taking some from the clearly irritated girl who glared at her. "I hope Ruby sold your shit...!" Nora shouted as she looked down into the bag and began to eat some more. "Stealing a woman's candy... talk about a bitchy thing to do." Nora spoke as she quickly walked with her friend to the elevator.

* * *

 _Ruby fixed her hair as she_ looked into her reflection _in the bathroom mirror. She felt a pair of hands wrap around her. She smiled at the pale arms wrapping her waist causing Ruby to smile brightly. She knew exactly who the arms belonged to and spun around to see her girlfriend standing there smiling. Ruby leaned in and planted a kiss as she wrapped her arms around the white haired woman's neck._

 _"So, have you gotten less paranoid that your parents' will find out now Ruby? Because it isn't right that I can only hold you and kiss you either at my house or in the bathroom... I mean... it just feels dirty doing it. Like we are conspiring to assassinate someone." Weiss spoke as Ruby frowned a little she knew where this was coming from. The fact she always knew it was burning in the back of every conversation didn't make it easier._

 _Ruby was about to speak when Weiss commented, "On second thought, don't answer that... I'd rather be ignorant of the matter." Ruby couldn't stand that sight, Weiss looking down, almost like she was ashamed of her question. Not that Ruby would ever shame her because of it. "No Weiss... it isn't that... I mean... in the past I've had perfect people I wanted to date. And they shot them down over nothing... once it was because the guys shorts were too long. I just don't want to loose you Weiss... I'm sorry if I seem paranoid because of it... I mean, I need to shoot up nearly every couple of hours just to deal with the unrealistic standards they want..." Ruby spoke as Weiss' face just seemed to brighten up._

 _It was something that Ruby always loved when she was with Weiss. Just when she smiled it was enough to brighten Ruby's mood no matter what situation they were in. It was something many people got to seldom see. A genuine smile on Weiss Schnee's face. After Weiss leaned up to plant a kiss on Ruby's lips, she pulled back remembering the time. "I've got to go... are we still up this weekend at my house? I mean, I've yet to actually show you the library... any time we go in there it is less about the research I know you like." Weiss continued as Ruby smiled._

" _I think I prefer our form of research over studying... and if we tried that at a real library we would be arrested." Ruby joked kissing Weiss again. "Not to mention you are still under age... which makes me feel a little dirty." Weiss said blushing as Ruby rested her head on Weiss' shoulder._

" _You are only twenty one Weiss. I mean, yes, I'm not legal for a little while... but I want to be with you. So who cares. Now you should get going, Yang is going to pick me up soon." Ruby continued as she leaned down and planted a final kiss on Weiss' delicious lips as Weiss began to walk backwards towards the door, never separating from Ruby as the first door opened._

 _Only separating once Ruby pulled back to take a breath, and to see the door she was pressing Weiss against. "I'm going to miss you until the weekend Weiss..."_

" _I'll pick you up at highschool tomorrow... for someone so smart,_ _you can be dumb sometimes..." Weiss joked as Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I also shot up like twenty minutes ago... and about to go sit through a celebration with my family... so let me have these dumb acting moments." Weiss smiled at the sight and let go._

" _It is okay Ruby... just don't hurt yourself. You become a bit more reckless while you are high..."_

" _I'll be fine Weiss..."_

* * *

Ruby shot up at the odd dream. But it hadn't felt like a dream. It felt like she lived it before... but something was strange... she could feel a longing. She smacked her head as she saw Sun sitting next to her head resting on the back of the couch. Snoring loudly. She could see a puddle of drool on the floor below where her head was resting on Sun's lap.

' _Man Sun... you really are a dumbass... making yourself uncomfortable so I can be a little bit more comfortable... they don't make them any dumber._ ' Ruby thought as she wiped the drool form her face. She looked on the small coffee table Pyrrha had to see a note.

She opened it to see Blake's handwriting scrawled across the page. 'I had to leave... Summer needed my help with something, Pyrrha if you are reading this they have been asleep since before I left. Ruby if you are reading this and Pyrrha isn't there, wake that moronic monkey up. And if it is the moronic monkey... Pyrrha knows you ate all her food and sounded angry.' Ruby knew that last part was a lie and balled up the paper and tossed it at the monkey Faunus

Sun let out a cough as the wadded up paper fell into his open mouth causing Ruby to giggle a little at the man spitting the paper onto the floor. "Blake is gone... apparently she doesn't feel I'm trusted enough to be here without a responsible adult... for some reason she thinks you qualify..." Ruby spoke as Sun raised an eyebrow.

"Bullshit... Cat knows me... I'm responsible enough to give a loaded weapon to a child and tell it to go wild with it." Sun spoke lowering his eyebrow as Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "I think it is because Pyrrha doesn't want me to be wearing anything with long sleeves unless I have someone awake that would stop it... plus with short sleeves she can see my track marks healing..."

"She does know if you want to, you could inject it in between your fingers... or thighs... or toes... pretty much anywhere that has a blood supply... right?" Sun asked as Ruby shrugged her shoulders once again. "Not really my thing... I mean... yes... you get high so much faster if you get your arteries... but you run more risks... and the fingers slash toe thing... just takes to long. I'm better off smoking it." Ruby spoke as the door opened and in walked a red head, her arms filled with multiple paper bags as she looked in to see Sun and Ruby just sitting in the dark room talking.

"Sun, if you are going to steal my food you can help bring it in at least!" Pyrrha yelled, more so irritated that Blake wasn't there. She knew Sun was a serial enabler and may not be the best call leaving Ruby alone with during this time when she is most likely to relapse. "Did you buy more than peanut, almond and cashew butter? I only ask because walnut butter is amazing."

Ruby began to laugh as she kicked his leg lightly. "Go on dumbass. You are all her food... and I'm going to go put on an actual shirt... don't want to creep Pyrrha out with how comfortable I am with being naked." Ruby spoke causing Sun to roll his eyes and stand up. Already tired again.

"Whatever Red. You've already stripped down in front of her... seeing your tits again isn't going to corrupt her mind."

"Yes... but cotton that hasn't been worn in six or so years really causes your nipples to itch and I doubt she wants to see me naked... she already blushes as bad as Blake does." Ruby spoke walking past the struggling Pyrrha and down the hall as Sun was forced to help. "Next time you go as well Red! You know what I like!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **What is this? Nice Weiss? A part without Ruby? Am I fleshing out Pyrrha? To answer those questions in order is a chapter, kind of, yes and yes... kind of... it is more so me fleshing the chapter out and I felt a cut to Sun and Ruby asleep on the couch is adorable... I'll see you guys next chapter... time to go to Lost Odyssey... it is just collecting things right now guys... then I'm moving onto Blue Dragon...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay as of starting this, Fanfiction has gone full blown stupid with it's reviews and broke again... and I started to binge watch fawlty towers... still holds up...**

Chapter 20:

Ruby's throat felt dry as she walked up to the small podium in the church basement. She knew it wasn't something inherently hard. She had done it before. But she always felt like she was being placed on the spot. Something she could never get used to. Even since long before she found comfort in heroin.

She began to lick her lips to try and make her mouth a bit more natural, just for the sake of being able to speak like she promised Pyrrha she would. She could feel the eyes of the ten or so people burning into her. Some she knew from previous experiences, but most she assumed were there the same reason she was for her first meeting.

"Hi, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Red, and I'm a heroin addict." She waited for the chorus of 'hi Red' to subside before she would continue with what she was going to say. "I've been clean, three weeks, and while the reason for me getting clean isn't the same as most of you... I know some people who are doing it so they can spend time with their family again. But my reason hasn't changed. I want to stick it to a shrew of a woman who showed me the joys of shooting up when everyone has unnatural standards for you."

Ruby again let a pause sink in as she debated how she should phrase the next part. She could just make out someone entering from a door on the far wall, she had no idea who it was and figured it was just someone who was late. They even were polite enough to take a seat in the back of the room.

"I know my motives aren't that pure... I mean, I don't have any children... kind of can't have any... so there goes the family aspect. My parents and sister think I'm dead hopefully... I don't really want them to see me like I am, even though they did partially drive me to it. Honestly nothing I ever did was good to them. My friends even got picked apart with a fine tooth comb and if a single fault appeared they would expect me to never see them again. Some of the people they said I shouldn't date I did fight against what they thought was the right choice... others I dated only to rebel a bit more... but the end result was the same. I'd be alone except for my mom, my dad, my sister and a woman who might as well have been my sister's twin."

Ruby tried to focus on the person in that came in late. She felt her eyes get drawn to the person. She wasn't sure why. It could be the fact there were plenty of empty seats away from people closer, and this person chose the row closest to the exit as if they had planned to just sneak out the second the meeting was over. It felt almost planned in a way.

"But that was because I just felt pressure from them all the time. I mean... yes, I was on my way to a master's degree in economics when I shot up for the first time. Those of you who don't want to crunch the numbers I was fifteen. I've been told that their standards were natural in the sense they didn't know what to expect... but that didn't make it easier. The only thing that ever did was heroin. When I shot up... I could be normal... I could fail at things and didn't feel that crushing sensation. The pressure just didn't get to me... but that numbness comes at a price."

It was starting to piss Ruby off. The curiosity she was feeling... she needed to know who the person was. But she knew she couldn't just walk off the stage, and over to this hooded person. But she knew if she finished fast enough she could get closer.

"And that price was I had to whore, I had to continue to shot up... I just caught the end of a show last night at a friend's house... where someone made a game about heroin that was chasing a dragon... it is kind of like that the first couple of times... after that... you need it... unless you have friends like mine, where they handcuff you to the bed and just wait the withdrawal out. I'm thankful for them... but at the same time... it makes my past harsher when I think about it. I mean... I beat my mom, my sister, practically emasculate my dad..."

The person Ruby had been focused on just reached with their hand up and appeared to wipe something from their face. It was making Ruby more curious. Just the fact she had seen this person walk in countless times in the last two weeks, like clockwork, whenever she took the podium to talk as Pyrrha instructed. She could see some pieces lining up.

Like how Pyrrha had always insisted that she should go up exactly after being there an hour. Or Blake seemingly vanished early everyday. About an hour before she and Pyrrha would go to the narcotics anonymous meeting. It was starting to seem fishy in Ruby's eyes.

"But... I'm healing I suppose is the take away. I mean my track marks have mostly healed fully... but I suppose that is the best joy. I may finally... eventually be able to stick it to the white bitch. Which is probably the best part. But that is just my story for now, thank you for listening." Ruby continued as there was a round of applause as she walked off and like clockwork the person in the back walked back outside as Ruby climbed down the stairs and Pyrrha walked up.

She made up her mind she would ask Pyrrha later after they eat dinner. She figured that it was Blake and was just merely curious why the covering her face and sitting in the far back. Something that she had to admit wasn't the most important thing. Just points of her own curiosity.

Ruby got comfortable in the seat she once occupied in a row by herself until Pyrrha got replaced by another person wanting to talk about their addiction. She just wanted to enjoy her fulfilment of the agreement with Pyrrha. She could sleep comfortably inside the large bed like object Pyrrha claimed was her guest bed.

* * *

 _Ruby sat on the street corner, her blonde friend came strolling out of the story casually whistling as Ruby began to walk down in the direction the man was walking. Sun knew he was being followed, he quickly ducked into the alleyway and was met with his brunette friend, being the one that had followed him causing him to smile a little._

 _He was about to speak when Ruby hugged him tightly. He was shocked. He had only moved into an actual place a couple of days back, and was actually already running late to his job. But here he stood holding the woman that smelled like filth. Clearly not having attempted to clean the dirt from her knotted hair._

" _Red... what's the matter?" Sun asked as he hugged the woman back. He was shocked because this was the woman he had known to shun any sort of affection people had, even the type one would have towards family. It was beyond a strange sensation. But he supposed they have known each other a while and she was starting to break._

" _Adam is giving me cut shit, Roman is out and Cinder is cutting me off right now till I pay her the five hundred I owe." Ruby got out as she hugged the man tighter. She was coming down and the weak stuff she had available wasn't going to cut the feeling. She knew Sun at least had a thought of what was happening. She was coming down, and it was hard. She just knew this was going to be the death of her._

 _Sun leaned back a little to see her sweating profusely as she tried to talk. Her mouth opening and closing and he could see that she was resisting the urge to maul at her flesh to get rid of whatever she was hallucinating off of her. "Look Red, I don't have that kind of money... I can't make someone have stock, and as for Adam, I can give him a call... but that is the best I can do." Sun was being honest, he didn't want to cause any unneeded pain for the small girl, but he really couldn't help her at all._

" _Fuck...! just fuck!" Ruby yelled as she distanced herself from the blonde man and was about to punch a wall when her arm got caught by Sun. "Red... relax I'll get something sorted out with Adam. Okay? Just don't punch a wall." Sun spoke nodding along to try and convince the girl to not harm herself._

 _As Ruby nodded Sun pulled a small block like phone from his pocket and typed in a number. Ruby took her arm from the man and began to scrape at her neck with her long talon like fingernails._

" _Adam? Yo... you got absolutely anything that is purer that Red is used to? I mean... she looks like she is about to claw out her eyes..." Sun only stopped to let his brother go off on his rant. Only stepping in after what felt like an eternity to Ruby. "Look, Adam... I'm sure you can do all kinds of kinky things that Red will be fine with. And I'm sure your girlfriend or whoever that is speaking in the background will join in as well. You straight people get off on that kind of thing."_

" _Okay, I'll ask..." Sun said placing his hand over the microphone on the phone and turned towards Ruby. "You mind getting freaky with a woman?"_

 _Ruby almost instantly shouted out a 'No' as Sun let a smirk go onto his face. "She says she is fine with it... and fine... I'll look like a complete tool to mom and dad so I'm still the untalked about one for a while." Sun spoke into the phone and hung up after saying a quick goodbye. "Right, Adam will give you some... but you should go now... you seem a bit scattered... and like you will self harm... so please... go..."_

" _Thanks Sun... I needed it." Ruby got out, staying just long enough for the monkey Faunus to say 'yes you did'_

* * *

Ruby sat at the table with Pyrrha with another slightly burnt looking meal, her feet resting on the chair. When Pyrrha finally spoke up. "A week till Yang's party... I know a fashion designer who would gladly make you something to wear if you want... we'd just need to go and pay him a visit tomorrow..."

"Better question is... who is that person that keeps coming to the meetings and staying only for my story? And don't say you don't notice... they are never there before I go and start, and stay for the duration of whatever it is I say and leave." Ruby asked, she wasn't really in the mood to eat. She just really wanted her curiosity satisfied.

"I don't really notice anyone going in or out Ruby... I mean... if what you say is true, I would need to crane my neck or body backwards to see. Which wouldn't really work long enough for me to see anything to identify a person." Pyrrha said, in an almost rehearsed tone for Ruby to like. Almost like she had been expecting the question. Something also just seemed wrong with the statement, but it was too polished for her to find a fault with it. "Now, back onto the topic at hand? Do you have anything you want to wear? Or do you want to have something made? Or what?" Pyrrha asked, trying to stir the conversation back towards what to wear. This would be the first time Ruby having seen Yang in a long time.

Ruby just kept an eyebrow raised as she tried to figure out what was wrong with Pyrrha's statement when she answered the question posed. "Short of the person making a pair of jeans and hoodie fashionable... I'm fine with what I have..."

"Ren can pull magic... I mean he makes what Nora wears. And is known in the fashion world... to make normal things seem out of the world." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby decided to file that away inside another part of her mind as she poked at the meal. "Again... jeans and long sleeved red hoodie. My hoodie is iconic to me and Sun... and we both have long since agreed it is strange when I wear anything else."

"Okay, I'll organise something with him. Sun does have something to wear as well right?" Pyrrha asked picking her plate up as she downed the water in her glass. "Trust me... don't push him to wear something. He will give you the finger by barely wearing a shirt, a tie on and cut off shorts. So, let him go casual, and last second hand him a tie and ask him to put it on." Ruby said joining Pyrrha, standing upright holding her plate.

Pyrrha saw the half consumed meal on the brunette's plate. "Am I really that bad at cooking?"

"Yes!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, there is a chapter, after a time skip... but who is this mysterious person? Or is Ruby just going crazy? These are the questions we should be asking... not why we are here? Unless you are named Grif or Simmons... you people can question why we are here... back to JRPGs... tonights game, Blue Dragon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, back to writing... strange fanfiction reviews are working... it is almost like they are beetlejuice, because if you say beetlejuice's name which is beetlejuic- haha nearly got me again...**

Chapter 21:

Ruby stood on the small circular piece of elevated wood, as the raven and magenta haired man began to pull the length of rope with small altering coloured notches on it taught on the underside of Ruby's arm. She was already getting tired of this. But Pyrrha had insisted that he could do what she wanted.

That didn't make the whole situation any less of a drain on her. Just the simple fact that she had to stand up on the pedestal was annoying her. He began to move Ruby's leg and pulled the rope taught and smiled.

"Now... is this a formal party?" Ren asked Ruby as the girl shrugged her shoulders. "It is Yang's end of season party, before she goes into her relaxing season." Pyrrha spoke up as she took a sip from the cup of tea she had holding another one that Ruby assumed was for her. She just hoped that her coffee or tea making was nowhere near her skills in cooking.

Ren began to smile at some idea brewing in his head. Ruby was about to ask when Pyrrha handed her the second mug. Ruby gave it a quick sniff and rolled her eyes at Pyrrha. "What is wrong with it?"

"It smells burnt..." Ruby got out as she took a small slip. "And tastes sour as well... do you really not know how kitchens work?" Ruby continued to whine as Ren chuckled as Nora walked up quickly as Ren spun around and planted a kiss on her lips and walked off. Dancing down the hallway as if he was happy with his idea. It was a strange thing Ruby had to admit. This is the kind of thing she would normally mock. But decided to hold her tongue on the matter.

Nora rolled her eyes at the sight of the man and placed an identical mug on a desk as she looked at Ruby who climbed down from where she was standing to spare a glance back at the mug, placing it lightly on a table near her. She could not finish it unless she cringed really hard and plugged her nose.

She already felt like she was a little sick from the small sip she already took. "Yeah... I wouldn't really trust Pyr's cooking... I mean... if there is a faster way to get some food born illness... I don't know it. I mean... like one time I saw her burn a pot of water... literally set the water on fire." Nora continued as she took a sip from her cup.

Pyrrha began to pout and crossed her arms as Ruby and Nora seemed to bond over tearing down what she made. "She does however know how the mind works to near perfection. It is slightly terrifying. I mean... it is as terrifying as seeing Yang fight inside the ring..." Nora continued as Ruby began to sulk at the mention of her sister's name.

Pyrrha violently began to drag her hand across her throat to try and signal to Nora not to continue that topic. She had seen a few times when someone mentioned Ruby's family that she would almost always go and collapse onto herself. Almost as if she was about to relapse.

Something Pyrrha learned was a real threat every time she had left Ruby alone. At first she was just over thrilled to stay in the bed and swaddle herself in the massive blanket. Almost like she just wanted to stay there. But as the couple of weeks had moved on, she began to close in more and more on herself. Like she was just dreading what was to come.

Nora didn't see what Pyrrha was doing and only saw Ruby get down. Unsure of which part it is that she said. Nora was about to continue when a hand was clasped over her mouth. Pyrrha looked over from Ruby to see Ren leaning down and whisper something into the ginger haired girl's ear.

Pyrrha could see Nora's face lighten up from understanding as the man pulled back from the girl and walked over to the small desk like thing and pulled out a pencil from the small groove in the windowsill next to him.

The tall red head took a seat next to Ruby on the small wooden platform like thing and began to rub her back to try and soothe Ruby from her own thoughts. She knew what ever traversing she was doing must have been hard, but she also had to ease Ruby back into the world of reality. She needed, to be reminded.

This was something that she found to be the hardest. Whenever Ruby thought about her past she always closed in on herself and began to beat herself up. Once Pyrrha even witnessed she was literally about to.

"Ruby... come on, we both know your train of thoughts right now, won't end in any good place." Pyrrha spoke to Ruby calmly hoping that she could be snapped from the train. "I'm not thinking about that... I'm trying to figure out how the hell I'm meant to talk to Yang... last time we talked... I probably broke her nose, and kept bringing up, how she is only related to me because my dad was a lecherous man. Something I always knew was a sore spot for her. That is the problem... I know what buttons to push if I want to hurt them."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you cleaning up. I know if I were your sister I would be happy by that. But I know if you stop doing this... closing in on yourself... you'll do wonders healing from your addiction." Pyrrha spoke as Ren looked at the duo and back down to his drawing. "Well, if you two want to go get a cup of coffee or tea... or something, I can finish a mock up and send it to you." Ren spoke as Ruby could just barely make out from the way the pencil top moved that he was writing down the numbers he clearly took down.

Ruby stood up and spoke, "You know I'm looking for something akin to a red hoodie... and some jeans... right... or something akin to that..." Ruby wanted to clarify about that. She didn't want to mislead him. Her tastes are far more simple compared to either of the two girls in the room. He just smiled, his eyes never leaving the page as he dragged the pencil across the page. "I'm aware. And provided you come here a couple of days before the party, just in case I need to take in or let out anything, you'll enjoy the outfit."

Pyrrha looked at Ruby and gestured towards the front door. Ruby nodded as Pyrrha downed her mug and walked with her. Smiling, just because she had come to realise after three weeks that Ruby's mind and stories were unique. They were perfect in a way, her mind was so sharp it could pick apart almost everything of her past, the only difference was the violent edge of her mind was always pressed against her own actions. It was something that Pyrrha understood but it also perplexed her deeply.

"Do you want to go get coffee or maybe a bit to eat?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby mumbled something under her breath. Pyrrha turned to face her as she gestured her to speak up. "Hot chocolate... I really want some hot chocolate. And maybe some ice cream..." Ruby said quietly causing Pyrrha to chuckle. She had no idea how this woman, who was a heroin addict wanted something people would give children. "Fine, let's go..."

* * *

 _Ruby rested her head on the small colourful table. She was bored of the entire situation. She was bored at the entire thing, and had no idea why Yang and Blake got out of it, they had seen her slip just as much as they did. She reasoned that if anything they should be in here long before she was due to the obvious signs. But here she sat as a child psychologist was explaining something that was boring her further than the yellow walls._

 _She finally had enough of this man speaking so she cut him off. "So tell you what, let's play a game of quid pro quo. I ask one question about you, and I get one truthful answer. You ask one question about me and you get one truthful answer. And we keep going back and forth until you get angry and leave to go give some long speech to my parents using words they probably don't understand to make it seem unthinkable that I am anything else but a drug fiend."_

" _What makes you think I'd be angry?" he asked as he sat back causing Ruby to smile an almost sinister smile. "That counts as your question. But your answer, I'm smarter than you. Judging by the degree you have on your wall, I'm a lot smarter... I mean... Vacuo... was signing your name really that hard?" Ruby asked gesturing for him to answer her question._

 _The cogs began to turn in his head but slightly slower than what Ruby was accustomed to. "No, I just enjoyed the campus more, not to mention that Vacuo is the second leading school for child psychology. But why do you think you are smarter." He asked, not used to dealing with a child like this. But he also hadn't seen many fifteen year olds who did heroin._

" _Since I was four I had an IQ that rivalled modern geniuses. Not to mention that I did a_ _lookup_ _of your name on the way. You ranked eighty seventh in your graduation year... is that why you had to drop from real psychology and picked up learning about how the drool spewers think at your safety net of a safety net school?" Ruby continued her pressing, she really wanted to see what it would take to break this man. It would make it worth her time being there worth it._

 _He smiled finally coming to a conclusion as to what she was trying to do. "I picked child psychology because a child's mind is a lot more complex than an_ _adult's_ _. And Atlas had yet to open up a course that would allow me to go directly into it. Why do are you trying to get to know more about me though?"_

 _Ruby just shook her head as he talked. It was pathetic to her. "You seem to be confused with the rules. You could have asked so much, but fell into my trap. I'm not trying to get to know more about you. I'm merely fucking with your mind. Final question, how does it feel to get_ _outsmarted_ _by someone who is fifteen and on a large amount of heroin right now? I mean... it has to feel bad..."_

 _The man's jaw just slackened as she talked standing up. He knew what she was doing, but it just seemed to work a lot more than whatever he had experienced before from adults. Ruby just stretched on the small chair as she yawned into her hand. Slightly confused as to how Weiss convinced her to go back to her family._

" _It feels no different. But why are you ac-" He lied hoping she wouldn't catch it, but that was something Ruby noticed just from the way his knuckles tensed at her answer. "Nope, you lied. Unless you really get your ass whooped by little girls on a regular basis... which is sad... I'm also pretty sure it is illegal." Ruby joked placing her feet onto the table and pulled her hood down over her eyes. She was ready to sleep. This was ridiculous to her._

 _The man stood up seeing that he wasn't going to get much more from the girl at this point. Once Ruby heard him leave and the door closed she smiled. '_ Weiss... you aren't going to believe how funny this is... now if they'll just give me back my phone, or laptop, or anything I can contact Weiss with outside of class. _' Ruby thought as she shoved her hands into her large pocket and just let how tired she was take over._

* * *

"Hey... Pyrrha... I'm curious... with my experience with shrinks they are very nosey... why haven't you tried that?" Ruby asked as she took a sip from the porcelain mug in front of her. Just enjoying the warm beverage flowing down her throat. She noted that it was the best hot liquid flowing down her throat.

"My tactics are different than the textbook. Just because I often deal with drug addicts, hypochondriacs, a couple of children, and depressed people. For the hypochondriacs, the children and the depressed people, you can use text book. But drug addicts... they are different. If you press too hard, they get violent. Press too softly and they don't change. And you've experienced both of those. But are yet to notice my tactics." Pyrrha spoke taking a drink from her mug in front of her and took a little bite from the muffin that was in front of her.

"I mean, Yang, Blake and from what I heard, your parents pushed back hard. From my experiences with Sun, he doesn't push when he stops enabling... but instead of treating you like a pay check, I treat you like a person that needs help." Pyrrha continued as Ruby began to laugh to herself. "That is a weak answer... but sadly true for me." Ruby just got out as she shook her head.

Pyrrha saw her phone on the table vibrate and a notification that she received a message from Ren. She opened the message and saw a photo of the design smiling. Ruby moved the phone down so she could look at it. The design seemed simple to her. The only exception was it looked like it was much more ready for the cold compared to the summer nights. "If he can pull it off fully... that will do..." Ruby spoke as she turned back to her hot chocolate. Saddened only by the fact most of the remaining marshmallows had already started to melt forming a protective skin.

"Damnit..."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sweet... about four hours to write this... now to edit, and get back to blue dragon for an hour or so before I head to sleep... enjoy it... and as far as I know the reviews are still working...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay... more writing... this is becoming more and more fun... because I'm getting a lot of amusing theories...**

 **Guest: Glad you are enjoying this...**

Chapter 22:

Ruby began to stretch from her seat on the couch, enjoying whatever it was that was playing. She knew if she was going to be honest she was using it as an excuse to sleep and not feel lonely during the day. It was a normal custom she found once Sun had to go back to work, and Pyrrha had to go for a couple of hours to deal with some patients.

The whole mundane situation was annoying to her, just because she had nothing to do. She had already read the books Pyrrha had on the shelves in the living room within the first week since Sun left. Her mind was starting to feel numb in the worst possible way in her opinion. Not the numbness she had occasionally felt a wanting for, but a numbness out of boredom. The type she had felt when she was in school.

When a knocking came from the door Ruby smiled a little at the idea she would have some company. Even if it only spent and occupied her mind for a small portion of time, it would make her slightly less bored. Ruby pressed her eye to the peephole and smiled at the sight of Pyrrha holding a number of large brown paper bags.

"One second." Ruby spoke opening the doors, curious as to why she had gone out and shopped for some more food again. They had gone and got the week's worth of food already and some more just in case Sun stopped by and raided her fridge and cupboards again. Ruby even jokingly wrote down Sun's name on everything that Pyrrha said was something he was allowed to eat.

Pyrrha pushed past Ruby and began to walk towards the kitchen. "What is with the food?" Ruby asked as she could just see the bags getting placed down on the island like thing as Pyrrha smirked at her. "Two reasons. One, Ren, Nora, Blake, and Sun are coming by for dinner. Two, because apparently I'm unable to cook, I found a few recipes and got everything to cook it. Put your money where your mouth is." Pyrrha joked as Ruby rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to see a sheet of ruled paper with delicate writing across the page.

"You sure you got everything?" Ruby asked peering into the bag. Unsure of the reasoning Pyrrha had behind it. But also not overly caring, she could occupy her mind now. "Yes." Pyrrha said as Ruby smiled at her. "You forgot cherries for the dessert you have listed here. And if my food science is still up to scratch... not much you can substitute them with... and doing some quick math... unless the are expecting dinner at half eight, maybe nine they'll be annoyed. That is if I start right now."

The redhead just stared at Ruby and quickly looked into the bag. And back at the list, beginning to mutter something under her breath. Ruby smiled as she spoke again. "Didn't quite catch that... can you speak up?"

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes smart ass." She said as she walked back towards the front door. "No, I'm just plain smart... don't hate the player, hate the game." Ruby joked as Pyrrha closed the door. Ruby walked around the kitchen opening up the cupboards trying to remember the basics her mom had taught her when she was five.

As she was figuring things out she began to take everything out of the bags and place them on the counter. Getting ready to enjoy at least a minor activity to have her mind being occupied something she missed deeply from long before she started to distance herself from her family. She took some deep breathes as she closed her eyes, trying to figure out Pyrrha's true intentions behind it.

She noticed a few times that Pyrrha always had a motive for the things she does when it concerned Ruby. Like even when she offered to go some place. Ruby just knew those times she was trying to figure out more about Ruby despite her revealing next to nothing. Pyrrha however felt different compared to any psychiatrist she had been to, and she had been to many in her teen years alone.

After a few more seconds having passed she opened her eyes and got about setting up so she could cook in as an efficient a manner as she possibly could. She opened a drawer and pulled out a large knife that she was impressed with in a way.

She had seen Pyrrha take excellent care of the knife, constant honing, sharpening, and cleaning by hand after every use. Ruby had no idea how old the knife was, but knew just from watching Pyrrha take care of it perfectly. She placed the knife aside as she pulled out a large plastic cutting board and decided to wait for Pyrrha to get back, just because according to what Pyrrha had written down the dessert was going to take the longest.

So instead decided to work on some preparation for the rest of the meal. ' _Well... it isn't smack, but this will be an interesting experience._ '

* * *

 _Little Ruby stood on a large stool so she can look onto the counter where her mother had started to work getting ready to make dinner for everyone. Ruby had insisted on watching. Summer took some of the kitchen towel and turned on the sink to let water soak the paper, feeling the curious five year olds' gaze as she wring the paper towel out and place it right under the plastic cutting board._

" _Why did you do that?" Ruby asked as her mom began to place things down onto the counter, so if Ruby wanted to, she could help as well. "Do you know how your dad always nearly cuts himself when he uses a cutting board?" Summer asked as she opened a drawer and pulled out a plastic knife, and a metal one for Ruby and her respectively._

" _Because the cutting_ _board_ _slides..." Ruby a_ _nswered_ _taking the plastic knife her mom handed her as as well as some of the items to Ruby. "That stops it from moving... not sure what law of physics it is..."_

 _Ruby smiled, it was an interesting thing just because her parents had constantly tried to learn enough as to keep Ruby partially entertained. "It is the law of friction... but I mean... rubber stoppers does the same thing... and doesn't cost much compared to the amount you would spend on paper towels..." Ruby spoke as Summer looked at her and smiled as her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth once she was done talking, dead focused on cutting peeling on the potato that dwarfed her hand._

" _Where do you learn these things? I barely know that..." Summer asked as Ruby's tongue entered her mouth again. "I read it in a big book. It was as heavy as me... it was a college book that was in the library. I don't know why the public library would have one... but they did and I enjoyed it. Mr Goodwitch found it strange I was reading it thinking I didn't understand it... so I explained I'm trying to learn... he didn't find that as funny I did." Ruby spoke, not taking her eyes off the potato as she almost finished peeling it._

 _Summer frowned as she grabbed hold of Ruby's shoulders, and twisted her to look at her in the eye. Summer lowered herself down so she was looking Ruby in the eye. "Ruby... we've talked about this... you can't just talk to people like that. You have to think if your friends would be offended with how you word it." Summer said, already knowing how well that parent teacher meeting went, hence why they were cooking together in the first place. Ruby was honest when she was cooking._

" _Why? His question was 'don't you want to read something for younger children?' And I said 'no... I'm curious as to how the world works and physics...' he then got mad... and then I was in trouble..." Ruby pouted, still mad that she was meant to be punished. She had no idea why, but her mom chuckled a little to herself._

" _Ruby... sweetie... most people don't like being talked to like that... especially when they are your age... That is the type of phrasing most adults don't even use. Can you see how he might be a little mad?" Summer asked as if she was talking to a friend of hers. She had learned that was the best way to talk to Ruby._

 _The small child just nodded as she crossed her arms. She could tell that her mom wasn't going to punish her. Which was the only joy she had really at this point. She didn't want to learn how to cook anymore. Summer let go as she stood up and looked back at the counter, just glancing at the clock, smiling. "So tell you what, Yang and Blake won't be back from school for three hours, your dad, won't be back from work for a couple of hours. So once we get done preparing dinner... why not make some cookie dough for ourselves and eat them while we watch some movies._

 _Ruby brightened up at that idea, she loved eating cookie dough with her mom. She could never find anything wrong with it. "Yay!" Ruby cheered as she turned back towards the counter to try and get it down as fast as she could she didn't want Yang or Blake to come in and ruin her time with Summer._

* * *

Ruby smiled as she stared into the glass window of the oven, ignoring the look Pyrrha was giving her. She was curious as to why Ruby was focusing so intently on the food cooking. It was odd to her. "What is up with you staring at me?" Ruby asked not taking her eyes off her creation. She enjoyed what it was becoming.

"It is just strange. I've never seen you looking so intently at anything... so this is a strange concept to me." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby looked up a little back at her red haired friend before she looked back at the final thing cooking before her friends would start to show up.

"I've always just enjoyed cooking... it was something my mom and I did. It always felt like magic to me. And she enjoyed it because she claimed that I would always tell the truth to her then." Ruby said a smile gracing her lips as the she noticed the skin on the chicken began to crisp. "Before you ask, it was magic in the sense I knew what I needed to do, things that are deadly become delicious. But I also figured out why you keep burning your food here... the stove has the temperature in Kelvin... where did you buy this?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

Pyrrha walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to Ruby before she spoke up. "I have no idea what Kelvin is... is that anything like Celsius?"

That statement had caused Ruby to laugh a little at. "Kelvin is the absolute temperature scale... there is no negatives and has no zero in fact... it is used in science because you can't divide by zero... so I did the liberty of writing down the conversions for you." Ruby continued, only stopping to smack Pyrrha's hand which was about to open the oven. Ruby wasn't going to have the meal ruined by Pyrrha opening the oven up.

"I figured out what you are trying to do right now anyways... trying to figure out what I could possible do to keep me out of doing smack... but I don't think cooking is the way to go. My skills are nowhere near how good my mom's is... I just find cooking interesting... so it never bored me like other things that school brought about... I mean what else could I do in elementary physics when I read college level textbooks..." Ruby spoke as she sniffed the air a little and reached up to the dial and turned it down till it was almost off.

"That will keep it hot. When they show up I'll start to prepare the salads and once those are served I'll take it out. By that point it will be done perfectly in time to serve..." Ruby spoke as a knocking occurred at the front door. "Now go answer that. Go!" Ruby yelled in a playful tone shooing the other woman out of the kitchen, smiling the whole time just because she was happy to do something with her time at this point.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Awwwww Summer and Ruby bonding, don't you love that? As well as Ruby may have a future in something that isn't drug related... how long is that going to last? Let's find out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welp... nothing snappy... onto the guest reviews,**

 **Guest: Quick! Say his name three time again to get rid of him! Once that is done... never doubt that I have a plan again.**

 **Reaper Whisper: Because you didn't sign in... I'm going to need to mock you openly... your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries... don't make me have to do it again.**

Chapter 23:

"Tall Red... did you break Red... I mean... she is cooking... and I've never seen her cook anything that isn't heroin... and I'm pretty sure you won't let her shoot up..." Sun asked looking into the kitchen just leaning on the counter. Doubtful that he could trust Pyrrha anymore.

"You don't cook heroin you dumbass. You dissolve it. For example if I went to Mistral, I would need lemon juice instead of my lighter... I could explain the science behind it... but if I do, you'll probably forget how to breathe..." Ruby joked back as the blonde man smiled a half hearted smile at her. Enjoying that his friend seemed to be genuinely happy, almost like she had something she could be proud about from her recent days.

Ruby smiled at her friend. Knowing the night wasn't going to be nearly as bad as she thought. Just because the way she always felt taxed mentally whenever she was around Nora and Blake. If she was being honest, Pyrrha had often fallen into that category seldomly, and Ren didn't talk nearly enough for her to even judge his character. But he seemed like a partially nice person.

Pyrrha smiled at the sight. The way the duo talked was a strange thing to her, no matter how many times she had seen it. Ruby would often make comments that would do nothing but belittle Sun on the surface, but he would equally give back just as he good. It was something she had never seen.

"Stop being a nerd then... seriously my brother is a drug dealer, and I don't even know that. I bet Tall Red doesn't even know that..." Sun joked pointing towards Pyrrha who was sitting on the chair, next to Nora and Ren. "He is right... I didn't know that... and I'm from there... but how much longer are we going to wait Ruby?" Pyrrha asked trying to change the conversation the duo was having onto a more important topic in her opinion.

She could see that Nora was equally getting hungry, and she assumed Ren was as well. She couldn't tell really, she always had a hard time deciphering his emotions or thoughts. She was pretty sure right now he was asleep, but wasn't too sure about it. Just because he had been resting his head on the back of her couch.

"Once Blake gets here, I can finish the starter... where is your whetstone... if you treat your knife as well as you do, it is only fair I do as well." Ruby asked as Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. She hadn't noticed that Ruby had looked at her while she used her father's knife. But glad she wouldn't have to sharpen it once the night was over, if Ruby knew what she was doing. And from the way she practically danced around the kitchen it was safe to say that she did know what she was doing.

Deciding to remove all doubt she needed to ask her, "Do you know how to sharpen it?" Pyrrha asked standing up and walking into the kitchen where Ruby had caste her out and even declared that she was banned as long as Ruby was cooking. Pyrrha opened a drawer in the far corner of the room and pulled out two large stone like things. Both the same size, four inches by one. She held them out waiting for a response from Ruby who smiled.

"Yes I know how to sharpen knives. My mom showed me when I was six." Ruby said grabbing both the stones as she smiled at the memory. Yang was jealous that she got to use really sharp knives, younger than she was when she could. Pyrrha smiled half heartedly. She had seen Ruby do things like reason complex situations that she couldn't do. It was as if watching a strange thing.

Ruby ran the back of her fingers along the top of both stones as if to determine which was the rougher. Confident with her choice she picked the knife up, startling Sun just from how she was able to use a knife the size of her forearm with such ease.

"What type of mom teaches a six year old how to sharpen knives? That is another strange thing about you Red..." Sun asked as Ruby pressed the blade at an angle a little too sharp for Pyrrha's liking. "What kind of parents have a child that is smarter than them put together? What kind of parents have a child who got in trouble because the sneaked out of the kindergarten classroom to go to the twelfth grader's science class to learn during nap time?" Ruby began pushing the knife across the stone, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth deep in concentration.

"My point, is I've always been strange. They did the best they could... and it worked pretty well until I started to date people... then it started to go downhill..." Ruby spoke looking up from the stone to look at her friend. Who had an equally curious gaze. Pyrrha paid that no mind as Ruby spoke to her, turning her gaze back to the stone. "I know you are concerned... for whatever reason, but I will get it back to that angle... don't worry. Shockingly... I do know what I'm doing." Ruby said as a knocking came from the front door. "Now go get that. I promise I won't break this beautiful looking knife."

Pyrrha gave an uneasy look back as she continued to walk to the door, placing each foot behind the other, not wanting truly trusting Ruby sharpening her knife, but also knew that Ruby wouldn't let her down at this moment. She quickly turned to the door and opened it. To see the cat Faunus they had been waiting for.

"Red, Cat is here... should start cooking that there train wreck that will be the starters." Sun joked as Ruby looked up at him. Blake heard that statement and her mood picked up. She had been dreading the night when Pyrrha invited her over. She still remembered that day Pyrrha gave her burnt sushi, and she had to explain that sushi is raw to a very confused Pyrrha. But the idea that Ruby was the one cooking made her stomach growl.

She could just make out a hollow threat Ruby gave her blonde friend, as she smiled. "Nice to see that she is doing something she used to love so much... but are you sure that she is okay to cook?" Blake whispered to Pyrrha as Pyrrha just glanced towards her. "It was a simple recipe I found. And would you rather me?"

Blake smiled, as she walked further into the room. Enjoying the smells that seemed to dance from the kitchen into her nose. "Point taken."

* * *

" _No... he is moronic!" Ruby yelled as she pressed her bleeding hand hoping her dad would at least listen to her arguments instead of wanting to let this man patch her hand up. "Yes, my hand slipped and the cut us deep, but I'd rather risk gangrene than let this fucktard anywhere near me!" Ruby bit, she wasn't even feeling any pain due to what Weiss had given her._

 _IT felt great. But she also knew that if this guy was to do what protocol was, he was going to make her suffer a heart attack. She couldn't believe that the passion she had, was being stopped by her manageable addiction. She didn't want it to come to light that she was doing hard drugs this way, nor ever._

 _She could see the questioning look in her dad's eyes, she knew it wasn't towards her language. She knew she could chalk that up to pain. Because she should be in excruciating pain. "Dad, I don't want any sort of anaesthetic. I don't like them... you know that. They mess with my mind and I don't like it. A good comparison would be if Yang stopped working out for a prolonged period of time." Ruby continued. She could feel herself getting a little light headed due to the drugs, so she knew she would need to convince fast._

" _But Ruby... you are only fifteen... don't you think this could do some serious damage if your arm or hand moves?" Tai tried to reason with her as she barely withheld a laugh towards him. The only damage right now that she was facing was her cells in her hand not receiving enough blood to stay alive. "Dad... I know what I'm talking about. If this doctor is worth his gal, he should be able to hold a small fifteen year old girl's hand down. After all tiger Faunus have a_ _remarkable_ _trait to keep their hands steady no matter how long_ _they are active_ _." Ruby knew she sounded racist. Even the doctor looked at her with a small bit of scepticism she thinks, she isn't sure and isn't going to start questioning it._

" _No offence doc. I didn't think you were dumb about this because you are a Faunus, and I know my last statement while true can be offensive, but I think you are stupid because I'm on strong anti-depressants that would react almost tragically with my heart. So I'd rather not have a heart attack and just white knuckle through the pain." Ruby spoke as the doctor nodded as Tai looked at her, slightly shocked at her statement._

" _Oh that is right dad you didn't know about them... but to be fair, mom doesn't know either. Yang was the only person to know about it, because I've been sneaking your booze, so let's talk about this after I'm not bleeding." Tai's lips pressed into a thin line, as he left the small curtained off area as Ruby showed her hand to the doctor._

 _The feline man snickered as he began to swab the area around and just on the inside of the wound with a dark_ _reddish_ _brown liquid. He noticed that Ruby didn't seem to have a reaction to something most people would wince even with the anaesthetic. "You_ _'_ _re not on anti-depressants are you?" He asked as he began to sew Ruby's hand._

 _Ruby began to chuckle a little. "No... no I'm not. Glad you have an eagle eye for something like that. Hell my sister doesn't even know that I've been raiding the medicine cabinet recently. And the last thing I took before this, was Cyclobenzaprine," Ruby said as the man just looked at her. Shocked that a girl knew the chemical name of something like that. "It is to cope with the fact I'm doing a master's course as well as high school, and a bunch of pressure. Please don't tell them." Ruby pleaded with the man who in her speech she didn't realise was nearly done._

" _I do believe you've already told him what you were on. It isn't up to me to tell him. You seem smart enough to know how bad of a corner you painted yourself into, because your sister now needs to lie." He said as Ruby smirked. "Chances are, I'm smarter than most if not all people here... but I'm more than capable enough to make up a bullshit lie for her to play along."_

 _Once the final knot was tied the doctor spoke up, "Memento Mori, after all." he said starting to wrap Ruby's hand up in gauze. "True. But Memento Vivere... what is wrong with living to the point of lying to your family?" Ruby asked as he placed one more piece of medical tape. "It is your life regardless... I wouldn't lie, but that is me."_

* * *

Ruby looked at the faint paler mark on the side of her hand, where the thumb and index finger met, it was from her first big mistake. But now it seemed the clouds that had been over her head had begun to part. The expressions the group had made when they dug into the final course was that of euphoria. Or a false euphoria to Ruby at least. She had experienced what euphoria really was every time she shot up.

Blake had remained oddly silent to Ruby. Normally whenever she cooked, Blake was really vocal about whenever people had started to eat. But she was silent during this entire thing. That was until she dug into the tender cobbler in the ramekin. And smiled.

The blonde man next to Ruby let out a groan as he placed the final bite into his mouth. "Damn... Red... you could turn a man straight with this..." Sun joked as he began to snake his fork over and tried to hook the prongs into the edge of the one in front of Ruby but just barely pulled his hand back as she brought her hand down fork in grasp.

"Pyr... I don't care if you need to chain her up... don't let her leave you..." Nora joked earning a glare from Ruby. Already marking Nora down lower with her taste of people. But Blake carefully rubbed her fork collecting all the juices and placed it back into her mouth.

"Nice to see Summer was never wrong about you Ruby..." Blake spoke softly giving Ruby's stomach the final turn it needed. She did not like how this dinner went. She dropped her fork on the table and stormed back towards the room she was staying in.

The occupants of the table began to look at each other, only getting interrupted by Sun picking up the final dish. "It's okay... it is what Red would want..." Sun said as he stuck his fork into the dish and began to eat it. Holding it out for the ginger haired girl who took Ruby's seat during the commotion.

"I'll talk to her later guys... don't worry. It is just the slightest things seem to set her mind in a spiral these days..." Pyrrha added as she took the bowl like object from Sun and Nora and began to walk into the kitchen, frowning trying to figure out what set her off. Was it the fact Pyrrha asked her to do dinner, or some comment someone gave her. She knew she needed to get to the bottom of it before Yang's party. She just hoped it wouldn't reset all the progress Ruby has made.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I oddly enjoy this chapter... something about it... but I that is just me and I'm an odd case... let me know what you guys think. oh, the statements between the tiger faunus and Ruby translate from latin to** **'remember you will die' and 'remember to live' respectively…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, more writing, let's see if I can get this done... my coffee ran out and I have had no sleep yet...**

Chapter 24:

Ruby sat under the blanket, cover over her head. She couldn't believe she was still in her room for the entire night since she stormed out of the dinner she had prepared. She had so much fun making it as well. She just didn't know what set her off. Just something did and she had to get out of there.

The voice in the back of her head that had remained relatively silent, had just started to scream at her. She knew she couldn't disrespect Pyrrha by leaving, so she decided to just lock herself in her room, curl under the blanket and become as small a being as she possibly could. She hadn't even slept. She never realised how exhaustion was starting to hit her seeing as she could tell just from the ambient light in her room that was visible from a small hole she made in the blanket that it was at least dawn.

There was a soft knock on her door and she just had to pretend to be asleep. She did not want to snap at a woman who had been so kind to her. The soft knocking stopped and the door slowly opened. Ruby could hear the hinges creaking as whoever it was walked in.

"Ruby... I know you are awake..." Pyrrha spoke as she walked in and rested on the side she assumed Ruby was facing. Pyrrha had put this off as long as she could, just because it had become a contest that she couldn't believe Sun was the one to stop in its tracks over what set the storming off.

She hadn't even seen that man get that angry before, but glad that Ruby had someone looking out for her to the point he was willing to put a room of three people in a discussion that seemed a bit off topic for Ren, in their place.

"Do you want to talk about what caused the storming off?" Pyrrha spoke in a soft tone, hoping that Ruby would. Just because Pyrrha didn't want to see her relapse. Ruby was such an interesting mind and had talent that could rival people who had spent their entire lives trying to master said skills.

"No... I can't figure it out myself..." Ruby muttered as she felt her protective blanket being pulled off from over her head. Pyrrha smiled at the sight of Ruby pouting like a child, but had an air about her that screamed she was in deep thought. Like she had been trying to figure it out since she walked into the room.

Ruby began to squint at the sudden flood of light, as Pyrrha tried to form the blanket so it only left her head on the outside so She wouldn't feel childish for talking to a faceless mass. "Well, you should know that actually talking may be able to help you, maybe even I could help. You have nothing to lose really except some time you'll never get back."

Pyrrha had to admit that she was in minor shock because of Ruby had been fully clothed. ' _She really has been thinking about this for a long time..._ ' Pyrrha thought as Ruby curled further into the ball, pulling the blanket over the hunch that her back had formed. "Pyrrha... no offence... but I'm a lot smarter than you... and I can't figure it out... I've taken every possible outlook that I can think off and then some... I have no idea what set me off, nor do I have any idea what caused me want to shoot up..." Ruby muttered once again. Not really wanting to continue this line much further than she needed to.

"I know some other ex highly addictive drug users that you can talk to... even one that has been clean for thirty years... so if you want... it will give you something who understands addiction first hand to talk to... she did do a drug called dip and from what she has told me, tried heroin a few times..." Pyrrha said causing Ruby to raise an eyebrow. She did the math in her head and realised that this person must have been from the generation of her parents at the minimum. "So she is all kinds of stupid... there is a reason addicts don't go to dip... also there is a reason most countries don't outlaw dip... god damn... I tried that once by mistake and regretted it for months." Ruby spoke sitting up knowing that she wasn't going to get Pyrrha to leave her room.

"I could be wrong with the drug... but she is from the hippie era... and she has done a lot of things... some of which were in prison... I can set a meet up with her after the meeting tonight... She is actually a very nice lady." Pyrrha asked as Ruby just rolled her eyes. "No... I'm not feeling the need to shoot up... I just don't think an extra person telling me that the damn need fades..." Ruby spoke as Pyrrha smiled and lightly rubbed Ruby's arm.

"Okay, but the offer is still standing." Pyrrha spoke softly as Ruby smiled a little. She knew she just lied to Pyrrha, but at least she got the change of topic she sought since it started. "So, did Sun eat my dessert?" Ruby asked already knowing the inevitable answer was yes. She knew Sun well enough to know the second Ruby dropped her fork he was going to dig into it.

Pyrrha smiled at the topic going to something a bit more light hearted. "Both he and Nora tried... three times... but I stopped them each time. But Come on we have a long day, You need to try on the outfit Ren has made, you could probably go for a hair cut, and I know that you don't like it... but you can really use it. And then, a meeting..." Pyrrha said standing up as both of the girls stomachs growled. "How about first I cook us something to eat first, unless you want to share a half eaten dessert between us."

The tall redhead blushed at the thought of their forks crossing only for them to blush. ' _No Pyrrha stop that train... she is too fragile for this kind of thing... plus you're straight..._ ' Pyrrha thought as she stood up. "We can share the dessert... Ren has a lot to do. Atlas fashion week is not far away."

Ruby just smiled at her suggestion. It meant she wouldn't have to do nearly as much work that she thought she would need to do.

* * *

 _Weiss couldn't believe she was getting dragged by the hand towards a shop where one would build a stuffed animal. She was feeling exhausted, but knew that she had to keep the mask of enjoyment of this day with Ruby. She never saw the appeal behind celebrating a day named after a man getting brutally killed. But Ruby insisted couples were meant to spend the day together._

 _She had noticed Ruby seemed a bit more numb than she normally was. Something that she knew all too well. She had to have an answer to her burning question. She put her foot down and spun Ruby towards her with a sharp but gentle tug._

 _Ruby followed it and looked up into Weiss' eyes, she didn't see the appeal behind wearing heels, but it made Weiss happy, so it made her even happier. Weiss gently gripped Ruby's chin between her thumb and index finger._

" _You've been shooting up more frequently haven't you?" Weiss asked in such a demanding tone that left no room for Ruby to argue. She wasn't overly mad. Just that she knew what this was leading to, and didn't want it to get to that point. "Yes... but Weiss, picture the pressure your dad puts on you times a hundred and you'll get just a fraction of what I'm under twenty four seven. I unintentionally bounce everything I do and think about every possible way and try to think about every possible outcome." Ruby defended her stance. Weiss knew what pressure felt like, but not to the calibre that Ruby was forced under._

" _You get pressured for results... I get that and to be normal... and to be abnormal... and to essentially balance that all, with college, high school and trying to desperately figure out what is considered as an abstract as 'socially acceptable'..." Ruby continued as Weiss' frown began to turn into a small grin. She understood that like with most pressure Ruby self imposed it onto herself, but she also had seen glimpses of pressure she actually got put under. It was a miracle that her nearing sixteen year old self hadn't broke._

 _Weiss leaned down and kissed her knowing that this rant was going to continue for a while if she didn't silence her soon. After a few seconds they pulled apart. "Just tell me if you are going to up your amount Ruby... that is how addiction starts... and seeing as I'm paying... I'm going to kill myself if late at night you go out needing to buy some, and end up getting arrested... or worse... some really bad shit." Weiss spoke as Ruby just rested her head on Weiss' shoulder._

 _Ruby suddenly felt bad about the fact she shot up nearly every other hour and she didn't tell Weiss about it. She felt foolish thinking Weiss would shun her because of the amount she was shooting up. Weiss had always looked out for her. Even when everyone else hadn't and pulled her out like a parlour trick._

" _Sorry Weiss... I just... I just don't know what I was thinking." Ruby muttered as Weiss held her tighter. Ruby not noticing a smile developing on Weiss' face. After a few minutes of the hug Weiss leaned back to look into Ruby's silver orbs. "You want to go and make that stuffed animal that you wanted so bad still?" Weiss asked already knowing what Ruby was going to say._

" _I'll have you know it was going to be for you... I saw you looking at corgi pictures... and this particular store allows you to make stuffed corgis..."_

 _Weiss froze at Ruby's confession. Even after the four months they had been going out, two of which she had started to shoot up with Ruby. But the little girl was still able to surprise her each and every time they went out._

 _Blushing Weiss looked away as Ruby's smile brightened. "Come on then. We both know this is going to be the best Valentine's day ever." Ruby said as she began to tug Weiss again towards the store. Both girls smiling as they crossed the threshold of the shop._

* * *

Ruby began to pull at the neck of the hoodie she was wearing. It hugged her body a bit too tight for her liking. She didn't even know why a corset was necessary... more importantly why it was on the outside of her outfit, but figured Ren would explain a little.

Making up her mind to just tough this part out, as she walked out of the bathroom to let out a gasp at the sight of Ren just standing just on the opposite wall of the bathroom door. He began to laugh a little as he walked behind ruby and began to loosen the corset a little.

"It looks good... but you don't need to tighten this as much as you would if you needed to fit into something. It is and I hate this statement, but it is a fashion statement." He said as Ruby could feel the oxygen flooding her lungs once again. Once Ren was sure that it wasn't going to fall down he walked back around to face Ruby, "So, besides nearly choking yourself, how does it feel." Ren asked as Ruby began to straighten up her posture.

She took a deep breath as she began to think of how to word the next part. "One choking means it is stuck in my windpipe... suffocating is the correct term. Second... why is the neck so tight?" Ruby asked causing the man to chuckle a little. "It is because it isn't mass produced. It is tailored. That outfit would not fit anyone that isn't your exact body type. But are you comfortable?"

"Yes... and..." Ruby drifted off, not used to showing people gratitude in her recent life experiences. She hoped This man would understand and thankfully it appeared he did. "Don't mention it, if you want to repay me, give me that dessert recipe... Nora really loved it." Ren joked causing Ruby to chuckle a little.

"Come on, let's go show the rest what you look like in that." Ren said gesturing her to walk down the hallway to where she could hear Nora and Pyrrha just talking casually. Once she entered the large open room, Ren cleared his throat to get their attentions. The ginger and red haired friends let out a gasp at Ruby's sight. "Minor hair cut, and her appearance at least will be perfect."Ren said walking over to the plastic electric kettle and filled it up and placed it on.

"Now, go get changed back into your street clothes if nothing is totally uncomfortable, and I'll make you some tea... because after I needed to scrub a cup filled with burnt coffee grounds... Pyrrha isn't allowed to make anything." he said as Pyrrha lightly batted his arm as Ruby smiled and walked back the way she came to get changed. She couldn't believe... she was feeling _normal_ for the first time without drugs... it was a nice feeling.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom chapter twenty four... and there is a difference between choking, strangling, and suffocating... minor pet peeve of mine... choking is from something getting lodged in your throat, strangling is when something is wrapped around your neck, and suffocating is when air is cut off, either from something covering the mouth and nose or pressing down on the chest. Regardless, enjoy imma go play Blue Dragon...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welp welp, more writing, this is getting fun... and fun fact, this is 20 for 20 by my count... scary...**

Chapter 25:

Ruby couldn't believe that she was doing this. She felt sick to her stomach even thinking about it. Pyrrha's reassurance wasn't helping her in the slightest. There was a knot developing in her throat. The only solace she had was the fact that sun was on his way towards her. She knew that no matter what he would be able to take her mind off any topic. The main one that was starting to hit her was she really wanted to shoot up.

The desire for the pressure to be gone as fast as she could snap her fingers. It was something that she couldn't believe that was starting to hit a month into her time being clean. And that was probably why she was where she was waiting for her blonde haired friend.

Her knuckles looked as if they were ready to rip out of her skin as she gripped the sink for dear life. Almost as if, the second she let go, she would spiral into the powder she once loved. She knew that once she did... she doubted she would have a second chance like this. Something that she had tried to find repeatedly when Weiss had driven the final nail into her coffin.

But after those few weeks, she gave up. At that point she was already comfortable as long as she had heroin. Pyrrha however, seemed to know and care just enough about Ruby to push past her bullshit and actually attempt to help her. She couldn't just ruin all Pyrrha did just so she was a little bit more comfortable.

She stared into the sink, to look at a syringe, a metal bent spoon, a lighter and a bag she had gotten from Adam. She couldn't believe how hard it was to get this stuff. But she knew that it was worth it. All she had to do was shoot it all up. But something stopped her. She figured it was the same something that had kept her from doing it the last three days. She had figured that it was she didn't want to lose Pyrrha's trust as well as she actually wanted to see and feel her sister hugging her for the first time in six years.

There was a soft knocking coming from the bathroom door. Her gaze still on the sink's contents as she spoke up, "Yeah?" She didn't want to move from the sink unless she had to. "It's me Red... you alright?" Sun asked as Ruby reached behind her and twisted the key. "Come in" Ruby said and the door opened and Sun walked in.

He could see she had a determined look on her face and was startled when she closed the door and locked it all without taking her line of sight off the sink. Sun walked next to her and followed her gaze seeing a familiar sight. He was about to scream at her when her hand shot up and covered his mouth.

"I'm not shooting up Sun. If it makes you feel better, I'd even be willing to strip to prove it. I don't have track marks. So when I take my hand away don't yell." Ruby demanded as the man nodded and took her hand away from him and he just looked around figuring that she had to have hidden it in the room. Just so he could drop the idea to Pyrrha to sweep her apartment with a fine tooth comb to find anymore hidden caches of drugs.

"Really Red? There is some damning evidence in that sink. How did you even get some? Tall Red leaves you alone for like five hours a day." Sun asked as Ruby picked up the bag filled with the white powder. She smiled a little to herself. Her two longest remaining friends were in a small room with her.

"Really? Organizing someone to pick up a small baggie that is about four safe hits with my tolerance dropping... and that is what you ask? I mean you've seen me while strung out turn your brother's racket into a legitimate cover, and earning a small fortune... and that is what you question?" Ruby asked as Sun let out a sound akin to what most would assume to be he forgot about that.

Ruby dropped the bag back into the sink as she reached down to grab a large clear plastic bag and began to place the items from the sink into the bag. She worked fast but carefully. It was something that mesmerised Sun. "Go and tell Pyrrha... I know you've been wanting to, this entire time... but I can assure you, I'm not shooting up. Hell if the stripping wouldn't convince you, I'll take a fucking drug test."

Sun knew that Ruby wasn't meaning it as bitterly as it sounded. He shook his head as he unlocked the door and shouted down the hall for Pyrrha. He figured Ruby would be pissed a little that he actually called her bluff but knew that it was going to be for the best.

Pyrrha came walking up to him as Ruby turned around holding the bag, and tossed it to Pyrrha. She could see a shocked expression on her face as Ruby pulled up her sleeves. "I didn't shoot up. I'm just saying I could have. On a few occasions at this point... and you may want to dump that smack... and no I didn't steal anything to sell to pay for it. I just reminded someone I'm the reason the IRS isn't charging him with tax evasion. So he gave me some. And the rest are from are from my alleyway." Ruby continued as Pyrrha looked at contents through the clear plastic and Ruby.

"We are stopping by the drug store for one of those quick drug tests. The fact you brought this kind of thing into my home means I'm going to need to get stricter." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby held up her hands in defence as she quickly pulled her sleeves down.

* * *

 _Ruby stared at her ceiling seeing. She could hear, and see out of the corner of her eye someone climbing the stairs. She didn't care... she was more so pissed they had taken her door while she was out with Weiss. Her family in and near Vale were concerned. Not that she cared._

 _She knew some of her father's family were just mocking him, like she knew they always did. And her mom's family, lived a bit too far, and were far to distant for her to be concerned about. Ruby meanwhile was happy, supposedly she had managed to bruise Yang's entire diaphragm. It was a point of pride to her._

 _But now she maintained her gaze with the ceiling. She was trying to resist the urge to vomit, because she was coming down a little. It had been a few hours since she has shot up and left from Weiss' home. She had no idea how bad this was going to feel. She had felt the tell tale signs set in. And it hasn't been an experience she wanted to relive._

" _Ruby?" Summer asked knocking on the frame, hoping that what Yang had told her and Tai was a lie. Ruby wouldn't do heroin. She knew that it was a terrible thing for her to do. But Tai had been right. She had been acting differently, the long sleeves the almost drunk like acting, the occasional injury because she forgot about the feeling of pain, her immaculate grades dropping because she had been sleeping through the tests and texting someone. The signs were screaming to her, but she didn't want to think about that._

 _Ruby knew her mom well enough to know that she would gladly reject what Yang said in blissful ignorance. Her dad as well, the door was just a precaution until he had definitive proof that she was actually doing something. "Yeah?" Ruby asked as she turned her head to look at the concerned gaze looking her up and down._

" _Are you feeling alright? I mean... Yang told us you were doing hard drugs... and we are starting to worry... you aren't are you?" Summer asked stepping into the room and took a seat on the side of Ruby's bed. Her hand just resting on Ruby's shoulder. She would hate to admit that what Yang said was right and they didn't trust their own daughter. "Mom, I promise I'm not... I mean... have I broken into dad's 'hidden' cache of liquor? Yes... have I raided the medicine cabinet for something to numb myself and lied to dad about it? Yes... but if I was doing heroin... feel free to test me." Ruby said knowing that she could figure a way out if Summer called her on it. She had already figured a way out of dozen of situations that she has accidentally put herself in._

" _Then let's go get a drug test from the_ _drugstore_ _..." Summer stated standing up as Ruby frowned a little. "but mom... the false positive on them is around one in three. And that can raise depending on a bunch of different factors... I mean... if I'm not on it, and I test positive, then Yang's lie would gain traction." Ruby spoke, she could see Summer debating it now, but she also knew how to mess with those chemicals that indicate something like heroin. She found it to be nice reading._

" _So we'll just need to get a few... just in case there is a false positive amongst them." Ruby continued knowing that if she fought it, it would make her look guilty, but if she willingly took the plunge per say, it would make her case that much easier. "Okay."_

* * *

Ruby smiled as the colour changed to a pink as Pyrrha read the instructions. "It's negative." Pyrrha said as Sun kept the small strip away from him. "Great... can I drop this now? It may not hurt your stupid human senses, but it is stinging mine!" Sun asked, getting tired already of holding the urine soaked strip.

The smaller of the trio rolled her eyes and pulled her pants up as she grabbed the piece and tossed it into the nearby trash bin. "God damn it you dumbass, no one told you to hold onto it." Ruby said getting exhausted by the situation already. She didn't realise that Sun and Pyrrha both would call her bluff.

"YOU DID!" Sun yelled as he began to shake his hand. He was slightly mad at his friend but she did get him a chance to go to a party with one of his favourite fighters. He had seen her once break a man's femur with a solid hit to his thigh. He was surprised she even wanted him being there. "Then learn a thing called 'sarcasm' it is a powerful thing." Ruby quipped back as Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"We are having a long conversation about this later Ruby. This is a betrayal of trust." Pyrrha said folding the instructions back up and slipped it into her purse. She wanted to read over the instructions a couple of times later. Just in case she would need to make Ruby take a few more. "Fine... now let's get out of here... a public bathroom, with an ex-junkie, a leggy redhead that has a criminally short dress, and a man child..." Ruby asked hoping that they could leave.

"Fine, Blake should be outside by now anyway. Just let's not tell her about this." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby nodded her head agreeing with Pyrrha. She didn't want Blake to proceed to guilt her, even if it was a subconscious response on her part. It always annoyed her because she would spend countless amounts of time trying to figure it out. "Come on... if Yang hasn't changed too much... she may be late, but she dislikes it when others are late for her parties... she has always been a hypocrite like that." Ruby continued as Sun walked over to the door after washing his hands and opened the door.

Sun smiled a little, "Let's just get drunk, and eat all her free food regardless... I mean... place is going to be better than Adam's parties but will be fun regardless." He got out as the rest walked out. Glad to put the whole thing behind them for now. Now all they had to do was enjoy the party, and Ruby could get to talk to Yang after so long.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Don'tcha just love near relapses? Recovery is... tricky after all... and Imma go and play blue dragon now... enjoy.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Time for a party... I got my poppers, got my whiskey, got some hoes... this is going to be fun.**

Chapter 26:

' _This is stupid. This is so fucking stupid. Why did I agree to this? I'm going to get killed by either an angry Yang, or I'm going to do something so stupid I'll never be able to see her again._ ' Ruby thought as she tried to run out of the large house once again only to get caught by Pyrrha.

Pyrrha's grip on her wrist was tight but reassuring to her. "Blake, hold this. I need to go talk to Ruby." Pyrrha said, as the cat Faunus took hold of the champagne flute. Ruby wished Sun was nearby, just because he would have mocked her a little. But instead, after Blake tied the tie for him, he ran off to flirt with people. She couldn't believe that her only lifeline had abandoned her. She was about ready to skin him if it continued.

As Pyrrha dragged her down the hallway she at least found some happiness. Yang had seemed to make something of her life, and she had even made enough to get a nice house, and even gave to charities involving addiction. She just knew exactly what spurred that. It was from Ruby keep on reminding her about Summer, as well as the countless threats of violence after Yang found out about her problem.

They came to a door that Pyrrha opened and dragged Ruby into the room and closed the door tightly. Ruby looked around the room and noticed that it was just a gym like room. She fondly remembered all the times Yang had told Ruby that one day she would have a gym she could train at, at home.

Once both women were inside the room, the taller of the two turned around to face Ruby. Her concerned emerald orbs began to look Ruby over. The hood she had insisted pulled all the way up, and she was in hunched over as if she was terrified at any second someone was going to snap, or that she was just plainly uncomfortable.

"What is the matter Ruby? Twice in a week you've looked like you you are about to snap and shoot up. I mean... you even had everything to shoot up in my apartment." Pyrrha asked in a soft tone, as to not cause Ruby any sort of pressure so said woman wouldn't snap. It was a tough line that she needed to tread, but she would regardless.

"I don't know." Ruby muttered looking down. She didn't want to feel the redhead's concerned gaze or even meet her eyes. "Then talk Ruby... what don't you know? Your ego is what is stopping you right now." Pyrrha continued to push, even using harsher language, but still keeping the same tone. She didn't want to lose Ruby this far in the program.

Ruby looked up, she had no idea what to do when it came talking about her mind. How could she even vocalise her mind. It was nearly impossible. "I just think this entire thing is stupid! I mean, the last time I saw Yang, I violently attacked her, threatened her, claiming I was going to stab her. I kept reminding her that she only exists because our dad couldn't keep it in his pants!" Ruby yelled as Pyrrha began to relax. "Hell if Yang was even half as smart as Sun... she should never forgive me."

"For someone that brings her intelligence up as a shield, you seem to forget this had nothing to do with her forgiving you. This has been about her learning you are alive and at least kicking the habit, and maybe you two can become sisters again." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby rolled her eyes. "That doesn't make sense though... there is no logic there... this is why people have never made sense to me." Ruby spoke and pulled her hood further down. Only for it to be pulled back by the taller of the two.

Pyrrha gently cupped Ruby's head. She began to raise Ruby's head so silver met emerald. Just so Ruby knew exactly how serious she was. "Ruby, people don't always follow what is logical. I mean, when you dated White, did you follow what is logical?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby frowned. Pyrrha was making so much sense. Just like Weiss did in the early parts of their relationship.

"No... but... it is stupid..." Ruby continued pouting a little as she crossed her arms. "The mind can make people do some very foolish things. So just take a few deep breaths whenever you feel the need, and find me. We can talk. Okay?" Pyrrha didn't want to push this much further. She already knew that Ruby was close to shooting up.

"Fine..."

"Come on then. Sun is probably panicking looking for you." Pyrrha said as Ruby flicked her hood up as they walked out of the room. She was already feeling the pressure begin to release a little, just from Pyrrha being there. Pyrrha just had this way about her to Ruby that she could help elevate the pressure and put right some of her twisted thoughts. She was practically ecstatic because of that.

Pyrrha could feel Ruby relax as they got back to the group. Sun had just come back to see his friend and quickly walked back to her, quickly covering her eyes. Ruby smiled at the childish antics of her friend and was happy the pressure had dissipated entirely from earlier.

As she laughed out Sun's name he pulled his hands back and quickly grabbed two of the flutes from table and handed one to Ruby. "Come on Red... your problem hasn't been with booze, so a couple of drinks won't be bad." Sun said as Ruby grabbed the glass and looked at it. The golden bubbles raising as causing her to smile at her friend.

"Fine. But if we are drinking, we need to get stronger shit." Ruby said as her glass and Sun's clinked followed by them downing it. Ruby closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the bubbles flowing down her throat. "Hey Tall Red, please tell me that this isn't going to be a stuffy party all night?"

Pyrrha smiled at the man's description. She knew that is what it appeared to be at the start, but also knew that it was only like that for her sponsors. It would get to something a little more low key later on. "Just give it an hour or so after Yang makes an appearance. This is more so, she puts on a nice guise for her sponsors. After they leave, it gets kind of crazy... not as bad as I'm assuming your brother's are. But kind of like college parties... without drugs." Pyrrha said causing Sun to smile.

"Going to be sweet then." Sun continued as he finished his glass and grabbed Ruby's empty glass. "Time for some more then..."

* * *

 _Weiss smiled as Ruby crawled towards her. Clearly she was wanting something. It was clear just from the way she had been advancing in such a teasing manner. As she approached Weiss and began to straddle Weiss' lap and began to kiss the white haired girl on the lips, only pulling back to kiss along her jaw line._

 _The white haired woman was enjoying how drastic Ruby had started to change in a more corrupt manner. The injecting mass amounts was starting to make her far more interesting to Weiss. She figured that was why she stayed with Ruby this long._

" _Ruby, what do you want? If it is sex, aren't we wearing too much? If it is some white horse... surely we should get the stuff out first..." Weiss asked as Ruby began to expose some of Weiss' collar bone and began to suckle on it. She was enjoying this right now. "What about if it was both?" Ruby asked, her hot breath just blowing onto the spot of skin she had just had in her mouth._

" _Then you getting me hot and bothered right now isn't going to make us getting high any easier. It is going to be hard. Remember when I accidentally burnt you? I mean... thankfully it was only the spoon, and I got the hit up into the syringe... but I mean... it still hurt you didn't it?" Weiss feigned concern, knowing Ruby didn't feel it. Hell she didn't even drop the spoon accidentally. She wanted to see how numb Ruby really was._

" _I don't care... let's live a bit dangerously... I mean... who cares about a little burn here or there..." Ruby continued never leaving from where her mouth was pressed against Weiss. She wanted more of Weiss at this point. She wanted her to be quivering. But she would settle with just getting high with her and seeing where that took them. Despite the fact she knew it took them to the same place every time._

 _Weiss smiled as Ruby pawed at her top, she wanted her prize of Weiss' breasts. Knowing that, that was her most sensitive spot. "Ruby if you give me like two minutes, I'll be able to get the heroin ready... just make sure you are naked by that time. Because what I plan to do to you know because you've been teasing me all day..." Weiss said pulling Ruby's head up and locking their lips again. This time not moving pulling back, just so Ruby can turn her on further. Even that battle Ruby wasn't going to win with her._

* * *

Ruby couldn't believe that she actually was starting to enjoy herself at this point. She remembered this is why she wanted Sun. Between him and Pyrrha, they were able to remove all worry and doubt from her. She didn't even care that Yang was fifteen minutes late. Her and Sun had created a drinking game already about the people.

Pyrrha had tried to stop them, but gave up realising that there was nothing dangerous going on with them. They were just having fun and it was keeping Ruby calm. Especially if what Yang texted Blake was true. It may shock both of them a bit too much. For Yang she may yell a bit, and Ruby it could go as far as her shooting up.

Ruby noticed the front door opening causing Ruby and Sun to look at the blonde fighter walking in a massive grin on her face. Ruby grew silent as she shrunk into herself. She instantly felt the pressure return twice as harshly. Yang hadn't changed, with the exception of her right arm bound by bandages.

She could see that after their fight in the alleyway didn't really stop her dreams. She was happy to see that her dreams had fulfilled, or at least close enough to it. Yang quickly walked into the centre of the room and Ruby noticed someone she didn't want to see this fast.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I kind of had something more important to attend to." Yang said as she grabbed a flute and held it up. "Well, I'll save that news till I'm done with the accustomed thanks for another season." Yang continued as Ruby began to slowly move away from the group. She couldn't stand the white mane of the woman standing next to Yang.

"I'd like to thank everyone, from my sponsors... looking at the Kole industrial, glad you guys could at least call off your feuding with the Schnees... that made things a lot easier and finally Lotus fashion. But my friends as well, Blake... heard you brought a guy... we are talking about that after this. Pyrrha, glad you showed up. Ren and Nora you guys are amazing as well. Onto my family, my parents who couldn't be here, I hope they are happy to know I brought home the belt once again. My sister may she be at peace. But finally to my Fiancée, Weiss Schnee." Yang said grasping Weiss' hand and swung it up. Showing a ring.

Ruby felt as if a noose was tied around her neck. She didn't say anything as she slowly walked towards the open front door. She couldn't stand to see Weiss at this point. She needed to leave. She thought thankfully that no one noticed her leaving as she began to run far away from the house. She felt disgusted. She couldn't even face her sister anymore... Weiss had removed that possibility in it's entirety.

 **Author's Note:**

 *** Gasp * did that happen? What is with her? But more... what will happen now? Ruby almost shot up a few times... and now she has a reason to... what is going to happen? I guess you'll all have to wait, because it is old game playing time... still blue dragon in case you were wondering.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Welp... guest reviews I suppose...**

 **Guest #1: You say hugs... I say a couple of kicks... I mean... she is barely broken...**

 **Guest #2: Does this count as updating the fic? I'm like 80% sure it doesn't...**

 **Guest #3: that doesn't make it a Ruby bashing fic... I just like people to suffer like they very well can by not telling their family anything, it is possible for it to happen as well, i mean the Schnees are her oldest sponsors... and if you want Weiss to get what's coming to her, I take as a compliment... I could sway your opinion through the written word.**

Chapter 27:

"So Blakey where is this guy?" The blonde fighter asked as she walked through the crowds, the white haired girl just following behind, seemingly happy. Blake just smiled at the duo, instead of answering the blonde's question began to inspect the ring perched on Weiss' hand. She had to admit it looked stunning. "Glad you two could actually commit... I mean you guys have had some stupid fights in the past."

Weiss began to blush a little at the attention. Blake was carefully examining the ring. It made her feel like she was on the spot. It was strange and she didn't like it. After a few more minutes of Yang puffing her chest out she spoke again, "No seriously Blake... where is this gu-"

Knowing how Yang was going to get Weiss walked over towards Pyrrha who practically demanded to see her ring. Weiss didn't mind that, she was actually ecstatic to show the ring to everyone. She got the oaf she had been dating for nearly three years and wasn't going to give her up anytime soon.

"Hey Cat... have you seen Red? She was just behind me a second ago..." Sun asked walking up to cat Faunus, dodging and weaving his head in the opposite direction to where he was looking a matter of minutes ago. He had seemingly lost his friend, and this time it wasn't a childish over reaction to the urine soaked drug test she made him hold.

He was a little worried about the whole ordeal really. She had relaxed a little, but he could tell something was ticking away in the back of her mind. With what she had available at Pyrrha's, it was making him worry. She could easily fall off the wagon and that just proved she could and no one would know.

"Yang meet Sun, someone I lost a bet to, causing me to bring... and Sun... I have no idea... if she was behind you, she was behind me." Blake said looking at the man forcibly turning him around. The worry strewn across his face. He looked towards Yang and smiled. "Hey, fan of your fights... I'm just looking for someone..." Sun said quickly going towards Pyrrha.

"Tall Red... have you seen Red? We were drinking... and then the toast... and poof... gone..."Sun asked as Pyrrha glanced up from the ring she was intently staring at. To see the worried expression of Sun just looking back at her. She could hear the worry in his voice.

She couldn't blame him. Especially with that close call they had earlier in the night. But Ruby promised that if there was a problem she would come and talk to Pyrrha. But she had to admit... it all just seemed a bit too easy to get her to agree to that, as well as she seemed to do an emotional one eighty in the blink of an eye, which Pyrrha knew was bad.

"Last I saw her you two were drinking and doing that stupid drinking game." Pyrrha said letting go of Weiss' hand knowing that she wasn't going to get a chance to look at it again until she calmed this man down. The man who seemed like he was seconds away from going into full hysterics. And if she was being honest, she was starting to worry.

"You don't think she jumped off the wagon do you?" Sun asked, hoping it was a joke, but as he slowly added things up, it was seeming like just that. He hoped he was wrong about assuming his friend would throw away all the hard work they've put into her getting clean... but he couldn't be sure.

He knew that she knew nearly every dealer in Vale, and even then he knew she would do anything for a hit. While it was tempting to get his friend back, the one he knew like the back of his hand, but he was starting to enjoy this one as well. Her mind was like nothing he had ever seen before, and she still cared enough about him to threaten to willingly jump off the wagon just so he could attend with her.

"Sun... calm down... if you don't I'm going to smack you... actually go look for her, I'll join. I mean, she is wearing a tailored hoodie... she shouldn't be that hard to find." Pyrrha said as Weiss looked between them. Slightly disgusted that something so common found it's way into the party she insisted Yang to throw this year.

"A red hoodie...? Corset? Jeans?" Weiss asked, recalling someone akin to that slip out. Shocked at the specificity of the Weiss gave, Pyrrha nodded as she got ready to pull the monkey Faunus back at a second's notice. "Someone dressed like that walked out the front door during Yang's toast... what is so important about her?" Weiss asked, feeling like she was out of the loop being gone from her friends for as long as she was.

Sun turned to Pyrrha and spoke in a hurried manner, "Go check her alleyway... I need to go to a Menagerie... get Cat to check the very top of the buildings near her alleyway if you can." Sun practically ran out of the place, not caring if he bumped into people, he knew he would probably never see them again.

Weiss confused looked back to her tall red haired friend hoping that she would get some clarification about the whole matter, as Pyrrha walked towards Blake. "Blake... we've got a problem... and I can't believe I'm back to using this, Red... walked out..." Pyrrha said, wanting to obey Ruby's wishes and not reveal her to Yang, hoping Blake would feel the same.

"Um... what is so special about this girl?" Yang asked as Weiss walked next to her. Blake rolled her eyes at her. Pyrrha could see that Blake was going to spoil everything. "Someone important to the both of us, who had been clean from heroin a month." Blake said as she looked at Pyrrha. Hoping that there was at least a little vagueness in what she said that Yang wouldn't catch on.

"What do you need Pyrrha?" Blake asked, hoping that there was something that she could do. At least that way she may be able to show Ruby her feelings. Not that she wouldn't help regardless. She couldn't stand it if Ruby fell off the wagon. "Your keys unless you want to come with me... it may actually be safer for me, but not needed."

Blake turned to give Yang an apologetic look, she didn't want to leave the party, especially with the news of her best friends engagement. "We'll try to be back in time to celebrate properly... not this sponsor back patting."

"Kay Blake. Text me if you find her. If she is important to Pyrrha and you she is important to me." Yang said as she hugged Blake. "Give her a hug for me Blakey... don't let her end up like Rubes." The near cry in her voice. She may not have seen this person, but the fact this person meant a lot to her friends made her want to go and help. But she couldn't... she had to stay, and it was tearing her apart the fact she couldn't.

"It is okay Yang. I'm sure she'll be okay. She is a strong person."

* * *

" _Trust me, Yang... it is just five nights a week. I can totally handle college." Ruby said to her sister who had been nice enough to drive her to her first class. She was shocked that her mom was a bit hesitant about doing a college course at all while doing highschool, to the point she refused to drive Ruby to it. But she excused the childish behaviour because Yang at least could drive her._

" _But... Blake just got into something similar... and she says it is super hard and filled with nothing but nights without sleep just to get a passing grade..." Yang responded as she came to a stop in the parking lot. Ruby just shook her head at her sister's concern. "Yang, Blake is doing neuroscience. This is economics... a good comparison is this to me, is like a punching bag to you. Blake's course, is more akin to you doing a doctorate's math homework. Don't worry Yang. Mom already made me promise to all kinds of stupid agreements." Ruby continued as she leaned over and hugged her sister._

 _Yang smiled at her sister's affection. Something that she was often against, but seemed to at least be fine with it when no one was around to see her. Almost as if she felt like she would be mocked for showing the emotions that were appropriate for her age. "We all just care Rubes. She doesn't want you to get bored of school again, which is why she agreed in the first place to this." Yang spoke wrapping her sister in a hug._

 _Ruby pulled back from her sister, a bit to fast for either sister's liking, and spoke up, "I should get going... don't want to be late... are you still picking me up when this is done?" Ruby asked, fearing that she wouldn't have her sister and would need to get a ride back home with someone else or her parents, both of which she was still mad at the fact she had to go from a course that would interest her fully, into economics._

" _I promised I would... when do I need to be back here again?" Yang spoke, not wanting her sister to worry further about something so mundane. "Nine, you dummy... don't be late." Ruby said quickly hugging Yang once more as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car._

 _She waved as Yang drove off, not caring about the chill that was in the air. Her goal at this point was to not fall asleep if they began to cover things that she had already learned about in her free time. She quickly pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and began to walk towards the lecture hall. Already knowing how awkward it was going to be for some of the people when a fourteen year old, who is almost fifteen, starts to show them up by mistake._

 _She already could feel some eyes on her curious as to what she was doing. She quickly found the building she was looking for and walked in. She found the room even faster and quickly entered it despite the fact she still had five minutes to kill. She would just text her friends in that time. Sitting in the closest seat to the door she dropped her bag by her feet and pulled out her phone._

 _'_ This is going to be interesting... I just hope that it won't end with me getting bored... or sleeping... I may love mom, but I don't want her to be proven right about this... _' Ruby was pulled from her thoughts as the doors opened again and in walked a white haired woman with such grace and dignity, it was startling to her. She had never seen someone so confident about anything. Not even her sister. The constant coming to her to check if something was right when she was in highschool was proof enough about that._

* * *

Ruby began to lower herself on the ledge of a new building. She didn't want sun to interrupt her time now. She forgot how easy it was to hide things, especially when the person thought they had it all.

Ruby grasped the syringe in her hand, as if debating should she just get off the wagon now. With each passing second it would take less and less to get that same euphoria, but it would also raise the chances of her overdosing. She knew the amount she had could be considered dangerous, but she wasn't in the mood for that. She knew that whatever Weiss was planing, would hurt her, she just wanted to be numb to that pain. Just like how she wanted the pressure that was starting to stack on top of her to be gone. She knew the demands may be selfish, but she felt that she was justified in them.

She gently placed the needle next to her and began to untie the corset. What was the point in her even wearing one, just so she could pretend that she was better to Yang? Just so she could see her sister and not embarrass her? She didn't care about either of those. She was fine with her family thinking she was dead. It was for the best after all.

Dropping the corset behind her onto the roof, she began to pull her hoodie off. It felt too tight all of a sudden. She couldn't even get her sleeves up far enough to shoot up if she wanted to. Which she desperately felt like she needed to. If Weiss could make Yang happy, then Weiss truly had won over whatever they had been fighting about. Ruby's family now felt truly felt out of reach. Like Weiss had created another schism she would need to get past. And she just felt far too weak to be able to do that.

Ruby could just hear the door open as behind her as she finally got the hoodie off, and dropped it behind her on top of the corset. Fearing her friends would stop her now. Or worse, Weiss had found out about her, meaning she could at least shoot up, but would run the risk of dying as well.

She just smiled a little at the familiar face which seemed to be worried deeply. "Nice to see you for once and you aren't crying..." Ruby said as she patted a spot on the ledge next to her, "We've only met once..."

Ruby smiled at the feeble argument. "Doesn't make my statement false. Don't worry I'm not going to jump."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Can you say Cliffhanger? Will Ruby shoot up? Where has she been keeping that? Who is this newcomer? Will her friends find her? Will I respond to reviews without the use of sarcasm? When will these pointless rhetorical questions stop? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z... because this author is going to play Blue Dragon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**More writing, getting fun... time for the guest reviews...**

 **Guest #1: No need to yell... I'm right here... I think you might have burst one of my ear drums...**

 **Guest #2: How sure are you that it is Velvet... are you willing to bet your life on it? But maybe Ruby is remembering everything right, and Weiss is just a bitch...**

 **Guest #3: Hopefully I'll be able to give you ideas, but if your story is going to deal with the topics this one deals with, I suggest some proper research just because some things I know I'll screw up on.**

 **Guest #4: Everyone is entitled to their opinion, and I can assure you, they are just in the dark as you are. When I talk to people I just don't want them to close their views off. that ruins the fun of making theories...**

Chapter 28:

"Seriously, have a seat if you want to talk... standing is going to kill you..." Ruby continued as the brunette walked closer to Ruby, but still not taking a seat on the ledge. She timidly pulled her cardigan further around her as her feet just barely touching the wall to form a protective barrier, on the roof.

As the rabbit Faunus looked down, she began to pale at the sight of how high up they were. She began to step away from the ledge very slowly, each step intentional, trying to not trip and fall over the ledge. "No... I'm fine... didn't realise how tall fifteen stories looks like from this angle..."

Ruby laughed a little, "It is only one hundred and fifty feet... minimum... not that bad... I mean, if you fell you wouldn't feel anything..." Ruby said still looking down, enjoying the sight of traffic starting to die down, but the nightlife, starting to pick up. "But regardless, have a seat, even if your back is to me, but pressed against the wall." Ruby spoke as she spun around and climbed down taking a seat.

She didn't want to scare the woman, she just wanted to have a chat. Maybe Pyrrha was right, and talking would help a lot more than the syringe. Remembering that she reached up behind her and grabbed it and pulled it down as the brunette practically crawled towards where Ruby was sitting. Shaking violently with each and every step. Ruby could see the fear with each placement of her hands as she began to to right herself into a sitting position.

The brunette looked at the short sleeved shirt the woman she knew as Red was wearing after the miniature strip show she gave and noticed the syringe with the murky liquid inside the needle she was holding, and remembered the single conversation they had.

"You... you really do drugs?" She asked timidly, not wanting to anger this person. The single syringe spoke volumes to her, and she didn't want to run the risk of getting stabbed with that and contract something. "Yeah... I did... I've been clean for a month and was just contemplating ruining that and start again. But what about you... you've come a long way from crying in an alleyway." Ruby asked, Pyrrha's statement constantly playing over and over again in her mind, but she didn't want to talk about herself right now.

How is she meant to talk about her monster of an ex-girlfriend being engaged to her estranged sister. Let alone her ex-girlfriend's family's infamous reputation with Faunus workers. She could feel what she knew was starting to slip the longer she wasn't high... it was nearly paining her. She had never liked not knowing anything.

"I took your advice... I went to my parents and broke up with my ex that night... and I terminated the pregnancy... but shortly after I remembered why I didn't like living at home, my parents are a little... extremely, overbearing... and a friend offered her spare bedroom here... I was also taking out the trash when I saw you climbing the stairs. Life is actually looking up for me now... but what about you..." The brunette asked, she was curious, how someone who shot up and gave her excellent advice about her relationship.

Ruby chuckled a little at that question. It just sounded like she wasn't going to accept any sort of subject change. Ruby enjoyed the fact this person was confident enough demand a topic that way. It was a far cry from the crying girl in the alleyway a month prior.

Ruby was unsure where to begin to what brought her here. Hell it made almost no sense to her, but at least it may help her. "I started to get clean, just so I can give the finger to, and drag my ex through the mud during a confrontation... but I just found out that she is now engaged to my sister who in the past thanks to my ex, I've beaten, insulted, threatened, and hit her everywhere it hurts. All because she convinced me every time I went to her, that I was in the right." Ruby spoke as she stared at the needle in her hands.

She wasn't sure, how this girl was reacting. She was staring at the hit that was so close to making her numb. All she had to do was place it right into her arm, and push down on the plunger. It would be so simple. The guilt and betrayal Pyrrha and the rest would feel would mean nothing to her. She wouldn't be able to feel anything regardless of how much it should hurt her.

"That sounds bad... but I'm sure you can find some better reason to get clean... that just sounds so flimsy... that could very easily lead to a relapse. I mean... take some of your own advice... go hat in hand to your family... I'm sure if you tell your sister how this woman drove you to what you are contemplating now... she may think twice about everything." The rabbit Faunus spoke, lowering her long brown ears. She had been starting to feel a chill from the air. "Not to mention... why is your sister, going to marry your ex... like wouldn't she know how bad she is?"

"I never showed her off to my family... they just knew I was dating some girl... nothing else... because I felt like leaving them in the dark was a wise choice... and I then ran away from home, got emancipated, and stayed with that toxic shrew for two more years." Ruby continued as she felt her hoodie being placed on her shoulders from the Faunus woman.

She looked to see her, smiling. "Look... I'm not going to say what you should do... I couldn't stop you if I wanted to... just I'm sure that your family would be as happy to see you, as mine was to see me again... and I was only gone for a couple of months... just please don't shoot up because you feel that is the only way. I'm sure you have some friends you can still talk to... and they'll know you better."

Ruby smiled at her bluntness, but it was still confusing her. Her family should be disgusted by her, and her actions. The argument of unconditional love still didn't make sense to her. But she knew that this was what the brunette was trying to tell her without out right saying it.

"I need to get going, my friend will start to worry about me." She said standing up and began to walk towards the door again. That was when she remembered how their last conversation ended. She stopped once she opened the door. "My name is Velvet by the way..."

Ruby looked up from the syringe to see her just smiling, holding her ears like she was cold. Confused as to what she meant by telling her her name. One that clearly wasn't a fake name.

Seeing the confusion on her face the woman known as Velvet spoke up again, "You told me your name... or at least a name you respond to when we talked last time... and I think it is a little stupid to hide who I am... I mean... you found where I live for now... so it makes no sense to hide my name." She just seemed to smile as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Whatever... thanks for the talk... I'm going to just enjoy the roof." Ruby spoke as Velvet walked back into the building. Leaving Ruby to just stare at the filled needle. ' _I'm a fucking moron..._ '

* * *

 _Ruby stood up from the seat and walked down holding the bound stack of paper and dropped it on the desk, feeling eyes on her the entire time. She couldn't blame them, the test had only been going on for ten minutes. She took a little joy from the entire test, but she couldn't feasibly deal with sitting down until an 'acceptable' time._

 _The teacher looked at the papers hitting his desk causing him to look up at Ruby smiling. He couldn't believe this, he had already been furious when the president had practically told him he would need to babysit._

 _He picked up the papers, and began to flick through them. "Are you sure you are finished?" His condescending tone was irritating Ruby, to the point that she just felt like demoralising him._

" _Well, yeah, I mean the answers are in a pattern, it is_ _A-B-C-B-A-B-C-B-A_ _, repeating. If you guess, A-B-C repeating, you'll score a passing marks. I mean... you would need to be a little bit of a moron to create a pattern like that, and expect a fourteen year old girl not to figure it out in the first five minutes and she was so kind as to give you five extra minutes of her time." Ruby began out loud as she could hear some people quickly checking the test to then begin to scribble down faster._

" _I mean... this is a graduating master's class... and you tried a cop out marking scheme like this. Seriously... shame on you, and if all your tests are going to be this easy I'm going to make the top easily." Ruby said, quickly hearing some people get up and she began to walk away. Resisting the urge to giggle, because she knew that she gave people only part of the pattern._

 _She heard the door opening behind her as she walked over to some seats so she could text Yang she was done early. She felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around to see the white haired woman she had since learned was Weiss Schnee. She seemed to be irritated by Ruby's actions._

" _You just made every test in there counterproductive! How dare you!" She yelled holding an accusatory finger towards Ruby's chest. Ruby frowned as she was unsure of why she would yell at Ruby. She didn't even give people the right answers. "One, those were only partially right, the pattern only repeats for six lines, the rest takes on the notes to 'Mary Has A Little Lamb'... and he shouldn't treat me like I'm fourteen and a nuisance. All I did was give people a barely passing grade. If they repeat that over and over. Even if you count the negative marks for guessing." Ruby defended what she did as the white haired woman just huffed and stormed off._

 _'_ Damn ungrateful bitch... so what if she needs to take another test. _' Ruby thought as she quickly texted Yang, figuring that she would get a laugh at the whole situation of Ruby mentally screwing people over. She generally enjoyed those stories._

* * *

Pyrrha looked at her vibrating phone and answered it. "Did you find her Sun?" She asked, she didn't want Ruby to shoot up over whatever reason caused her the need to run at the middle of the party. She hadn't even been in the alleyway, or on top of any of the buildings like Sun suggested.

" _No... which brings me to my next point, I've got good news, bad news and worse news. Good news, I had to call in every favour but all but one of Red's connection to smack to not sell her any, and that one she owes a lot of money to, and she isn't dumb enough to go to her. Bad news, she is_ _nowhere_ _in the menagerie... and worse news... she got a lot more than that small baggie. She got a fucking brick..._ " Sun spoke, as Pyrrha resisted the urge to punch one of her walls.

Ruby not only lied through not telling them about having drugs, but the amount she had, and she was missing. She could be anywhere and knew the alleyways enough to elude Pyrrha if she wanted to.

There was a soft knock at her door causing her to grunt out of anger, "Sun, I'll be back in a second, someone is at the door." Pyrrha said storming over to the door and throwing it open. Once she saw Ruby staring at the ground, her eyes, not even lifting up to look at Pyrrha. "Sun... get to my place." Pyrrha said hanging up as she gestured Ruby into her apartment, just because she did not want to yell at someone while they stood in the hallway.

"Start explaining Ruby." Pyrrha demanded, wanting to know the woman's reason for causing so much worry. Starting to wonder, if she planned this mini panic attack everyone would have if she vanished.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha... I didn't shoot up if that makes you feel any better..." Ruby muttered still not raising her head. She was feeling terrible for what she did. "I just couldn't take the pressure and I had to get out of there... and if I told anyone, they would just drag me off to talk... and I just couldn't deal with that."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, chapter done, time to edit... and play blue dragon... hope you guys liked the chapter and Velvet's little talk with Ruby... but will her words be taken to heart by Ruby? Who knows... one way to find out... but I don't think we can get everything on the Satanic ritual... I mean... who can get their hands on eye of newt, tail of dog... and strangely enough... Vanilla... who knew that Satan likes vanilla.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Welp... I got nothing... got some coffee, got some scary true stories playing in my ears. Let's get this done.**

Chapter 29:

 _Ruby couldn't believe that she was getting forced to take a drug test that was the old fashion way, by going to the hospital. Her parents didn't trust her ever since she she scored positive on one of the drug tests. Even though the other two were negative. They wouldn't even listen to her 'false' positive claims._

 _So now she was plagued with trying to figure out how to make this test score that negative. She couldn't tamper with her sample, because she had no idea how it was going to be tested. For all she knew she could accidentally make one of them test positive for a different drug._

 _She looked up to see a doctor presenting her a plastic cup and lid. She had to think fast, if she wanted to keep her parents in the dark. She knew that once that test came back positive, they would search the house top to bottom and eventually once they figure out one of Ruby's hiding places, she would_ _lose_ _all their trust and her pull power over them._

" _Fill it up, screw the cap on, and bring it back out so we can take a blood sample." The nurse spoke as Ruby took the cup and walked towards the bathroom. Only stopping at the door, letting the words sink in. "Why the two separate samples? That just seems redundant."Ruby asked, looking just over her shoulder at the nurse._

" _Your parents demanded we test for drugs every possible way. We won't take much. Don't worry." She said as Ruby gripped the plastic cup tighter. That made her problem two fold. Now it was only a matter of time before they found her track marks and at least one test comes back positive._

 _Once the door closed behind her, she clicked the lock into place and slammed the her fist onto one of the tiles. For once she was actually glad that she felt numb. She knew that would have hurt a lot more than a slight stinging pain radiating from her knuckles and up her arm. She pulled her fist away from the wall to observe the damages to the wall and relaxed because it seemed like there was no damage to the tile._

" _Come on Ruby... you need to think of a way... when these come back positive... I'm not going to be able to leave the fucking house again without someone to be within five feet of me..." Ruby spoke softly, knowing that this was ultimately her fault. She let it slip to Yang, who she knew would never keep that to herself once she broke through her door to find no one inside._

 _Not to mention that the confidence she developed from the drug tests coming back largely negative. Literally two thirds of them were negative. And yet they still didn't trust her. There was a knock coming from the door followed by the a slightly irate voice. "Come on miss! Others need the bathroom, and I assume you don't want to spend your Saturday here!"_

" _One minute!" Ruby yelled back. She was already angry and this nurse wasn't going to help her mood, nor her ability to figure a way out. She couldn't even text Weiss to see if she could think of a way._

 _Sighing she walked over to the toilet and pulled her pants and panties down so she knew the main urine tests for drugs, while fast, she could easily make a false positive. All she had to do, was take some of the pills in the cabinet a couple of days after. it would be hard, but she could at least cast doubt on these tests._

* * *

Ruby frowned as She was the only one forced to stay on the couch, as Pyrrha, Blake and Sun stood facing her. Clearly angry at her actions. The hoodie she would much rather be wearing tossed next to her as the new mark on her arm was the what had been causing Pyrrha to do a number of mental back flips trying to figure out what was happening.

Ruby claimed that she didn't shoot up, but that small, almost unnoticeable mark on her arm spoke different. If Pyrrha Was being honest, she was furious and even debated to kick Ruby out there. But she didn't display any of the signs like she had used. But what Sun said, what Ruby handed over that night was only a small portion of what she had. For all Pyrrha knew she could have found another place to inject and had been slowly doing shooting up in increasing amounts.

It would have made sense, the longer time progressed, instead of realising she didn't want to shoot up, instead she had grown more and more likely to break and shoot up. Pyrrha knew that Ruby often has gotten closer and closer to breaking.

"Look, I have no idea how many times I need to say that I'm sorry. Because I am... I just couldn't stand being there... it felt crushing, and while it relaxed up until Yang started to talk, and then I just snapped. I ran to a different building, went to the roof, got a syringe ready... and someone who keeps calling me her friend because I gave her advice like a month ago made some sense. After she left I stuck my arm, and was about to push down, when what she said started to ring in my mind. So I took it out and even brought it here."Ruby said gesturing to the single, filled needle resting on the coffee table.

She felt like she did the right thing by coming back and talking to Pyrrha, but she felt like they had amassed an entire army against her. "Red... I talked to Adam... he gave you personally a brick two weeks ago. Where is the rest?" Sun asked calmly, not that he was trying to seem like the nicer option out of the three, but he also knew that he could be the only one to know how much she truly got.

"In Pyrrha's toilet, and the light fixture of nearly every room but the kitchen." Ruby spoke pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as sun walked off, Blake walked off, to where she assumed would be to collect everything she could of Ruby's hidden stash.

"By the way Red, right now, the only dealer you can buy from if you were to fall off the wagon is Cinder, and word on the street is, she isn't calling off any debt you have or will have." Sun spoke as Ruby looked up at him. Slightly mad that he had done something like that. But knew if she was to stay clean that, that shouldn't matter to her. She just didn't like getting boxed off like that.

Pyrrha looked at Ruby and began to rub her face out of annoyance. She couldn't believe Ruby had gotten under her skin, even accidentally like she was. She was angry at not only at Ruby for all she knew was high and made another syringe to fill her story but also at herself for letting her gaze off of her and she ran. She still remembers what Blake said about Ruby at the start being manipulative. Not that Pyrrha was surprised by that. But knew that was nothing that would end with her getting clean.

"Ruby." Pyrrha started handing the syringe to the blonde man and took a seat on the coffee table trying to get the girls attention and not make her feel attacked. Almost as if she was dealing with a child. Ruby looked at the redhead, and could see a hurt expression on her face. Unsure of why it had made her feel a lot more guilty than she should feel.

"We aren't doing one of the fast tests. We are going to head to the hospital now, and you are getting your blood tested if you wish to stay here and get my help. As well as the rules are going to be harsher. I thought that a simple rule like, I don't want you to wear long sleeved clothes when no one is around would be enough... but after tonight that is clearly wrong."

The contempt in her voice was clear. It almost pained Pyrrha, but she had to be clear about why she was doing it. Not to mention that she also had to have Ruby make this choice herself. Just like getting clean. She had to want it. What others wanted didn't matter.

Ruby took a gulp and spoke up again, "What kind of conditions?"

"Same as before, except if I'm going to be gone for more than five hours, which is almost any given day, you will have someone here as well. After each meeting, you will turn out your pockets. And submit to weekly tests. If someone can't make it, you will be brought to someone's house so they can watch you. The conditions will change depending on time passed and number of the conditions broken." Pyrrha spoke in an acerting tone, she didn't want to startle Ruby, but wanted to make sure it was clear that she wasn't going to be as relaxed as she had been.

"Deal then."

* * *

 _Ruby crossed her arms, furious at her dad's rant about what is right and wrong in the world, along with demanding her to reveal everything like who gave her her first hit, and where she got heroin, and so on and so on. She was getting tired of the entire situation._

 _They had been taking turns to yell at her for a solid hour, she didn't even care about that. She was more concerned about the fact she was coming down and she knew that if she shot up, they would find one of her stashes. She already knew that they could find the easy to find ones. They weren't going to find the ones she had in a hollowed out part of her bed frame. Or the hidden stash hidden inside her tv._

" _Dad, despite the hilarious hypocrisy in what you are preaching, I'm heading to bed. It is late. I may be suspended from school, but I still have college. So if you want to record the rest of this, so I can play it back in the morning, it sounds like this conversation is over." Ruby demanded as she stood up. Ignoring the half hearted glare from her father._

" _What is hypocritical about me wanting to know where the fuck you are getting this... this... this poison!" Tai demanded as Ruby began to stretch in her spot. "Please, a speech about morality from a womaniser like you? The only way that could become any richer is if I cheat on people. So until then, bye kettle, by the way your black." Ruby didn't see the need to hide being direct right now. They found out she shoots up, and not only that, they found out she keeps some in a hollowed out encyclopedia._

 _She could see anger develop in his eyes, but she also knew that he would never act on that anger. Just from how she would destroy him, and get free from what little control they had over her. She knew she could press harder, something she was tempted to do. And even then that temptation grew with each of the passing seconds._

" _So, if you want to be a good father, hate to break it to you, it starts with not cheating on my mom, and making her help raise your bastard daughter, and certainly doesn't involve your legitimate daughter needing to shoot up a large amount of heroin just so she doesn't debate_ _deepthroating_ _a gun barrel to deal with unnatural standards you guys have. Now go and care for your_ wife _and see if she can stop acting like I'm dead. It is just a type of morphine." Ruby began walking towards the door to get out of the living room._

 _She could feel him wanting to stop her. "Oh right... the concept of monogamy is foreign to you... she is the only person you are meant to be involved with... you know... since two years before Yang." Ruby quipped, not even looking over her shoulder. She knew that did it's job and cut him deep enough to end the conversation for a while._

 _As she climbed the_ _stairs_ _she could see Yang in her room desperately searching still, like her parents asked her to do a few hours ago. Causing Ruby to smirk a little. She hadn't even found a single ounce of her precious_

" _Yang, I'm heading to bed. Kindly get the fuck out of my room." Ruby demanded seeing the blonde getting startled, clearly not expecting her. "Dad is going to need someone to patch up me emasculating him, and_ my _mom is still crying. So you can get on that. You are the one to cause this after all." Ruby said as the blonde began to stand and walk out of her room, pulling herself to the wall as Ruby wasn't going to budge, and slipped past._

" _Oh tell him if he still has some pride left, his only legitimate daughter not only outsmarted him, but made him seem like the definition of a moot person." Ruby said to Yang as she walked into her room, turning around, still wanting to close her door. She wanted to hurt Yang as well. She saw it as the only fair thing to do. Yang hurt her family, she should be able to hurt Yang as well._

 _Once Yang began to walk down the stairs Ruby kicked her shoes off and climbed into her bed. Laying_ _on_ _her stomach, she faced the wall and carefully lowered her hand in case someone was snooping and began to feel around a part of the frame knowing Yang didn't find it. She smiled as she reached into the hollow compartment and smiled as she felt the items still inside there._

 _'_ Just got to get through tonight and I'll be able to shoot up tomorrow with Weiss... and she'll find this situation funny as well. _'_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, this is getting amusing, Pyrrha is cracking down on Ruby... only a matter of time now before, White finds out... now onto procrastination with Blue Dragon...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Welp... Guest reviews...**

 **Guest #1: I'll take either... glad you are enjoying this.**

 **Guest #2: There is a fine line between assuming, and getting the facts stated, hence the flashbacks. As for the chapter length, it was close enough to the rest in length... you should have seen that one coming.**

 **Guest #3: if ladybug happens... it is going to be pity smut... or bonding moments.**

 **Guest #4: Drug addiction does terrible things with your perception of people if they aren't enabling you. So it is safe to say, if she had caring feelings for Yang... it was before the smack.**

Chapter 30:

Ruby continued to attempt to sleep, ignoring the knocking. She knew that if she was asleep, she couldn't possibly make Pyrrha hurt more. She didn't like how she had no idea why it had pained her. But being asleep would be the way to go. It was the perfect solution, with one minor exception.

She turned onto her other side to stare back at the cat Faunus who held a book in her left hand as her legs left leg was resting over her right as she glanced towards Ruby. She placed the bookmark she had been spinning around in her other hand, in between some pages and closed the book.

"You finally ready to get up?" Blake asked as she rested the book just atop her lap, clearly getting ready to open it in the blink of an eye, just in case Ruby wanted to go back to sleep. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Ruby asked as she tightened her blanket around her.

She was more than used to people watching her sleep, it being something Sun taught her to pick up, because people often would stare on the streets. But she felt that her sister's friend was a strange feeling by comparison. Not to mention that Ruby had been awake for an hour and didn't hear the creaking hinges of the door opening. She had no idea how long Blake was sitting there.

"Pyrrha asked me to, and that is the joys of research. My time is flexible. And I already have a few days worth of time off, just from the last month alone. Now instead of dodging my question, are you going to get up, or sleep?" Blake asked, as Ruby rolled her eyes. She thought it was implied that she wasn't going to go back to sleep. "Drop the anger... I've been genuinely falsely accused this time. So instead... sleep is better than hurting everyone again."

Blake smirked as she stood up from the chair, Ruby just knew she had to have dragged in and walked over to her book in hand lightly hitting her on the head with it. "This time you were falsely accused. But with your track record sorry for the scepticism. Now stop being a defeatist and get up. I have some household chores I need to get done, and Pyrrha said it was fine to take you." Blake spoke slightly happy that Ruby was genuine in what she said. She was so close to ruining everyone's hard work, and instead of pushing down on that plunger, all she did was remove it instead.

"I thought slavery was illegal... and I'm pretty sure from beating someone with a book is still considered assault..." Ruby muttered sitting up letting the blanket fall, enjoying the sight of Blake quickly turning to avoid her. "Oh my god Blake. I sleep naked. And have no shame in my body... stop blushing like a schoolgirl whenever you see my tits." Ruby continued as she rubbed her eyes. Slightly tired because every time she needed to cover up because Blake felt uncomfortable with her body.

Blake spared a glance back at her, to then, just as quickly looked away. Like she was embarrassed. "It is just... I've known you since we were little... seeing you as naked as the day you were born is a little unnerving." Blake continued as she she walked over to the door. "And because you have the hots for me." Ruby said causing Blake to cough violently, shocked that for once the monkey Faunus seemed to know what he was talking about.

She flung her head around to see Ruby placing a shirt on after already getting a pair of pants on. Blake shook her head at the thoughts flooding her mind of her climbing on top of Ruby. The brunette of her dreams turned around after kicking a hoodie up and catching it. "H-h-h-Ho-how..." Blake stuttered as Ruby rolled her eyes at her.

"About a month after I got emancipated. Funny thing hindsight... things always seem clear... sort of. I mean... I still have no idea why I kept thinking White was right. I mean... she was a fucking sociopath." Ruby continued slipping the hoodie on, followed by her groaning. It was the tailored one that she thought she tossed somewhere in the living room. "Okay glossing over the fact you clearly like colours... why have you been taunting me like you have knowing I have feelings for you?" Blake yelled as Ruby slipped past her and began to walk down the hall.

"Because... and I can't believe I need to say this, you are like my other big sister. I kid you not, until I was three maybe four I thought you were Yang's twin." Ruby continued as she walked into the kitchen, with the cat Faunus hot on her haunches. Clearly demanding more and more from Ruby.

Ruby just opened the fridge and began to pull some things out, clearly going to make her breakfast. "Now, are you going to continue this train of questioning, or do you want to eat some breakfast?" Ruby asked turning around to see Blake blushing lightly still. She wasn't sure if it was from anger, or still thinking something involving her naked form. "It is ten in the morning... I've already had breakfast, so I'll continue the questions. Why are you acting so nonchalantly about this?" Blake continued as Ruby looked at her, realising that it was a mix of both causing the blush on her face.

"I'll make you something small then. And to answer your question, it was because you are like my big sister. Well, that and Pyrrha told me like the second week after detoxing... that I should hold off on relationships until I'm sure I won't relapse... and if a couple of nights ago proved anything... that is very possible, plus again... you are like a sister to me." Ruby said as she grabbed a large glass bowl and began to crack eggs into it. "That doesn't explain the open mocking like sleeping naked." Blake commented back as she began to calm down.

"That isn't taunting. I just like sleeping naked... it is kind of liberating. I suggest trying it, it feels great. And as for the taunting... I kind of do it to everyone. So does Sun. It is our way to show we care about the person... and that is also relaxing." Ruby spoke, only stopping what she was doing to the eggs to roll her sleeves up.

Blake was about to yell again and just made note to yell at Pyrrha a little. "Why do you have shrimp out?"

"A small Omelet... and I know you love seafood..." Ruby said as Blake smiled a little. With a simple thought going through her mind, ' _Besides the heroin... she really hasn't changed. Still loves to cook, especially for others._ '

* * *

 _Ruby let out a groan as she rubbed her jaw. She wasn't in that much pain. She just wished she knew why the much older boy punched her. Thankfully Yang and Blake were near by and they dealt with beat up the middle schooler bully. Yang sat on the bench next to Ruby moving her hand away so she can see if her sister was hurt badly. Despite how often Ruby kept reminding her that she was just in minor pain. Ruby was more concerned by Yang and Blake who seemed like they were in a lot more pain._

" _Yaaaaannnnngggg~" Ruby sang out and batted her sister's hand away once more. Yang rolled her eyes, and gave up, Ruby knowing fully well that Yang would do it just again in a matter of minutes. Blake lifted the ice pack from her face where she took an elbow knowing that it wouldn't be long before her face swelled up._

" _Are you sure you are alright Ruby?" Blake asked as the small girl nodded. "What about you and Yang..." Ruby said grabbing her sister's hand as it came to check her once again. Yang winced as Ruby twisted her hand to see she had punched the boy a bit too hard and her knuckles were bloodied._

 _Yang winced again as she heard Tai yelling loudly in the_ _principal's_ _office. Summer opened the door and quickly stepped out and walked to the three girls. Kneeling down at the sight of Ruby looking at Yang's hand. "Yang, Blake... the_ _principal_ _wants you inside the office. And Yang... don't keep that satisfied smirk... fake like you are at least a little sorry." Summer stated as she carefully pulled Ruby's hand down from her face to look at the slight swelling._

 _Yang began to pout as she crossed her arms. "He is thirteen, and was picking on a six year old. Ruby did nothing but was reading on the stairs and walked over and started to punch her... he is lucky I didn't break his and his friends arms." Yang continued to pout as Summer smiled a little as Blake became a little more quiet at Summer's comment._

" _I'm not saying what you did was wrong Yang. But you still need to go in and tell your side of the story. According to that boy and his friends Ruby started it. So appear sorry, tell your story, and you should only get a slap on the wrist." Summer clarified, knowing Ruby would never start anything intentionally, and that with the age gap that boy should have known better than to hit a little girl regardless._

 _Summer helped the blonde and raven haired children up off the bench and watched as they walked over to the door. Yang muttering under her breath the entire time. As she reached up to the door handle and opened it. Once the door was closed Summer took a seat next to Ruby to see if the boy was right and this was a giant misunderstanding._

" _I didn't start anything mom... I was just reading... I may have been reading out loud a little, but it was still relatively quiet." Ruby spoke as Summer just looked at her. "What were you reading? He may have taken it as some comment about him." She asked knowing that this would not be the first time something like that happened with Ruby._

 _Ruby began to frown a little as she muttered, "Promise you won't be mad..." Summer nodded as Ruby continued. "I was reading about Quantum Mechanics. And I know you don't like me reading college_ _textbooks_ _... but I was bored in class anyways."Ruby ranted off as Summer just smiled a little and pulled her closer._

" _It isn't that I dislike you reading them. I just don't want you to get bored in class like that." Summer spoke as Ruby smiled a little at feeling her mom comfort her a bit more as the door opened and Yang, Blake and her dad walked out. Yang smiling all with each step. Blake smacked her arm a little as Summer looked towards Tai, to see what the punishment was._

" _Three day detention. After all the yelling, and bravado from that little shits mother, we finally got to view the security camera footage." Tai spoke puffing his chest out after seeing Yang run across the parking lot and beat that child. "Should have seen how that woman practically ripped his ear off and was going down a long list of punishments the second he hit Ruby."_

" _Dad... can we get ice cream... my mouth is hurting and the cold should do it good..." Ruby asked as Tai smiled at her. "Sure... but Yang and Blake get vanilla... they are meant to be punished." Tai joked as he quickly picked up Ruby from the bench and placed her down in next to him taking her hand._

* * *

Pyrrha let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't believe Yang had joined Nora in invading her office while she went to the bathroom. She quickly kicked Nora out of her chair and took it.

"Not that I love your company guys, but seriously... time and a place. This is neither. I'm at work." Pyrrha said tensing up as the two began to laugh a little. "You two read my patients names and placed an appointment under one of them again didn't you?" Pyrrha asked as Nora nodded.

"You should pay that secretary more..." Yang stated as Pyrrha leaned back on her comfortable chair rubbing her eyes. "I should fire him... this is getting ridiculous." Pyrrha quipped as she stood up from her desk.

"If you two really want to talk, we can, but I'm heading to lunch early because of this."

Pyrrha walked to the door and opened it gesturing for the other women to head out. Yang began to walk out with Nora when she spoke up, "So did you find this 'Red' person. I mean... it dampened my mood, but that is just from thinking about my baby sister."

The sadness in Yang's voice was obvious, but it pained Pyrrha as well, just because she couldn't reveal that the people were one and the same. She took a deep breath knowing that it probably made her seem a bit aggravated at the question, but she really wasn't. "She came back to my place, torn up that she ran, and gave up everything she had stashed away, and took a drug test."

Yang's brow furrowed, she remembered how impossible it felt to get Ruby to even give up a little bit and to this day, Yang was well aware that her parents kept finding some in places that they would never look normally. "How do you know you got it all?" Yang asked, not wanting this person to be alone like her little sister may very well be if she was alive.

"Sun while he doesn't do any, apparently his brother deals, and knew enough about the practise to be informed about it. Don't worry Yang, Red is in good hands." Pyrrha spoke, glad that Nora clearly hadn't seemed to blab about everything. "Mind if I help? I don't like doing nothing, and Weiss is busy planning the wedding, and that house seems huge when I'm meant to relax..."

"I would need to ask... you can't force addicts to meet people, or even let them help. It took me a couple of days to earn her trust enough to let me help her..." Pyrrha said hoping Ruby really wouldn't mind. But knew that if the previous attempt was anything to go by, she may very well have a problem. "Thanks Pyr."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, that was a slight pain to write... but it is 25 for 25 now. Hope you guys like it. Onto youtube.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Welp, back to this... no guest reviews this time.**

Chapter 31:

"No Pyrrha." Ruby stated calculated as she began to slice the onion on the cutting board in front of her. She couldn't believe that this conversation has been going on for as long as it has. Normally when Ruby placed her foot down on something, Pyrrha would drop it, or pull some psychological trick to try and trick Ruby. Pyrrha let out a groan as Ruby continued her stance. Adamant that she wasn't going to budge in the slightest.

"But onions are disgusting..." Pyrrha whined as Ruby shook her head and scrapped the onions into the pan that was on the stove. "They are needed for flavour, as well as if I screw them up, feel free to act like a child. If they are done right, they are sweet, and trust me, exactly what those steaks need." Ruby said pointing the knife towards the slabs of meat on the wire rack Pyrrha didn't even know she had.

Ruby quickly reached into the fridge while keeping an eye on Pyrrha the entire time. She quickly found what she was looking for and pulled out the stick of butter and sliced a portion into the hot pan. And placed the stick onto the counter next to her, not wanting to risk Pyrrha trying to steal a piece of the meat again.

"You don't need to be mean about it." Pyrrha pouted as Ruby quickly flicked her wrist causing the slices to jump from the pan, and she caught all of falling vegetables. "I'm sorry, I'm often right about things. Including this. So calm down and actually try them. You're as bad as Blake was when she first had some... difference was, she was a child." Ruby continued staring intently as the onions began to change colour and began to soften.

"I'm sorry I've never liked onions. They taste disgusting and I don't see why cooking with butter should make them taste different." Pyrrha continued as she began to inch closer to the cooling rack. The smell of the meat had hit her the second she walked in, and her mouth watered. "But that reminds me, why does Blake want to talk to me... she sounded very pissed while saying it."

Ruby shrugged as she placed the pan on the small tea towel she had prepared for this. "Who knows. Blake gets very snippy at almost anything. Always has. I mean, it could be from me screwing with her, letting her know I know about her crush on me, or it could be because I slept on her couch as she wanted me to do work. Who knows what set her off this time." Ruby spoke quickly pulling two plates out slightly irritated at the woman who was seconds away from digging into their dinner with her bear hands.

"Sit now Pyrrha. There is a reason you let meat rest. And you almost ruined this entire thing." Ruby demanded as the tall red head rolled her eyes and walked over to the table to have a seat. Causing Ruby to laugh as the older woman pouted. "So what was this big thing you wanted to ask me when you walked in the door but stopped once you realised I was cooking." Ruby asked as she began to plate the food.

"Promise you won't run off the second I ask causing me to worry... I mean... how do you smuggle in nearly in that much heroin, and some out to Yang's party?" Pyrrha asked, her facial expressions quickly turning into one of disgust as Ruby placed the light brown slivers on top of the meat she had been practically fantasizing about since she smelt it going into the hot pan.

Walking around the island Ruby grabbed both plates and placed on in front of Pyrrha and on in front of where she was going to sit. "Hate to break it to you Pyrrha... your place isn't exactly like the border... it is rather easy to hide things like that on your person if anything you wear is twice or even three times your size... but I can only promise I'll try not to run go to the top of a building, almost shoot up and then get falsely accused that I was strung out when I come back to apologise." Ruby snarked as She began to slice into the meat smiling at the pink staring back at her. "I also want to see you actually eat some of those onions."

"Okay, can we stop having multiple conversations at once? It is getting hard to keep track of them all." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby nodded. "Yang and Nora came by my office today. Yang doesn't know about you... surprisingly Nora hasn't blabbed that you and Red are the same thing. Yang wants to help Red personally as a way to make up for thinking she messed up helping you." Pyrrha spoke noticing a slight shift in Ruby's demeanour.

"I said I would need to ask you..." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby just looked at her meal. How could her day go from being so happy, to suddenly be terrible. The silence was near deafening to Pyrrha. She couldn't stand it. She wanted to speak up, but knew if her words weren't carefully picked, she may not get lucky again. No matter how sure Sun was that he cut off her connection with the dealers. She knew that Ruby could find a way to still get some. "You don't have to let her if-"

Pyrrha was cut off by Ruby whose voice seemed a bit frail compared to her normal attitude. "As long as that woman Yang is engaged to has nothing to do with me..."

Shocked by that specificity of that comment. She had heard from Yang and Weiss herself that Ruby and Weiss knew each other, and Ruby even tutored her at one point. "May I ask why? I mean... Weiss is a bit odd, I mean she views her sister like a mom, and by extension has an Oedipus complex involving that." Pyrrha asked as Ruby began to mutter under her breath. "And she has some slight issues due to her mom dying when she was young... but she still isn't that bad."

Ruby began to mutter under her breathe. Pyrrha couldn't even make heads or tails of what she was saying. "Ruby... I can't hear yo-"

"I JUST DON'T WANT HER NEAR ME!" Ruby yelled, trying to restrain herself from screaming the reason. Once she could see Pyrrha's shocked expression she mumbled an apology and quickly picked her feet up so her knees were pressed tightly to her chest. "Okay... I'll let Yang know not to bring Weiss around whenever she is watching you..."

Ruby just looked at her meal and began to pick at it. Her appetite being long gone. But Pyrrha seemed to be digging into her meal relatively unstopped by her yelling. "Sorry for yelling... I just... I don't want to come between Yang and Weiss... but I just would rather getting used to people I once knew slowly..." Ruby said as she placed some of the steak into her mouth. Glad Pyrrha seemed to forgive her already. "Do you want me to invite her to the meeting provided she doesn't bring Weiss?" Pyrrha asked looking up to see Ruby carefully chewing something almost as if she was mulling something over in her mind, and the second she swallowed the bite, she would have an answer.

"I don't know... I suppose it would be the best choice, but... I just don't know... I'll let you decide." Ruby said as she speared one of the carrot pieces on her plate and placed it into her mouth. "I'll text Yang once dinner is done. You still need to go up tonight and talk regardless if Yang shows up." Pyrrha stated as Ruby began to slice into her meat for another piece. "Fine... but eat your onions..."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and took the smallest looking one and placed it into her mouth and smiled at the sweetness that coated her tongue. She just glared at Ruby light heartedly. "You added more than onions and butter... you had to have... these are too sweet to just be a nasty vegetable and a fat."

Ruby smiled at her childish attitude towards it. "You saw me do it. That is why I found cooking interesting. Something as bitter as onion, could become something sweet with just butter, and heat. Something that the science behind it, while fun... just doesn't compare to doing it yourself." The duo smiled as they began to finish their meal. Just enjoying the company of each other.

* * *

 _Ruby rubbed her eyes as she twisted the doorknob of her sister's room and walked in to see her blond older sister sleeping. Ruby walked over to the girl and shook her shoulder lightly. Yang shot up to see her seven year old sister standing there, with a look of terror on her face._

" _Bad dream?" Yang asked, her voice just above a whisper, not wanting to risk waking their parents in the slightest. Ruby nodded as Yang moved slightly to make room for the smaller girl and flicked the blanket up. "You know, for someone smart... you have a lot of bad dreams..." Yang joked as Ruby wrapped her sister in a tight hug. Fearing what would happen once she let go._

" _I'm seven Yang... I may know logically what goes bump in the night... but it doesn't mean I can't be afraid of the_ _unknown_ _." Ruby whispered back as Yang pulled the blanket back up with one hand as the other held Ruby close. "What was this dream about?" Yang asked yawning, often finding what constituted her sister's nightmare. She still loved the one about her being immortal._

 _Ruby let out a yawn of her own as she tried to formulate her words so Yang wouldn't ask her to define a word this early in the morning. "It was the one with the bear in the cellar with children again. And the hand that also stabbed a smaller hand and then the ritualistic sacrifice of children." Ruby said and could feel Yang tense up a little._

" _You were_ _eavesdropping_ _on me and Blake reading those creepy stories online again weren't you?" Yang asked closing her eyes, knowing that that was the only time when Ruby had that nightmare. Despite what story it was Blake and Yang were reading. "Not my fault... you both know I like stories..." Ruby said in between yawns. She didn't realise how tired she was when she woke up._

" _Just get some sleep Rubes. I'm not going to let Mr Bear get you." Yang said trying to reassure Ruby after hearing how this story went time and time again when Ruby had that nightmare, and would much rather not be forced to stay up the rest of the night from the seven year old's re-telling of it that always seemed to be far more terrifying. "Thanks Yang." Ruby said as she let her heavy eyes fall again, feeling protected by Yang, knowing her sister wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her._

* * *

"Sorry Snow Pea, but she specifically said that Red didn't want you there. And I'd rather not deal with a heroin addicts punch... they fucking hurt I mean... I have no idea what that shit is made from... but it is like they don't feel anything." Yang said to the white haired woman as she planted a kiss on her lips.

Weiss quickly returned the kiss as Yang pulled back a little, slightly saddened by the sudden lack of the other. "Fine... I'm not going to push anymore on that... but if you are leaving, at least take the orange folder, and tell me what you think of the centre pieces. And don't forget, your mom invited us over tomorrow for dinner, and some celebratory drinks." Weiss spoke kissing Yang once more.

Yang let a smirk graced her lips as she pulled back again, "Weiss, you need to take a step back from this wedding shtick. I mean... the day isn't for another year and a half. We have plenty of time, and you know I'm happy as long as you are happy with it... but we need pie as well as cake... I kinda bet Blake when I was five that if I got married first, I'd have pie. And if she got married first, she would have a fireworks show inside the church..."

"I'm not even surprised by that... but we can talk about that later, it just means I need to sort out a list of pies..." Weiss spoke clearly starting to get a little irritated at the pressure.

The blonde smiled and picked the woman up and carried her over her shoulder as the white haired woman began to flail a little only stopping once Yang opened the bathroom door and placed her sitting on the toilet. She finally got what Yang was doing when she placed the plastic stopper into the drain and turned on the hot water.

"You need to relax Snow Pea. This meeting supposedly is over at ten, meaning the latest I'll be back is eleven. Okay, Blake is taking me, and once I get back, I promise to help with what you need. I will take the orange folder with me, and I'll pick out the ones I like. You however," She began feeling the water would be hot enough to do it's job on the Weiss. "Will have a relaxing bath, once you are out, there is that expensive Atlassian ice cream you like in the freezer, you can dig into that, as you hold that corgi plushie, and watch one of those terrible romantic comedies you like provided there isn't a wedding or mentions of one. Agree?"

"Take the green one as well, and you have a deal."

"Deal." Yang said kissing Weiss as the doorbell rang. "That would be Blake, so I'll see you in a few hours."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp... that was fun to write... mainly the ending... I like Weiss in this story... why does she get hate? Regardless, I'm going to go play minecraft while watching youtube...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, this is getting fun. Onto the guest review,**

 **Haley Earthstone: Glad to see you are back... I missed you... how have you been? Don't worry... a lot of people get confused by that... I mean... I've had a bunch on AO3 become just as confused.**

Chapter 32:

Yang slammed the plastic folder closed and tossed it into the back of Blake's car. She couldn't believe she had agreed to sort through centerpieces. She remembered why she gladly let Weiss sort through what she wanted and she could just weigh in on a few topics. Just one of the things was annoyance.

"You do remember you need pie there as well?" Blake asked as they came to a stop at a set of traffic lights. She couldn't believe Yang was actually contributing her opinion on the wedding, she had remembered it was always a problem to get Yang's opinion after Ruby started to talk. Almost like she didn't value her opinion nearly as much as she should have.

"Weiss knows... we are picking out some pie when we select a wedding cake..." Yang said rubbing her eyes as she opened the second folder Weiss had told her to bring. The second she lowered her eyes she began to chuckle at what it was. "What is she wanting you to pick that is making you laugh?" Blake asked as Yang's laughter began to die down.

"It's a private matter." Yang said sarcastically, causing Blake to turn towards her, taking her eyes off the road for just a second to stare at her friend. "Bullshit. There is no private matter of yours that I don't hear about. You told me when you started puberty, and still text me naked pictures asking if you should send it to Weiss." Blake continued as she switched her attention back to the road.

Yang just began to laugh as she took her phone out of her pocket. "That is because I want only the best for my Snowpea... and you always have an eye for erotic pictures... what can I say besides you need to actually get laid."

Blake just gripped the steering wheel tighter. She had no idea how, but that is what it always came back to. No matter what the topic was. She just shook her head as she began to indicate a turn. Her blonde friend looked over at her expecting some remark by this point, slightly saddened by the lack of one. It was something they had always done.

Reaching over and poking the feline woman's cheek wanting the response she felt robbed from. "I'm not going to feed into your mocking Yang... it always ends in the same place, and you get saddened." She felt like what she was doing was actually reasonable with her wanting to stop the current train before it ended up with Yang wanting to go to a bar.

"Come on, yes you had a crush on my sister... but I mean... she ran six years ago... and you still hold hope she is at least away from that... well... bitch is seeming a bit weak... but I mean... that still leaves her on the streets doing lord knows what for however long just to get by or get another fix." Yang never liked to talk about Ruby but at the same time know the only one still holding out hope was Blake. And the only one who has yet to actually think of either possibility, was Tai.

Taking a deep breath as Blake saw the church come into her field of vision she spoke up. "To clarify what Pyrrha hopefully told you... you do remember you must sit down, listen and not make any comment or interrupt right? Pretend like you are in a church." Blake needed to make sure Yang knew that. She had to stress it because she just knew that she was going to freak out regardless, but she wanted to keep it to a minimum. "But I will be in a church..." Yang commented as she tossed the second folder behind her. She was getting tired of how many times Pyrrha and Blake had been stating that single rule.

"You know what I mean Yang. Pretend that it is a church service. These people are there to talk about their struggle with addiction, and trying to stay away from it. Anything you can say, could very easily tear down years of work people have set up. I mean, some of the people there have been clean for years, just resist everything your gut is telling you until after the meeting. Okay?" Blake continued as she began to pull into a parking spot.

"Fine I get it... sit down shut up and listen... seriously... you place one firecracker in a priest's robes... and release a bunch of mice under a nun's dress." Yang began to pout as Blake just looked at her with a half hearted glare. "That was last year, and I'm pretty sure we aren't allowed in that church again. Or any convent in Mistral..." Blake said as she unbuckled herself, quickly following Yang outside the car.

Yang began to chuckle as Blake quickly pressed the button locking her car, shaking her head the entire time as they began to walk towards the church. Both just enjoying the feeling of the air hitting them. "But I already promised that I wouldn't react to anything anyone said, So changing the topic, you know where we are going?" Yang asked as Blake shrugged. "All I know is it is in the basement, and Pyrrha wanted us to wait for her to walk us in. Because she really doesn't trust you." Blake said as she began to text the redhead, knowing they could probably wander for a while if they go looking for it.

They weren't waiting long as a door opened and Pyrrha stood there. "Yang, remember, sit down, stay quiet, and just listen. Once that is clear, come on the both of you."

* * *

 _Ruby just stared at the shards of the of pottery that made up one of the expensive vases her mom had. She had to think of a way out of the situation. She had seen the punishments Yang got for confessing, and knew that it would be bad... she couldn't give up her cookies... even if it was for a day._

 _She looked at one of her dad's golf balls in her hand and closed her eyes to try and figure out where it would have landed after it would smash the vase. Settling on a spot in her mind she carefully walked on her tip toes through the debris field and laid it down._

 _Hearing the front door open Ruby jumped out of the room. Ignoring the slight stinging pain in her toes, where she knew the fine debris had lodged themselves into her toes. She couldn't get caught planting the evidence. She quickly walked up the second set of stairs to avoid even running into anyone and ruining the entire scheme._

 _Once she was at the top of the stairs she stealthily entered her room and walked over to what had caused all of this. The fractured pieces of hair clips, string and popsicle sticks. "Sorry mini crossbow... I've got to destroy you... it is because you destroyed mom's vase... I wish it hadn't come to this." Ruby spoke as she heard a knock coming from her door._

 _Panicking she tossed the mini crossbow onto her bed and placed her pillow on top of it and walked over to the door to see Yang standing there holding the golf ball she had planted. She felt like her entire plan was getting destroyed._

" _Ruby... you may be smart... but dad wouldn't play golf in the house." Yang said grabbing Ruby's hand and placed it into her open hand. "And trust me, take the night of no sweets... I've been in your situation and know exactly where it ends." Yang continued as she walked with her four year old sister back to her bed and sat down with Ruby._

" _It is easier to apologise when you are wrong the first time they ask..." Yang spoke as she grabbed Ruby's feet and placed them onto her lap and began to remove the small pieces of ceramic from her feet. She knew that it must be hurting Ruby a lot, but also knew that she had to explain her point._

 _Ruby winced as a slightly larger piece was removed. "How did you break it?" Yang asked, curious, she knew if it was her and Blake it would be from tossing something around. Curious as to how Ruby could do it. Ruby sighed and lifted her pillow and grabbed the mini crossbow._

 _Yang could see the small device and smiled a little as she took the final piece out and took hold of the device her sister created. "Interesting... how does this fling something?"She knew it was just thread used, she was mad from her stealing some of her thread she was going to use to patch up some of her clothes._

" _It isn't the string doing that... it is from the hair clips... the string just transfers that energy to the match... it has some major distance... I counted about thirty feet..." Ruby spoke proud of her creation as Yang handed it back. "That is cool... I don't even think I understand it... but off topic, when mom or dad gets back, tell them you broke it. If not they will take everything you like from cooking with mom to helping dad in his workshop for months along with the cookies and candy and ice cream for the same amount of time."_

" _How would I even tell them?" Ruby asked as She pulled her feet back and brought her knees to her chest. "How about, 'mom... dad... I broke the vase and I'm really sorry...' that is all you need to say."_

" _Okay Yang..."_

* * *

Ruby took her place on the stage, and looked at the mass of people, trying to see if she could see the blonde mane that meant her sister was there. Something she found fast enough, sitting next to the cat Faunus Ruby also knew all too well. She smiled as she saw Blake holding the woman down and getting ready to cover the woman's mouth.

"Hi everyone... I'm Red and I'm a heroin addict." Ruby said, projecting her voice, and began to wait till everyone practically regurgitated a 'hi Red'. She began to think of what story to tell this group. Normally she had one, or at least an idea of one to tell them. But right now she was at a loss, and it was slightly confusing her.

Making up her mind to just talk about her recent encounter. "I'm just over a month clean at this point, but that almost didn't happen. I nearly broke a few days back. The syringe was in my arm, I was ready to push down and just let the numbness take over. Which I'm sure a lot of you know, how tempting it is to just think about it... but I had it in my arm and my thumb was just hovering over that plunger." Ruby began she could see in the back row Yang starting to glare and mutter something she just knew was anger towards Blake and Pyrrha.

"But I didn't. A couple of minutes before that, someone I helped with a tough situation when I had nothing but some time, a bunch of heroin, and what remained of my mind. So I gave her my time and mind in that alleyway I once called home. Sorry I'm getting side tracked." Ruby started as she closed her eyes to try and quickly figure out how to word the rest of her story. "Anyways this girl, who just found out she was pregnant, in tears because of the terrible relationship she was in... I picked the building she is living in now to be on the roof to just shoot up away from everyone."

She took a minute before she continued, "I almost threw everything away, everything Pyrrha who we all know she does her damned best for us, everything she has done for me. And this rabbit Faunus told me, my goal of destroying what White set up to cause me to fall and become what I am. She made me rethink my goals... I needed something better... and practically regurgitated what I told her that I took from something my older sister told me, one time while I was in trouble and lying through my teeth to avoid getting caught. And that brings me to my new new goal, I'm going to attempt to reconnect with my family... knowing it is should be impossible... but I've learned... I don't know people or even how to read a bad situation."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom new chapter... don'tcha love the drastic differences between the interactions with child Ruby and her family and teen junkie Ruby and her family? Hope you guys enjoyed this, onto minecraft.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Welp, no sleep... but gots coffee, let's get this underway...**

 **Guest #1: Sorry you feel that way, but there has been at most two filler chapters, and the flashbacks take up at most a third of the chapter with the exception of the two chapters that had the present between them, and they do serve a purpose. Even the ones that aren't with an 'evil' Weiss, it is about the spiral Ruby fell into and trying to piece everything together. But for you, I shant put a flashback in this chapter. Don't get cocky, this won't happen again till it is meant to.**

Chapter 33:

Ruby walked off the stage once the clapping commenced, knowing that the blonde mane of her sister was following her with each step. She couldn't blame her, she could have sworn from the way the light reflected in her eyes, that they turned red from anger alone.

As she walked down the row of chairs she skipped over where she was sitting before she walked up to possibly signed her own death certificate and talk with her professional fighter of a sister clearly furious in the audience. She was unsure if it was from the fact Blake and Pyrrha technically lied, or from the fact Ruby may have trudged up some untold pain from the fact she wasn't dead.

She quickly waved to Yang as she walked past and signalled to the door hoping that Yang would at least wait till they were out of the building before getting violent. She had no idea why it felt like she was pleading to some deaf deity when she claimed she wanted it.

Pulling her sleeves down so she grasped the cuffs inside her hands as she picked up speed wanting to get out as fast as she could. She would even wait outside the church for her probably furious sister.

The dark hallways in which she would normally take comfort in, suddenly made her feel like she was four once again, in one of her nightmares. The only difference was, this time she had no one to run to, to protect her. She had to reap what she sewed all those years ago. The threats, the insulting, the demeaning, everything. Something she was comfortable taking on the chin if that was where Yang decided to hit.

She actually wanted her white horse so desperately, not to feel numb from the world, but just so she wouldn't feel the pain. She pushed the heavy thick doors that separated the holly building with the bitter chill of the night air. The wind she no longer found a comfort in it nipping at her exposed flesh. It was just a reminder that what was to come, she would feel in every way.

Once she stood just on the other side of the doors facing the streets, she felt a calmness take over, before she felt herself getting spun around, and slammed into the building. She coughed once her back came into contact with the solid stone. She looked into Yang's eyes, no longer finding the comfort she once found as a child inside them. There wasn't anything that resembled the teen who let her terrified little sister crawl into her bed to protect her from the figments of her mind.

There was no girl who beat bullies till her knuckles bleed, and was fine with any and all punishments to spawn from it. There was no girl looking out for her in the long run telling her right from wrong. There was just the furious blonde professional fighter staring at her.

"I SHOULD FUCKING BEAT YOU!" Yang yelled grabbing Ruby by her hoodie and slamming her into the masonry that made up the church's wall again. Ruby let out a wince once she felt her back slam into the building. She couldn't believe how she forgot how strong Yang was. She didn't care though. It felt like she deserved it.

"Please! I deserve it!" Ruby yelled back as Yang pulled her fist back and was about to throw the punch when Blake yelled at her. "Yang! Stop it!" She couldn't believe it took her this long to react to the sister conflict. She had just naturally assumed that Ruby would have fought back... not encourage her sister to hit her.

Yang spared a glance back towards Blake, and once her gaze fixated on Ruby again she slammed her fist into Ruby's ribs causing the younger of the sisters to double over and begin to cough a little. "Blake I'm unbelievable pissed at you and Pyrrha as well. But you know what she caused." Yang said turning around to see the cat Faunus who was desperately looking at Ruby who had fallen to the ground clutching her ribs coughing.

"Yes, but she is legitimately trying to kick the stuff Yang. She hasn't touched the injected herself with anything." Blake said as Yang looked back over her shoulder to see Ruby having stopped coughing. Yang began to clench her knuckles again and debated delivering a few solid kicks to Ruby. She really wanted to... but she also knew how much stronger she was and knew that if she was to do just that, she would probably cause Ruby the need to go to the hospital if she didn't with that hit alone.

"How long have you known Blake?" Yang felt betrayed in a way that she never thought that the cat Faunus would be able to do. She had known Blake far too long and thought that they knew everything about each other. But this... the fact she had been helping Ruby, and practically enabling her in some crazy way. It just made her blood boil, but unlike the downed girl she just couldn't bring herself to loathe Blake in the same manner.

Blake looked at her friend, as her lips pressed into a thin line. "Just over a month... Pyrrha knew about a week previously but didn't know she was Ruby until I saw her. And even I don't trust her most of the time. The amount of heroin she smuggled into Pyrrha's place... just in case she fell off the wagon... all of which was accounted for, and supposedly Sun cut off any and all possible connection she has with dealers with the exception of one that she owes money to." Blake spoke walking over to Ruby and helping the girl up, feeling Yang's eyes on her with each step.

The smallest of the trio began to wince as she cradled her ribs, She just knew she was going to have a bruise, and just knew that it was going to be extremely painful in the morning, but that didn't make it by far any less painful at that moment. She felt the reason Yang was nearing an undefeated status.

Ruby actually thanked all that was holy, that there was a chill, it would prevent a lot of damage, but knew that it was going to hurt a lot more each and every hit. Ruby carefully moved Blake's hands away from her as she met Yang's gaze once again.

"Please Yang... I need this if it will make you feel better for the shit I did while I listened to the devil. I don't care how bad it hurts... just if it helps you forgive me in the slightest... please... feel free... beat me till your knuckles bleed. Beat me, till I'm on death's door... I'm not going to flinch... I deserve it and so much more." Ruby spoke, secretly hoping that her blonde sister wouldn't take her up. She had no idea how much longer she could stand if Yang was to hit her a few more times.

Yang tensed her closed fists once more, debating if she should actually take the girl up. She really wanted to. But knew the more she hit, the more likely it would be that Ruby would need to go to the hospital. Tossing caution into the wind Yang delivered another solid punch to the corner of Ruby's jaw.

She saw the girl fall down, and cracked her knuckles as she Ruby began to struggle to get up. Her arms shook as she tried to push herself up, spitting blood onto the ground. "Be glad I'm only taking two punches... if you really want my forgiveness... tell me who the fuck sent you down this path!" Yang really wanted to take more, but could already tell any more and Ruby wasn't going to get up again, and it would just look like a professional fighter attacking a barely considered ex-drug user.

Ruby spat on the ground once more as she began to stand up. If she could help it, she wasn't going to refuse Yang's simple request while on the ground. "No Yang... I know exactly what you would do... and I can't let you toss everything away... I'm the fuck up... not you." Ruby said, already bracing herself for another hit she feared that was coming.

"Blake let's go. Ruby... when you are ready to actually get my forgiveness... you know where I live... come find me and tell me who the fuck sent you down the path. Until then, stay the fuck away from me. Because I'm not going to hold back a second time." Yang spat as Blake looked between the two. Hoping the damage Yang caused to Ruby wasn't that bad.

"Go on Blake... I'll be fine... the meeting doesn't have long left, but I'll go back in... still need to say the sobriety prayer..." Ruby coughed out as Blake just gave her a sad smile and jogged lightly to catch up to Yang.

Once they were out of sight Ruby rubbed the copper tasting liquid from her the corner of her mouth and walked back inside. Hoping Pyrrha wouldn't over react to the bruising she could feel on her jaw. Once she got inside the warm area again she could see Pyrrha sitting down, in the seat next to where Ruby had been sitting. She quickly walked back to it taking a seat.

* * *

Yang slammed her front door shut and practically flew across her house to the living room and grabbed a glass and the decanter. Ripping the stopper out she poured the glass till it was full and slammed it back. She felt a pair of eyes on her as she went to pour another glass. She ignored Weiss' gaze as she began to slam the new glass back.

"You want to talk about it?" Weiss asked, concerned with the sudden drinking Yang just took a taste for. She had known Yang to get drunk, but she would never drink full glasses of scotch that fast, let alone two unless something big happened. She was getting ready to call Blake to see how she had angered Yang so bad when Yang spoke up. "No Weiss... I don't want to talk about it... but I'm glad to see you have relaxed a lot since earlier." Yang said filling another glass and walking over towards Weiss and sitting down, never spilling a drop from the crystal glass.

She was about to take a drink from the delicious brown liquid when Weiss reached up and moved the glass from her hand. "Yang... I know you don't want to talk about it... but drinking isn't going to solve it... so talk." Weiss spoke as she placed it down on the table in front of the couches, next to the book she had been reading before Yang had stormed in and over towards their strongest alcohol they kept.

Yang reached back towards the glass to have her hand swatted away. "You can have that, once you talk Yang... I don't want to see you bottle things up... I've seen first hand what it can do to people..." Weiss continued her siege of demanding to know what set the woman off on this mass drinking in the relatively short time since she got home.

"I'd rather not call Blake to find out what is causing this... but I will Yang... I worry about you." Weiss continued turning Yang's head so the concerned blue met grieving lilac. "Found out who Red is... turns out Ruby isn't dead like I thought... and still won't tell me who it was that caused her to become this... this... I don't know... what is the Atlassian for screw up?" Yang asked as Weiss' brow began to knot.

"Vermasseln..." Weiss spoke internally freaking out, but not letting that even come to the surface. She couldn't believe her little pet was still around. She was positive that she would have died from exposure alone. But she wasn't going to let anything show yet.

' _It appears that, it isn't Ruby that screwed up... but I did a little... glad she didn't tell Yang_.'

 **Author's Note:**

 **Who knew no sleep plus listening to Sinatra... makes me write a chapter in two hours... let's see if I can get a double upload today... if I can, expect the next chapter around the usual time. But don'tcha just love Weiss?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay short nap, and a change in rat pack singer... let see if I can get this done and out... I'm feeling lucky enough to say maybe...**

Chapter 34:

Ruby winced as she pressed the ice bag against her jaw. She couldn't believe how relaxed Pyrrha had seemed to be from her walking back in beaten to a pulp. She was at least happy that Pyrrha didn't ask the obvious questions, and was just wanting to make sure the damage was minimum. Something that Ruby knew was next to impossible. She couldn't believe how bad her chest looked after she took her shirt off.

However she was not in the mood to deal with Sun's open mocking. It was like he had a device to let him know whenever she was in pain or agony and came by to mock. Glad that at least he was at least out of the room, and Ruby could wallow in her own pain in peace for however long it would take her blonde friend to go to the bathroom.

' _If it is meant to hurt worse in the morning... I'm not leaving my bed... that is for sure. Because just getting there right now, is going to be a pain._ ' Ruby thought as she rested her head on the back of the couch getting ready to just figure a way to let Pyrrha just sleep there.

Letting out a loud yelp as she felt something cold press into her lower ribs she flung her head down to see Sun holding a bag of peas. "No point trying to stop the swelling on your mug, if your ribs are going to balloon." Sun spoke grabbing Ruby's free hand and placing it under the bag. And pushing her hand so it was pressing tightly into her skin.

She was at least glad behind all the mocking Sun still was concerned with her. "Dumbass... press something freezing to my exposed side again... I'm going to beat you till I can't feel my hands anymore." Ruby spoke sliding down a bit more on the couch. Sun just chuckled a little placing his feet on the table in front of them. Slightly furious that Ruby's sister put her in a state like this, but glad Ruby was in a decent enough state to threaten him.

"So while Tall Red is doing whatever it is in her room... want to raid her fridge with me?"

Ruby laughed tossing the bag pressed to her ribs into his lap. "Enjoy some peas. And she is in her room because she was too busy blushing at me being topless... you would swear half the women in my life haven't seen a set of tits before." Ruby spoke as Sun let out a bark of laughter handing the peas back to his friend.

Sun just began to snicker as Ruby reached down to pick them up and press them into her ribs again. "Top shelf in the press she normally hides quote un quote guilty pleasures in, the cashew and almond butter, I got her to buy some of your favourite candies. Go hog wild. You only get one bag a week. While you are up, grab me the cookies in there." Ruby spoke as she rested her eyes. Shivering slightly as she felt the gust of air from her friend jumping up and walking out of the room.

Letting out a sigh Ruby tossed the ice bag that was on the side of her head onto the table in front of her as Sun came walking in holding a small box placing it on Ruby's lap as he plopped down again opening the bag and pulling out some of the dried pieces of banana and eating them. "Whoever thought of chocolate chilli banana as a combination was a genius... an outright genius and would put you to shame... make you feel like the rest of us." Sun muttered as he continued to eat the small flake like slices humming in joy with each piece.

"Well regardless, I'd say tonight was a success... for me at least... not really for you." Sun continued as Ruby stared towards him. Slightly mad he had the gall to call this a good night. "I mean, I got that hot blue haired doctor to finally willing to go on a date which is next week, I get to spend some time with my best friend and I get my favourite snack," Sun continued staring ahead, he was happy right now, like always, but the feeling that everything was fitting into place was nice.

Ruby smiled at the clarification. She often forgot how much she meant to Sun. The way he had at multiple times given her, what little he had just so she could continue on a few more days. "Besides getting beaten which I fully deserved... I agree... tonight was nice. Thanks for it you dummy." Ruby stated resting her head on his shoulder taking a bite from the cookie in her hand. Offering some to some more of it to the monkey Faunus who took a small bite, and offered Ruby one of the candied pieces. She took it and placed it into her mouth.

Neither wanting to really move from this point in time. For once Ruby's pain didn't seem that bad. She was fine with it. Sun was happy, and she was happy, it was like those many days and nights on the streets. Them both sharing what meagre things they had to eat with each other, and looking out for one another. Ruby and Sun both were content at this moment. Just wanting to let night take over.

The silence only was punctuated with the sounds of the two people eating their treats slowly. Neither caring that it was pitch black in the room. That was until a beam of light entered from the hallway intruding into their peace and quiet.

"Ruby... I'm heading to bed, I have a lot of appointments tomorrow. I won't be back till seven at the earliest." Pyrrha spoke leaning into the living room, just looking towards the duo sitting on her couch. "Kay Pyrrha... dinner will be ready by the time you get home then." Ruby said just looking up at the woman without taking her head off the blond man's shoulder.

Pyrrha smiled as she walked back into her room, closing the door to leave the people on the couch. As the redhead walked towards her bed, she began to try and think why she just felt this pang of jealousy towards Sun, as if he was a rival for something Pyrrha knew she didn't want. She just shook her head as she reached over and turned her lamp off.

* * *

 _Sun winced as Ruby pulled his shirt off a bit more violent than he would have liked. "Well... you are bleeding... but it isn't that deep... deep enough I don't need to sew it... I can just use some super glue." Ruby spoke as she grabbed the small bottle that was just resting on the ground._

" _Just... don't get into a fight with anyone with a knife again. I don't care who it is about. Me or anyone else. You aren't getting by lucky a second time." Ruby continued as Sun began to lean away unconsciously from the girl's hands. "This is safe right? I mean... that shit is meant for buildings and things..." Sun asked, still doubting the girl's choice... not that she wanted her to heat anything up to a red hot temperature and then stick that into his arm._

 _Rolling her eyes at the man's childish actions, she placed the bottle back down on the ground and smacked him lightly across the face. "Dumbass, there is a reason super glue is in almost all first aid boxes, it works just fine and is safe. You've seen me use it on myself at least a dozen times." Ruby spoke reaching down again, quickly grabbing the bottle and began to squeeze it lightly into the cut on Sun's arm._

 _Once both sides had a reasonable amount she pushed the sides together, and began to count to thirty in her head before she took her hand away to look at her work and handed the Faunus back his shirt._

" _You do know I pushed you out of the way because he was going to rape you and possibly kill you right? If I wasn't walking down that alleyway... you would have been just another statistic..." Sun spoke as carefully slipped his injured arm back into his shirt, taking some careful inhales as he brought it over his head and slipped that in through the hole._

" _I deserve a lot worse than that Sun... I mean... I listened to someone who was the devil and look at me now... I have nowhere else to go, but to our alleyway, and some dealer as I let them have their way so I can prevent myself from coming down. Getting killed and becoming a statistic is just fine." Ruby spoke as she recapped the glue bottle and picked up the bag that contained all her needed implements. And set about making her next fix._

" _You matter to me Red... you are my best friend... and I don't want to lose you. Give life time, it will work out I'm telling you. It may not be now, may not be in five years, hell it may not even be forty years... but give it time, keep fighting for those days, and it will add up when you look back."_

 _Ruby smirked at her friend as she held her lighter under the metal spoon, just staring intently at it. Just the wanting to be numb right now. She didn't like the worry she was feeling of the man in front of her. "I keep telling you... people don't make sense... but thank you regardless, it is like I'm talking to my own personal Nietzsche."_

" _Thanks... I think...?" Sun said as Ruby took the liquid up and she looked at him. "It was a compliment." Ruby spoke as she pressed the needed into her arm, taking a small amount of blood up, as she pressed down. Relaxing as she felt her extremities become numb._

* * *

Ruby could feel a sharp stab in her side as she woke up. She looked to see Nora poking her ribs. She was shocked from the fact two days in a row, people have entered her room, and decided to do something she found slightly childish.

"Damn... What happened to you?" Nora asked she saw a bruise on the side of Ruby's head. The way it just hugged her lower jaw was both interesting and terrifying to the ginger haired woman.

"My sister happened... and congratulations... the first woman that has me naked... and hasn't blushed up a storm..." Ruby said sitting up and rubbing her face, being careful with her jaw. She hurt all over and was dreading what was to come if Nora was watching over her until Pyrrha got back.

"You have everything I have... just... you know... a lot more scars, most of which I'd rather not know the story behind if they are anything like those dogs fucking you..." Nora spoke stepping up in Ruby's bed and plopping down next to the girl. "Plus, I've been happily married for like seven years..."

Ruby chuckled as she yawned once again debating if she should go back to sleep. It would at least make her sore body feel a little better. Sighing she decided that would just be best to get up and figure out what Nora wanted to her to help with or at least lets her cook her breakfast, maybe silence the ginger girl next to her for a couple of minutes.

"Can we please leave the room? I'll even cook you some food... unle-"

"Why are we still standing here? Let's go... don't even care what it is." Nora got out, not even letting Ruby finish her sentence as she jumped out of the bed and walked over to the door. Like a dog wanting to be let out of the room after a long night being there. "Fine Nora... what is it that we are meant to do today?"

Nora began to squint really hard as she tried to think about what it was that she was told to do. She had to admit that she could see why Blake and Pyrrha both got a little distracted. But she still didn't see all the appeal. Just the thought of Ruby's cooking was enough to cause her to even think about Ruby in that way.

"Nora... come on... think..." Ruby said snapping her fingers in front of the ginger haired girl's face. Hoping that she would drooling on her floor.

"That's right, Ren wants me to get you... something about playing a few games of Go... as well as help distract me..."

Ruby rolled her eyes, as the ginger haired woman opened the door. "Fine... just means I need to make something to go for the both of us."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Two chapters in one day. Boom... took longer to get this one done, but I stopped for dinner and a coffee break... I do however legitimately like the Sun and Ruby interaction in this chapter** **. I feel I deserve a youtube and relaxation break.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay number of guest reviews...**

 **Guest from 33: Thanks.**

 **Guest from 34#1: just say it... when shit hits the fan... no one is going to get mad at you for saying shit, I promise... except for Jim... but nobody likes Jim.**

 **Guest from 34#2: going for 30 for 29 right now... and keep in mind, I'm largely using Irish grammar... it is odd, but most things track, but I'll take a look after this.**

 **Guest from chapter 34#3: me and a number of people agree with you, their bromance is great. But as I said above, relaxed, and going for another chapter.**

Chapter 35:

Pyrrha flung open the door to where she knew Yang was, not caring that Weiss was on her tail. She needed to let the blonde woman know how stupid she is being. Yang caught the punching bag that was swinging back to see her red haired friend looking irritated. But she couldn't see the reason behind it.

Not that Yang was also curious as to how Ruby was doing. She didn't hold back on her strength and probably did some serious damage. She could see Weiss walking in like she was trying to pull Pyrrha back.

"Yang you fucking moron!" Pyrrha yelled as she came to a stop in front of the woman. Weiss quickly going over to Yang curious as to what caused their friends reaction. "You are going to need to be more specific... like... I've done a lot of stupid things... astronomically stupid at points. If you have a few hours to kill ask Blake to give you a list." Yang spoke as she began to flex her knuckles inside her weighted training gloves.

"Don't play dumb. I mean what you did to Ruby last night. When you just jumped straight to violence without knowing anything about the entire situation." Pyrrha said causing Yang to just look at her incredulously. Not sure if Pyrrha had been serious. "I know you are a skilled shrink Pyr, but you don't know have the shit she did." Yang said as she quickly pulled the velcro of her gloves and began to take them off.

She genuinely couldn't believe Pyrrha was fighting over something so trivial to her. Ruby seemed to know what she did was wrong, and Ruby did ask for it. "No, you don't know half the shit she has been through. From forced bestiality, to getting her tubes tied, to forced whoring, and I feel I've just scraped the surface." Pyrrha spoke causing Yang to just continue to look at her. Pyrrha stared back and could see the sadness in her eyes.

"If you think she isn't brutal in her own mind of what she did to you, Blake and your parents? Wrong. Right before I heard the first story of her past from her, she told me I should be disgusted by what she did." Pyrrha said as Weiss continued to cling to Yang, fearing if they began to come to blows. Knowing that Pyrrha wouldn't last long.

"Then why the fuck won't she tell me who the fuck caused it!" Yang yelled, letting her hurt out towards Pyrrha knowing that she couldn't hide it from any of the room's occupants. She didn't even know who to blame. She had been through the whole self blaming stage. Weiss had showed her that was not the way to go.

Pyrrha couldn't believe how petty Yang was, as if she sought someone to blame, so she could forgive the actions Ruby has done. The fact her younger sister apologised in a way, even used advice, Pyrrha had no idea how old that Yang gave her. Yang needed that person to blame, just so she can have her sister back.

"Your being a child. She hasn't given the name to anyone. Not even the man who saved her from killing herself on multiple occasions and for four years was her only friend knows. We only know what she calls her which is White. Sun the same man, that your sister didn't die in the first week on the streets, from hypothermia, the same man who on multiple occasions has given her literally the shirt off his back, he is the one to thank for her even being alive." Pyrrha began as she tried to shift her tone from anger to one that proved to Weiss she wasn't going to start throwing punches.

Yang just closed her fists, she couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. Telling her how she was acting was being childish. She knew what she was doing. She knew what she was saying. She knew when it came to Ruby you couldn't coddle her. She needed to be treated like you would any adult. It had been like that since she was a child.

Pyrrha felt her phone vibrate causing her to check it. "I need to go. Here." Pyrrha said reaching into her bag and pulled out a large folder pushing it into Yang's hands. "Ruby doesn't know, but since the beginning I've been recording and then transcribing everything, since our first encounter. So if you feel like you can act as an adult for a couple of hours, read my notes. If not... keep up this unprocessed limbo you've stuck yourself in." Pyrrha said quickly walking out of the room and shortly out of the house.

Yang stared down at the folder, the sheer weight to it. She freed the hand she hadn't realised that Weiss had a death grip over, to open to a random mid way point in the folder. The white haired girl just looked into the same page and looked at the handwritten notes. It was as if she was reading the notes of an experiment. One that she didn't like the progress of. It was solely undoing all the work she did.

Closing it, Yang quickly handed it to the white haired woman in her room, "Here... I'm still in the middle of my routine. I'll take a genuine look at it later." Yang said planting a kiss onto Weiss' lips, pulling back to see her smile a little. "How long do you think you are going to be?"

"Fifteen... maybe twenty minutes." Yang said grabbing hold of Weiss' hips. "Make it fifteen and we can shower together... and then I'll make us some tea as you read the notes dissecting your sister while I continue our planning." Weiss spoke in a sultry tone as Yang smiled.

"Will do Snowpea." Yang spoke kissing Weiss once more as she quickly left the room. Once Weiss had closed the door, she opened it smiling. Knowing that if Pyrrha or Blake hadn't figured it out yet, the odds of anyone were slim to non-existent.

As she took a seat on a dining room chair she had occupied before Pyrrha knocked she opened it and smiled at what she read. ' _How dare that whore think I have an attraction towards Winter... if I could just get my hands on you pet... you would really wish I stopped at putting you with the animals._ '

* * *

 _Ruby looked at the board before her. Smiling because when Yang said she was going to take her to the park she thought she meant the place with other children. Not somewhere to teach her something new. Blake enjoyed playing people but always looked back towards Ruby playing her sister._

 _The way she thought of what to do was like she had been playing chess for years, not half an hour. Just the way that the ten year old had been playing after Blake explained the movements of each piece. It was strange, Blake knew Yang wasn't by any means easy to beat, and the people that frequented the tables, knew that._

" _That would be_ _checkmate_ _wouldn't it?" Ruby asked as she placed the pawn just next to the king. One of the men who had been watching it nearly the entire game had finally spoke up. "Blondie got beaten... by a child... that is funny."_

 _Ruby could see her sister tense her knuckles getting ready to punch the man. Fearing just that, Ruby spoke up, "How about you play me... I mean... if you think you can do better than Yang. If not... that just means_ _you're_ _scared an eleven year old can beat you." Ruby spoke as the man smiled._

 _That was when the dots finally connected for Blake. She knocked over the king from the match she was playing and ran towards Ruby. She just got to the table as Yang and the man swapped places. "Ruby, don't... this man is a grandmaster..." Ruby's eyebrows raised. "What your friend means, is I'm a professional player." He said as he quickly finished setting up the board._

" _Ah... so? I mean... it is just a game... and he owes Yang an apology..." Ruby said as she moved her first piece. Blake was beginning to worry, she knew how hard Ruby would fight just so Yang would get that apology. Not that she felt like her blonde friend didn't deserve it._

 _It wasn't long before the_ _board_ _became a_ _minefield_ _. Just one wrong move and the entire board would be taken. Ruby having taken on the appearance that she was in deep thought but knew that it was a front. She knew Ruby's real deep thought face. She had learned when she taught Ruby how to play Go, that this meant she already knew where to go and just wanted to taunt her opponent._

 _The crowd that had gathered, all watching just as intently as Ruby moved her queen, practically screaming at her not to. The man smiled as he took the queen with his own. Ruby quickly took his queen and smiled. "Check mate in two moves... and when I win, you owe my sister an apology." Ruby spoke as the man looked at the board. He moved his knight back towards its original starting point. "That is an interesting claim. You haven't even put me in check yet."_

 _Ruby moved her remaining pawn into place and smiled. "That would be_ _checkmate_ _... can't take my pawn... can't move anyway without placing yourself in check...and you thought I was going to move my rook to place you in check. Hence your defensive move... now apologise to Yang." Ruby demanded as the man stood up and smiled at Yang. "Sorry Blondie... she is actually really skilled."_

" _Damn Rubes... we could make a fortune off you... just gotta figure out a way to hustle people..." Yang joked taking her seat back. Getting comfortable. "Yang... can we go get ice cream?"_

" _Sure Rubes."_

* * *

Ren placed a black piece down where the lines on the board met. Ruby smiled a little knowing that was a desperate play. She began to act like she was thinking. She already knew where she should go, if she wanted to win.

She placed it on the far corner and, began to to look at Nora who had begun to build something. "What is Nora doing?" Ruby asked as Ren looked over the board. "It is best not to ask... just, if you see her using a welding torch run... or oddly enough... an etch and sketch." Ren spoke as he placed another piece.

"You already lost... I'll place a piece at thirteen twelve. You only have one reasonable move at six five, making me lose some, and game will be done when I place a piece at eight eight... me winning by the five and a half bonus of going second." Ruby spoke as she placed her piece in the first one causing Ren to see what she meant. "That was a fun game. Haven't had anyone to play in a while." Ren said offering his hand.

Ruby carefully reached across the board and grasped it carefully. She hadn't met that many people who had lost to her in a game like Go with that much dignity. They normally acted childish. She wasn't sure if that was because she was a child, when she played this last or not. She never understood what was so hard to believe that an eleven year old could beat people at it.

She began to pick up the pieces, she hadn't realised at how close Ren could have won at some points. Her fingers deftly picked up the final piece and dropped it into her container. She could see just out of the corner of her eye Ren copying her.

"So what is the total at?" Ruby asked as Ren stopped for a second to think about it. "Four to three to you. Why? You want to go another two?" Ren asked as Ruby smiled a little. She hadn't lost many times when it came to a game that was about strategy. But she wasn't mad like she had been in the past. She was fine with losing to someone like Ren.

"No thank you... I should probably get back to Pyrrha's... I need to start dinner... going to cook some salmon..." Ruby said as Ren began to laugh a little. "Good luck getting her to eat it. She doesn't like salmon."

It was now Ruby's turn to laugh at him. "She didn't like onions till last night either. It is all about proper cooking... something a lot of people screw up on, and I'm assuming in her case it was her parents' fault." Ruby spoke as Ren handed her both the containers as he picked up the board and walked over to the wall, getting followed by Ruby. "You'd have to ask Nora on that one. I didn't meet Pyrrha till after she stopped acting."

Ruby's eyebrows began to knot as she tried to figure out what the man meant when Nora shouted across the apartment. "You talking about Pyr's acting! Loved her in that one remake... what was it called..." Ruby winced as Nora didn't seem to stop yelling as she got closer. "You know... the one with the haunted hotel in the middle of nowhere during winter... and I could just be biased because she took me to the set every day and we ended up going to the red carpet together..." Nora continued as she hugged Ren.

"I didn't know she was a child actor... but I also didn't really watch movies growing up..." Ruby said as Nora just stared at her, as if she had three heads. "Your parents must have hated you... next your going to tell me you did more than some ice." Nora continued as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"No offence Nora... but if you don't know what the street name for drugs are... don't use them. I have never once nor ever will do meth. And I just never wanted to watch movies... I'd rather reading a book." Ruby spoke as she began to walk towards the door. "Wait... I'm meant to go with you... Pyr is very scary when she is mad..." Nora said letting go of Ren and ran towards Ruby.

Nora smiled as Ren began to walk towards them as well. "I'll go as well, that way you aren't walking back by yourself," Nora smirked at Ren being his concerned self. "Kay."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp another chapter down... this is fun... one more day and I've gotten at least a chapter a day for a month... damn... well enjoy... I'm going to go make a sandwich and watch a show about engineering disasters.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay writing late... but I'll be damned if my streak ends at 30 for 29... I need the month of solid uploads...**

Chapter 36:

Pyrrha sat sulking just poking the piece of pink meat, unsure why she was getting treated as a child in her own home like she was. But here she sat, getting refused desert until she at her dinner in it's entirety. Ruby had even insisted that it would be one of the best she ever made. It made her curious, but Ruby even refused to have hers until Pyrrha was done.

"If you are going to act like a child, I'll start treating you like one Pyrrha. So in order to qualify for dessert, take one bite for each year you've been on the planet... twenty eight... and not little ones, normal ones." Ruby demanded as Pyrrha looked at it. Debating how much would be left, if she was to do it as Ruby demanded.

Realisation dawned on her that all of it would be gone as Ruby began to snicker at it. She just knew that was what she wanted. She was about to open her mouth to rebuke what Ruby wanted when said girl spoke up again. "Pyrrha, I didn't steer you wrong with the onions, trust me on this. It is tasty. And just like the onions, you'll devour it. And then we can move onto the tasty desserts... and then watch the movie Nora insisted on me watching... like she forced it into my hands and began to pat my bruised chest until I would agree."

Ruby was still mad about that, but she had enough fun at Ren's to be fine with it ultimately. She still couldn't believe that Ren had beaten her as many times as he did. Regardless to all that, she had fun. Something she hadn't had in a long time. It largely had been just going from one fix to another.

Pyrrha picked up a small piece and placed it into her mouth and chewed it carefully. Getting ready to just spit it out. She still remembered that chewy fish she had when she was a child. Just that thought most of the time was enough to cause her to gag. But with each chew she noticed something different about this.

It wasn't disgusting. It was actually really enjoyable. She could feel it just carefully break on her tongue causing an explosion in flavour. Ruby just smiled as Pyrrha's face changed from disgust, to one of pure joy, and quickly began to devour the piece of meat. Almost like she was ignoring the need to chew. Pyrrha couldn't believe she was missing out on something that was so delicious.

In the near blink of an eye the plate that had once only held the piece of salmon was now clean. Pyrrha could finally see why Blake had loved fish, if the rest tasted like this did. "Okay, how did you do that?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby grabbed the plate and cutlery and walked into the kitchen, laughing the whole way.

Ruby placed the plate into the sink as she walked over the freezer. "It was a mock method my mom showed me. It is where I take as much of the air out as I could, placed it into a relatively cold pot of water. One that is kept around sixty degrees celsius, and once the fish reached that temperature I took it out. That is it." Ruby spoke as Pyrrha saw a layer of some white like thing in the bottom of one of her plastic containers.

Curious as to what it was, as Ruby opened the oven door and a smell Pyrrha knew all too well. Fresh chocolate chip cookies. Something that she didn't know how long it had been since she had some freshly made cookies like that. "Hope you don't mind, it is a personal favourite dessert of mine. Probably one that no matter how old I get, I'll still enjoy it." Ruby spoke as she pulled out two small plates and placed a cookie, bottom side up as she grabbed a spoon and began to scrape curls of a white looking object Pyrrha now recognises as ice cream.

Ruby placed some of the curls onto each cookie and she quickly topped them with another one. "There are five left, to get you through the working week as a little treat..." Ruby spoke picking the plates up and walked towards Pyrrha placing it down in front of the woman, who had a smile that was akin to a child in a candy story.

"The cookies are a chocolate honeycomb, and the ice cream is hocky pocky... I know it sounds made up, but trust me... one of the best ideas to come out of Vacuo..." Ruby spoke as Pyrrha broke a piece of the cookie off and took a bite smiling at the taste. She was about to break off another piece when Ruby spoke again, "You are eating it wrong... it is a desert created to be eaten like a child... so use your hands... who cares if you get messy." Punctuating her statement Ruby picked up the entire stack and showed Pyrrha.

"I'm not sure if that is wise... I mean... you can make a huge mess..." Pyrrha spoke as she looked at Ruby not having a care in the world as she at the treat. With tentative hands she began to debate if she should just get a fork or a spoon when Ruby placed hers down and laughed at Pyrrha. "So what... it is just a mess... you can always clean them. You just need to live a little. I mean... not as much as I did... but a little." Ruby continued trying to spur the taller red head on.

Pyrrha took the stack up and took a bite. Smiling at how childish she felt. Ruby began to laugh as Pyrrha nearly dropped it from the ice cream squeezing out along the side causing some to hit her finger. Something about Ruby's laughter she found to be infectious, it wasn't long before Ruby spoke, "Just lick it. Trust me, no one is going to know accept me and you"

As the redhead pulled the ice cream sandwich from her mouth she began to blush at the way Ruby phrased it and just stuck her tongue out and dragged it along the edge. She hoped that her blush wasn't noticeable to Ruby. Ruby just looked back down at her own treat and picked you up and took another bite. She felt happy to just be with Pyrrha.

* * *

 _Ruby smiled at Weiss who was sitting a few feet in front of her. Feeling a pair of eyes on her the white haired woman quickly looked back to see her girlfriend looking at her. Weiss began to reach down under the table and her fingers began to move causing Ruby to wonder what she was doing when she felt her phone vibrate._

 _W~ Stop staring, and pay attention, this should come up on the finals._

 _Ruby smirked at the message, she knew it was something that Weiss had always insisted on, was for them to focus on studying while at college. She quickly began to type a message back._

 _R~ Do you really think I need help right now? I mean... if you need help, I can help you 'study' again._

 _Smiling as Ruby could just make out a dusting of red cover Weiss' face and wrapping around her head, encompassing her ears. She still felt it strange that after nearly five months since she left her home Weiss still blushed from simple lewd suggestions that Ruby gave her._

 _She could see Weiss' hands move again while never talking her eyes off the large screen at the top of the room. Ruby could just make out Weiss slipping her phone back into her pocket Ruby frowned knowing what that meant. Weiss just turned her phone off as to not be tempted to do anything else. She had kind of wanted her too, but wasn't going to push her to. Sighing quietly she checked the time on her phone, '_ what to do for the last five minutes... _' Ruby thought, hoping that something would come to entertain her._

 _Hearing the sigh the professor turned around to see Ruby ideally resting her head on her hand propped up on her elbow looking rather bored. "So Ruby seeing as you seem to be bored, do you mind explaining to the class how come?" He spoke crossing his arms as Ruby snickered a little under her breath. She hadn't thought her hope would be answered so fast, but here it was._

" _It is just, these formulas while useful, are ancient... and taught at high schools across the globe... I mean...will it get you the answer yes, but I can cut out about half of it. The only reason no one has called you on this bullshit, is either a, they want an easy route b, they don't get if you just ditch the first eight or so steps it saves time and will make you reach the same end mark. Or finally c, they are stuck in the past just like you." Ruby spoke not even taking her head off her support. It wouldn't be nearly as entertaining to watch him squirm if she had to expel actual effort._

" _But it is your class... by all means... don't take the advice of the smartest person in the room. I won't be mad... just you are going to waste everyone's time again." Ruby couldn't believe how vicious it may seem, but she also knew it had been a couple of hours since she shot up last, and had been debating just walking out to do what she needed to._

 _The man at the front glanced at his wrist and back to the rest of the class. "The notes will be up online, and if anyone has any questions, feel free to come up and ask. Unless you want to lose twenty years of experience to a freshly turned sixteen year old." The man spoke causing Ruby to smile. She knew where this would end. The same place it always did. The people would go to both end end up taking her method. "Righty-o, this was fun, but I've spent enough time in class to earn my attendance segment... something I doubt you want to contest, it means we will only see each other during tests... shame..." Ruby said standing up grabbing her bag and quickly walked out of the room._

 _She already knew the one minute early wasn't going to matter much to him, they had been at each other's throats the entire time since the first test. Ruby quickly walked into the nearest bathroom and pushed the doors open and found it to be empty causing her to smile. She walked into a stall, closing it and pulled out what she wanted from her bag._

 _Once it was done she heard a distinct voice coming from the room. She quickly pushed down on the plunger and unlocked the door, to see Weiss standing there looking pissed. "Have I ever told you how pretty you look when you are mad? Because you look... verrrryyyyy... pretttttyyyy." Ruby slurred as she rested her head against the stall divider._

 _Weiss looked at the sight before her. '_ Well, you seem to be coming along nicely... you are already up to a large amount... I wonder how much further I can push you before you push back. _' Weiss thought pulling the needle from Ruby's arm and slipping it into her bag._

 _Putting on her faux concern Weiss spoke up, "Come on Ruby... let's get you home... I'll scold you later..."_

* * *

"Oh... my... god... you look like a total idiot." Sun bellowed out as Pyrrha blushed. She had no idea how she got in this situation, but Nora had give Sun a copy of the one movie she hated doing, so he could watch it with Ruby. Ruby just continued her hardest to suppress all her laughter as Pyrrha began to shrink in her spot.

"I was six... drop it." Pyrrha muttered knowing the Faunus heard her when he glanced over, laughing harder. "This is the best way to start the day..." Sun just taunted as Ruby began to smack him lightly pointing to the screen as a dog began to pull at the bottom portion of her bathing suit.

"Ah... she still has that cute butt..." Ruby cooed causing Pyrrha to blush more standing up and walking out of the room. She couldn't believe that is what set her off. She quickly walked into her room trying to figure out what caused the blush when she heard her phone vibrate on her night stand. She picked it up and smiled at the excuse to leave her apartment. All it meant was she had to go into the hospital.

Pyrrha pulled her phone off the charger and spoke up, "Ruby! I need to head into work! Neptune needs help with some patient!" Pyrrha yelled down the hall causing the laughter to die down a little. "Couple of things... Sun wants me to tell you to tell Neptune he is thinking about him... and I'll make you a lunch if you come in here and just say 'bad puppy' like you did in the movie." Ruby called back as her and her Blonde friend had to cover their mouths in a futile attempt to stop the laughter.

She began to weigh the pros and cons of Ruby's offer. She would love to actually hide away in her office for a while... but had to throw her dignity out the window.' _It will just be a couple of minutes of mocking... you got through Yang's stage of mocking you because of it as well... you can do this..._ ' Pyrrha thought walking just barely into the living room, to see the people waiting patiently.

"Bad Puppy." Pyrrha said half hearted earning a barrage of tuts from both of the people sitting patiently. "Where is the soul? Here is your inspiration, you are a child, just enjoying an ice cream at the beach with your friends and a dog comes up and begins to bit your swimsuit..." Ruby taunted as sun began to snicker.

Sighing once again, Pyrrha was ready to smack Nora until she saw herself multiple times. "bad puppy..." Pyrrha tried again this time causing a chorus of laughter from remaining people in the room. Ruby began to clutch her side with one arm as she rested her other hand for support on Sun's shoulder.

After a few more minutes of nothing but laughter, Ruby took a big gulp of air into her lungs before she spoke up again. "Okay... I'll make you something... just... remind me, if we ever head to the beach to be on dog watch..." Ruby got out as she walked into the kitchen to make good on her promise.

' _This isn't going to blow over as easily as it did with Yang... I just know it..._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay for a solid month now I've gotten at least one chapter a day... I think I'm going to take tomorrow off... and just relax... I think I deserve that while the review system is being fixed on here... but I hope you all enjoyed it. We are now 31 for 30**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ugghhhhhh... no more... no more day breaks with no writing... I was so bored... I missed you guys... Onto the guest reviews!**

 **Guest: I'm back and I'm glad to be back... it was so boring**

 **Guest Guy: You don't really know much of Weiss'... but we will find out snippets of Pyrrha's.**

Chapter 37:

Pyrrha sighed as she opened the drawer she kept her lunch in. She couldn't believe she had gotten used to Ruby making her a lunch to take each and every day. It was only a few days since Ruby... and unfortunately Sun, had started to watch every single movie she was in.

She had been wondering what it was that Ruby had made her, like she did every day. There was a knock coming from her door causing her to groan as she placed it back in the drawer and spoke up, "Come in!" She just knew this was going to an annoyance.

She saw her blue haired colleague leaning in smiling. "Hey Pyrrha... can we talk?" Neptune asked as she rolled her eyes a little. "As long as you don't mind me eating my lunch while we talk. I've been fantasising about this all day..." The blue haired man shrugged as he walked in and closed the door.

Pyrrha just reached into her drawer again and pulled out a small plastic box. She couldn't believe how much Ruby always made her feel like a child going to school with nothing but a simple lunch. She broke the seals as she opened it and smiled at the sight of a sandwich cut corner to corner, and some fried... she had no idea. She had learned the second time Ruby made her one, when she had a warning, if it looked like chips, it probably wasn't. And then there was one of the delicious cookies Ruby had taken to making just so Pyrrha could have something sweet.

Pyrrha reached into the box to pull one of the halves and took a bite smiling. She had no idea how delicious ham and cheese could get. Just from what she could tell using slow cooked ham. Neptune was about to reach into the box to take one of the items when Pyrrha glared daggers at him. Swallowing her mouthful she spoke, "Touch my food and find out how many ways I can break your mind..."

She was about to take another bite when a thought crossed her mind. He wanted to talk and here he was being silent. "Didn't you want to talk?" She asked taking the next bite. She could see the man relax a little, leaning back in the chair he had taking comfort in. "What can you tell me about Sun..."

"Not much... I know he is a Faunus... he is best friends with the patient of mine who has been living with me... he is slightly childish... works as a construction worker... that is about it. If you want to know more, you either need to talk to him, or talk to his best friend." Pyrrha spoke reaching into the box to pull out one of the crispy like objects, unsure what they were. "You got any idea what this is meant to be? And don't say a chip... I've thought that a few times... and I've been proven wrong."

"No idea unless I try one..." Neptune said trying to reach for one causing Pyrrha to drop the one she was holding to smack his hand again. "Not happening..." Pyrrha spoke grabbing the one she dropped and placed it into her mouth. "Whatever it is... it is good..." Pyrrha said as Neptune just developed a hurt look.

Sighing she handed Neptune one who took it and instantly placed it into his mouth smiling. "Not wrong... and that is sweet potato I think..." Neptune smiled as Pyrrha took the final bite into her current half of the sandwich. "Hard to believe... this was made by a mind that if pushed would make the both of us seem dumb... and she was an ex-addict... imagine what would happen if she was able to hone her skills." Pyrrha muttered grabbing the second half of her sandwich. Not caring that the man in front of her was nearly begging for more.

"Back to Sun... what spawned this?" Pyrrha asked as he just smiled a little. "We have a date tonight and I'd rather know if I'm going to wind up in a morgue, I mean... he lived on the streets for a while from what he has told me... so I have no idea what to expect... for all I know he could take me to some late night pool... then what?" Neptune asked as Pyrrha began to chuckle.

"If you tell him you have a phobia... he is going to try and push you towards it to show you it isn't bad. He may get on everyone's nerves... but he does want to make sure everyone close to him is happy. So take it as a positive if he does. It means he wants to be close on an emotional level. And from what I've heard, it isn't going to be a pool regardless." Pyrrha spoke letting out a small hum as she continued to dig into the sandwich. She didn't even care about how she might look. This made her happy.

Smirking Neptune reached into his pocket to see a message on his phone. He typed a message back and before he realised it he had another one. "Sun wants me to tell you, 'bad puppy'... do I want to know?" Neptune asked as Pyrrha began to blush out of embarrassment placing the sandwich down. Suddenly she felt slightly angry. "No... and I swear if he shows you, I'm going to kill him. And believe me, I will find out." Pyrrha said as the blue haired man held up his hands.

"Fine... can I have another chip?"

Pyrrha reached into the box and held one out. The man took it and jumped up. "Thanks, and I'll tell him to not show me... whatever it is..."

* * *

"How can you buy her story Blake?" Yang asked moving one of the white pieces as Blake smiled at her friend. That had been the topic of debate no matter what the last five days since Ruby had taken the beating, while just standing up almost like she had desperately wanted to know what was happening, but didn't want to ask out right.

Blake just moved the horse shaped object across the board to take the piece Yang had just moved. She knew that Yang was absent minded, she would never have made that move otherwise. "She literally handcuffed herself to a bed while she went into detox... she has been critical over every single action of hers, to the point leading up to when she wanted to show herself to you, just the mention of you, Summer or Tai was enough to cause her to feel a near suicidal amount of guilt." Blake spoke as Yang just looked at the board once more.

Smiling Yang just looked up at her. She flicked her king down causing Blake to give her a half hearted smile. "I know that... Pyrrha has been recording the conversations she has had with Ruby... and I've read about half the notes she has given me... but that doesn't mean I still buy her story... it is just full of shit. I mean... she abused our trust, and has changed so much... I doubt she is even my sister anymore." Yang spoke as they quickly began to reset the board and spun it around so their pieces were swapped.

"You would need to ask Sun to talk to you about her... I'm sure if Pyrrha has been recording their conversations... you would know how much she actually trust him." Blake began moving one the piece in front of the queen not sure how Yang wants to get so involved and yet wants to be so distant. It was baffling to her. Normally when they were growing up whenever Yang would get indecisive over something Blake would just smack her to try and get her to make up her mind. But she knew that she couldn't do that this time, she needed to take this with some tact.

"But you can also continue this pattern, of stopping by my work when it isn't my turn to babysit her to find out what you can, under the guise of wanting to play a few games of chess, eating into the free time I've earned. But I'm not going to complain." Blake spoke as Yang moved her knight. "Was what I'm doing that obvious? I mean... I thought I was at least being subtle..."

Blake smiled at her friend, she could see she wanted to be with her sister... but couldn't stand getting hurt again from Ruby doing what she already did again. Something Blake had to admit, was what held her back at points from trusting Ruby again. There wasn't anything that she wouldn't burn into people if she knew it hurt them.

All the anti-Faunus comments had hurt Blake a lot more when they came from her... but she had learned to put on a mask long before that. Ruby had torn up ever old wound from every single person that was close to her, just for the sake of some woman they still didn't know, and for all they know that was still around. Still causing other families that same hurt that they felt.

"Yang... you aren't playing like you would when you want to relax, you are making foolish mistakes... and even someone like I could notice that after the twenty odd games daily... I'm not going to stop you from acting the way you are... just don't shut Ruby out... this may be the time she does kick the stuff, unlike the multiple failed attempts Summer and Tai had tried. Pyrrha knows what she is doing, and has years of experience." Blake spoke moving another pawn.

"I can't trust her Blake... and just seeing her makes me want to punch her... hell if I didn't have you or Weiss to talk to about her... I'd probably go to Pyrrha's just to beat her." Yang spoke quickly moving the pawn to protect her knight. "Yeah, at least you have Weiss."

* * *

"Ice Queen, long time no see." The man in the bowler's hate exclaimed loudly as he held his arms open for Weiss to give him a hug, His cane just hanging on his wrist as Weiss just glared at him. "I hate that name, and you know it. Why would you insult a potential client?" Weiss asked stepping closer to the man who brushed a few strands of hair away from his eye to match the icy glare a once great client of his.

"Don't mistake me Ice Queen, I don't trust you anymore. I mean, who leaves their dealer for four years, to just track down once more. Hold your arms outstretched to let my friends pat you down." He didn't mask the distrust, and even proclaimed it for the world as Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'm not staying long, and the deal I'm about to make will more than make up for those four years I kicked the stuff." Weiss spoke as the man moved his hat slightly.

"You have ten minutes to make this seem interesting, otherwise I'm leaving and the next time you try and contact me, I'm going to kill daddy's special snowflake." His irritation was clear, he placed his cane down and begun to lean back. He couldn't believe he was tossing caution into the wind just for the sack of a promise.

Weiss smiled as she reached into her bag and pulled out the folder Pyrrha had given her and Yang. "Tomorrow, break into my new house, take this folder, and any jewellery and spare cash you want. You'll easily make nine, ten million selling it once it is broken down and sold off. I'm going to pay you eighty grand once I know this folder is taken and destroyed. I'll make sure I'm the only one there, you are to bind me, even make it seem like a rape and robbery occurred, and then call me on my office phone four days later, I will transfer the money to you, and I hopefully will never need to see you again." Weiss spoke with such determination in her tone, knowing this was the best course, negligence would just make her seem suspicious, and this would even earn her some extra attention from both Winter and Yang.

Smiling knowing if this woman put as much thought into it, it means whatever that was, was important. "Any other things? Can my men actually have their way? Because just telling them to make it seem like that is going to be hard."

"No, they may not. A state of disarray, and if you must, ransack the room closest to the master bedroom, there you will find a selection of sex toys, if it helps making it seem any more realistic." Weiss spoke placing the folder back into her handbag and turned around when an idea crossed her mind. She may be able to hit two birds with one stone.

Grin plastered on her face she turned back around. "Oh and Roman... be a sport and make it seem like this is from some old debt of Ruby's. Make it nice and clear, so everyone knows that, that was what it was about."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ah... scheming... don'tcha love it? And this will be one of a few chapters with only Ruby being mentioned for the sake of moving the plot along. And now, I'm going to watch youtube, and maybe play minecraft.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Welp... you all agreed, Weiss gets the nicest person in the world award after this chapter... onto the guest reviews.**

 **Guest #1: Oh yeah... but if you are back here and I'm back here and the first Holy Roman Empire is somewhere here... who is controlling this?**

 **Guest #2: You see, if you gave me the speech, I'd tell you good luck. But as a fellow Irish man like Liam Neeson, come on, I got some whiskey ready.**

Chapter 38:

Pyrrha sighed as she rested her head against the elevator, she was exhausted. She had no idea how demanding Ruby would get with cooking Pyrrha food, and normally she wouldn't mind... what annoyed her was Nora stopping by because she was bored without Ren being around and wanted breakfast.

The miniature panic attack she had to try and get to work on time was annoying. She could just see out of the corner of her eye her blue haired friend running up as the doors began to close. She reached to the button to open the doors again. The blue haired man just barely making it in panting heavily.

"Long night?" Pyrrha asked as Neptune began to attempt to catch his breath. "Yes... No.. shut up..." Neptune panted out he righted himself. He had no idea he was going to get grilled that fast over anything. Not that he would tell her what did and didn't happen, unless she already knew. That just wasn't the type of person he was.

"That just told me more than enough..." Pyrrha muttered as the doors closed, earning her a glare from the man. He couldn't believe she was trying to psychoanalyse his night. "Could ask you the same thing, you are just getting in as well. At least I have the decency of an excuse, and needing to get from the edge of the Menagerie." Neptune quipped back as Pyrrha glared back at him.

She was about to smack him just from that comment alone. "One, I know for a fact Sun doesn't live that far from here, a half an hour walk max, so that lie, just told me more. Two, I had Nora coming over to my place... and she was bored and hungry. And I don't plan on needing to pay for fire damage any time soon again. I mean... how do you set water on fire?" Pyrrha said as the doors opened and before the man could respond she walked off the metal box, knowing that Neptune had to go up another floor.

"Bye, talk to you later, try not to think of that naked monkey man of yours." Pyrrha taunted as the man just held up his middle finger as the doors closed again. She just smiled as she turned around and walked towards her office. She could see her secretary just sitting outside the office getting ready for the entire day's works.

He moved a bunch of folders onto the edge of the desk as Pyrrha took the top one and opened it. Frowning a little at the sight. This was one of her patient folders from the previous day. She was about to question him when he held up a different one for her.

She opened it and then smiled. "I'm in the process of cleaning the filing cabinets out. Hence why they were placed on the side." He spoke as Pyrrha gave him a lopsided smile. "Just don't leave them on the corner of your desk. These are meant to be private. Also don't let that get in the way of your other duties."

"Don't worry, I've got everything organised. You have appointments till noon. And then you don't have another until three, and those end at six." The secretary continued causing Pyrrha to smile a bit more. "Okay, when the first patient is in, please let me know." Pyrrha spoke walking back towards the door leading into her office.

She closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief as she began to take her coat off and hung it on the coat rack in the corner of her room. She placed her bag up next to it and reached into the bag to pull out the plastic box and smiled at the lunch Ruby had made for her. ' _I can't wait for you... this is going to be delicious... but I must be patient... it always pays off._ ' Pyrrha thought as she walked around her desk and opened her drawer to place the box inside. Closing it fastly.

"Out of sight, out of mind... just three hours before I get to eat it... going to be worth it." Pyrrha muttered taking a seat as she opened another drawer to pull out her stack of notes. She opened her notes and began to gloss over them.

She still couldn't believe that Ruby had still remained such an enigma. She had figured out so much, and yet it felt like she knew nothing about the real Ruby. Everything was already so critical, which made it harder to decipher about her past. She felt like she needed to figure out who this 'White' character was. Hoping that if she could figure out who the person was, it may help Ruby prevent from relapsing.

That single person had caused so much damage, and she knew as long as she was around still, she could cause Ruby and Ruby's family so much more pain. She didn't want that for any of the parties. She needed to make sure that little, sharp minded brunette wasn't going to fall into the abyss of drug abuse, or worse, destroy any and all chances that Ruby has of patching the bridges she destroyed with her family.

She knew if she could give Ruby the best chances she would do wonders and possibly be set on the right path, if she could just figure out who what type of person 'White' truly was. Once she could do that she may be able to tie a name to the person. 'White' already seemed like someone she knew, but she just couldn't figure it out.

It wasn't long before a small light on her phone lit up and her receptionist's voice came over the speaker. "Doctor Nikos, your nine o'clock is here" He spoke causing Pyrrha to let out an exhale closing her notes on Ruby and placed it into her desk closing it again. Pyrrha pressed the red light and spoke knowing the day was going to be interesting like it had always seemed to be once she met Ruby, "Send him in."

* * *

"Nope not buying it. He is a doctor... that is classy..." Nora chirped as the Monkey Faunus got done regaling his story, Ruby just rolled her eyes as she whipped the counter down once more from where Nora had a small freak out from Ruby making coffee.

She could see her blonde friend just smiling at them, "I swear, it happened. Red taught me some super easy recipe, I cooked it exactly like she showed me, and boom. I got some last night... and some this morning..." Sun continued as Ruby smirked. She was glad it seemed to work out for him.

She began to walk out when Nora held a bag of coffee beans. "Hey Ruby... mind uh taking these?" Ruby quickly looked back towards where the girl was sitting just a few seconds ago, and back to where she was standing. She couldn't believe how fast she moved. "No... not falling for that again... I literally just got done cleaning up after last time..." Ruby huffed taking the beans from the ginger haired woman's grasp and placing it on the far counter from the island. She began to push the pouting Nora from the room and heard Sun laugh a little.

"Well, anyway Red, I owe you. Big time. Well worth the time to pay attention... and I don't care what Ginger Snap thinks is true and not." Sun continued as Nora just looked at him a slight glare in her eyes. "That an insult monkey boy?" Nora spoke, challenging the man who began to chuckle.

"No... Sun is too much of a dumbass to insult people. He probably has some reason to why he calls you it." Ruby clarified as the blonde man's laughter died down. "It is because you are ginger, and once you snap, you'll start breaking bones left right and centre... and hopefully I'm not one of those people who you break said bones of." Sun muttered as Ruby quickly walked into the living room.

Taking a seat on the couch she placed her feet up on the coffee table just wanting to enjoy the day and maybe sleep some more. "So, Red... have you seen Pyrrha play Annie?" Sun asked causing Ruby to suddenly become alert. "Your shitting me... who does she play?" Ruby asked contemplating how she would joke with Pyrrha, when Nora spoke up. "She plays little orphan Annie..."

"This is perfect... and how much do you want to bet she doesn't have it..."

"We can head to my place to get my copy..." Nora spoke as both Ruby and Sun jumped up, practically flying towards the door, both just wanting to watch the movie. "Okay... this is going to be interesting... hopefully Pyr isn't going to be that mad."

* * *

Yang began to pout as she crossed her arms, sitting on the couch in Pyrrha's office next to Blake. The cat Faunus smiled a smug sort of smile, as Pyrrha let out a groan. She was getting tired of her friends hiding that they were visiting by claiming to be a patient.

"I need to start charging you guys for doing this. I mean I should have known you weren't Velvet... she doesn't have a husband... and definitely isn't suicidal... why did I fall for that?" Pyrrha breathed out as she pulled her face from her palm, not believing the apologetic look from Blake. "Sorry... I'm just getting tired of having Yang try to get information about Ruby's recovery from me... and she is far too pigheaded to come to you directly. So I needed to play an underhanded trick like that." Blake spoke hoping that Pyrrha wasn't all that angry.

She knew Yang was going to be, but Yang would just grumble under her breath for a few hours, and forgive her ultimately. So that wasn't much of an issue to Blake. What was the issue was Pyrrha being extremely angry which would be bad.

"So it is you I'm meant to charge? And Ruby is doing fine. According to the blood drug test, she is clean fully, and has no track marks, other than where the blood has been taken. She is clean Yang. I gave you a copy of all my notes, not much has changed in a matter of days except an extra drug test. That is it. Read the notes." Pyrrha spoke leaning back in her chair as she opened the drawer and opened her packed lunch to pull out the cookie Ruby had made for her.

Taking a bite from the treat she smiled at her friends looking at her. "And she even has started to bake and cook daily. Didn't even let me leave this morning until I had breakfast there. I was almost late." Pyrrha continued to take another bite as Yang rolled her eyes. "I still don't believe her. She has faked tests results and could cook and bake high. That really means noth-" Yang was cut off by her phone vibrating in her pocket playing a loud song.

Pyrrha could only make out the word 'butts' which appeared every now and then throughout the song. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone out answering it in the process. "Hello? Weiss?" Yang asked curious as to why Weiss called her. Normally if it was something really important she would just text Yang, claiming that she would remember it better.

The response came in tears, and Weiss cried out, " _Yang... please get home... some men broke in... and... I don't remember much they hit me... and when I came to... I was tied up and I just got free and I'm terrified...the cops are on their way now..._ " Weiss managed to get out. The terror in her voice was evident, and Yang was already up and at the door to Pyrrha's office.

"Are you in a safe place Weiss?" Yang asked, as Blake who heard had started to fill Pyrrha in, causing both of the them to stand up. " _I... I think... so..._ "

"Stay there. I won't be long."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp... let's see how this is going to end... I find it amusing... let's find out though, next chapter. But I'm going to play minecraft... hope you all enjoyed it.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Welp... let's see how our poor, poor Weiss is doing... I mean... she must be traumatized...**

 **Guest: There has been a slight miscommunication here... don't worry... I could clarify here... or you can find out in the chapter. Just in case, I'll leave a note in the second A/N**

Chapter 39:

"Yang!" Weiss yelled as the blonde sprinted across the living room to hug her shaking fiancee tightly. She could feel some tears spilling from Weiss' eyes. Yang could see that their home was destroyed, massive letters in red paint covering the walls, dishes smashed. A couple of cabinets ripped off the walls.

She didn't care about that though. She knew she could always repair the house. She was concerned by the terrified white haired woman shaking, balling her hands up on Yang's shirt and just sobbing into the blonde woman. She didn't care of the people walking around looking at every little thing.

She could see Blake walking towards the kitchen to make Weiss something to calm down. Pyrrha had just began to pat Yang on the back. She was not envying whoever did this. The place was destroyed. It was almost like they were looking for anything of value. Which surprised Pyrrha. She knew if they were any good, they could have taken the couch cushions and made a mint.

After Blake re-entered the room she was holding a tray with three mugs. "Sorry Pyrrha... they only had three left." Blake spoke softly as Pyrrha turned a stool up right so Blake had a place to leave it while they made a place for them to sit. Yang carefully walked back holding Weiss as she took a seat on the loveseat her friends had made available for them to sit on.

The glass coffee table being shattered against a wall that Pyrrha hadn't noticed, she was thankful the pieces were large enough she could easily move around them. Yang began to rub Weiss' back as Weiss continued to clench Yang's shirt. Not wanting to separate herself from this woman who was protecting her. She could feel Weiss' dress being ripped along the back, just hidden by her hair.

Yang passed her Faunus friend a glance and as if understanding what the blonde wanted Blake nodded. Yang brushed some of Weiss' hair to the side as she leaned down and whispered into Weiss' exposed ear. She didn't want to hear the story, she knew that once she did, she would violently beat every single person who caused Weiss this danger.

Blake just nodded her head again as Yang eye's darkened. "Weiss... why is your dress ripped?" Yang whispered, loud enough that only Blake could hear if she wanted to be nosey, but knew her friend well enough to know that she wouldn't be. Blake would give them the privacy they deserved.

Weiss' pulled her tear stained face away from Yang's chest to stare into the eyes she knew would protect her. "I... I.. don't... I don't know..." Weiss cried as Blake quickly gestured to the cups and she looked up from her crying lover. "Just leave one for Weiss... I don't need it right now." Yang seethed back. She didn't, she wasn't feeling saddened. All she was feeling was a white hot rage. Once she could see the two women leave or at least walked out of earshot.

"Weiss... they didn't..." Yang started, she didn't know what she would do if the answer to her unspoken question was 'yes'... she knew that whatever it was, it may just cost her, her career and that wouldn't matter to her. If it made Weiss feel safe again, it would be worth it to her.

"I don't know Yang... I came to tied up in the bedroom, a knifed wedged into the floor between my hands. I do feel sore... but that could be from getting dragged from out here into there... but some of our toys were tossed around... some even looked used... I didn't even have any underwear on... I'm scared Yang..." Weiss sobbed out as Yang just held onto her tighter. She didn't want to push harder. She just wanted her white haired love to know she was safe. Yang wasn't going to rush her and cause her some sort of pain.

She just held Weiss as one of the officers came up to them, Holding a note in a plastic bag, a hole at the top, in a jagged pattern. "I assume you are Miss Schnee's fiancee... this was found above the fireplace. This appears to not have been a chance." He said holding it out for Yang to read.

Yang regrettably freed a hand from holding Weiss close to read the note. She didn't want to, but clearly she was meant to.

 _Dear Goldilocks, isn't it funny? We both know the same smack hound. Unfortunately she owed me a lot of money. Sorry it had to get to this point, but I'm not losing money. It was just a happy accident for me and my men to run into that tight bitch... send her my best regards._

Yang began to grip the note tightly. She wanted to just burn it. She was furious. But she at least knew she had someone to blame. And just knew that Ruby was going to be lucky if she could stand up as fast as she could last time.

"I know it is hard... but do you know who the author of that note is talking about?" The man in the suit asked he moved the tray a little to sit down and face the couple. "No... I have no idea..." Yang lied. She could see the expression on the man's face being confused.

"Okay... just if anything comes to your mind... here is my number." he spoke holding a card out to Yang and swapped it with the note. "As of now, this takes top priority because of how much the Schnee's donate to us. Don't worry, we'll find out who did this and bring them to the fullest extent." He spoke as Yang just nodded towards him.

She continued to hold onto Weiss who had seemed to stopped crying for now. "Snowpea... I need to go talk to Pyr-" Yang began only to get cut off by Weiss' face shooting up from where it was buried into Yang. Long red trails from where she had been crying, her make-up having smeared. "Don't leave me Yang..." hearing the fear in Weiss' voice causing Yang to frown a little. She was to blame as well. She left Weiss alone with those pigs that did this.

"They are just in the dining room Weiss. Blake will come in and make sure nothing happens." Yang spoke as Weiss shook her head vehemently. "I... I... just want to feel safe..." Weiss sobbed out, as she gripped Yang's shirt tighter in her hands.

"Okay... just cover your ears I'm about to shout for Blake." Yang spoke softly to Weiss, who pressed one side of her head further into Yang as she let one ball of the Blonde's shirt free and pressed it the hand onto her ear. "Blake! Get in here! And bring Pyr!" Yang shouted, in a tone just above her normal speaking voice. She could see the far door open and Blake and Pyrrha walked in.

Once they took the seat on the stool, the expression on both of their faces was shock. Yang couldn't tell from what, nor did she care. "Pyrrha... do you mind if Weiss and me stayed at your place till I can get people to come here and patch everything up and install a security system? Blake, before you ask, I only don't want to go to your because it is smaller, and mom's is out of the question... she'll try and get me to sell this place because she thinks it is now unsafe." Yang spoke taking the wind from Blake's argument before it got to that point.

"I would need to talk to Ruby... she is in the guest bedroom, we would need to relocate her." Pyrrha spoke as Yang's anger flared a little. "She is the one who caused this!" Yang hissed just above a whisper to not alert any of the officers she knew her anger was clear to the two women facing her. "She is lucky Weiss needs me right now otherwise I would cave her fucking skull in." Yang continued as Pyrrha let out a sigh, she wasn't sure if this was going to be bad for Ruby's recovery.

"If you promise to talk to her before resorting to violence again, I'll share the guest bedroom with her. You both can stay in my room. It is the furthest from the door, and is the only other room with a lock on it." Pyrrha spoke as Yang began to rub Weiss' back again. "I promise to try and not send Ruby to the morgue. That is the best you'll get out of me." Yang hissed back as she held Weiss tighter to her chest.

"That will do for now I suppose..."

* * *

"No... guys. Trust me. The salt makes it taste better. Like a lot better. All it needs is a pinch. That's it." Ruby said as she let took a pinch and sprinkled it into the three mugs. She could see the disgust from the duo looking at her. She rolled her eyes so hard she could have sworn she almost gave herself whiplash. "Try it first. It isn't like I sliced up chillies... which if I was being traditional, I would do..."

Nora began to heave at the thought of something like hot chocolate with chilli peppers. She was already having a hard time to trust Ruby in that salt was good to put into her chocolaty substitute for her coffee.

Ruby took up her own glass and too a drink smiling. With shaking hands the hyperactive duo took their own glass, and took a small sip. Letting out a noise of being unsure. "Told the both of you. Not what you expected." Ruby spoke smugly as she took another drink.

"Now... is there any other embarrassing movies from Pyrrha's youth? Please say yes... I really want another one... or five... I mean... she can get every aspect of Sun's childhood from talking... and she knows my parents and sister... it is only fair." Ruby asked already hoping that Nora had some more with her. She didn't even care how long they were. She still had a few hours before Pyrrha got home.

"Yeah... I think there is a couple... also one or two from her preeteen years... but those were indie movies that kind of flopped at the box office... but have a cult following... kind of like some voice acting she did." Nora spoke drinking a large gulp of her drink. "I just brought a large selection of my Pyrrha movies..." Nora spoke, getting silenced by Ruby. as they heard a key being placed into the lock. Ruby grasped one of the knives on the counter. She knew it couldn't be Pyrrha.

When the door opened to reveal Blake and Pyrrha holding duffel bags her hand to relax. She was curious as to why Pyrrha was there, but glad at least. She knew that in the back of her mind, that Cinder should have made some sort of appearance to collect the couple hundred she owed.

"Ruby, something bad happened to Yang and Weiss..." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby began to connect what she was going to say. None of which were good. She couldn't let it show though. She knew she couldn't. Once she did that... it would only end bad. "Don't sugar coat it Pyr! Because she owed money to people, my place got robbed and my Snowpea is now terrified!" Yang yelled walking in holding Weiss.

Ruby could feel her chest tighten at the sight of Weiss. She could just feel a flood of emotions. The knot that had always developed in her throat whenever she saw the woman, when the light shined behind her and caught her hair just right to make it seem like she had a halo.

' _No Ruby... you are meant to feel rage at her... she fucked over your life..._ ' Ruby thought as Yang stepped in. "Yang... don't... I'm sure Ruby had nothing to do with it..." Weiss muttered softly as Ruby glanced back down at her hand that was resting on the counter. She could see her white knuckles pressing against the skin as she gripped the knife. She let go of it as quickly as she noticed it, clearly they were expecting some form of a response from her.

"I don't owe anyone enough so they would do a home invasion..." Ruby muttered as Yang was furious. Once she heard Blake close the door behind her she let go of Weiss to storm towards Ruby throwing her up against the wall. "The fuck was that!?" Yang yelled as Ruby reached onto the counter next to her for the knife.

"I don't owe nearly enough to anyone to warrant them breaking into a house! You forget how much easier it is fuck drug dealers when you've been forced to fuck dogs!" Ruby yelled back once she felt the knife in her hands. She could just make out Sun jumping over the counter to pry the blonde off of Ruby. "So people broke into my house and did god knows what to my Snowpea, leave a note telling me it was you! And that isn't it!" Yang yelled slammed her elbow into Sun's nose as she punched Ruby in the jaw.

Ruby swung the knife at the arm that was keeping her up causing Yang to quickly pull back. "OKAY STOP IT!" Pyrrha yelled as she helped Sun out of the kitchen. "Yang, go with Weiss to my room and get settled in. Ruby go to the living room." Pyrrha got out as Ruby tossed the knife back onto the counter.

She could have sworn she saw Weiss smirking at her as she passed, and once she did, she turned into the frail victim again. Ruby just knew then that she set this up. For whatever reason she set it up. And she would be damned if she played into Weiss' game again. She wasn't going to let that happen. Despite what her heart had yearned for all those nights in the alleyway. She was just going to need to get through however long they were going to stay here. She just needed to do that and stay clean the entire time.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ohhhh** **ominous** **... I wonder what that crazy author will do... but no other witty snap from me. Guest... if you are still confused, Torchwick was only meant to make it look like Ruby was the cause, not that Ruby did it. Youtube time.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Welp... let's see how shit is going to hit the fan now... guest reviews onwards!**

 **Guest #1: Here. This is where next.**

 **MalcolmBelm: Of course she is sympathetic. She still doesn't know what Weiss has done. She only sees Weiss as the victim.**

 **Guest #2: Sarcasm is unbecoming... I'm allowed to use it because I've given up on people and what people think of me.**

 **Guest #3: I mean... technically she had to have felt for Weiss at least once. And what type of manipulator would Weiss be if she didn't take every advantage she would have.**

 **Guest #4: I'll go with… not yet if ever… sometimes the villains don't lose.**

Chapter 40:

Ruby held an ice pack to Sun's bruised face, she could see his nose being crooked a little. She frowned grabbing a pencil and placed it gently into the man's nose. "You know the drill Dumbass... I can't stress this enough I can still handle myself." Ruby said as the man began to brace himself as Ruby bent his nose back. Nora and Blake both winced as the cracking sound rang out echoing throughout the room.

Ruby pulled the pencil out and tossed it onto the table behind her and pressed the ice pack tightly to his face. "How the fuck are you standing? I took an elbow and I feel like I'm going to pass out from pain." Sun asked as he took over from pressing down tightly just as Ruby took her hand back. Sun let out a groan as Ruby lightly smacked him. "Because my dumbass friend tried to save me from a situation I didn't need to be saved from, ended up breaking his nose that I had to reset for him. Two more and you'll have a me literally fixing you up a dozen times."

Ruby spoke as Pyrrha walked in tossing Ruby another frozen bag. "Apply that and start talking. What do you mean?" The tone in Pyrrha's voice was one of leaving no room for Ruby to question it. Not that she was going to. She felt like she needed to explain it.

"I mean just what it sounds like. I owe one person money from a few months ago. And she wouldn't break into anywhere, unless it was to kidnap me, and then sell a few organs I can live without till she makes her money plus interest back. You would be surprised how many of them are willing to give you your drugs the less boundaries you have mainly because they can get people to watch it." Ruby spoke pressing the bag she didn't even know what to her face. "I mean... I've done things with entire groups... to just strange things... that I was near overdosing stage so I don't even remember the details fully..." Ruby continued pulling the bag back a little to look at what it was she was holding.

Shrugging her shoulders a little she pressed it back into her face, just enjoying the numbing feeling of nearly freezing her face. "Well then this is either a big coincidence or t-" Blake got cut off by Pyrrha placing a hand over her mouth. Pyrrha felt like if Ruby was lying Sun would have called her then and there. She was confident in that regard at least.

"She isn't lying... not to mention I found out what she owed from the three dealers she went to when I got them to stop selling her smack... and not to mention since then, we have had her watched all the time, short of when she goes to the bathroom..." Sun spoke as Ruby gestured towards him. He was her only defence. She was glad at least this is proving how much Sun had her back. He wouldn't abandon her.

Not while they were on the streets, nor when she was getting clean. Something she was thankfully for entirely. How could she not be?

' _So that means... either Cinder changed what she has gotten notoriety for... It is a sheer fluke... or Weiss is trying to fuck with me... but why? And more importantly... the fuck is she doing here!_ ' Ruby screamed inside her mind, she needed to figure out what Weiss' angle was. She needed to figure it out, but it was seemingly impossible. 'Jesus. _.. she can still fuck with my mind! What is she doing!_ '

"Ruby, I'm going to talk with Yang. If her first reaction is to get violent... this is going to be some hard time..." Pyrrha breathed out as she walked down the hallway. Ruby just looked back at her friend and smiled at him just applying little pressure. Rolling her eyes she moved her other hand up and held the bag to her head as she used the hand closest to Sun to push the bag down harder. Laughing a little at him screaming a little.

"Dumbass, you just smacked your head, but you still need to apply pressure. If not you might as well be doing nothing. Just ignore the pain, or man up and not try and prove to me you don't need pain killers. That will make it easier for you." Ruby spoke as Sun just laughed a little as he began to push down as hard as Ruby was. "Not going to. Not that I don't trust you, but I don't want to have to pop pills in front of you. It isn't fair on you."

Ruby began to chuckle a little as she returned to her own bag. Muttering under her breath 'You're a Dumbass... but you are my Dumbass...'

* * *

Yang tossed the bags onto the bed leaving enough Room for Weiss to sit down. Something she was quick to do. "Yang... don't take out what happened to us on Ruby... she didn't do it..." Weiss spoke in a soft tone, one that Yang frowned at. She couldn't believe Weiss was taking this so calmly. Hell she knew if people weren't around her, she wouldn't have stopped punching Ruby. Knife or not.

"She did though. She is the one that made some insane tab that got you hurt. Made you feel unsafe inside our home. She is still fucking with me after this entire time... wanting forgiveness my ass." Yang spoke as she extended her arm she felt a slight pain in her forearm. She looked down to see a faint line developing, followed by a small trail of red.

Weiss began to panic and stood up walking towards Yang and grabbing her arm. "You're bleeding Yang..." Weiss got out as Yang smiled moving Weiss back to a sitting position. She didn't care that she was bleeding. The fact she didn't notice it or feel it meant the knife was not only sharp but it cut too shallow to cause damage. "Weiss relax. I'm worried about you. We can worry about my arm later. Just say the word and we will head to a hotel." Yang spoke crouching down a little grasping Weiss' hands.

"No Yang... I wouldn't feel safe any time you left the room... this way there will always be someone here with me... even when you aren't. Just please don't fight with Ruby all the time... it isn't fair on her if she is really getting clean." Weiss began as Yang began to look down, frowning a little at what Weiss was saying. It made sense... but she couldn't help herself. Ruby just made her angry all the time.

"If she says something that makes me angry enough I'm going to punch her." Yang spoke as Weiss cupped her face, and pulled it up. "Not good enough Yang... please... it is going to make it harder to stay here... knowing that at any point you would hit Ruby too hard... and It destroys all the progress she has made... or Pyrrha fears you'll set Ruby back... just remember those anger management classes you took. Deep breaths and count to ten... that should help calm you down." Weiss continued as Yang began to relax. She had no idea why Weiss was concerned about her. If anything Yang felt like she should be the one trying to calm Weiss down a little bit. She felt a little bit disgusted with herself at this point.

Yang lightly held her hand over Weiss' and smiled a little at her. "We should be more concerned about you right now Snowpea... if it helps you, I promise to try that, unless she does something stupid." Yang continued as Weiss smiled a little bit at her blonde haired lover. "Thank you Yang... we don't want to cause Pyrrha any sort of stress... she has been so kind to us right now..."

Once Weiss was done speaking there was a knocking coming from the door. Yang let out a groan as she stood up and walked to the door, and opened it to see Pyrrha standing there looking irritated. She stepped in and closed the door to look at Yang. "I don't care, how emotional you get around Ruby, while it is true she may have caused it, but that does not warrant violence. You are a grown woman so act like one and use your words." Pyrrha spoke as Yang began to deflate a little. She knew this lecture was coming.

"Pyrrha... I already told her what she did is wrong..." Weiss spoke as Pyrrha took a deep breath, glancing towards the white haired woman on her bed. "I would have assumed that much Weiss, but I need Yang to understand it. This isn't about Ruby's recovery. This is about Yang's constant resorting to violence. Every time she does it gets worse and worse for her. And I don't mean from a legal standpoint. I mean from a mental one." Pyrrha spoke, quickly turning back to Yang.

"As long as you stay here, at any point you feel angry and want to punch something come back here, and breath until you are calm. Believe me Ruby is under a lot stricter rules that she has followed easily. Like constant supervision short of going to the bathroom." Pyrrha stated as she walked back towards the door. Stopping once she noticed the blood trickling into her friend's hand. "I'll bring in some things so we can treat your arm. Be glad my knife is kept sharp. It will heal in no time." Pyrrha spoke leaving the room causing Yang to grumble in mockery at the red head.

* * *

Ruby sat knees to her chest poking at the meal she created for the now three other people living in the apartment. The same thing had been dancing on her mind since she saw Weiss. What was Weiss trying to do? Just that simple thing was making it hard for her. She knew from first hand experiences that she couldn't apply what she knew about people to Weiss, she was even confident that where the white haired devil was meant to have a heart it was a black hole.

But since she was younger she had learned a lot more about people, partially thanks to Sun... but it was still confusing her. She placed a bite into her mouth when Pyrrha spoke up. "It is getting late. I'm going to turn in. Ruby, we will be sharing a room. Please, don't do anything stupid, brash or violent. From either parties." Pyrrha spoke up to the group. Yang and Weiss responded with a simple 'okay', whilst Ruby just nodded. She had to spend so much of her mind dedicating to figuring out Weiss wanted.

She could gain nothing more from Ruby, Ruby didn't even have a family anymore thanks to her. And from the constant lack of trust from almost everyone, she doubted she even had friends, with the exception of her monkey friend, and possibly Pyrrha who was at least open to seeing both sides and listening to their arguments.

"Ruby, can you please say you won't?" Pyrrha asked softly as Ruby groaned slightly under her breath. "I won't start anything... but I will defend myself..." Ruby spoke as Pyrrha groaned herself loudly to signify to the rest her distaste of the situation.

"If you are going to antagonise Yang like that Ruby, it is starting a fight. So you are going to need to earn that privilege again. And don't make the argument you are still eating, you've taken one bite in the last ten minutes. So go on." Pyrrha said pointing towards the room as Ruby tossed her fork onto her plate. She had thought that she had hidden all that. But clearly in the month and a half Pyrrha had figured out a lot of what her mannerisms.

She picked up her plate and Pyrrha's and placed them both onto the counter and began to walk off holding pouting a little. She had really enjoyed being able to stay up late and watch things when she didn't have someone watching her. It was a surprise that she could get used to something within a few days. But she had.

Once she was inside the room she began to strip tossing the clothes she was wearing around as Pyrrha began to blush covering her eyes as Ruby dropped her pants. "I'm not going to sleep with clothes on just because we are sharing a bed... so get used to seeing me naked." Ruby spoke as Pyrrha began to walk more into the room. "I'm going to change in the bathroom." Pyrrha said when Ruby spoke up quickly once Pyrrha's back was to her.

"How long until I can stay up again?" Pyrrha stopped because she felt as if she kicked a puppy, just from the way Ruby talked. "Once you can prove you won't get into trouble... I don't enjoy it, but this is to make it easier for everyone Ruby. Yang has rules she needs to follow as well, and if she breaks them or comes close, I'll crack down as well." Pyrrha spoke taking the risk and turning around to see Ruby was covered up with the blanket.

"Don't worry Ruby, if you don't put baiting sentences out to antagonise Yang, it should only be another day." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby groaned. "Let me guess, 'that doesn't make sense'... just trust me Ruby. I trust you when you cook, you should be able to trust me when it comes to people." Pyrrha continued walking closer to the door when Ruby began to mutter, "Trusting someone when it came to people is what landed me here..."

Pyrrha turned back around and took a seat on the bed, "No Ruby, you are here because you want to get better and trusted the wrong person. But you have Sun that will call anyone out and you trust him. So trust him in that regard and listen to him. He will have no issue calling everyone out when it comes to you." Pyrrha said as Ruby frowned a little. "Fine... I'll continue trust the Dumbass who intentionally will take hits meant for me."

Pyrrha smiled and stood up. "Well Blake is going to watch you tomorrow, and she heard about Ren and Go. She wants to play you in chess. But she is also going to be watching Yang making sure she obeys her set of rules."

"Thanks Pyrrha..." Ruby got out as the redhead closed the door. She couldn't believe a simple 'thanks' had made her heart feel tight. She had heard it countless times from countless people. She quickly walked into the bathroom and closed the door sliding down it with a simple thought. ' _Even Jaune couldn't make me fe_ _e_ _l this way when he said thank you... but I can't have feelings for Ruby..._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom nother chapter... is it good? What is Weiss' plan? And Pyrrha questioning her feelings... to top off Ruby still looking after Sun. Regardless... imma go play some halo odst... till next time.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Welp... that was fun... let's get this on the road.**

 **Guest #1: Nice to see you have joined the Big Bro Sun team, we meet on tuesdays and thursdays and celebrate his awe inspiring interactions with Ruby.**

 **Guest 4: You've clearly don't know much about the Irish, give us drink and we are fine no matter what, from people dying to celebrating a newborn… some stereotypes are true.**

 **Guest #2: That is a bit of an obvious and easy solution… I mean… come on… Occam's Razor doesn't always work**

Chapter 41:

Pyrrha awoke to a strange sensation or at least strange to her. She felt a pair of arms encircling her waste from behind, holding her tightly to the bed's other occupant. She could feel her chest being oddly tight. She quickly lifted the edge of her side of the blanket to see Ruby's arms just holding her, one of her hands having reached down closer to the hem of Pyrrha's shirt. Almost as if she was going to wait till she had permission to venture further.

She reached down to try and pry the hands away, only to have the smaller brunette to pull her tighter against her. Pyrrha began to blush at the feeling. She could feel Ruby's hardened peaks poking into her back. It was almost as if Ruby didn't want Pyrrha to leave.

Not that Pyrrha wanted to. She would love to sleep all day, but she needed to get to work, and sort out why her chest just felt tight. It had felt tight the entire night and this wasn't helping her to figure it out. Nor was her feeling comfortable and safe in Ruby's arms.

' _No Pyrrha! You are straight... you like men! You like being involved sexually with men! Not with women... and es_ _pecially_ _not with Ruby!_ ' Pyrrha tapped Ruby's hand she needed to get out. She needed to sort her feelings out. She needed to, just so she wouldn't feel this every time she was sleeping in a bed. She needed restful sleep.

"No... I don't want to get up Sun... I have a cutie..." Ruby mumbled as she she began to kiss the base of Pyrrha's neck. Pyrrha began to blush more, partially from the comment of Ruby calling her cute, and partially from the kisses Ruby began to plant.

' _Please tell me she is asleep and this is just her dreaming..._ ' Pyrrha thought as she opened her mouth to feel a groan of pleasure escape as Ruby began to move her leg in between Pyrrha's. ' _You are straight! Stop enjoying this!_ '

"Ruby... I need to get up..." Pyrrha spoke softly, trying to suppress any more sudden escapes of noise, as Ruby began to grumble a bit more. "Ruby?" Pyrrha asked as she tried to turn around, feeling Ruby's thigh drag across her clothed core causing her to quickly rethink that.

"Ruby come on... I need to get dressed for work." Pyrrha spoke slightly louder causing Ruby to finally stir. She took one of her hands away from Pyrrha's waist and began to rub her eyes. "What are you doing Pyrrha? You were the one wanting a pillow wall..." Ruby spoke as Pyrrha finally noticed... she wasn't facing the wall she was when she went to sleep. She was facing the one by Ruby.

"I just woke up like this. Now do you mind letting me go? I need to get ready for work... and that includes a shower..." Pyrrha spoke as she thought ' _A cold one... a very cold one..._ '

Ruby just nodded moving back, destroying the fragile all built to separate them. As she let out a yawn. She had no idea how she felt so tired, and was curious as to what happened last night to cause Pyrrha to be where she was. But it was also far to early for her to think about that. She needed to wake up a little and have something to eat. She was regretting that she didn't eat much last night. "I'll make breakfast... just grab some eggs on your way home tonight... and Sun would like me to remind you, bananas are a vital source of potassium and thus should be in every house hold all the time."

Pyrrha let out an annoyed groan at the thought that the blonde haired man had clean out her fruit bowl once more. "I need to start charging him... that is the third time this week... he has only been here two times this week."

"Don't question Dumbass using logic... it will only hurt your brain... trust me on that." Ruby spoke stretching as she tossed the blanket off the bed and they both walked out the door. Ruby was far to tired at this point to even put clothes on. She would just do that later, before Yang got up, or Blake got there.

"Fine... just tell him I'm not buying anymore until next week." Pyrrha said walking into the bathroom. She quickly stripped down and placed her clothes into the wicker clothes hamper and climbed into the shower, turning the dial down as low as it would go and quickly turned the shower on. She felt far to hot to be considered normal. The cold water extracted a shiver from her, but she needed it.

Her entire morning wasn't making sense to her. Why was she on Ruby's side? Why did she want to stay in Ruby's arms? Why did she moan when she accidentally grind her hips on Ruby's thighs? And the biggest mystery to her was why did she want Ruby's hands to be lower and in her sleep short?

After a few more minutes of the cold water pelting her skin, she turned the dial up a little higher as to not develop hypothermia. While she didn't have any answers to her questions, she felt considerably better. She just decided that she would need to sell her soul to the devil and ask Nora into the office to try and see if she could get at least an objective opinion on the matter.

She reached up to the bottle containing the whiteish liquid. She opened it and took a deep breath of it. The scent was strong, but pleasant, it made her mind calm and allowed her to at least put the questions floating around her mind to rest for now.

* * *

Yang rubbed her eyes as she walked out of Pyrrha's room. Ignoring the sound of the shower still going, she had no idea what either of the options was doing in there and not that she cared. She wanted to just eat something, and drink a large amount of coffee.

As she turned into the kitchen loathing her blocked nose she froze and covered her eyes. "Why are you naked?" Yang asked a bit too harshly, but she wasn't entirely angry by it. Just shocked.

"Because I'm just up. And I don't enjoy sleeping clothed anymore... the only reason I did while on the streets, was for warmth, or making sure I had them when I woke up in the case of the occasional homeless shelters. More importantly, I'll tell you the same thing I told Blake, don't act like you haven't seen me naked before." Ruby spoke walking over to the fridge causing Yang to turn around.

"No... when I saw you naked last time, I was seven and you still stripped down if mom and dad didn't have you in a specific outfit. A lot has changed since then. Like you getting addicted to heroin... and allegedly fucking dogs." Yang spoke, looking at the wall in front of her.

Ruby walked back over to the counter and placed some of the things from the fridge next to the cutting board. "I get it, I've been fucked up my entire life. But I'd love to see you try and bounce every single decision around your mind while every single person you know is super critical over everything you do." Ruby spoke as she took the knife back up and began to slice through the bacon placed on the cutting board. "And I'll have you know, I didn't fuck the dogs willingly. It was either that, or die. I was locked in their outdoor cage, naked during the winter as punishment for yelling. I have the scars where their claws tore into me if you don't believe me."

The way that Ruby had been talking about it was shocking Yang. The Ruby she knew was timid about every little thing that was outside facts. But the way she just casually talked about that... it was a shock to here. There was no other way to put it.

Ruby quickly spun the knife around so the blade was facing the air and scraped the slivers of bacon into the hot pan. She was going to enjoy seeing Pyrrha's face light up. "Can you please put clothes on?" Yang asked her back turned still to Ruby. She already didn't want to see much of Ruby... but this much she knew Ruby must be having a laugh.

"Not yet... I'm not changing my routine... a lot of the ex-addicts at the meeting you would have heard if you stayed, you learn a routine is nice to have to keep your mind occupied... and it works. I have about twenty minutes before Blake comes through the front door, thus meaning I have about fifteen minutes before I need to but clothes on, and I enjoy those fifteen minutes... it actually helps."

"Why are you cooking bacon with not only your shirt off... but your pants and underwear?" Yang asked as Ruby let out a small laugh. "One I haven't worn underwear in a long time, and two, you would be surprised at how much constant heroin abuse over what? Nearly seven years..." Ruby spoke as she began to crack some eggs into a small bowl. "Now, stop trying me to get me to put clothes on, and let me cook, and I'll make you something."

Yang looked over her shoulder to see the woman that once was her sister, act like she was at home. It was something she hadn't seen in a long time. The way Ruby danced in the kitchen it reminded her of a time before whoever this 'White' person had come and destroyed their family. Ruby seemed happy.

"And if you really want to get out of my hair for that to be easier, go knock on the bathroom door telling Pyrrha she has a literal three minutes before her breakfast is done."

"Fine." Yang said walking back down the hallway she had come from. No idea why she enjoyed seeing Ruby cooking again, she still needs to be angry at Ruby. She caused Weiss to have trauma, and still wouldn't tell her who tore the family apart for whatever reason that Yang couldn't see.

* * *

Pyrrha had begun to pace her office. Slightly anxious for Nora to get there. Once the door nearly flew open, Pyrrha had just enough time to prevent it from smacking into the wall. She could see her ginger haired friend standing there smiling a massive grin.

Nora began to walk in slowly, once she saw Pyrrha's overly stuffed chair was free she quickly ran to it, jumping in. She begun to spin it while Pyrrha closed the door. She turned around to see Nora pulling out the pair of glasses Pyrrha kept in her desk when she couldn't stand her contacts anymore, and placed them on her face.

"Why do you know where those are?" Pyrrha asked taking a seat just across from where Nora sat. "I've gone through this desk at least a billion times." Nora spoke pulling the folder she knew recently enough it had come to have a home in Pyrrha's desk.

"Now Miss Nikos What seems to be the problem? I thought that lobotomy fixed the issues we were having..."Nora spoke in an accent that Pyrrha just knew that she must have heard some psychiatrist on the television use. "Well one," Pyrrha started standing up taking the folder from the ginger's hands. "It has nothing to do with Ruby's case file I've been creating... but two... promise what I tell you won't leave this room... I can't stress this enough..."

Nora could see how serious the tall redhead was being and took the glasses off resting them on the side of the large desk and looked at her, "I promise... unless it is something really funny... like you want to go back into acting... because I just then need to laugh. I mean remember your mom flipping her shit and you guys wouldn't talk for a few weeks after that?"

"No Nora... it can't leave this room until I know what it is... and whatever it is, don't tell my overly religious mom... she is still mad I quit acting."

"Fine, I promise Pyr." Nora said moving the chair a little bit closer. As Pyrrha took a deep breath. She knew this may just be her knell ringing, but the fact that Nora could clearly see it wasn't just an everyday talk she wanted, so it may just be serious with the promise.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ahhhhh a chapter not about Ruby but Pyrrha trying to run from her gay thoughts... isn't it something spectacular? Welp... imma go watch the new Supernatural and if you want some good listening music... check out Voltaire... you'll find a few songs that describe me.**


	42. Chapter 42

**More... yay... Guest Reviews ho!**

 **Guest 4: Technically you are right for a version of the spelling... pronunciation you are way off... oddly enough it is also close to the German verb to know Wissen. You know add an 'n' and move one letter...**

 **Guest #1: There actually isn't anything wrong with walking around naked... it is kind of the same principle as wearing something to gain confidence... just body confidence instead. As for the doing it in front of Weiss, it could very well be showing her what she caused. And finally, the ethics of Pyrrha acting on her feelings is that she would know about Ruby's past and feelings... which is something that can easily be swapped around. I'm aware of the ethical dilemma facing her otherwise.**

Chapter 42:

"I KNEW IT! I SO FUCKING Knew it!" Nora laughed out having fallen from the chair she had been laughing that hard for a few minutes constantly. Pyrrha had learned the reason why she never really came to Nora for these matters. It always ended in the same way. Her getting uncomfortably mad, and Nora laughing herself into a light headed state.

"Ah I won the bet by the way..." Nora spoke sticking her head just above the desk causing Pyrrha to raise an eyebrow at her. She had no idea what her friend had meant. Not that she ever really knew what Nora meant fully, but she could at least get something from the context. "What bet?"

Rolling her eyes as she began to climb up from the floor and into the chair. "The one we made in college... about the time you just broke up with Juan... and we had that party because end of the winter semester. And you may or may not of had sex with Reese... no one really knew what happened after... all I know is you signed a contract. And Ren filmed it... just found the cd containing it a few days ago..." Nora continued only stopping her fit to see Pyrrha stare at her.

Pyrrha just shook her head as she stood up, "I'm not falling for something like that again. Just don't tell anyone. I have appointments, and you need to remember to not tell anyone... not Ren, not Yang, no one. Because I swear if this is going to end up like when I asked your opinion on going to college and quieting acting I'm going to go and... I don't know..."

"To be fair... your mom is terrifying... and I told you back then that you just didn't listen... now you have trust issues... and you know how terrifying she gets when she thinks I have information on you..." Nora began to sulk as she pushed the chair back.

"I don't have trust issues... I just have mother issues... like so many forced child actors... it is just... you don't get how much she affects me when she compliments me... or even saying thank you... and then she called me a cutie this morning and she held me tight... and I really didn't want to leave..." Pyrrha spoke as she walked with Nora towards the door.

Nora began to snicker a little again, as Pyrrha continued to talk. "Congratulations you are bi... or a lesbian... or... who knows... I'll copy the video proof, and send you a copy... because I swear to god, you start to make out with Reese, and then you two go upstairs... and then it cuts off." Nora continued what Pyrrha was confident was nothing but another one of Nora's stories. "You do that Nora... and then I may believe in this bet's existence. Until then, remember... no o-"

"Yeah yeah no one... and I'll do you one better, I'll text Yang as well to make sure you got it." Nora interrupted as Pyrrha closed the door quickly walking over to her seat.

* * *

Ruby moved the white knight piece across the board and smiled when she placed it. Blake's expression dropping once realisation had set in. "Checkmate..." Ruby spoke happy that Blake had been willing to give her a total of ten games.

Yang who sat on the couch let out a scoff at the declaration of Ruby's victory. That being the ninth time she has heard it in a few hours. She was slightly irritated by it, just because that meant that someone who had spent constant chunks of her free time every month to playing Yang when they wanted to talk.

"Yang, behave... I'm sure there was no reason to scoff." Weiss said still clinging to Yang much to Ruby's dismay. She still hadn't figured out what Weiss achieved by doing this. And that was shocking her a little.

"What... it just isn't fair on a near divine scale... I mea-" Yang began got cut off by Ruby who had just finished resetting the board. "Nothing's fair in life. And I mean nothing. I've seen people get killed for just being a human in a Menagerie... and I've seen Faunus get killed for just walking down the wrong alleyway trying to shave a few minutes off their journey."

Blake smiled at Ruby and spun the board around. "Yang, why don't you come up and play Ruby? You know get you two talking a little... and not getting ready to send one another to the hospital." Blake spoke as Yang and Ruby both let out a groan in unison.

The cat Faunus stood up from the table and walked into the living room to see Yang debating if she wanted to. The scepticism on her face was clear to anyone.

"I will stay here with Weiss, don't worry... just go have one game... nothing bad will happen." Blake couldn't believe she had to be the one to attempt to patch the divide between the sisters, but it was something she would do willingly if it meant that they would at least be civil. She could understand why Yang had been hesitant to help, even she was at points. The amount of close calls was far to dangerous to be considered 'healthy' despite what Pyrrha said. And Ruby had thought she had tried.

Yang let go of Weiss who instantly began to look a little more frightened just from Yang leaving her, even if it was to a room she could see into from her position. "Come on Snowpea, you can sit with me if it makes you feel better." Yang spoke as Weiss stood up quickly grabbing Yang's arm. "Or we can all go to the table... that works to... if I didn't know better I'd say you were racist Weiss." Blake sarcastically spoke as Weiss let a small smile graced her lips as the walked to the table.

Ruby who had remained relatively silent the entire conversation had revealed she had been playing herself. She hadn't gotten far to the untrained eye, but Blake knew better. She knew what Ruby was trying to do. "Ruby... give Yang a new game..." Blake spoke as the brunette looked up from the board and frowned, but quickly began to reset the board as everyone took a seat.

Yang just looked at Blake as if asking for an answer, one that Ruby was happy to give. "We never finished our last one... I was trying to mentally get back into that game so we could finish it." Ruby pulled her feet up onto the chair she was sitting on and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping one arm around them.

"Yeah, but we've both changed since you were fourteen. And we both know that. So don't bother." Yang spoke moving the pawn to her far right forward two squares. "That may be true... but your opening moves have never changed. you free up your rooks, and then advance one of your knights." Ruby spoke matching Yang's pawn. She knew Yang wasn't going to hold back, but she didn't want to win, but didn't want Yang to win easily. And she would make her sister earn that single victory.

"Your mind tricks aren't going to work." Yang spoke as she advanced the next pawn ahead one more square. Ruby took a deep breath in through her nose and closed her eyes. Her strategy to give Yang the game through an easy means, was foiled by her own foolishness. "Not what I was trying to do, but okay." Ruby spoke moving her further knight forward.

As soon as the piece touched the board there came a knock on the door. Blake rolled her eyes, hoping not much would change in the time it took her to answer the door. Once she got the door open she frowned at the sight of the monkey Faunus walking in. "Sup Red... what are you doing?" Sun asked quickly going into the kitchen to let out a groan. "And did you tell Tall Red she needs more fruit?"

Ruby smiled as Blake took her seat again. "Playing Chess Dumbass, and yes I told her. She says it is the last time till she is meant to go shopping." Ruby moved her rook to just behind her first pawn, hoping she was making her new plan obvious to Yang. Sun walked around to take a seat next to the brunette unsure of how the game even worked. "And aren't you meant to be at work?"

"Told the super and the hot blue haired doctor I took an elbow to the face from the rising sun dragon... both said I should take time off and Nep said I should probably go in for some scans... which I think is code for booty call..." Sun stated holding a bag he had brought in over to Ruby who reached in and grabbed some of the nuts. "Still a fan by the way... even if you did attack Red." Sun continued reaching into the bag and popping a few into his mouth.

"And that is why I'm not sorry I floored you with a drawback... but you probably should go get a scan..." Yang said concerned about the Faunus' health, if what half of what Pyrrha told her was true about him. "Nah... Red knows I have this thing with being a patient with hospitals... and she assured me I'd be fine as long as I don't start showing any sort of dangerous signs... she kinda has my trust on that sorta topic..."

Ruby smiled at Yang taking her knight which she quickly took the bishop that caused it. "No, I said don't take a punch for me... this is you getting shot all over again. Just with significantly more confidence you aren't dying." Sun smiled at Ruby who once he offered the bag again took another small handful. "Between the lines Red... I mean... yes what you said is 'I can handle myself Sun the most handsome Faunus to ever walk the earth' but what you meant was 'Only face your fear if you can prove to yourself that you've been dead for six months.'"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Ruby joked as Sun tossed one of the peanuts in his hand at her head. Ruby just shrugged him off as she moved another piece. "Yes actually..." Sun responded as he plopped some more of the nuts into his mouth and began to chew.

* * *

Pyrrha smiled at the stack of folders that had been reduced to one. One she had been debating if it was even right to take as a _patient_. She opened the file as the light came on the phone on the side of her desk. She picked it up and smiled letting out a, "Send her in."

The door soon opened and she smiled standing up, "Hi Summer." Pyrrha said resting the file on her desk as she gestured towards one of the seats in front of her. The woman dressed in a hoodie that was akin to the one that Pyrrha had seen Ruby wear all the time, just in white.

Summer moved the hood propped up on her head down, relaxing a little. At the sight of the red haired woman. "You don't need to act like someone is going to catch you and string you up." Pyrrha spoke trying to reassure the woman. Glad that it had taken this turn and she didn't need to talk to the woman in front of her through Blake.

"How has she been Pyrrha?" Summer asked, that had been the whole reason she had even came to where Pyrrha worked. "She is doing good. There was a small problem yesterday when Yang and Weiss came by my place, but Blake is there right now. But she is doing good."

Pyrrha spoke closing Ruby's folder and sliding it back into it's home in her desk. "That's good." Summer let out along with a sigh of relief. She had no idea how much worry that one day she couldn't see Ruby caused her to panic.

"It shouldn't be long before she is comfortable enough with herself to actually allow you and Tai into her recovery... but trust me, it has been an uphill battle just to get her to allow Yang in... and probably doesn't want a repeat of that..." Pyrrha spoke as Summer frowned. She hadn't heard about that story, but she hoped Yang was at least helping Ruby. "Trust me when I say Yang did not take it well. But Ruby is still cooking and enjoying it, I'm still thankful for that suggestion." Pyrrha said as the woman smiled again.

Pyrrha opened a drawer and pulled out the treat she had saved and broke in half handing one of them to Summer. "She has taken to making me try things I once disliked."

"That sounds like the Ruby I Know." Summer spoke taking a bit from the treat and smiled. "It tastes like her skills are a little rusty... but it is nice to see she still enjoys it." Summer continued as she took another bite. "Well she has cooked every one of my meals for a few weeks now, and these cookies were made Sunday... so they still hold up." Pyrrha smiled as Summer nodded.

It wasn't long until Pyrrha's mobile began to vibrate she shrugged and looked at it to see a message from Nora. She opened it and blushed at the video Nora had just sent her. She quickly locked her phone to see Summer holding the rest of the treat in her mouth as she stood up. "We will be at the meeting tonight... I'll try and push to see if she'll want you there tonight again."

"Thanks again Pyrrha..."

"Don't mention it Summer... I'm happy to..." Pyrrha began and as Summer turned around she spoke again, "Help her I mean..." Pyrrha said blushing as Summer smiled and nodded walking out closing the door. ' _God damn it... I swear if that video contains anything of what Nora said I'm going to flip my shit because that means Yang has it._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, a bit of context for the Pyrrha Reese thing... that came about a few days ago that spawned from an impromptu role playing session... and I got** **called out saying i wouldn't put that in** **... I had to** **prove them wrong** **. But Volume 4 is out today but I lack being a sponsor so no spoilers other than that I hope you all enjoyed this... imma continue sulking as proof to someone I can sulk an entire day.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Well... this is getting fun, and for those of you who are still curious about Weiss' plan I have two words... Occam's Razor... that is all.**

 **Guest: I can still write while waiting for a chapter... see?**

 **Guest 4: Bro... you shouldn't trust me to begin with... I will kick you while you are down for no reason but 'why not?' look up the song 'When you're evil'... it describes me to a tee.**

Chapter 43:

Pyrrha groaned as she walked into her house loathing what she saw in the video. She knew she could at least have something delicious to eat before she had to attempt what had seem to be impossible once again, and get Ruby to at least think about allowing her mother to be involved.

Once the door was open and she could see the grin on Yang's face once she saw Pyrrha she knew that she had watched the video. And by the way Sun who she was positive shouldn't be there was snickering saw it too.

"Okay... any of you make a joke, I'm kicking you out. Looking at you Sun." Pyrrha breathed out placing the bag on the island countertop as Ruby turned around and smiled looking into it. "To be fair... I've never seen someone claiming to be straight all the time, shoving their tongue down someone that looks like the same gender's throat." Yang spoke up taking a foot off the coffee table. She was feeling a little hungry but got refused to be allowed into the kitchen.

"I don't remember that night at all. I just broke up with my boyfriend before Jaune, had really hard end of semester tests and I drank a lot... don't remember anything till a few days afterwards. Nora sent me it because I bet her at the start I wasn't attracted to women. Something she just dug up again recently." Pyrrha said taking a seat as Sun who she didn't even realise had left until he returned holding one of the Yellow pieces of fruit.

Smiling he sat next to Pyrrha, "Who cares anyway Tall Red. I mean... not the worst thing out there... if it makes you feel any better, Cat said she was hot..." Sun stated causing Pyrrha to actually notice Blake wasn't there. Sighing Pyrrha stood up and walked back into the kitchen to see Ruby slowly slicing some onions, glancing up towards Pyrrha smiling.

"Doing chili tonight. And you know the rule... out of the kitchen." Ruby said looking back down at the onion slicing through another half before scraping it into the hot pot sitting on the stove. "Where is Blake?" Pyrrha asked resting on the frame as Ruby began to stir the vegetable in the bottom of the pot.

"She left about five minutes ago because I needed something and asked Sun, she said 'that man will manage to get you a single brick, and some flint instead' and then she left saying she wouldn't be long. Now seriously... can you please step out?" Ruby spoke as Pyrrha frowned a little. "Will you consider letting one of them in to help your recovery further Ruby?" Pyrrha asked softly as to not alert the rest just a few feet away as to what they were talking about.

Ruby froze her mixing of the pot's contents. This had been a topic Pyrrha had pushed every day at some point before the meeting. "I don't want them to see me like this... I'm not even two months clean... and... I know even some of the stories would hurt them... and hurt them deeply." Ruby spoke, quickly turning the dial under the stove down, as to not burn the food.

"Ruby... they aren't going to see it as bad as you are. While yes, Yang has beaten you... I doubt either Summer or Tai would... they just need time to process the information as well."Pyrrha spoke as Ruby looked up frowning a little, to have her mood pick up from the sight of Pyrrha's concerned face. "Wait till I'm three months clean Pyrrha... that is all I ask... one more month..."

"Okay... promise me though Ruby... I can organize something where you can meet them somewhere, like the diner, or some park... or any where really." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby turned the stove back on. "That would be great Pyrrha... I mean... it would be easier... and none of us would feel more uncomfortable..." Ruby spoke as a knock came from the front door.

"Can you let Blake in? I need the stout and spices... otherwise this is going to be bland and tasteless." Ruby asked as Pyrrha smiled and pushed off the doorframe, and walked over to her front door. Enjoying the small joy that Ruby seemed to brighten up a little at just seeing her.

' _God damn it... Nora is getting to me..._ ' Pyrrha thought opening the door and smiled at the sight of Blake holding a small plastic bag. "By the way, Nora has a strange video of you."

"I know..." Pyrrha sighed as Blake walked and placed the bag on the counter in front of Ruby. Blake blushed a little as Ruby smiled and said 'thank you'.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Red, and I'm a heroin addict." Ruby spoke as the chorus of people sung back to her. She could see the same white hooded figure taking a seat in the far back. ' _Like clockwork... I swear I could fucking set a watch by it._ '

"I've been clean just over seven weeks. And... I don't really have any stories... I mean... all I've done since I attempted to reconnect with my older sister is get beaten as you can see." Ruby began, tilting her head to show the slightly faded bruise along her jaw. "Trust me it hurt a lot more than it looks... and even a friend took a hit for me... kind of thankful for that... but despite me wanting him to take something to at least stop the pain after I fixed his nose... he... well he didn't because I didn't want to run the risk of no matter how stupid it sounds, that one paracetamol turning into me shooting up a couple of grammes..."

Ruby just focused intently on the white hooded figure. She just had no idea why her eyes always seemed to be drawn to the figure. She just knew that she was ever time. It didn't matter at what point, but she always did, and would chalk down everything mentally about the figure to see fi something... anything would change. Because something always did, as the time progressed the figure would get a little bit more daring, and sit in another row up.

"But ignoring him, this has been an alright week. I've felt nothing near a pull which is nice... and while it is a little bit of a downer I've been blamed twice thus far for something I didn't do or caused, but that should have been expected... but I'm still cooking, still showing some new friends and some old ones about some recipes, and a lot are still enjoying it. So my life thus far isn't all that bad... I actually feel like it is picking up..."

Ruby had no idea why she felt so happy about that. She knew that she was keeping it a secret from the people she was even talking to that she was not only blamed for her sister's fiancee getting robbed for multiple millions, but said fiancee probably organized it so she could do something that would fuck with what she had been able to do in her own recovery. Or that said sister's fiancee was the one that caused her to get addicted.

She just felt like while that was an issue, if she mentioned it, Pyrrha would figure out Weiss' true colours, and then Yang would do one of a few things things. Explode at Pyrrha for trying to save her, Yang attacking Weiss, Yang attacking Ruby for 'lying' and her favourite Weiss spinning it like Ruby had orchestrated it all to hurt Yang and her.

Not to mention that she had no idea what her white haired devil's plan was. That could have been what she planned. Ruby had to make sure no matter what she wasn't going to make Weiss' plan go any easier. If Weiss wanted to cause her and her family more pain, she was going to make it all that much harder. That was all she could do until she knew what Weiss was trying to do.

"Sorry about the shortness, but that is about all I want to share... thanks." Ruby spoke as everyone began to applaud her. She smiled and began to walk down the small section of stairs. She already knew that the white hooded figure was going to be gone like how the person always was. Pyrrha smiled passing Ruby.

Ruby quickly found her seat again and took it crossing her arms, just waiting now for the meeting to be over. Just because Pyrrha had promised to go bring her for ice cream after the cleanup was done. Something that was making her practically giddy with excitement.

"Okay, we still have some time, would anyone like to share a story?" Pyrrha asked, scanning the room, surprised that no one raised their hands. "Okay then. Let's all say the sobriety prayer and we can be be out earlier then. Before that, I'd like to thank Red for making the cookies for the snack after, I hope you all enjoy them and be sure to thank her for that." Pyrrha continued secretly hoping that no one would take some, that way she could bring them all home with her. She didn't care how selfish it would seem... she just wanted some extra ones for her packed lunch and maybe for the ice cream treat after this.

* * *

Ruby just giggled at the tall red head as she licked the pink scoops of ice cream, Pyrrha had just been sulking the as they begun to walk back towards Pyrrha's apartment slowly. "So people enjoyed the cookies leaving you with none... but I think you called it 'childish' to eat cookies and ice cream together anyway." Ruby continued, trying to make Pyrrha's sulking stop.

"No... that doesn't make it better... I was looking forward to no one trying them and then I could have some more in my lunch... and then some with the ice cream." Pyrrha continued to sulk taking a look at the white frozen treat and took a lick.

"Well, that is what makes the cookies a treat in the lunch I pack you. If you have a lot, then it makes them less special and that in turn will make you enjoy them less." Ruby spoke as she bit into the cone. Humming at how delicious it tasted. Pyrrha looked towards the smaller girl before she spoke, "I've heard stories of you eating nothing but them, and attempting to find a way to make them perfect for a healthy diet."

Ruby began to snicker a little at the memory. "That almost worked... I just couldn't figure out how to make them taste good. And I was seven. High IQ or not... that is normal. What is your excuse?" Ruby continued taking another bite of the waffle cone. She was slightly sadden at the semi frozen treat still clinging to the sides of the cone.

"I've lived on frozen dinners and diner food for the longest time, with the occasional meal I attempted to cook."

"Don't call what you did cooking... you burnt everything. Literally everything. Even things I didn't think was possible... eggs can be hard, but I mean... burnt coffee is disgusting. And somehow you made it taste sour... which is impressive in it's own regard... but not good." Ruby continued her explanation, only stopping to finish the final bite of her cone. "Good rule of thumb cooking, the rich colour means it is healthy. If it is meant to be a dark green it is healthy to be a dark green. When it is meant to be brown, it is healthy for it to be brown. Don't mix the two."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes at Ruby's comment as she stopped to take a small bite of the frozen food almost instantly regretting it. "I had to teach myself... my mom wasn't the best influence in my life."

Ruby began to laugh a little. "That explains why she said it was okay for you to say the line and I quote 'bad puppy'." Her snickering not dying down as Pyrrha glared at her. "Is that Shakespeare? Or Milton..." Ruby asked as Pyrrha's mood dropped a little.

"Not funny... but yes... that was an example of my mom being a bitch. Another one would be me no longer acting to pursue an education and she freaked the fuck out... you want the rest?" Pyrrha asked still fighting the migraine that developed from eating the ice cream.

Shrugging her shoulders Ruby took it and quickly ate it. "Let's go..." Ruby began about to walk off when Pyrrha caught her shoulder and spun her around a little. Her chest tightening as all kinds of ideas flooded her mind, Pyrrha licked her thumb and rubbed the white liquid dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Pyrrha blushed as she let go of Ruby hoping that the smaller of the two didn't notice as she muttered, "You had a little bit of ice cream on your face."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay as I'm done writing this I still have twenty minutes before RWBY is available to the public... but have a chapter, with a little awkward moment between Pyrrha and Ruby. I'm going to go watch a little bit of youtube while I wait for Volume 4.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Welp more... yay... and the first episode of Volume 4 was amazing.**

 **Guest 4: Few things... the kidnapping is unlikely... I mean... I've already done that so it is obvious. And there is a simpler plan. But yes the first episode was epic.**

Chapter 44:

Ruby awoke to a sea of scarlet hair. She let a small smile grace her lips as she began to hold the woman the hair belonged to tighter. She had enjoyed Pyrrha's company. Having found she got a lot better sleep just from Pyrrha sleeping in the same bad. Once she realised that her hands had snaked their way under Pyrrha's top she blushed a little began to slide them down so she could at least keep her hands on the outside of the clothes.

She couldn't believe her sleeping mind had decided to do something so brash. Once she was about to move her hands outside she heard Pyrrha mumble and held Ruby's hands just shy of the hem. Like she didn't want Ruby to stop her holding onto Pyrrha from under her shirt. Ruby smiled a little at the red haired woman moving the hands back up to just under her bra and moved back closer into Ruby's naked form.

Ruby shrugged and closed her eyes to get some more sleep as she thought ' _Someone is so far in the closet that she is finding Christmas presents._ '

Pyrrha awoke a few hours later blushing a dark shade. She could feel her having a near death grip on Ruby's hands, holding them under her sleep shirt. She let go of Ruby's hands and lifted the blanket up as she noticed Ruby's hands drifting further south. Almost agonizingly slowly. She blushed even darker her mind split between wanting Ruby's hands slipping under her pants line and at the same time wanting Ruby to just slip her hands on the outside of her shirt.

She had no idea why her thoughts were so conflicted. She knew in some twisted way Nora was right... but that still didn't make sense to her. Once Ruby's hands reached the hem of the shirt she slipped them out and placed them comfortably on Pyrrha's midsection. Pyrrha was both happy and saddened by Ruby's hand's current placement.

Reaching out for her phone to check the time and smiled at the seeing the time being nine. Glad that her day off had started with her sleeping in. Just because she came to realise after just two days, she had enjoyed sleeping with Ruby's arms around her. To the point after the first day she removed the pillow wall, just so she didn't need to seemingly sleepwalk around to sleep curl up into Ruby's arms.

She closed her eyes and was about to go back to sleep when the door was flung open, causing her eyes to shoot open and was about to kill whoever it was when she saw a mane of yellow standing there.

"Hey Pyr, you awake?" Yang asked as Pyrrha sat up, loathing the lack of warm hands and arms falling from their place, pulling back towards the form that they came from. "What is with both Nora and you slamming doors open? Do you have any idea how annoying it is to fix drywall?" Pyrrha asked rubbing her eyes, as Ruby turned around, exposing her bare back to the world, Pyrrha only glance back towards the woman and pulled the blanket up a bit more so Ruby was covered.

"It isn't hard... you just go about it the hardest way. But speaking of which, I need some help. I just got a call the security system is getting installed today, the cleaners Winter supervised cleaned the house, but I need some help repairing some of the walls. And Snowpea suggested that this would be the perfect time to teach you how to fix it. And Blake is our ride." Yang continued walking in more into the room.

Pyrrha let out a sight as she began to rub her eyes. "So you are trusting Weiss to be here with Ruby? That is a big step in the right direction." Pyrrha spoke letting out a yawn as Yang began to chortle. "No... I don't trust her. Weiss had some things she needed to take care in the office, and the SEC is impregnable. So once a car came by to pick her up, I walked her down. Now come on."

"Can't until someone is going to be here with Ruby. You can wait while I call someone." Pyrrha continued as she yawned once more into her hand, as Yang began to roll her eyes. "I get it you don't care about this, but it is serious for her recovery Yang. Being alone right now is somewhat bad for her case." Pyrrha spoke

"Whatever... just hurry up that way you can get your room back faster." Yang spoke walking out of the room as Pyrrha reached down and hoped that Sun at least was awake. She quickly dialled Sun's number. Pyrrha began to lay down rubbing her eyes again.

She could make out a faint whimper coming from the sleeping woman next to her. Pyrrha blushed a little thinking about how it could be from the lack of contact with her. She moved her hand over and rested it just on Ruby's shoulder. She felt giddy, as if it was something taboo, her touching another naked woman having intimate thoughts.

As the sound of an irritated man came on over the phone Ruby rolled over and grabbed hold of Pyrrha once again. " _Tall Red? Seriously? Do you have any idea what time it is? I mean... I'm not meant to work for a couple of days._ " Sun asked irritated that he was awoken. Pyrrha could make out the faint sound of someone grumbling on the other end of the phone as Ruby began to nuzzle into Pyrrha's side.

"It is after the time most people get up. I need someone to come over and watch Ruby. I need to go help Yang and Weiss isn't here." Pyrrha spoke, and noticed a small tensing in Ruby's arm once Weiss' name was mentioned. Almost as if an abused child would react if her abuser's name was mentioned with said person in the room.

Making a mental note to ask later that was until she looked down and could see Ruby's leg being exposed. ' _It was just a shiver... God damn it Nora... you are screwing with my mind a lot more than you know when it comes to Ruby._ '

She could just make out a small conversation commencing on the other end of the phone. " _Fine... but Nep is coming too so he can have breakfast before he goes in..."_ Sun stated as Pyrrha let out a groan. "Fine, just get here fast. I'll tell Ruby she needs to cook for three. Just hurry up Yang is getting annoying and we can't leave until someone is here to watch her."

Sun let out a loud yawn before he responded with " _Kay, we'll be there as fast as we can._ " and hung up. Leaving Pyrrha with a quandary she hated. Should she get up now... or spend a few more minutes with Ruby's arms wrapped around her in a protective way.

* * *

"Holy Shit... you really did take an elbow to the face from 'The Rising Sun Dragon'... and nothing broke?" Neptune asked as Ruby placed the final plate rubbing her eyes, slightly mad that she had to get up, but she got to spend the entire day with just her and Sun until Pyrrha got done at Yang's and the blue haired doctor left.

"To be fair... Red did take a hit to the ribs and to solid hits to the face. But my nose was messed up." Sun spoke as he dug into the eggs Ruby had made. "All I did was reset your nose. And made sure you kept something on your face to prevent it from swelling." Ruby got out as she yawned once again.

The blue haired man smiled taking a quick look at the meal and took a bite out of the meal. Smiling at how Sun hadn't let him down with the meal. "Impressive someone who overdosed is able to cook this well." Neptune spoke as Ruby looked at him lazily. "Impressive that someone who by the time they got their major, I already had a master's, can know what good cooking is." Ruby quipped back as Sun glared at her.

"What? He started it... I just finished it." Ruby spoke looking at her meal, feeling a little bad from her comment just from Sun's actions. "I didn't mean offence by it. Just the people I've seen in hospitals with various drug related issues don't have skills to fall back on if at all." Neptune spoke taking another bite, trying to ignore the feeling of Sun's tail brushing against his shin.

"Seriously... while it is adorable you two are trying to fight over me... keep in mind Red, I'm meant to tell Pyrrha about today and I could tank what privileges you have... and Nep... Red is important to me... she has saved me more than once... so I will dump your ass if you just plan to antagonize her." Sun spoke moving his tail back once he realised that Neptune may be getting the wrong meaning behind his message.

Ruby let out another yawn moving her plate towards Sun. "Right well... I'm going to go to sleep on the couch... because I doubt you want to be in the bedroom." Ruby spoke standing and walking towards the large couch, falling face first down.

After a few enjoyably quiet moments Sun stood up and quickly left the room to re enter not long after holding a large blanket over one shoulder and a pillow in his hands. Neptune could just make out the Faunus man lift her head carefully to slide the pillow underneath and draped the blanket over the top of her.

Ruby rolled over so she was facing the ceiling, letting her eyes open a little as she smiled letting out a simple 'Thanks'. Sun walked back taking his seat seeing Neptune smile. "What? We've always looked out for each other like that. It just comes with living on the streets and you find someone you can get along with. I know she will look out for me, and she knows I'll look out for her." Sun spoke reaching across the table with his fork to take a small piece of egg on the doctor's plate and placing it in his mouth.

"I find it cute. You are like her big brother."

"Like that, you just turned me so far off, I may be straight..."

"Whatever, I should get going, have an enjoyable day." Neptune responded, and before Sun could he leaned across the table to plant a kiss on Sun's lips. "And tell her thank you for the breakfast."

* * *

Weiss smiled at the sight before her. Ruby was asleep on the couch and she had just convinced Sun it would be safe for him to leave. She was already in a great mood. Roman had sent her footage of the documents getting destroyed, and it wouldn't be long before she wouldn't have to be in such squalor.

She smiled at the face of Ruby, one that would be sickening to most. But she just found this whole situation appeasing to her. She walked over to Ruby and with one motion ripped the blanket off Ruby, causing her to spiral off the couch and landing hard on the floor.

"What the hell was that for!" Ruby yelled as Weiss took a seat smiling all the while. One that Ruby knew wasn't hiding anything. "Because, trash shouldn't be allowed in from the streets. You have no idea how surprised I was to hear you were alive." Weiss' tone wasn't the cheery façade Ruby had heard used any time anyone was near. This was the true Weiss shining through.

"I'm not falling for your plan this time Weiss!" Ruby yelled grabbing the blanket and the pillow and was about to walk out of the room when Weiss spoke up again. "And to be clear what plan is that? Don't think I've forgotten the expressions of you trying to figure something out. I mean... if I didn't have your moron of a sister convinced I was raped inside our own home and I'm nothing but a victim, she would have figured this all out."

Ruby re-entered the room to see Weiss looking at her fingernails. She quickly produced a file and began to file them as Ruby began to fume. "I would be careful of how you act pet... I mean... if it wasn't clear already, I am a damned fine actress... and with how quick Yang is to anger when it is about you..." Weiss continued as she blew the fine dust off her fingers when she spoke again. "I wonder how my loveable oaf would act if say, her estranged sister, held her Snowpea down and injected her with something nasty like heroin... I'm sure someone like you would have that curiosity as well."

Ruby began to tense her fists to the point her palms were in pain. She didn't want to stay there... but she had no real choice in the matter. "I saw we should give Cinder a call... for old times sake... so we can fuck one last time before I throw you out for good." Weiss continued not paying Ruby any mind, as she passed the file over to her other hand to begin filing her other hand. "I'm not falling for this."

"Good thing I don't need to convince you... I mean... everyone except that one mongrel is keeping you at arm's reach. And I already appear to be the victim... would be mighty simple to convince them I was attacked after finding a hidden stash, just a few grammes... and that you attacked me." Weiss smiled more as Ruby began to walk away. "This was a nice conversation pet... I think we should have more." Weiss taunted back, hearing a door slam shut signalling that Ruby was in her room, secluding herself away from Weiss.

' _Ah pet, when will you learn, a Schnee always wins... pity too... if you would have just died four years ago, you would be saved from this all._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **What is this? Weiss showing her true colours? And after it started off so happy... but guys... seriously... I can't give any more hints about what Weiss' plan is, and that reveal isn't for a while now... but hope you all enjoyed this. I know I did.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Welly welly welly well... let's go.**

 **Mic: Few things... most importantly... can I pick you up and drop you? But ignoring that, I have tossed the idea of writing a book around and I just come up with diddly squat that would actually be worth me going through the process to write one. But White has a plan... not necessarily a good one for Ruby but still.**

 **Guest #1: Too easy... also depending where you are illegal unless Ruby knew and Weiss knew about them.**

 **Guest #2: I actually do have a cold... but using such harsh language... what did I ever do to you? And I swear to Buddha if you bring up White...**

 **Guest 4: Ahhh but you know things Sun doesn't.**

Chapter 45:

Pyrrha let out a breath as she rested her head on the wall as Yang laughed behind her. "How are you tired? We've only just got done." Blake asked as she smiled, walking over to the couch on the far side of the room. Taking a seat on the couch, smiling as Yang re-entered the room holding three brown bottles. Pyrrha took one as Blake held up her hand. "I'm driving Yang. I'm not going to drink."

"We can get a cab. Come on. Live a little Kitty. Not asking you to drive drunk... just enjoy life." Yang spoke gesturing again with the bottle that Blake reluctantly took. She twisted the cap off as Pyrrha walked from the all over to have a seat on the couch next to her friends. She took a drink smiling at how after all the manual labour which she wasn't used to, it was still a really good day in her opinion.

"So Pyr... why were you spooning Ruby when she was naked?" Yang asked intentionally just as Pyrrha and Blake took a drink. Pyrrha began to cough as Blake sprayed a fine mist out. Causing Yang to let out an annoyed groan. "Come on Blake... beer is a bitch to get out... even warps the floor boards."

Once Pyrrha had stopped coughing she could feel Blake glaring at her. "She is a cuddlier... and doesn't like sleeping with clothes for whatever reason... besides I'm sure you and Weiss have been spooning each other naked. Only difference is it is in my bed." Pyrrha said trying to shift attention away from her. "Yes... but oddly enough not cuddling in the afterglow of sex. Just to show her I'm not going to leave." Yang continued taking a small mouthful from her bottle, placing her feet onto the metal frame of what remained of the coffee table.

"That is total bullshit, and I don't even have a psychology degree... that is how full of shit it is." Blake began stopping only to take a drink from her bottle when she looked back towards Pyrrha. Trying to calm the jealous rage that was brewing internally for her. "Oh yeah, I just thought... she doesn't want to know about the desperate need she has to wash the sheets when we leave. Which shouldn't be much longer. Paint what we put up tomorrow and we can be gone by Monday night." Yang continued as she quickly gulped down the final mouthful of her beer and placed it on the floor next to her.

"You don't need to rush out Yang. Ruby isn't going to harm Weiss. In case you haven't realised she has been trying to earn your trust back. She doesn't understand what she says is antagonizing. When she says it is hard for her to understand people... she isn't lying." Pyrrha spoke taking a small drink from her bottle.

Yang jumped up from her spot and walked over to the cooler pulling out another bottle. "That doesn't make sense. Like none. Also don't care she wants my trust. She destroyed any chances of that for now when she endangered Weiss. Something I can't forgive her for." Yang spoke taking a drink, enjoying the feeling of the liquid flowing down her throat.

The blonde woman could see the look on Blake's face as Yang lowered the bottle from her mouth. "I'm not turning into an alcoholic Blake. It is just my second one. Relax." Yang said taking a seat once again. "You just need to give her a chance Yang. That is all she needs."

"Not happening until they catch the prick that hurt Snowpea and he says it had nothing to do with Ruby. Then I'll give her a chance."

* * *

Weiss smiled a little as she looked up from the book she was reading to see Yang wobbling in, supporting herself every few steps on Pyrrha's shoulder. Weiss frowned as Yang began to walk over falling onto the couch so her head would rest on Weiss' lap.

"Why you here Snowpea?" Yang asked turning around so she could look at Weiss' face. "I finished what needed to be done earlier... why were you drinking?" Weiss asked back as Pyrrha waved at her.

"We got done... where is Sun?" Pyrrha felt a little surprise, just because normally she would have come home normally to the smell of cooking, and normally when Sun was watching her, he would be in the kitchen raiding her fridge or would shout some comment about not touching his constructed food from down the hall at her. "I figured I could have looked after Ruby myself... but she just has been in her room... after she yelled at me that was..."

At the sound of that Yang was trying to get up when Weiss held her down with relative ease. "No Yang... she probably didn't mean it... she was asleep and I woke her up to let her know it was just going to be me and her. You are just as angry when I wake you up. Don't be mad at her." Weiss spoke as Pyrrha's lips pressed themselves in a thin line.

She had known Ruby to sleep during people watching her, but when she got woken up she had never lashed out. But she supposed that Ruby could just have not been having enough proper sleep, after all she had been really tired when Pyrrha woke her up. Even lost all most of her mirth when Pyrrha said she couldn't stay.

"I'll go talk to her. See what is wrong with her. We may need to order out." Pyrrha spoke as she began to walk down the hallway, choosing rather to ignore the mutterings coming from the blonde and white haired duo. She was concerned about Ruby at this point.

Once she got to the door her hand rested on the handle, and decided to press her ear to the door to see if Ruby was just asleep. All she heard was steady breathing. Assuming Ruby was asleep Pyrrha opened the door to see Ruby just facing a wall, with her back to the door. Knees up to her chest. Pyrrha wasn't sure if Ruby was asleep.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, her voice was soft just in case Ruby was. Ruby turned her head a little to see the red hair of Pyrrha standing at the door to the room. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing back here...? Just staring at a wall...?" She asked taking a step closer to Ruby who had begun to just stare at the wall. Pyrrha was confused as to even what the appeal there was at just staring at a wall. "I wanted to be alone... and I'm not staring at a wall for staring at a wall. The staring at the wall is a happy accident. I'm just trying to think." Ruby spoke as she felt the bed behind her dip a little.

Pyrrha wasn't sure what was the appeal to it, nor was she sure why the bed was made. Normally Ruby left it a mess when she was the last one out of the bed. "What are you thinking about?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby frowned a little at the question. Pyrrha noticed the shift just barely visible. Something she couldn't believe she noticed something subtle like a small shift in her lips.

"Nothing really... trying to figure out abstract things... like people." Ruby half lied. She wasn't trying to figure out people, but Weiss. She needed to get into her head to see what she was planning. She didn't want to cause Pyrrha any suffering if Ruby was to play into Weiss' plan. "People don't fit into any grouping. That is the thing... every person is different. Like you and Yang may be sisters, but you both are vastly different. And the only thing that connects you is the fact you both are sisters... and have an issue with addiction. Just one is hard drugs, the other is alcohol." Pyrrha spoke causing Ruby to look up at Pyrrha who had taken a seat next to where Ruby sat, just up on the bed.

"It seems our dad's genetics are strong... just I went against the curve like always." Ruby joked as she pulled herself up onto the bed and laid down to stare at the ceiling. "Besides... there has to be something that makes people people... but what?" Ruby continued as Pyrrha smiled turning to face her.

She giggled a little at the sight of Ruby's face scrunching up. "So we are going to order out... you have any preference..." Pyrrha asked as Ruby began to grumble. "You are going to need to speak up. I don't have Blake's hearing." Pyrrha said as Ruby just lowered her eyes so she was looking at the redhead.

"That is racist... and I don't care... fast food sucks... And you should know that by now." Ruby pouted as Pyrrha just continued to smile. Ruby turned onto her side facing away from Pyrrha feeling a little insulted at getting replaced cooking for some chain. "True, but it is late, and Yang is so close to being drunk... I've had a few... and I'll probably have a few more... I mean I do have the weekend off..." Pyrrha spoke leaning down so her head was resting just on top of Ruby's arm looking at her face.

"So come on... what would you like to us to order? How about pizza?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby rolled her eyes. "That explains a lot... but fine... why don't you order more beer when you order the pizza and see how long it takes for either to get here?" Ruby sarcastically quipped as Pyrrha's face lit up and she jumped up in one fluid motion walking towards the door. "I was being sarcastic!" Ruby yelled out at the red haired woman left the room.

* * *

Blake groaned rubbing her eyes as she looked at her phone vibrating violently on her nightstand. She looked at the pillar of light shining into the dark void of her room. She tilted the phone carefully to see Pyrrha calling her. She instantly regretted it at the same time, from the assault on her eyes.

She swiped to answer the phone when she heard the redhead laughing. "Pyrrha? What is it... it is" Blake began as she grabbed her alarm clock to check the time and groaned. "It is one thirty in the morning. Someone best be dead or dying." Blake couldn't believe she heard a small giggle coming from the other end.

" _Nah... we've just been drinking... Weiss was a buzz kill and dragged Yang into the bedroom... Ruby went to bed_ _long_ _before that_ _... and Nora doesn't like getting called at midnight._ " Pyrrha slurred as Blake let a yawn out as her feline ears began to twitch from the chill in the air. "I can imagine... why are you calling me? Because if it can wait till morning, that would be best." Blake grumbled out as she closed her eyes.

Before she responded to the silence, to urge Pyrrha on there was a large belch. " _Sorry Blake... that just felt good. There is a purpose though... I was asking Nora about the eth... ethi- ethical... hehe that is a funny word... what was I saying?_ " Pyrrha asked as Blake rubbed her eyes again.

"Something about ethics... which this is a conversation we can have when you are sober." Blake spoke as she heard the redhead giggling. " _That's right... I was asking Nora if I should have sex with Ruby... I mean she is so hot... and the last few days when she we cuddled dear god her hands... Nora said I should call you... I think she was just trying to get rid of me now._ "

At that Blake was fully awake. She shot up in her bed and quickly pinched her leg just to make sure she wasn't asleep. "Pyrrha, we both know that would be bad." Blake said trying to convince her clearly drunk friend away from destroying what she wanted with Ruby. Pyrrha let out a gasp, as Blake's hand tensed around her phone. " _That's right... that is why I haven't asked you... you totally have the hots for her too... I mean how could you not... she is easily a solid nine... would be a ten if she didn't have an issue with drugs..._ "

"Yes Pyrrha, now, can we get back on topic. Don't have sex with Ruby. What would a far more sober version of you say to yourself?" Blake asked trying to reason with her. " _I should totally go have sex with her and not call you because you would panic and talk me out of it? But she would also say don't do it just because Ruby has been making us confused..._ "

"You see... just... go to sleep, and when you wake up, we can talk about this more." Blake spoke as she heard a rush of air, she could just imagine it was coming from her nodding. " _You are right Blake... I should totally sleep naked with her... and if that spawns into sex it isn't as bad ethically... thanks for the advice Blake... bye._ " All Blake heard after that was the dial tone.

Blake fully awake now quickly recalled her friend's number to just hear it ring out. ' _I swear Pyr, if you do anything I'm going to string you up._ ' Blake thought getting out of the bed and was about to go to Pyrrha's when she realised one fatal flaw with her plan to drive over there and kill Pyrrha. She had left her car at Yang's because they were drinking. "Fuck!" Blake bit knowing that the odds of her getting a taxi was slim at this time of night. Especially one that wouldn't assault her nose with the smell of vomit.

She just knew she had no choice really but to wait for morning to go and make sure Pyrrha didn't steal her chance to be with Ruby.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay... sorry about the time it took to get this out... but being sick sucks. However, Drunk Pyrrha is a Horny and very openly gay Pyrrha... I'm going to go drink something to try and kill this cold.**


	46. Chapter 46

**There was lotsa guest reviews... from now on if there are a more than one... I'll address them in the second A/N... onto the chapter... this is a smut chapter... it has very little to do with plot... I can think maybe the last few paragraphs... so feel free to skip it... and I'll see you next chapter which won't be smut.**

Chapter 46:

Pyrrha opened the door to the room Ruby was sleeping in, and smiled like the fool she was feeling. She began to stumble over towards the sleeping brunette, the blanket just below her modest breasts. Her mouth was just watering thinking about how delicious her juices would taste, or the thought of how soft Ruby's lips would feel on her own.

She reached down and grasped the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it up over her head. She hadn't noticed the hotness of the room until then. She began to feel uncomfortably wet, just thinking about what she could do with Ruby.

Once she got a few steps into the room, she reached up behind her and unclasped her bra letting it slide off her arms. She could feel her nipples just being so hard at the breeze flowing. She took a few more steps as she reached down and unbuttoned her pants, being over thrilled at the way they just slide down her thighs. She could feel a small dampness growing as she began to crawl over Ruby's body.

Straddling Ruby's lap as either hand next to Ruby's head, she began to lower her own face so her lips were just ghosting over Ruby's. She felt like giggling at how close she was right now. Knowing that Blake would kill to be in this situation.

Ruby was having a rather interesting dream. She had to admit she had thoughts of Pyrrha before, but the fact she was dreaming about the red head's tongue invading her mouth, felt so real. That was until she could taste alcohol. That was when she knew the tongue in her mouth was real.

She opened her eyes to see Pyrrha leaning in causing her to smirk. The tall red head's eyes closed tight, just enjoying the feeling of Ruby. Ruby raised her hands to just rest on Pyrrha's waist and quickly spun the duo around so Pyrrha was laying on the bed, her legs wrapped quickly around Ruby's waist.

Ruby pulled back from the kiss smirking a little as she lowered herself down so her mouth was just next to Pyrrha's ear. "I thought you were straight?" Ruby asked as she began to lick the ear lobe into her mouth, lightly nipping at it. Pyrrha let out a groan at the new feeling. It was so strange to her, but it was also making it harder to resist the woman holding onto her.

"You can do weird things with my emotions... just took a lot of beer... now shut up, and let's get freaky." Pyrrha spoke trying to turn her head and capture Ruby's lips. Ruby let a smile creep it's way onto her face as she began to kiss down Pyrrha's jaw line as one of her hands moved to her considerably larger chest giving it a firm squeeze.

Pulling away from her jaw, Ruby leaned up again and captured Pyrrha's lips. The battle that Pyrrha had normally fought for dominance, and normally one she won, even drunk, but the way Ruby's tongue moved. She gladly gave up the fight to let Ruby be the dominant one, and was fine with it.

After what felt like an enjoyable eternity to Pyrrha she began to whimper when Ruby's tongue pulled back, but she was excited just to see what else Ruby could do with her tongue. Ruby pulled back, smiling at the lust and alcohol fuelled haze covering Pyrrha's eyes.

Ruby leaned down and began to suck on Pyrrha's collarbone as her had that had Pyrrha's boob in it, she began to migrate towards the nipple and began to roll it between her index finger and her thumb. Just enjoying the way her moans filled her ears. She moved her other hand down and ground her hand into the thin piece of already soaked cloth covering the redhead.

She began to migrate her own head down towards Pyrrha's neglected nipple. Sticking her tongue out, Ruby began to tease the nipple with her tongue. As Pyrrha moaned louder. Ruby was a little shocked that the other apartment's occupants hadn't come into the room to see what was going on.

Ruby took the nipple in between her teeth and pulled lightly, just glancing up towards Pyrrha to see a look of mirth on her face. Ruby moved the panties aside with her pinky finger and began to slip a single finger into the red head's waiting pussy. She smirked as she pulled away from Pyrrha, taking her now soaked middle finger with her leaving Pyrrha to groan.

"Why... why di... why'dcha stop?" Pyrrha asked, getting further turned on as Ruby observed the juice drenched finger in the dim light. She slipped it in letting out a hum as she tasted Pyrrha for the first time. Ruby could swear there was a distinct taste to Pyrrha. The zingy taste that it was she decided was delicious.

"We should take those panties off... no point just fingering you..." Ruby spoke in a sultry tone, and almost as fast as she got it out Pyrrha was pawing at her panties to try and get them down. Smiling Ruby reached down and began to help Pyrrha out. She enjoyed a little at how desperate Pyrrha had gotten.

Once Ruby had the panties in her hand she leaned back up, and smiled at her. "Why don't you open your mouth?" Ruby asked, their slits just rubbing against each other as Ruby was kissing along the opposite side of Pyrrha's jaw. Smirking as she felt Pyrrha open her mouth, causing her to push her panties into her mouth and closed it with one hand. Ruby leaned forward more still smiling. "Don't want someone coming in and interrupting us now don't we?"

Pyrrha just nodded as she felt Ruby kiss down her neck. Stopping only on her pulse point to suck the flesh, enjoying the way Pyrrha tried to push her head down more. Ruby hummed as she left the spot and began to kiss down the centre of Pyrrha's chest. The chest she had caught herself admiring every once in a while.

She began to descend again, stopping at her bellybutton and stuck her tongue in and, and began to pull it out and swirled it around the entrance. She felt Pyrrha's hands trying to push her further down. Ruby just ignored it, knowing she was going to enjoy what was to come. Pyrrha spat her panties out and let out a slightly annoyed groan. "Don't tease..."

Smirking Ruby decided to journey further down, she felt her nose rub against the untamed red hair. She slipped her arms under either of Pyrrha's thighs and pulled her lower lips apart, and smiled at the delicious pink appearance of Pyrrha's pussy. She dragged her tongue from the bottom to top, easily finding the pearl and felt Pyrrha's hands hold Ruby's head in the spot.

Ruby began to lightly bat at the bundle of nerves with the tip of her tongue causing Pyrrha to gasp, wanting more. The brunette ignored the desperate plea of Pyrrha and began to shove her tongue into Pyrrha's dripping pussy, letting go of one side of her pussy and lightly grabbed Pyrrha's clit and began to roll it. Smiling at the constant moans getting silenced a little at Pyrrha's thighs pressing tightly to her head. Her legs having locked together to prevent Ruby from escaping, not that she would.

She was over joyed with how wet Pyrrha was. How she was trying to shove Ruby's head further into her pussy. "I'm feeling something!" Pyrrha moaned out as she felt a coil tighten inside her abdomen. Ruby let go of the other side of Pyrrha's dripping core and slid to fingers into her. Pyrrha tried to role her hips as Ruby curled her fingers as she dragged the out to just piston them back in.

It wasn't much longer before Ruby felt Pyrrha's pussy tighten, holding her tongue and fingers as she came. Flooding Ruby's mouth with Pyrrha's delicious nectar, enjoying the constant mouthful of the delicious cum. She felt Pyrrha's legs relax after a while when Ruby took her tongue and fingers back.

Ruby looked at the cum dripping from her index and middle finger. She spread the fingers into a wide V shape and began to lick it off slowly as Pyrrha tried to recover from the bliss. She was happy at just finally getting Pyrrha to admit she was attracted, but now... now she was horny and would be damned if Pyrrha was too tired to return the favour. With the last few drops of Pyrrha's cum on her fingers she slipped them into Pyrrha's mouth causing her to become at least more aware of what was happening.

Pyrrha began to roll her tongue along the digits wondering what was that taste on them, smiling as Ruby slipped them out. "You aren't going to be selfish are you?" Ruby asked, practically begging that she wouldn't need to take care of herself.

Pyrrha nodded her head as she she began to sit up and locked lips with Ruby. She began to slowly push Ruby down as their lip lock only continued. Ruby's tongue still being the dominate one as her back touched the bed Pyrrha pulled back and began to mimic what Ruby did to her.

She was truly lost trying to figure out what to do. Once she kissed down to the centre of Ruby's chest, instead of going straight down, she began to kiss along along the side of Ruby's left breast. She was feeling giggly as she began to suckle at the nipple that topped Ruby's boob enjoying the mewls of Ruby.

One of her hands began to snake down and began to rub Ruby's leaking slit as Ruby began to push her down. Reluctantly continuing her adventure south, Ruby used her other hand to cup her lone breast and as she felt Pyrrha kiss just at the side of her aching slit.

Ruby quickly moved her legs to rest on Pyrrha's shoulder, trying to move her head to where it mattered. The red head smiled as she began to stick a tentative tongue into the slit, taking long drags of her tongue up, causing Ruby to let out moans, only getting suppressed by biting into her bottom lip.

Pyrrha smiled with a challenge noticing that. She wanted Ruby to scream out in the ecstasy of pleasure. Once she found what she was looking for, she rolled it into her mouth gasping loudly. Pyrrha began to slide two fingers in and smirked at how there was no tightness.

Slipping a third finger in She felt Ruby let out the moan Pyrrha so desperately wanted. Ruby could tell this must have been one of the first times Pyrrha had done this, but the egarness she had was more than making up for it. She felt the proverbial cliff approaching as she let out a moan. When a sound pierced the moans Ruby was letting out.

One that before Ruby knew it she couldn't pull away in time and felt Pyrrha vomit around her slit, and she could feel the bile slid down her.

Pyrrha moved her head up as Ruby let out an angry 'FUCK!' quickly pulling herself back. "I'm sorry Ruby... that was the beer not what we were doing... come on we can still finish..." Pyrrha asked as the small remnants of vomit clung to her mouth.

"No... I need to go clean up first... And then... maybe vomit myself... this is such a disturbing feeling..." Ruby spoke sliding off the be, quickly standing up. She could see Pyrrha laying down only slightly avoiding the vomit. Her eyes closed and her breathing began to even out.

' _And you fall asleep... should have seen that one coming... but in my defence... not many times a hot woman wake you up and have sex with you._ ' Ruby thought looking down and frowning. Realising it may not have really been worth it. She would have loved to finish, but that to her was up amongst the many other things that just turned Ruby off.

She walked quickly over to the bathroom and quickly turned the shower on twisting the dial controlling the temperature down as low as it could go just to make sure she wasn't tempted again that night.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah... didn't end to well for Pyrrha, because that was a mood killer extraodinar... so yeah... haven't written smut in a while, and don't expect this to be the last one. Onto the guest reviews,**

 **Guest #1: A sad ending is a possibility... all depends on what you define as sad.**

 **Guest #2: Oh the cat fight in the future is going to be great...**

 **Guest 4: What self respecting Irish man doesn't know about hot Whiskey... except you missed the fact it needs to be hot, and tea as well.**

 **Mic: I am a boy... some would even say man with my full beard... and not high... couple of feet... I just want to drop the mic... literally. But there are sights like ink share and fiction press... but as for OCs... been there done that... not as fun as one is inclined to think. Still make some for people when asked and still read some stories like that when asked and I know the person asking.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Welp... more... and I agree... poor Ruby... but did you guys take a chance to think about Pyrrha? She could have blown her chance with Ruby... just food for thought.**

Chapter 47:

Pyrrha began to shiver in the morning air. She was cold, her head hurt, and she didn't have the strong arms wrapping around her keeping her safe. She could feel something sticking to her face causing her to finally open her eyes. She opened them a bit too fast and winced.

She tried to see if she could remember anything of the last night. Coming up with nothing really after her fifth bottle after eating the greasy pizza.

' _Okay... whatever happened... I'm never drinking again..._ ' Pyrrha thought as she slowly opened her eyes to see a puddle of vomit just inches in front of her head. She began to groan as she tried to sit up. Quickly regretting that decision.

She was about to lay down again, when a loud banging noise came from the door. Something akin to a heavy pan hitting her hardwood floor by the door. But to her, it might as well be a banshee screaming. She was in pain and the sound of someone laughing wasn't helping.

She hadn't even realised her hands had covered her head. Pyrrha cracked an eye to see who was laughing and saw her ginger haired friend. Holding her sides on the floor next to one of the metal pans. "No... no loud noises..." Pyrrha whispered out once the ginger haired woman calm down for a few seconds.

"I thought Ruby was lying... you did actually have drunk sex and then puked on her vag... that is hilarious." Nora got out before she began to laugh with renewed vigour "Drunk Pyrrha strikes again!" Nora laughed out once again as Pyrrha began to rub her temples. She was not in the mood for this. She was more so in the mood to just let the earth swallow her up.

"I'm not in the mood for your mind games Nora... I need to find out where my clothes are... and why there is vomit on this bed... and a bunch of other things... like why my mouth tastes like shit." Pyrrha whispered again, as Nora's laughing seemed to subside a bit. Nora just looked at her, barely containing a laugh, only stopping once she took a deep breath.

"Simple... after you called me to debate something called ethics... and then I sent you towards Blake... and then apparently you told her about you wanting to fuck Ruby... and then I came here with Blake... and according to Ruby... you guys fucked... and you threw up on her pussy while you ate her out... and then passed out." Nora continued as she took another deep breath getting ready to laugh again. "I'm not gay Nora..."

The laughter that erupted throughout the apartment caused her to wince once more. She had no idea who it was... but judging by the sounds, it was either a plane's worth... or a zoo full of animals. She didn't know which and she didn't overly care which. All she knew was it was causing her a lot of pain.

Nora felt a kick causing her to groan a little. Pyrrha looked up to see Ruby holding a glass of water and two pills. "Just take these... and next time... word to the wise... don't go down on someone if you feel like getting sick." Ruby said holding them out to Pyrrha who took the pills with a shaky hand. "It is just paracetamol and I didn't take any. If you don't believe me there has been at least one person watching me at all times with the bottle."

Pyrrha quickly swallowed the proffered items and swallowed them. "Nora... please leave... I need to talk to Ruby..." Pyrrha whispered, fearing the sound of her voice. Or at least fearing it until the paracetamol kicked in for her. Nora began to laugh as she tried to pull herself up, dragging herself away from the scene.

Shaking her head a little, Ruby walked towards the door to close it. She figured this was going to be about last night. Not that she could blame her. It was something that bothered her a little. Probably not the same things, but something clearly was bothering Pyrrha as well.

"Please tell me Nora is lying..." Pyrrha said as she began to inch away from the puddle of vomit on the bed, she hadn't realised that she was even still near. She was hoping this was all some elaborate joke Nora wanted to play on her. It wouldn't be the first time Nora attempted something on this scale, and she sorely doubted it would be the last.

"No... we really did have sex... you got off... I was about to and then you sprayed chunks all over me. Speaking of which... little bit of a bitch move... I mean... not the worst thing to happen to me... just... a cold shower would have done the same thing. Also less annoying." Ruby spoke crossing her arms looking at the mess, she slightly regrets now not cleaning up after her shower.

Pyrrha began to grind her palms into her eyes as she let out an annoyed sound. Even she wasn't sure if it was at her feelings, or her drunken self for putting her in this situation. She just knew that she was deeply annoyed. "This is a nightmare... I mean... I'm your psychologist." Pyrrha groaned as Ruby laughed a little.

"And I banged a drunk chick... some people would consider that in the same ethical quandary. And despite what you may think... you don't have that tight of a grasp over my mind. Nor could you take advantage of me. Nice to see you care that much." Ruby joked walking back to the door. "But I'm also not gay..." Pyrrha muttered as Ruby chuckled a little.

"Pyrrha... you are so far in the closet you've gone past the Christmas presents. And have entered some mythical kingdom." Ruby spoke turning around to face the questioning redhead. "Have you ever head of the expression drunk actions are sober thoughts? If not... pay that some thought while dealing with your own feelings... because you come onto a woman, like a lesbian."

Pyrrha looked up from her hands to see Ruby just smirking. "And... trust me, if you want this to be a once off, no skin off my back." Ruby continued, causing Pyrrha to feel slightly reluctant to even agree to that. "I... I... just have some issues I need to sort out... just... can we pretend this never happened for now?" Pyrrha asked, she had no idea what she wanted anymore.

All that was filling her mind was the minor sense of deja vu she was having. Just with Reese instead of Ruby.

"Going to be hard... Yang heard you... you called Nora and Blake. The latter of whom is slightly angry... and Sun found out from Nora texting him as soon as she got here... and then I mentioned how it ended with you..."

"I'm not going to live this down any time soon..."

"Well breakfast is going to be about twenty minutes... you may want to get some clothes on... and go clean those sheets. They've been soaking in vomit for a few hours." Ruby stated as she opened the door and began to walk out, letting the laughter flood back in causing Pyrrha to wince once more.

* * *

Sun and Ruby sat on the floor wrapped in a blanket as the newest movie they found of Pyrrha a bunch of junk food they having gathered in front of them. Both just chuckling a little at the small girl on the screen.

Ruby couldn't believe that Pyrrha had even agreed to act in something so terrible. Sun glanced towards his friend still laughing a little from the story he got told. The sound of soft feet shuffling distracted Sun causing him to reach out from the warm confines of the newly washed blanket to pause the movie.

He looked over to see the white haired woman smiling at them. She carefully moved towards the open seat on the two seater facing them. Sun smiled back as he grabbed a handful of the popcorn outside of the warm barrier.

"Hi..." Weiss spoke sitting down with all the dignity that Ruby knew was a false front. She knew Weiss was nothing but a monster and it was only a matter of time before she enacted her plan. If what Yang said was true, they were only going to be there another two days.

"Suppity sup Snow Queen. Want to join us in our bingeing of eight year old or younger Pyrrha movies?" Sun asked, as Ruby began to panic, hoping that Weiss would refuse that offer. She hoped deep down that Weiss would say no. She already couldn't stand just the talk about her and this sickly sweet demeanour.

"Why yes. Thank you Sun." Weiss spoke softly as Ruby began to squeeze what she thought was a bit of the blanket, that idea being shattered when Sun let out a loud yell of pain. Ruby let go as Sun jumped out and cradled his hurt tail sitting next Weiss.

Ruby's mouth fell open as she quickly closed it. "I'm sorry Sun..." Ruby spat out quickly as Sun looked at his tail, quickly trying to assess the damage. "The fuck Red? That really fucking hurt." Sun asked stroking the fur down once he could see there was no damage. Just shocked his normally very relaxed friend and would never touch any Faunus trait without their permission would just squeeze his tail

"If this is about the comments of Pyrrha puking on you... those aren't even the worst things I've said to you... but you could have just said you didn't like them." Sun spoke getting comfortable on the couch as Weiss put on a faux look of concern on her face. "It wasn't that. I just got a little chill and my hands closed... I didn't realise your tail was in my hand." Ruby said trying to recover any broken parts of their friendship.

"Yeah well it was... and it still hurts... like really bad." Sun continued making Ruby hurt a bit more. "That does look bad Sun..." Weiss spoke as Sun let the Schnee look at it. Taking the tail inside her soft hands being careful as Sun frowned a little. He had never trusted any Schnee, but Blake had assure to him Weiss was one of the nice ones. It just felt slightly wrong to him

Ruby just wanted to snap, she wasn't even sure if it was obvious on her face or not. But she was still just hurting from the pain she had caused her friend, and the white haired woman that had plagued every thought of Ruby's in the worst possible way. "Sun... you know I would never hurt you intentionally. It was an accident." Ruby pleaded as the man relaxed a little.

"Go make me some hot chocolate and don't do it again." Sun stated taking his tail back from Weiss as Ruby stood up and walked out of the room. He began to crawl back down to his old spot when they both heard Ruby starting to move around the kitchen to make the requested drink.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Weiss asked softly to Sun as he looked up at the woman. Slightly shocked that she would even ask that.

Without a shadow of a doubt Sun spoke up. "Yeah... I mean... she has had a lot better chances in the past. Even had a number with a knife inside my arm digging a bullet out. And I know Red has nothing against Faunus to warrant me to do nothing but trust her. The hot chocolate is just so she'll feel better." Sun said reaching for the mound of popcorn still remaining and began to pick up some of them and plopped them into his mouth.

Weiss frowned as Sun just stared at the screen. ' _It is going to be a lot harder to get to him..._ ' Weiss thought as the monkey Faunus held up a small bag to her. She reached in and placed a few of the peanuts into her mouth.

' _That was a strange question to ask me... Red has my undying trust... why would Snow Queen ask otherwise? I don't hide my trust of her..._ ' Sun thought pulling the peanut packet down and began to eat some more. Making a mental note to ask Ruby to talk to Weiss to reassure her that Ruby would never hurt him intentionally.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, that was fun. Weiss attempting to stretch her reach further and will it** **backfire** **? Next chapter the other groups time to shine. Onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest #1: Stay tuned to find out how Weiss will respond. Simple.**

 **Guest #2: No, that isn't the issue. The issue is that she is privy to information about Ruby and is able to piece things that could make it her taking advantage. Hence the ethical issue. It is the same reason doctors shouldn't and in some instances cant date or have relationships with patients. Pyrrha is not in a position of power either, that is like saying your doctor is in a position of power. They can only suggest.**

 **Guest 4: No one did. And I do because that is the way I talk... kind of like when people say 'uh' you know? It also breaks up my continuous thoughts. Simple as.**

 **Mic: I can assure you... do not tell me what to do... I will do a book burning just to do the opposite. And this is the problem with reading a name like that. Finally... you want this to get sexual, Imma have to show you the door... mainly because this is the internet... and I am really an axe wielding Panda that has killed hundreds of people** **… it can never work between us.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Welp... more writing. Yay!**

Chapter 48:

Pyrrha rested her face against the window in the room that just faced the large deck Yang had installed the last year. She was tired and couldn't handle the snide remarks coming from Blake, the constant snickering from Nora. And if she didn't know better, Yang testing out her new drum set.

"Come on Pyr. So you are having that 'am I really gay?' questioning session... but I mean... everyone except me here has been there... only difference is... Yang didn't have sex with a girl before it, and I'm pretty sure Blake hasn't had sex that was satisfying with the exception of heat and that is already her being very hormonal." Nora said once she could recover from her constant fits of laughter.

Pyrrha just closed her eyes, still trying to figure out how Yang had convinced her to do this. Even after the tense breakfast that at any point she was positive Blake was going to jump across and the table and beat her with the nearest heaviest object. Nora and Sun's constant joking and jabbing at what had happened last night.

"I'm not trying to think about that... that is a headache in itself... I'm just hungover. No idea what happened last night... and my head is already in all kinds of pain. Can we just move past what happened last night?" Pyrrha asked knowing her question was going to fall on deaf ears. She had asked the same one, she had no idea how many times.

"Nope... I mean... you spewed chunks onto someone and then passed out. Not just on... possibly in... could you just imagine how uncomfortable that would feel? And how funny it is?" Nora spoke carefully looking between Pyrrha and Blake. She had noticed a large bit of tension growing between them, which made no sense to her.

Blake placed the brush she was holding back into the bucket and turned around to look at the ginger haired girl. "Nora! Seriously! Drop it!" Blake snapped causing the girl to be taken aback a little. She knew the normally calm and collected cat Faunus had an unnaturally short fuse. Her feline ears that were let free as soon as they got inside had pointed backwards out of what Nora just knew was anger.

Yang tossed her own brush into the bucket turning around getting ready to step in to pry Blake away. But once she saw Nora still holding her wet paintbrush she began to sigh. "Nora... put the paintbrush onto something that will be thrown away. Kitty cat... go into the gym... I'll go and talk to you in a few minutes." Yang spoke trying to defuse the situation long before it got to the explosive situation she knew was coming.

Blake began to grumble as he walked towards the room Yang had asked her to go into. Yang looked over her shoulder relaxing as she saw the Faunus slamming the door tightly behind her. Yang looked towards Pyrrha who was rubbing her temples from the loud sound.

"I'm not joking Yang... I don't remember anything after shortly us opening the second box. Literally nothing." Pyrrha spoke as Nora walked over to the plastic tray and dropped the paintbrush down. "Not good enough Pyr. You literally drunk dialled her and told her you were going to fuck her long time crush. I mean you should have read her diaries." Yang said causing Nora to joke a little on the drink of water she was taking.

"What!?" Nora began once she was sure that she wasn't going to cough up any more of the liquid. "Now I feel bad for sending Drunk Pyrrha to her to debate some crap about this thing called 'ethics'... I should probably go and apologise..." Nora continued when Yang held a hand up.

"No. Just... get something to clean up the paint you spilled... Weiss will kill me. These floors weren't cheap. And I doubt I could get Winter over to watch the cleaners again... Winter is already mad that it took me this long to get a security system... in my defence, if there isn't a heavily armed house sitter, I'm here and you would have to be dumb to challenge me..."

Yang could see Nora relax a little as Yang rubbed her face. Slightly irritated that Pyrrha and Ruby did have sex. It was making this last job all that much harder. "So... both of you take a break... Pyrrha... hydrate, and try and figure out how you are going to apologise to Blake because I know you would have seen it coming. I mean... you even figured out Weiss' slightly odd fascination with Winter." Yang spoke seeing Pyrrha relax a little.

"Fine... just stress... it was a drunken mistake." Pyrrha said as she took a seat. "I know how to talk to Blake. Don't worry. But you may actually want to get tested... from what I remember reading, Ruby was a whore. I don't want you to have some sick disease. It would be best." Yang spoke as Pyrrha groaned a little. "I'm already like ninety nine percent sure she isn't carrying anything. Otherwise... don't worry I'll sort out everything tomorrow. Just don't let me drink tonight... or ever again..." Pyrrha spoke rubbing her eyes as Yang just chuckled a little.

"No... despite how annoying it is to see Blake pout like this... it was hilarious to hear how that ended. Almost makes me want to patch things up with her just so we can laugh." Yang said slowly walking backwards down the hall as Nora held a damp rag and began to clean the thin trail of off cream colour paint.

Pyrrha smiled at the small trial that would let everyone know who caused it. But she also knew how insistent the ginger haired girl was to clean up her own messes. Something that Ren had thankfully taught her eventually. Pyrrha still remembers their college apartment. One that it was a miracle they even got their security deposit back. She still remembered that two story deck fondly.

"Hey Nora... what did you mean 'Drunk Pyrrha Strikes Again'... by my count if that video is anything to go by, it is only two."

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Yang opened the door to see Blake just lightly hitting the suspended bag lightly. The blonde just laughed a little, causing the onyx haired woman to look at her. "If you want to punch the bag, I keep wrist wraps and some gloves literally in the locker." Yang spoke walking towards the small metal box and quickly opened it. "I don't want to punch it... I'm just mad about the ethical shit hole Pyrrha put herself in."

The blonde began to laugh as she turned around to see Blake crossing her arms, a deep frown apparent on her face. Or at least to Yang it was obvious. "Blake... we both know we can't lie to each other. This is pissing you off, but you don't want the others to know. Despite how obvious you're making it."

Blake continued to pout as Yang walked back towards her holding a roll of what Blake just knew was the wraps Yang had talked about. "I don't want to use those... you always tie them far too tight." Blake spoke as she tried to hide her hands under her arms as Yang began to chuckle a little.

"Blake, the need to be tight. If they aren't you can do serious damage. I still remember the one time I forgot them. It isn't fun." Yang said slowly as she held her other hand out to begin placing the wraps on for her.

The Faunus began to slowly relax her arms and placed one of her hands onto Yang's to let her tie the wraps like she wanted to. "So... why are you letting Pyrrha's drunken actions get under your skin so much?" Yang asked as she began to tie the cloth and tape around Blake's arm just below her wrist.

"Because... you know how long I've wanted Ruby to see me more than just her other sister. And... she just calls me saying she wants to fuck Ruby. And then hangs up instead of talking and goes and does just that..." Blake stated as she let out a wince feeling the constrictive protective things just get up to her knuckles.

The blonde woman just shook her head a little as she finished the other hand. "I know Blake... but... Ruby is no longer the same thirteen year old... I mean... eight, nine years is a long time yes... other hand." Yang cut her point off seeing Blake roll her eyes and giving the blonde her other hand. "Any way, you know Ruby doesn't mean it in a bad way. And we were really close. I mean... I still remember when you asked me what my opinion on Faunus was expecting something abusive from a four year old."

"You've seen what my parents have done. I mean it was a miracle I stayed there instead of running to Summer and Tai begging they adopt me. And I swear if you bring up when I was going through my first heat cycle, I'll punch you... and thanks to this, I'm ready." Blake spoke as Yang laughed finishing the final wrap.

Yang was debating how she should phrase the next part as she walked back towards the locker. Quickly opening it and grabbing a pair of the gloves. "You know they would have. And your ears did thankfully heal fully. But back onto the topic, as I keep reminding you... Ruby hurt you as well, you can do a lot better it just means you need to make yourself available again." Yang spoke grabbing Blake's hand and slipped one of the yellow gloves onto her hand, quickly grabbing the other hand.

"It isn't that easy Yang... you found your soul mate and had even dated her and are now engaged... I got none of that. I got her pulling a knife and slashed my side while high..." Blake spoke as Yang made sure both gloves were secure and walked behind the punching bag and took hold of it.

"More reason to move on. But you would need to talk to Ruby if you really want that date. Not going to lie, I'd fucking skin her. I can barely stand to be in the same room as her. I just want to start punching and not stop. I don't care about that damned monkey Faunus' health." Yang said as Blake pulled her hand back and slammed it into the punching bag. Yang smiled as that hit was quickly met with another.

The duo began to fall into a pattern of Blake slamming her fists into the bag. Neither talking, just both grunting. Blake from trying to put all her frustration into each hit, and Yang from trying to maintain the bag steady for her to vent her frustration.

"Come on Blake! Hit harder!" Yang taunted trying to spike more and more from Blake. "I just don't get what she sees in other people!" Blake let out as an annoyed grunt as she delivered a last punch as powerful as she could.

"Apparently she needs someone with a connection to drugs. Someone to get her addicted to them, people that can give her them, and someone to heal said addiction. Though I doubt the last one is possible." Yang said as Blake began to try and tear the gloves off her hands. Yang grabbed Blake's hands and looked at her. "Despite how much I hate Ruby's very existence for the pain she put everyone close to her through... fucking talk to her. Don't pussyfoot around the subject or lie. Ruby apparently can't tell when people are lying which for the record still doesn't make sense."

Blake smiled a sarcastic type of smile as she looked at her blonde friend. "It isn't that simple Yang... she just can do so much to me emotionally... and apparently to Pyrrha as well... and just like last time... I get the confidence a bit too late."

"Relax Kitty cat... Pyr is still trying to rationalise this all that keeps her straight. Sooooo she isn't going to act on any feelings any time soon." Yang said with confidence as she walked around the punching bag to help Blake with the gloves and wraps.

* * *

Ruby sat with the cookie in her mouth happy Sun had forgiven her, and Weiss had even left them to just continue their watching of movies. She was happy again, but had no idea how short lived it was going to be.

As the credits finally ended Sun looked over towards Ruby smiling as she ate the cookie she had saved, he spoke up. "Hey Red... you should talk to Snow Queen... she seems to think you are a bigot or something. Apparently she thinks you hurt my tail intentionally."

Sun could see the treat Ruby had been looking forward to nearly fall out of her mouth as she looked at him. It was sparking his curiosity a little as to what would cause such a thing, when Ruby spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't trust her Sun... just do that for me and never trust her." Ruby spoke not looking at the man. She knew he could read her facial expressions, and did not want that one thing to betray her. After she felt so close to having Weiss gone from her life for good. It was within reach.

"Why? Sure... she is a Schnee... but Cat says she can be trusted." Sun asked, wanting to know why his friend was taking such a stance. He had seen her turn the other cheek for everything except when it came to Weiss. Not to say he as well didn't get a slight off feeling of Weiss but Blake had assured him that they weren't as bad as the Faunus rights groups had made them out to be, with the exception of the patriarch of the family.

"Sun... please... just... don't trust Weiss. Please?" Ruby pleaded. She didn't want Sun dragged into this, and was hoping that the man would just drop it. She had no idea why she felt the need to protect him like she was. Normally it was after a miniature debate if it was safe, or she was already high. But this... she felt so strong this may hurt him if he did the one thing he was long accustomed to and trusted others when they said someone was trustworthy.

"Fine Red. I'll take everything she says with a pinch of salt... but eventually you've got to tell me your reasoning." Sun spoke as Ruby quickly hugged him tightly. He smiled at this one action. He still hadn't seen Ruby get close to hugging anyone willingly, he felt a little bit special because of it.

Ruby buried her head into Sun's side as he reached around and wrapped her in a one armed hug. Sun could just make out a faint, 'Thanks Dummy' coming from Ruby. Sun smiled as he let out a yawn, knowing the rest were going to get back soon he just got comfortable and then spoke again, "Don't mention it Red."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I like that ending... but I do not hide that I like Big Bro Sun... and Ruby's mask is shifting a little... will it be too late though? Anyway onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest #1: Nope... why delay? She still has the victim card... something much easier to implement for her.**

 **Guest #2: No, I'm saying it is only morally she can take advantage. Ethically, she can't. You are applying something akin to the halo effect and assuming Ruby would see Pyrrha as a trusted authority figure that would also remove her right to say 'no'. Pyrrha is not a sober coach either, which arguably would be more so taking advantage because she would then be forcing Ruby to get clean. Everything Pyrrha has done with the exception of trying to figure out Weiss and White are the same pe** **rson** **, has been what Ruby wants. I'm intentionally making it seem like there is a large minefield Pyrrha is traversing known as 'ethics' when in reality it boils down to 'I know about your attachment to these things is unhealthy and it** **stems** **from x, y and z.' Pyrrha is debating if that is too much power.**

 **Mic: Book burning is not illegal where I live. You got some smut... more will come eventually, just less of a mood killer. Don't tell me what you told me... I'm a crazed Panda... I'm here to eat bamboo and kick people in the feels... and I'm all out of bamboo.**

 **Guest 4: Sun I feel is a troll but when the time comes, he will help Ruby when it is serious... plus you got some smart Sun now. And don't you talk to Mic like that... I'll remove your Weiss hating privilege.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Yay more writing... sorry if this comes out late, my last hair tie just broke and my hair is pissing me off...**

Chapter 49:

The room was tense to Ruby. She was glad Sun had left at least to go and spend time with his family, just for the sake of her not needing to worry what Weiss would do. She still couldn't see what Weiss was aiming for with her plan.

She was a little glad that whatever Blake and Pyrrha had been fighting about since breakfast. But that still was a distant thought to her. Ruby placed the bite of rice into her mouth as Weiss just continued to stare across the table at her.

That one action was what was causing Ruby issue. The fact Weiss could easily seem so innocent on the surface, but Ruby... She knew something evil was being planned. And that was what she was tearing her hair out about.

Weiss smiled placing the final bite into her mouth. "That was lovely Ruby. Thank you" Weiss spoke for her and Yang. Yang had made it clear that she wouldn't thank for anything out of anger towards the woman. Not that Weiss would blame Yang... she knew what Ruby had done when Ruby was with her. Ruby had made it clear every time.

Yang grunted as she placed her own fork down. In a rather annoyed fashion. She didn't like how it seemed Ruby had kept her skills this long, and after so much self destruction. It enraged her every time she had to eat Ruby's food. That simple thing was more than enough to rub it in Yang's face of everything 'White' had caused her to throw away.

Pyrrha was glad that her hangover had subsided enough to where her head was splitting and she could actually enjoy the delicious meal Ruby had made. Glad that Blake had seemed to calm down a bit more. And at least wasn't trying to slice her throat. Not that she could blame her. From the one scene that had come back, she had to admit Ruby was very skilled with her tongue... it made her already jumbled thoughts even more confused. She wanted more from Ruby. Not even if it was sex... just to feel Ruby curling up behind her, holding her tight.

Blake, the last occupant of the table had just barely began to tolerate Pyrrha again. The talk Yang had with her was enough to get her through the finishing up on the painting. But she still couldn't stand to see Ruby and Pyrrha sitting next to each other. It was hard, but she was glad that she at least could get Pyrrha to agree to not drink for a while again. It helped her out a little to organize her mind.

The entire room was filled with some minor tension and Ruby just knew the cause was staring at her, politely waiting for the rest of the table to finish. The smile on her face only faltering a little, almost unnoticeable amount when she turned to look at Yang. Ruby's blonde sister leaned over and began to whisper something causing Blake's ears to twitch.

Yang turned back to the group and spoke up, "Me and Blake are heading to the bar... Don't drink Pyr... that is a nightmare and a half." Yang and Blake both stood up at that as Ruby just continued to meet The bitter smile on Weiss' face. She knew that Weiss wasn't going to show her true colours while someone was here... she had the saving grace that was Pyrrha at least.

"I don't plan on it... I have work tomorrow and I can't go hungover... my boss already hates he still needs to pay for a psychology practise. I don't want to give him a reason to fire me before my own private one is set up fully." Pyrrha spoke leaning back as Ruby finished the last bite of her dinner. "Bye guys." Ruby started standing up from her chair.

She just couldn't take the pressure Weiss was putting her under. It was getting ridiculous. Not to mention the two or so hours of sleep she had wasn't cutting it to dissect what Weiss' intentions were. "I'm heading to bed..." Ruby said as Pyrrha smiled at her. "Okay, goodnight."

Pyrrha leaned back in her chair tilting her head to see Ruby walk into the bedroom. She smiled once the door closed quickly turning back to the table and began to clean it up as Yang leaned down and gave Weiss a chaste kiss.

"Don't get too drunk Yang... I don't want you spending any time in jail this off season." Weiss said as Yang smirked a little. "If I do it will be from killing someone who deserves it Snowpea. But that is why Blake is coming." Yang continued as Blake held her jacket out.

Yang slipped the jacket on as she turned to Pyrrha. "Pyr... please don't leave Weiss with Ruby... I don't want Ruby's toxicity rubbing off on Weiss." Yang said as Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "She went to bed Yang. Ruby isn't going to do much. She has spent this entire thing thinking about something. If she leaves the room it will be to go to the bathroom. That is it." Pyrrha spoke as Yang frowned a little just looking at her.

"That was the least reassuring thing I've heard... of all time... and it is far more creepy that you even noticed something like that." Yang continued as Blake opened the door and stood outside waiting for her blonde haired friend to go with her. Slightly getting irritated it was taking this long. Pyrrha could just see Blake reaching undoing the ribbon she tied around her wrist and begin to tie it around her uncovered ears.

"It is my job to see things like that Yang. Now just go and enjoy some time with Blake. If I do need to leave it will be from an emergency... which most likely won't happen. Short of an already hospital bound patient turning suicidal, or the on call psychiatrist being swamped beyond reason." Pyrrha said sliding the plates onto the counter, turning around just in time to see Yang glancing towards Weiss and back to Pyrrha. "Fine." Yang spoke raising her hands as she turned on her heel and began to walk out.

Weiss looked towards Pyrrha and stood up, quickly making her way towards the kitchen to help the red head with the dishes. Not wanting to distort the cover she has going. Not while she had the advantage. The duo fell into a pattern of Pyrrha scrubbing the pans and pots and Weiss drying them.

Weiss just thinking of one simple thought process. ' _She should have reacted by now... I guess I should just apply more pressure._ ' Weiss wasn't sure how long she had been plotting the next stage when Pyrrha snapped her fingers in front of the white haired woman.

Startled, Weiss jumped a little and quickly began to fumble with the plate that was in her hands. Barely catching it in time before it hit the counter where it would bounce onto the floor and shatter. "Why did you do that!?" Weiss snipped, slightly startled by this entire thing. Glad Pyrrha saw some comical aspect from it. She was about to snip back at her, when Pyrrha spoke.

"Sorry... I just asked what you were thinking because you've been drying that plate for just about five minutes. So what are you thinking about?" Pyrrha asked as Weiss just glaring lightly at her. "it was something rather rude for a lady to think..." Weiss huffed as she placed the dried plate down onto the stack she had already started.

"It is okay to have rude thoughts. But what were they? It is just us here." Pyrrha asked reaching into the soapy water feeling around for the plug, blocking the water when Weiss picked up another dish. "How was Ruby in bed? I mean... last time I saw her, was graduation when she was sixteen... and I'm just a little curious." Weiss whispered the lie looking down, hoping to look at least a little bashful.

Pyrrha groaned at both Weiss' comment and the remnants of food in the sink. "I've recovered about three minutes since breakfast... I was that drunk. But from those three minutes... she is good." Pyrrha spoke blushing as she began to scrap at the food in the sink. Hoping that Weiss would drop it there, normally she would.

"Oh..." Weiss gasped looking away before Pyrrha could respond there was a vibrating sound coming from the island counter. Pyrrha glanced and frowned as she opened the message. "And like that... I need to go in... a long time patient just got admitted from a failed suicide attempt." Pyrrha said saddened at the turn this had taken. She would have rather just pass it off, but she knew the female Faunus would only talk to her.

"Go then... I'll be fine. You said it yourself... Ruby is going to be in side the bedroom all night. I'm just going to read once I get this done." Weiss spoke as Pyrrha smiled at her. "Thanks. If you are unsure where anything goes, just leave it on the counter." Pyrrha thanked as she quickly walked towards the door. She didn't want to make it harder for the pink haired Faunus.

Weiss waved Pyrrha off as she picked up the final glass. ' _Oh how the fates seem to dislike you pet... she bought my lie, and I get to spend some alone time with you... I wonder if I can get a magical break by breakfast._ ' Weiss continued as she glanced at the clock that was in the living room. ' _Five more minutes, then she should be far enough for me to strike. Yang is going to be gone for a few hours, and Pyrrha may be gone for the entire night... this is going to be fun._ ' Weiss thought as she placed the final glass down.

She looked at all the dishes and if she was being honest, she really didn't know where any of them went. She hadn't even dried or washed them once. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the living room and grabbed the book that was resting on the coffee table, keeping one eye on the clock.

She inhaled deeply as the second hand ticked across the large numbers. She had no idea why she was feeling so excited about this. Like a child on Christmas morning. Desperately waiting for their parents to wake up so they could tear the paper to reveal the presents they all wanted. Or that was her understanding of the situation. She hadn't experienced that rush with the minor exceptions of the presents Yang had gotten her every year. No matter how childish the presents were, Yang had made her smile. Something she would be damned if Ruby destroyed.

The second the clock hand ticked past the time Weiss closed the book and rested it on the table, quickly stalking back to the room she had to smile at. She twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door to see Ruby sitting facing away from the door boring holes into the wall. Her fingers on her hands slowly twitched in seeming random patterns. But to Weiss... she knew exactly what she was doing.

Weiss slowly crept towards Ruby, and took a seat on the bed. Slowly watching Ruby's mouth twitch as her eyes were clamped shut. Desperately trying to figure this out. Weiss' already sinister smile grew. She knew that she was effecting Ruby by merely being there. But clearly they would need to stay longer in a place she didn't like.

"Nice to see your mind is as sharp as always." Weiss spoke leaning down on the clean sheets. Enjoying the smell of lavender that was flooding her nose from them. The second the words left Weiss' mouth Ruby literally jumped up and clung to the wall facing the white haired woman, just casually laying down, slowly twirling her finger on top of the sheets, acting like she had never done anything to Ruby.

"Pyrrha had to go to work... that means we are all alone till midnight at least... so what do you want to do? We can still call Cinder up... get fucking strung up and then have sex. Or we can chat about how Sun may be your only reliable fall back... or even perhaps sell you out for shits and giggles again. Remember that week? Fun times." Weiss laughed looking up as Ruby glared daggers at her.

"Of course, you can leave the room and I can stay in here... maybe hit my face once or twice make it look like you attacked me... I wonder how Yang would react? Not good I think... I mean when I got Roman to rob us, she already wasn't happy. So it is up to you really." Weiss continued shifting her look to look like she was still innocent, her lips forming a little faux pout.

Ruby's fists clenched, as she looked at Weiss. She could feel her blood boiling with anger as she looked at Weiss. "Leave. Sun. Alone." Ruby seethed as Weiss just smiled a little. "That depends entirely on your next actions. Turns out my father who you know well, has a taste for buying flats largely populated by Faunus and tearing them down. Or buying building companies that he then purges of Faunus Labourers and moves them to the mines... funny how if I _accidentally_ offer information to him of the sort..."

Ruby felt her knuckles clench tighter as she reiterated her same statement, with more force behind it. "Leave. Sun. Alone." the blood dripping freely as Weiss smiled. "Well then... here is what you are going to do if you want to protect that riff raff..."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh no... evil white haired lady pinning Ruby against Big Bro Sun... am I really that evil? Probably... I mean I've gotten about three hours each day the last few weeks... but let me know what you think. so i** **'m posting this early… and then going to go try and get more sleep, so no double upload like I know a few would want.** **Onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest #1: You seem to have** **been mislead** **... small pet peeve I know from people who have been to AA they do not want to get lumped in with NA. One is for drunks, the other is for people who do illegal drugs. Sponsors are not mandatory either from my understanding. It is just highly suggested, just for someone to call if you feel the urge to go back, someone to talk you off the proverbial ledge. Ruby could very well opt out of a sponsor willingly because she feels the overwhelming statistic of relapse for** **opioid** **abusers could very well be pointless to make an unneeded emotional connection that sponsors need.** **For the connection of sex… sex can just be meaningless sex.** **As for the testing, Ruby should, but even if she doesn't consent to one there would be enough on stock during her weekly drug test to test for that. But even if she does have some, most can be treated fully if not managed well.**

 **Guest #2: Well... that is subjective... I find this ending** **a little** **sunshine and rainbows** **…** **but I know what is going to happen.**

 **Guest 4: Every single guest review you see on my pa** **ge** **I have free range to edit or just delete... I could have easily changed your review to 'I love Weiss soooo much'... I didn't to prove a point.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Ahhh... you guys seem to hate Weiss? Why? She seems to be offering Ruby a nice option.**

Chapter 50:

" _Why, it's simple what you have to do..." Weiss spoke walking out of the room to quickly re-enter holding a syringe filled with a liquid Ruby wasn't even sure what to call it. But she just knew it was going to be heroin. "This is a drug known as Krokodil..." Weiss spoke handing the syringe Ruby had no idea where she even got from or where she kept._

" _Ten times stronger than heroin, less nausea and discomfort than other opioid drugs, but some nasty side effects. Such as skin mutations to turn your skin like it's namesake. Made from over the counter drugs, iodine and match head strikers... by breakfast tomorrow, partially inject that into yourself and then freak out. Then I'll keep you posted with further steps."_

 _Ruby relaxed her hands a little as she grasped the syringe. Staring at the dark brown liquid. She could just barely see through it, but she could see small pieces of something floating around. "Why... what does this gain for you?" Ruby seethed, she couldn't believe Weiss was being so daring with her move. "Simple, you forced my hand. I loathe this miserable place and don't want to stay longer than needed. And shockingly, I may have done something too simple for you to react with. Apparently, doing nothing doesn't work_ _on_ _you anymore... shame."_

 _That was when Ruby could see a look she hadn't seen on Weiss' face in a while. Her plan just changed, into something more evil. "And get on your knees in front of me, and eat me out. Right here in the room you seemed to be destroying all my hard work. And thank me. This is the only the start..."_

 _After a while_ _Weiss smiled as she held Ruby's jaw shut. "Swallow my piss you animal." Weiss spoke with such a shrillness that Ruby had forgotten about. Shoving what remained of her own pride and her growing self worth aside Ruby gulped the foul liquid down. Trying to ignore the retching feeling._

" _You are where you belong. Under me. When you are done taking your beating from Yang tomorrow for shooting up and finally snapping like you should have days ago... you will have one week to destroy what you and that other fucking filthy animal have going on. I don't care how you do it." Weiss said practically throwing Ruby's head down out of disgust._

" _I'm going to leave this room now. Be a good pet and stay in here, stay quiet... and I may hold Yang back." Weiss spoke, spitting onto Ruby's face before she turned on your heel and walked out of the room._

 _Ruby just shivered. Feeling more used, and more dirty compared to any other time this had happen. Just from her memories of Weiss... she knew this was a tame action... but she just wanted to curl up... and die. With what remained of her free volition she grabbed her shirt and wiped the spital and urine from her face. She grabbed the syringe on the bed carefully and wrapped it in her shirt to hid it from Pyrrha if she came home and then she crawled into the bed._

* * *

Those very words prevented Ruby from getting a decent amount of sleep. She had closed her eyes when she heard the front door open again, she already knew it had to be Pyrrha. Yang had stumbled home with the help Blake hours ago. She had even heard Weiss faking like she was woken up talking to Yang.

She heard the door open to the room open up followed by the faint whisper coming from the redhead she knew was there. "Ruby... are you awake?"

Ruby didn't want to answer. She knew that in a matter of a couple of hours that she was going to need to destroy everything. But she owed Pyrrha an answer at least. "Yeah." Ruby whispered back. Her eyes still closed facing the wall away from the door. She didn't trust her facial expression, it may give away what she was about to throw away.

"What are you thinking about to keep you up this late?" Pyrrha asked, taking a seat on the bed, taking the last few late night rituals she had as she was talking to Ruby.

"Is it right to do something stupid... just to protect a friend?" Ruby asked, causing Pyrrha to stop what she was doing. She twisted her back to look at Ruby hoping for some clarification before she responded. "This isn't a hypothetical is it? What are you thinking about and who are you trying to protect?" Pyrrha asked grasping Ruby's shoulder. Hoping to get her to turn around and face her.

Ruby just stayed where she was. She had no idea how the situation she just got herself into and began to try and figure out how she could make Weiss and White seem different... she didn't want to run the risk of Weiss or Yang hearing her.

"White... she found out I'm still alive and trying to get clean... she is threatening Sun..." Pyrrha could see some tears dripping down from Ruby's clenched eyes. Pyrrha's half attention had instantly turned into her full attention. This 'White' person had managed to back Ruby into an extreme corner. She was thankful that Ruby had at least told Pyrrha about this... but by the sounds of it... Ruby already made up her mind to do it. Just to protect the blonde monkey Faunus. Pyrrha leaned down and hugged Ruby, trying to coax more information out.

"Ruby... what is it white wants you to do?" Pyrrha asked softly, hoping to find a way around whatever this plan was. She knew already that if she involved Sun right now, it would end with him getting there as fast as he could to yell at Ruby for keeping the sudden reappearance of 'White' a secret.

She already knew she was in a bind trying to figure out how she could get Pyrrha to stop this line of questioning. The unnatural feeling of someone that wasn't Sun hugging her felt off to her. It was a disturbing feeling. She needed Sun right now. He would help her, instead of getting her to talk more.

Knowing the red head wasn't going to give up any time soon, Ruby continued, just barely a whisper. She no longer cared that she was crying. "She wants me to destroy what few bridges I have remaining to my old life... inject a super strong, super toxic variant of heroin... and the deadline is ten in the morning... I can't see a way out if I want to prevent causing Sun any trouble. I need to inject at breakfast... and then... do so much worse later... I know that is exactly what would happen." Ruby continued, as she felt Pyrrha move her so she was facing the red head.

"Ruby... there is a way... we just need to think of it."

"That is what I've been doing... I can't see a way..." Ruby cried, still silent. She knew she couldn't cry her heart out just because not even fifty feet away, 'White' was sleeping under the guise of being victim of a home invasion Weiss Schnee. "What about just shooting most if not all of it before hand, and then make it seem like you did?" Pyrrha knew it sounded simple. But also knew how often Ruby over thinks everything.

Ruby just buried her head into Pyrrha's bosom and shook her head. "The drug was chosen for the side effect... it changes the skin. If it is meant to become a prolonged use... it becomes obvious... and White would make sure it is prolonged... otherwise... Sun and everyone else that is helping me is going to be dragged down."

Pyrrha didn't seem to care, that Ruby was as close as she was. It wasn't long before Pyrrha felt Ruby stop crying followed by light breathing. ' _She must have thought cried herself asleep... but... she has a point..._ ' Pyrrha thought as she reached onto her nightstand to grab her phone. She had to tell Sun. Just because Sun would be able to help Ruby a little.

As she texted Sun... Pyrrha had one thought. ' _How would White know if Ruby did it at the time she wanted? There are no cameras in my place..._ ' She began to think as she hit send. ' _That means... someone between Me, Yang or Weiss knows who White is..._ '

* * *

Sun pounded on the door as he waited for someone to open it. He needed to talk to Ruby. He had even followed Pyrrha's advice and wait till seven even though he hadn't been able to sleep a damned wink after what he read.

It wasn't long before Pyrrha opened the door rubbing her eyes. It was obvious that she hadn't slept well either. He couldn't care about that really. "Where is Red?" He asked, practically begging her to just produce Ruby so he can yell some sense into her. Pyrrha pointed towards the kitchen where Ruby no longer had the mirth with how she moved. She no longer danced with joy from counter to counter. She was just sluggishly stirring the pot on the stove. Fully clothed, which was the biggest shock to Sun.

This woman had refused to put clothes on regardless of what anyone said. She seemed beaten. Beaten to an extreme degree at that. It seemed like any and all morales that she had were removed in the blink of an eye.

"Red! Come on! We're heading to the roof!" Sun yelled towards the brunette. Ruby just looked over her shoulder and grimaced. She looked back at the pot, letting out an almost feeble 'Can't.' Sun wasn't in the mood to deal with her mood right now. "Red. It isn't up for debate. Come on. Tall Red, keep stirring." Sun said as Pyrrha just slowly trudged over to the stove, slowly taking over for Ruby.

The brunette looked at Pyrrha shocked that she would be so brazen in her taking over of something that Ruby had constantly proved that she couldn't cook. It was making her slightly mad, but between the two, clearly she wasn't going to win. Sulking she walked over to the door and slipped on her shoes as she followed Sun out.

Walking up the remaining three flights of stairs was tense. Ruby just knew what this was going to be about. She knew it was clear to anyone that had even her basic knowledge of people. Sun was clearly mad. An emotion Ruby had seldom seen him express. She had seen him just willingly turn the other cheek for almost anything... but right now... she was a little scared.

Once the crisp morning air hit her, she was slightly mad that she didn't grab a coat. Sun held the door open for her as she walked ahead wrapping her arms around herself trying to ignore why she felt stupid for being in a thin tee shirt.

Glancing back she could see Sun moving a brick to prevent the door from closing. Ruby just turned around to face the man, blocking the doorway with his body, arms crossed, tail no longer in it's normal lax demeanour. Instead it seemed stiff like he was ready to strangle someone.

"I'm not letting you toss everything away Red. I don't give a flying fuck what will happen to me. You know I can bounce back from anything." Sun spoke as Ruby glared at him. She figured after she fell asleep from exhaustion Pyrrha had told him... but now... now she didn't need Sun's help. She already made peace with the fact Weiss had won again.

"It isn't that easy Dumbass!" Ruby yelled back, hoping to deter the man. She didn't want to have to do the last part of what Weiss told her... She couldn't destroy the connection she had with Sun. She would much rather lie and make her think Sun and her just had a large fight to the point it broke their friendship. "I'm a big girl Sun. This is my decision." Ruby spoke softly... she felt like she was in trouble with Sun for some reason.

They had joked in the past that Sun was like her big brother looking out for her... but this felt like the first time, he was really looking out for Ruby. Preventing her from making what she already knew was a stupid life choice. Unlike her real older sister.

"Yeah well for once, you are being a Dumbass." Sun said seeing Ruby just look up at him. Begging for a clarification. She had no idea what he meant. She had gone through the two possibilities. Either she shoots up what would make it obvious she was using, not just to her friends, but to the world... or... destroy everything Sun has worked so hard for.

She couldn't be the reason Sun lost everything. She would rather let the entire world know, she shot up krokodil. She would care if it twisted her face or body in to a hideous monstrosity. She would rather be shunned from everyone in society... if it meant Sun was alright.

"You say White contacted you... and I can't believe I need to ask this... Who. Is. SHE!?" Sun yelled making Ruby feel small. She just knew that Sun would be the only person to believe her, and Weiss had already started to, or at least attempted to turn Sun on her. "I can't tell you..." Ruby whispered as Sun quickly walked towards her smacking her with very little force behind it to try and snap Ruby out of this thought process.

"If you don't tell anyone. She wins regardless. She can stay hidden and cause you more pain. Remove that anonymity from her." Sun spoke with such a firmness in his voice that startled Ruby. It was making sense in the worst possible way for Ruby. "I can't Sun... it would destroy what little chances I have improving mine and Yang's relationship... or Blake's... or who knows what other relationship."

"You make it seem like it is Weiss... I mean she does wear a lot... of... White." With that one statement everything seemed to click for Sun. Why Ruby always seemed tense around the woman. Why just yesterday Weiss saying she will join them watching movies caused her to squeeze his tail. Why she demanded that Sun wouldn't trust her. Why she tried to make Sun question his trust in Ruby.

It was so obvious to him now. After all, everyone in Ruby's stories, the name she assigned them a colour... on the clothes they often wore. Her sister was 'Yellow'... Blake was 'Black'... and she was 'Red'.

Ruby saw the look of understanding on Sun's face causing her to grimace a little. "Now do you see why I can't? I have no choice Sun... either you get screwed over and end up working in the mines while the rest shun me for _lying_... or I shoot up and wait for her to tell me what else she wants."

"I've left you alone with her... why didn't you say anything?" Sun whispered, covering his mouth with his hand as Ruby began to cry a little. "Because... she is in the situation where... she has won regardless of what either of us would do... so please... just let me back through... so I can get this over with." Ruby's tears weren't stopping as Sun hugged her tightly. Not wanting her to feel any worse.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Don'tcha guys like it? I like it... not the Weiss at the start... the sudden realisation Sun had. But fun fact, the document editing section part on fanfiction is now filled with and maxed out with this story. Have fun, I may or may not try and get a double upload off... probably won't. Oh and Krokodil... is a very really, very dangerous drug. The base chemicals used to make it in a lab or already deadly... what Weiss said is just how it is synthed in the streets. Onto the guest reviews,**

 **Guest: Yes... Wow... I'm assuming you mean with Weiss being evil... go figure...** **Weiss is evil**

 **Guest 4: No fun when you've removed me doing it out of spite... but you certainly won't like where it is going to go now.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Okay... I want to start this off with... I fucking hate Weiss' dad's Canon name... it is so stupid... okay anger aside... let's start the chapter.**

Chapter 51:

Ruby took a deep breath as she looked at the syringe in her hand. She reached onto the floor and began to pull her belt free from the loops on her old jeans and could just see Sun keeping the door closed. He couldn't believe that Ruby had talked him into this. Something he was so vehemently against.

He had seen the black flecks floating around the murky liquid. He had seen first hand what actual heroin looked like once it was inside the glass tube. But this... it was something he could swear he could see some parts not having been mixed well. And Ruby was just going to willingly inject everything in that syringe into her arm.

Ruby tensed her arm as she looped the belt around her bicep and tugged it tight. She smiled a little fondly at the familiar feeling of the blood stopping short in her arm. She took a deep inhale as she inspected the needle, debating if it would be worth attempting to sterilise it. Sun had even brought her in some of Pyrrha's vodka just in case.

She grabbed her lighter and began to heat the needle evenly to avoid warping of the metal, just because that would make the next part hard. Once she was sure it would be hot enough she poured the small glass of clear liquid onto the needle over one of her dirty hoodies. She winced as the hiss knowing in seconds it was going to be lodged in her arm.

"Red... there is still my plan you won't even listen to." Sun spoke as Ruby just looked at him. She was already exhausted of all these damned plans both him and Pyrrha had been throwing out. She had forgotten how tiring it was telling the truth was.

"Because Sun... she chose this one because of what it does when it gets injected. The side effects are noticeable with prolonged use... which thanks to you... I can't go back to heroin... so... short of you being able to fake my own flesh decaying... please let me know. If not... just... keep the door close." Ruby said as began to flex her fingers a little to fix the once familiar syringe feeling in her hand to make sure it wouldn't slip. She couldn't afford missing.

Sun began to think as fast as he could. He couldn't stand to see Ruby go down that path again. "It wouldn't be a permanent fix... but it would give us some breathing time to think of something better. Believe it or not, some of the children in the Menagerie have missed you no idea why they trusted a junkie like you so much. But that is besides the point... my point is you would have literally an entire section of the city at the drop of a hat... just judge a safe amount and squeeze it into the cup. I'll dump it... get a sewing needle... that I'm sure exists in this room... and we can have at least a few days..."

Sun continued causing Ruby to stop right before she pushed the needle into her arm. "Don't be stupid Dumbass..."

* * *

Ruby winced as she dropped the cardboard down onto the pavement. She slowly slid down the wall cupping her ribs, ignoring the fact she could barely see out of her left eye. In fact that entire side of her face she was positive was bruised and swollen. All she knew was, Weiss had best be happy with what had happened.

She began to cough as she felt the cold set into her back. Slightly irritated that it took this long to get what she once called a bed... but now... after all her time with Pyrrha. It seemed a bit small. She had no idea how bad this night was going to get. From what she could see of the skies, it was going to be a clear night. She was thankful of that at least. It meant that the odds of rain where slim.

She cupped her ribs taking a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain she was in. She felt something hit her lap causing her to look up to see the Faunus' half hearted smile staring down at her, as he slide down.

Ruby went to move the arm she was using to cradle her ribs to instantly feel the spark of pain coming from her ribs, followed by another coughing fit that had just seemed more and more painful.

Sun wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Ruby had kept her hood up and preventing him from looking. He had heard from Pyrrha that it took them five minutes to pull Yang off of Ruby. He was a little glad that Ruby insisted that he shouldn't stay from that statement alone. He wasn't glad that Pyrrha actually listened to Ruby and kicked her out.

Sun reached across to the sandwich he had bought for Ruby and opened it a little before handing it to her clearly only available hand.

"Thanks Dumbass..." Ruby muttered gripping the wrapper with her teeth and pulled it down more, before she began to take greedy bites. She couldn't believe that even with the help of Pyrrha... and some reconnection with Blake. She was back on the streets. In a worse position.

"Don't mention it Red..." Sun muttered as he looked up. Staring into the skies. Ruby just smiled... she was thankful Weiss had given her a week to figure out a way to keep Sun.

Ruby would have laughed a little at the situation if it didn't pain her to breath to begin with. She just knew that laughing would feel a thousand fold worse. "Back to square zero I guess..." Ruby muttered, feeling some tears spill from her face. She could hear some movement from across from her to feel Sun being as careful as he could holding Ruby in a hug.

"Don't worry Red... We'll figure something out... just be glad, no human really dares to enter this part of the city.. especially the Schnees." Sun whispered as Ruby just cried softly into him. Not wanting him gone.

Sun wasn't going to let go any time soon. Ruby needed this. She needed to be reminded that he wasn't going to abandon her no matter what. Even if she wanted him and was kicking and screaming, he would fight against that and stay.

* * *

Pyrrha frowned walking into her apartment. She had grown accustomed to the smell of something cooking that was going to be delicious. She looked towards the still overturned dining room table. Still shards of the ceramic bowls and meal they had on the ground.

She didn't care really. She tossed her bag onto her couch and walked into the kitchen. Hoping that something remained of Ruby's cooking for her to eat. The burnt oatmeal was evident that she didn't like her own cooking.

Opening the door she frowned deeply. 'T _hat's right... today is the day we would be the first day of the week we would go shopping._ ' Pyrrha thought closing the door, noticing the cookie jar on the counter and hearing her stomach grumble loudly, she walked over to it and opened it.

Small tears slipping past their prison as she reached in and pulled out a note.

 _Pyrrha... why would I keep the cookies some place obvious? I know your late night snacking needs. Just don't search for the cookies. They'll be better tomorrow. I promise._

The note just had a crude smiling face drawn on the end as Ruby's signature signing off. But once Ruby had shown Yang the place where she shot up that dreadful looking liquid... she knew there was no hope.

' _I'll just get something tomorrow._ ' Pyrrha thought undoing her jacket, quickly tossing it onto the couch along with her bag as she walked down the hall. Stopping at the spare room's door and opened it. Ruby's clothes still stayed in a neat pile in the corner of the room. The bed was made perfectly with the exception of a small distortion where Ruby clearly sat.

Shaking her head, from the thoughts she walked into the room having already decided that she shouldn't sleep in her own room until she could wash the bedding.

Forgoing the need to get changed she just kicked her shoes off and crawled in under the covers. Already missing the contact of Ruby holding her. Already missing the food Ruby would cook for her. Already missing everything about Ruby. Even the times when the smaller brunette would force her to retry things she once wrote off that she hated.

All because one person had something against Ruby.

Pyrrha reached with one arm under Ruby's pillow and held it to her chest. Taking a deep inhale, smelling the last vestiges of Ruby in her life. She already knew that this night wasn't going to have a restful sleep. She just closed her eyes tight and hoped she could get some.

The last thought that she had before the dark embrace of sleep took over was something that she slightly needed. ' _I know she is going to be alright... Sun won't let harm fall to her if he can help it._ '

* * *

Weiss smiled fondly as Yang continued to hold her, only a sheet covering them. Glad she could be in her own home again, and more importantly, glad that the breakfast had gone exactly like she planned. With the minor exception of what Ruby had made. She supposed that it added to the effect. The burnt oatmeal was still good, albeit she had no reason as to why Ruby had put the one thing Weiss hated in it.

If she was being honest she supposed that was why it took her so long to actually start trying to pull Yang off of Ruby. But that didn't matter anymore. Now Ruby was back under her thumb and it was only a matter of time before she had no one left in her life again. All it was going to take was a matter of days. Days she would gladly wait.

She closed her eyes as Yang kissed the back of her neck, "What are you thinking about Snowpea?" Yang asked softly as Weiss placed her hand carefully over Yang's much larger hand. "Just that... Ruby really has changed a lot since she helped me back in college... I didn't want to think so... but she has." Weiss spoke with a slight tremor in her voice. She knew she didn't need to pull all the stops out for Yang, but still would just to keep appearances up.

"Yeah well, she is a bitch and threw everything Pyr, Blake and even that one friend of hers in their faces. So she deserved what she got. She is just lucky you were there." Yang spoke as Weiss turned around in Yang's embrace. Lightly tipping her so she would be on her back. Just so she could rest on her chest. Smiling a little at the feeling of Yang still holding onto her tightly.

"I'm starting to see why you hate her so much... but still Yang... she could die from what you did to her in the streets." Weiss spoke, already tired of the faux concern she had to create to make Yang believe her. "I wouldn't feel bad for that. It seems with whoever 'White' is caused the absolute death of my sister. So I see it as a mercy beating."

Weiss just held onto Yang tighter. ' _God I hate that name... it is so stupid. It was stupid in the file, and it gets worse every time I hear it._ ' Weiss thought as she closed her eyes, as Yang spoke up again, "Now... can we stop talking about Ruby? If my mom wasn't so insistent that Ruby can change despite the evidence to the contrary, or if my dad could put the bottle down long enough... they would disown her."

"Okay Yang..." Weiss started only getting cut off by a yawn. "I love you." Weiss finished smiling at how that was probably the last true thing she said in the last hour to Yang. "I love you too Snowpea..."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Tried something different with the before from one view point and the after in multiples... going to have a small time skip next chapter... hope you guys like this chapter... the next few are going to be fun... we've still got a cat fight coming up that only one other person knows what is going to happen... and we've started the down slope of this story. Onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest: Well... it is a very 'wow' story. I mean... I challenge you to find another story where Weiss is this manipulative and got Ruby addicted... to any drug. I'll take the fake drugs as well.**

 **Guest 4: I mean it was obvious it was going to happen this late in the game... I've come a long way from my abusive Pyrrha mid story reveal...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Okay, more writing yay.**

Chapter 52:

Pyrrha had stared at the same file for weeks. Constantly searching for anything she missed. The one file. She heard a small beeping noise coming from the phone sitting on her desk causing her to pick it up. She could hear her receptionist speak into the other end. "Your twelve o'clock is here Doctor Nikos."

"Send her in." Pyrrha spoke, knowing that this one person was plaguing her thoughts. Knowing that she probably couldn't be of much help to Summer. Who had insisted on trying to help. But the last note Pyrrha had found weeks ago was the biggest mystery to her.

All it said was 'it is your turn to trust Sun who trusts me.' signed with the same crude smiling face on it. She could see just out of the corner of her eye the door opening and in stepped the mother of the woman whose very being had plagued her mind in the three weeks since her absence.

The woman in the white hoodie looked at the red haired woman, who had her head in her hands. By the appearance of it getting ready to rip her hair out. Summer just placed the plastic container she held down in front of her. "You need to eat Pyrrha... you can't keep this hunt for answers up without eating properly."

Pyrrha looked up slightly to see the box of cookies in front of her. Pyrrha knew what she was trying to do but it just never felt right. Every Monday like clockwork over the last two weeks. Trying to get her to eat but it always tasted disgusting to her. She missed Ruby's cooking.

"It is just so hard. She was literally a week away from wanting to meet you... and because of one twisted person... she threw it all out the window to protect one person who saw her through everything. A man who has taken knives, bullets and even a very angry Yang once. And _White_... who ever that is... was able to back Ruby into that corner under my watch." Pyrrha spoke as she moved the file a little bit across the desk so the older woman could read it.

Summer began to open the box and took one of the cookies and began to nibble it as she read the file. She was surprised at how in depth Pyrrha's notes had been so well written. But something seemed a little too familiar with the description of the person. She moved the hood down a little and began to play with the hem.

"Ruby does the same thing when she is she trying to figure something out that she sees as she knows what it is just can't think of the word. Just she does it with the cuffs." Pyrrha spoke as she grabbed some of the loose papers. That she had constantly intentionally kept away from Summer. Trying to see if just isolating a small part would make it easier to find who she was looking for.

"I would like to meet Sun if any of these stories are true... He may be able to decipher this easier." Summer spoke, not wanting to question why Pyrrha noticed something so small.

"Well he won't answer any of my calls. The person he is dating that works here has been too swamped to even text him for me."

Summer frowned as she pulled out her own phone, quickly unlocking it and handing it to Pyrrha. The red haired woman knew exactly what she wanted and dialled Sun's number quickly placing it on speaker phone. Hoping that he would answer it fast.

* * *

Ruby rested against the wall sliding down it. She felt terrible, cold and hungry. She was mad that she needed to ditch Sun for two weeks... but knew that this was going to be worth it. She just had to keep saying that.

Wrapping her arms around herself she quickly made the rest of the journey to where she needed to be. Easily the safest place for her right now. If just for the fact she knew Sun was right the first night of her back being on the street. The Menagerie really was the safest.

The journey wasn't long and walked up the steps and pounded on the door. Already knowing the resident was going to be angry, but she needed to put that thought away from her mind. That was an afterthought.

She took a deep breath as the door was opened revealing a yawning bull Faunus. Clearly exhausted from what Ruby just knew was some crazy party from the night prior. Letting out a loud yawn as he scratched his lower back at the sight of Ruby.

"Come in Red... just don't touch shit. I can't stress that enough. I don't care how friendly you are with Sun. I will kill you." The bull Faunus spoke as he yawned again. "Thanks again Adam." Ruby muttered walking in from the freezing cold.

Ruby quickly walked into the living room to see Sun sitting there, some food already made and ready for him to start eating by the looks of it. Once the blonde man saw Ruby he smiled and moved what Ruby assumed to be the only clean plate in the house holding a few chips and a large sandwich.

She quickly lunged for the food and began to greedily take large bites out of the bread and meat mixture. She scarcely took a breath as she stuffed the entire plate's contents into her mouth. Sun just smirked and shook his head in slight disbelief.

"Red... this is easily the up there with the craziest things you've ever done... which is saying something. I mean... you've done some really stupid things." Sun spoke as Ruby began to move the crumbs from the corner of her mouth into it with one hand while holding up her middle finger on the other.

"This is for the best Dumbass... I just forgot how annoying hunger pains were. And how shit it is to live on the streets." Ruby spoke once she took a large, painful gulp of the barely chewed food. She didn't care overly about that pain... she was more so concerned with the vibrating sound coming from Sun. "Just answer your phone." Ruby spoke, rolling her eyes as he slipped his phone out.

He answered it just as his brother yelled at him that he was going to back to bed. Sun rolled his eyes as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Ahoy hoy..." Sun spoke as he was about to reach for one of the remaining chips to feel his hand get smacked hard by Ruby. "Who is on the phone?" Ruby asked picking the plate up and scrapped the last dregs of food into her mouth.

Shrugging his shoulders he stuck his tongue out reaching down next to him to pull out a bag. One that quickly got yanked out of his hand as Ruby began to reach in to eat more. " _Sun? I need you to come by my office as soon as you can._ " He heard a distinct voice causing him to pull the phone away from his ear to look at the still unknown number. "Tall Red? Whose phone are you calling from?"

" _Not important right now Sun. Just can you get down to the hospital and to my office?_ "

Ruby could hear Pyrrha's voice now. She froze in her greedy consumption of the chips. She had to admit that within the first week, she had grown to miss holding Pyrrha at night. All the soft chatter they would have as they began to drift off into the night.

Sun turned towards Ruby trying to see how he should react. Ruby mouthed 'Go to her'. Raising an eyebrow Sun held his hand over the microphone. "What?" Sun asked as Ruby began to lightly bat at her friend's arm. "I said go... I need you to deliver a message... it will make this next part go easier." She spoke as she continued to bat the arm.

Moving his hand away from the microphone for two reasons, one to defend himself from the barrage Ruby was doing and to actually respond. "Sure... I'll be a while... I'm at my brother's house... your looking at twenty minutes." Sun stated quickly grabbing the bag back from Ruby and beginning to reach in to feel his wrist getting caught. " _That's fine with me... I'm on my break until two._ "

Sun rolled his eyes quickly hanging up. Mad that he not only lost his food... but happy that Ruby seemed to have thought this out. He still didn't think this was the wisest of plans on her part.

After a few seconds Ruby spoke up, "What you need to tell her Weiss is White... and if she needs proof, to ask Winter about the girl Weiss dated about six years ago. The girl who after snapping at a dinner, a couple of days later apologised." Ruby spoke as Sun rolled his eyes.

"Why not tell her before all this? It would have saved you a large beating that still hasn't healed fully." Sun asked still feeling terrible that she had taken that beating. He still remembered the few days after where she constantly cradled her ribs and kept her hood down as far as she could. "Because I was hoping that she would have come to that solution sooner. Clearly she hadn't... you need to tell her... the thing about Winter... is evidence." Ruby spoke reaching into the bag to pull out some more of the noisy food.

"But tell her nothing else except that I'm in the Menagerie and that if she wants to contact me she can't go through you. I have no idea what Weiss is planning in the long run... but it puts you at risk... and her." Ruby continued as she reached in and felt small broken pieces of the snacks left. "Then why are you planning this?" Sun asked as Ruby just smiled a little.

"Because... if I just said it. I would have gotten a beating and mocked for accusing her. If they came to the solution themselves it would have been best... but that is taking too long. If I have to be forced into her office more than I need to... I'm going to stab people." Ruby spoke as She began to pour the crumbs directly into her mouth.

Before Sun could speak again, She ripped the bag open and began to lick the packaging. Instead he shook his head and just looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. He still remembered as she shot a very small amount into her arm. Just to make sure that the beating wasn't going to be as painful. But glad that she had at least came up with an idea on how to get back everything she had to throw away. Just to protect him.

"Kay Red... you... still aren't shooting up more of that shit are you?" Sun asked, already knowing the answer, but needed to hear it again. He needed to know she wasn't at risk. "No Dumbass... it felt terrible... nothing like the sweet embrace of heroin... I just hope that the damage done from that one shot... isn't that bad." Ruby spoke handing the licked clean bag to Sun and began to wrap her arms around herself again.

"Next time... just in case... a thicker hoodie would be nice. It is getting colder and I don't feel right lying to the churches..." Ruby spoke not wanting to leave but knew she had to. Just so Sun could deliver her message. Before Sun could respond Ruby hugged him, trying to steal a little bit of the extra heat as she spoke into his chest. "Thanks again Sun..."

* * *

Sun began to whistle as he opened the door to freeze at the sight of someone else in the room with Pyrrha. The white hoodie was a shock to him. He was about to ask to talk to Pyrrha in private when the person turned around.

Quickly rubbing his eyes at the sight he looked towards Pyrrha and back to the woman who looked just like a slightly older version of his friend. "Red...? How did you...? Why are you...? When did you...?" He began to sputter as Pyrrha rolled her eyes holding the box of treats out for him. "That isn't Ruby."

He was about to grab one of the cookies when he felt the woman hug him. Stopping a bit startled. "Yeah... not Red. Far too affectionate." Sun choked out as his hand was so close to food he had been consistently denied since he met with Ruby. "Thank you for helping my daughter all those years ago." The woman spoke into the man's chest as he frowned a little.

"Oh this is going to make things awkward..." Sun spoke, stopping his desperate reach for the golden brown treats. Knowing that if he was eating their snacks and once it was revealed... they would be very angry. "Well... good news... we all know who White is... or I'm assuming... Momma Red does as well."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Fun... told you guys... I have a plan. But... by down slope... I don't mean emotional. I mean the story is nearly done. Onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest #1: Well... there can be. Depends on what side you are on.**

 **Guest #2: Define 'Happy' ending. I consider the ending of my cancer au to be happy.**

 **Guest #3: Not alone there. But Sun won't unless Ruby wants him to.**

 **Guest #4 (Who I'm assuming was previously Guest #1): No... Alcohol isn't in the same vein. Hard drugs or no deal.**

 **Guest 4: good... let me know if you hear things that go bump in the night.**

 **Concerned Review: I don't find it mean by any means, so buckle up while I address your points. The sentence structure isn't as out of whack once you take into account the malleability of language. I use Irish English grammar rules largely. Which differs a lot from American English and a little from British English. As for the dialogue... I've actually heard a lot of people enjoy it because that is legitimately how my friends and I talk. Onto your next point, the filler chapters, I only consider some to be genuine filler. Others are just chapters that should have blended into others, but I just didn't feel they fit in correctly with the mood of the chapters before and the chapters after. Not so I could meet a chapter a day thing. The chapter a day is more so a happy accident because I have almost no social life right now and writing I just find to be relaxing. Finally the topic of Yang, you are forgetting the actual emotional turmoil she went through. Originally, before** **the drugs** **she was like her canon** **counterpart** **. Then she got concerned, like any sibling would if they found out that their younger sister was doing something like heroin. But then Ruby ran, where most of her anger stems from, but eventually she told herself Ruby was dead and needed to atone for failing her. Something she did as a way to cope, instead of thinking Ruby was still with this person was doing to her. But when she saw Ruby in the meeting, it reverted her mindset. She got angry again. She no longer felt the need to atone, because she felt this anger from unresolved issues. Her anger at Ruby is a partially a reflection on how Yang sees herself as less than Sun for example because Sun knew Ruby better in 4 years, compared to her 16 years knowing Ruby from birth. But, I digress, feel free to continue through the guest reviews, but if you do remember your password, please message me if you want to continue this. I'll gladly answer any and all questions you have.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Okay, writing fun... got some coffee, some bourbons, and some Urmaker videos...**

Chapter 53:

"No... I don't believe it. How could Weiss do something like that?" Summer asked as Sun got his hand smacked away from the plastic container by the red haired woman. "You need some damning evidence young man... that is my eldest daughter's fiancee..." Summer continued not wanting to believe the woman she had invited into her home, to dinners... someone she trusted... turning out to the heinous monster that had corrupted, and destroyed her youngest.

"Stop the hitting... I'm hungry..." Sun whined as Summer smacked him across the face causing him to feel like a child. He began to rub his face with the hand that was the closest to the treats. His tail began to sag as he looked towards Summer. "You may look a lot like Red... but you do not act like her..." Sun began to whisper as he desperately tried to ease the stinging sensation.

He could see the anger building in the duo's eyes. He wasn't sure at what exactly. He had just revealed who was causing Ruby to do what she was. Who had driven her to this extreme.

Seconds turned to minutes. The tension began to build till Pyrrha got fed up a little at Sun's reaction to the smack with silence causing her to snap a bit harsher than she probably intended to. "Sun!" It wasn't long before Pyrrha caught herself. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down before she spoke again.

"She would have told you something, or given you something to convince me without a shadow of a doubt." Pyrrha continued causing Sun to wince as he stopped rubbing his face, and began to look between them. The person he had sat next to just make him feel like he was a child getting scolded again. "She said ask Winter about the girl Weiss dated about six years ago... before Yang. Also not to use me if you have any messages to get to her." Sun said seeing the older woman getting ready to smack him again.

He closed his eyes and began to brace himself once more when Pyrrha rolled her eyes and moved the container closer to him. Tilting it a little causing the cookies he had desperately been trying to get at to slide down and smack lightly onto the walls of it. Without opening his eyes he reached across with his tail and grabbed the container pulling it slowly into his lap.

Rolling her eyes Pyrrha just let it happen as the blonde man began to eat one of them. Still hoping that either of the irate women wouldn't hit him, or the delicious treats in his possession. That was when Pyrrha spoke up again. "If I can't go through you... does that mean she wants me to go directly?" She really wanted it as a 'yes' answer.

"That I can tell you is a no... she is in the Menagerie... I can not stress this. Don't go. Get Cat if you desperately need to get something to her. Or any other Faunus you trust. Red is a rarity... nearly every Faunus that lives there knows she is harmless and is fine with her being there. Even the radical 'anti-human' groups don't care about her. If any other humans go... you are gambling with some very bad odds." Sun spoke finally opening his eyes, knowing they needed to know how serious he was. He did not want either of these women's blood on his hands.

Pyrrha visibly deflated at that. She had figured Ruby would go somewhere safe. But she secretly hoped it was the alleyway where she called home previously. She had even visited it every night on her walk back from running the meetings. But always found noone there. It was heart wrenching every time.

"Red got to you... but... don't worry. I don't know what her plan is fully... but she is clean nearly three weeks now. She claims it will work. It is just down to you and Cat, provided Winter tells you the truth." Sun spoke placing the container back on the desk and began to grab as many of them as he could, shoving them in into his pockets.

"But, even if she doesn't say so outright... you got to her too. Probably the only reason she hasn't turned to anything. Because... winter is starting to set in... and it is a thousand times worse than you can even think about on the streets." Sun continued as he walked towards the door. Stopping only to turn around. And face the two woman. "But seeing as I need to give her some of Momma Red's cookies... any messages? Keeping in mind this will be the last time I can until Red is done whatever it is she is doing."

"No... just tell her... I still can't cook." Pyrrha said hoping that would cause Ruby to at least come back. She just wanted Ruby to be near her again. "Will do."

* * *

As the rain belted down in large sheets Ruby ran to find the only cover she could see. The icy rain was the largest deterrent to her even finding more cardboard to use as a bed, or even something she could use to stay warm throughout the night.

She knew at some point her luck about it never raining was going to run out, but she had held out hope that she was going to be safe for a few more days at least. She knew once Sun delivered her message to Pyrrha, it wouldn't be long before she could get back into the warm apartment... wouldn't be long before she would get rid of hunger pains.

Ruby quickly ducked into the doorstep of some alleyway. Just wanting to wait, and even hope that the rain was going to let up. She knew that if she had to stay in this small doorstep, it was going to be hard. She would probably need to go without sleep which she also knew was something bad. She still was trying to get used to looking over her shoulder for her own protection again.

Her stomach began to grumble loudly. She knew the feast of a sandwich and a bag of chips at Adam's wasn't going to hold her over for long. She knew it just put off the inevitable that if Winter lied or forgot... she was going to die. She was going to die a liar who was trying to smear the current lover and engaged person of Ruby's sister.

She pulled her hood down as she began to take a seat, just so she wouldn't be in any more unneeded pain. Resting her head on her knees as she stared at the falling rain drops she frowned a little. She knew less than a month ago, she had been enjoying what was really the best part of her life. Easily the best part since she had met the white haired devil of her life.

The cascade of the jumping droplets of water had ceased causing her to look up to see Sun standing there. Smiling like always holding a small black plastic garbage bag in one hand, and an umbrella in the other. Ruby was about to yell at him for doing this when he spoke up. "I saw the rain and knew that if you weren't soaked, you maybe down some alleyway all night."

As he spoke he tossed Ruby the bag seeing her quickly jutting her head out to look down the alleyway just in case Sun was followed. "I wasn't followed Red. My hearing is better than any human's. I'd know if I was getting tailed..." Sun continued as Ruby opened the bag carefully to see the hoodie Ruby always wore for good luck. One she knew was her thickest.

She heard some shuffling around by Sun as he produced another small bag and placed it on top. "Met your mom by the way... she was with Tall Red... also she makes me feel like a child... but she makes fucking orgasmic cookies." Ruby's head shot up. She hadn't expected that. She didn't want her mom to know about it. But she also smacks really hard and again... made me feel like a child again."

Ruby opened the new bag and found some of her mother's special chocolate chip cookies. "Sounds like mom... made you feel like you did something wrong even though you didn't. How does she look though?" Ruby asked taking a bite from the treat. She wanted to just shove it down her throat, but knew... this could be the last time for a very long time she gets to eat them. She wanted to make this one thing last.

"Looks just like you... even does that thing where she plays with the hem of her white hoodie just like you do..." Sun spoke causing Ruby to look up once again. "Damn... that explains some things..."

Sun raised an eyebrow as Ruby placed the treat back into the smaller bag. "Nothing... it is just one less problem on my mind. Now please... get going... you shouldn't be in this miserable weather." Ruby spoke as Sun quickly closed the umbrella and handed it to Ruby. Letting the rain pelt him as Ruby glared.

"I don't care about this weather. I have a place I can head back to and stay warm... also a really cute doctor to give me a check up. I'm worried about you. You don't have anyone watching you anymore. You no longer are a valued customer of Adam's... some people may do things to you." Sun spoke forcing the curved umbrella handle into Ruby's open hand.

"Relax Dumbass... I haven't forgotten a lot of the things you've shown me. If all goes to plan... I should be able to go anywhere again with the exception of Schnee Manor... which I wouldn't give a flying fuck about." Ruby spoke pulling her familiar hood out of the black bag and pulled it on over her current one while sitting down. "You should really let me in on this plan Red. You know so I can at least sleep a little easier."

The expression of Sun's face was one still of concern as the water made his hair stick to his face, his clothes to his body and the hair on his tail just drooping down as he tried to keep that close to his body. Ruby sighed as she looked into what remained of the bag. To see just some more, thicker looking clothes. "If it all goes to plan... this will get back to her father... and he loathes something like this. He would strip her of her 'heiress' statues... and he would place all of her money into a stricter trust fund... meaning she can't just crush anyone's life. That is as worse as I want it to get."

Ruby's voice was so small, that Sun had to strain his hearing to hear all of her statement. "How bad can it get for her? I mean... Schnees are nearly untouchable." Sun asked, really hoping for the worse possible option. The one Ruby wanted was far too lenient for his likings. Even if it did give him his best friend... it destroyed her life. "Disowning, stricken from Schnee family history, and she ends up on the streets... very suicidal because the standards the public sees each Schnee has, it is a lot stricter behind closed doors." Ruby continued as Sun smiled a little. He found that option to be fitting. Something that Weiss deserved for harming and forcing Ruby to do anything.

"I mean... the reason she even is in a trust fund is because I did better than her consistently in school... she would get ninety nine point nine percent and I would get perfect scores..." Ruby spoke looking up at Sun who had been snickering a little. "What?" She snapped causing Sun to take a deep breath.

"I just realised... you actually fucked Papa Schnee in a schoolgirl outfit... did you ever find what her reasoning behind that was?" Sun spoke as he began to snicker once more, as Ruby rolled her eyes and spoke again, "Hindsight says either to get out of the trust or to prove I was broken."

"Okay... personal curiosity next... what is he packing?" Sun asked trying to make Ruby smile at least before he left. His laughter becoming harder and harder to control. This time soon followed by Ruby. "God... I can't stay mad at you. He is on the lower end of average." Ruby spoke soon both of them began to laugh. Sun clearly no longer caring that he was drenched from head to toe.

As the laughter began to die down, Ruby spoke up again. "Stay safe Sun... and take your umbrella back." Ruby said holding the umbrella out for him, causing the blonde man to step back. "Not mine. Swiped it from Tall Red's place. But I should probably be getting back home... bye Red." Sun said as he began to walk down the alleyway. Leaving Ruby to only say 'Bye Sun', letting it trail off. Knowing he heard her, and would continue to look out for her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay... got this chapter done... took long enough. My argument is I started to binge 'making a murderer'. But important thing, story after my two shot you guys have a choice of three, there will be a poll put up shortly after this chapter goes up, if you want to know some minor details, please private message me and I'll give you said details. Your choices are Stripper Au sequels, Asylum Au sequels, or a New one I've taken to calling imagination au. But onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest 4: Death spiral of pain and torment? Me? Never... those are like my least favourite things.**

 **Mic: I've never hidden that. I'm more than the world's only axe wielding murderous panda. I am the only Irish one. But the typos comes down to me being lazy... bamboo does not offer many nutrients.**

 **Guest #1: Sun did... that counts... right?**

 **Guest #2: I'm going to call you Cornelius... because all this switching around positions is getting crazy. Feel** **honored** **, that name is only bestowed on three other people I talk to. Alternatively... I can call you Reggie the koala bear... american dad joke. Regardless, I am to think on a different level... most of the times a lower level, because it is fun and people shouldn't rule out an idea that 'seems too far out of the norm'. My opinion is fuck the norm I want Weiss to be a mega bitch.**

 **Concerned Review: Do you mean Tai? And if that is the case it is because I've just never seen much purpose. He is mentioned as an alcoholic frequently. As for the rest, I more so chalked it down to basic human reactions that I've noticed** **throughout** **my life... so you would need to read into her character a bit more than normal. Something I often accidentally forget to make apparent. But thankfully I have people like you who call me out on shit like that. Sadly in order to fix that, now this late into the story that has at most twelve chapters left... would be hard if not impossible and most of the older chapters I've had to delete to make room to upload more chapters... so I'll admit. I screwed the pooch a little.**


	54. Chapter 54

**So, who wants more? Because let's be honest... I would give you more even if you didn't want it.**

Chapter 54:

"No. Just no. That is so racist... it actually hurts coming from you Pyrrha." Blake spoke staring at her from across the diner table. The bow atop her head seeming like it flattened due to some gust, but Pyrrha knew it was from her being very angry.

She just knew that if Blake was pushed much further that her bow was going to fall off. "Blake... seriously. It is just one time I ask you to go into the Menagerie... just once." Pyrrha knew that this was going to be an uphill battle but this entire thing had been ridiculous. The Faunus across from her didn't seem to want to listen to reason.

"No... she ran again and she started using again. Now if that was the only reason you invited me out I'm leaving." Blake said, sliding towards the end of the small bench she was sitting on when Pyrrha spoke up, "No. There is actually something else. Something I'd actually like to talk about. This time it has nothing to do with race. Sun figured out who White is and Ruby gave him something we are meant to use to verify it."

Blake didn't even wait a second before she was back in a sitting position, facing the red haired woman. "Shouldn't we get Yang then? She would love to hear who that is."

"Not if what Ruby says is true... but it makes so much sense reading over the notes I have on her... of her stories." Pyrrha could see Blake trying to add up to some conclusion before Pyrrha gave her one. But all she could come up with was someone she just knew had to be false. "If you are trying to say it is Weiss then she is ju-"

"She says if we ask Winter citing that we ask her about this," Pyrrha said producing a thin folder and handing it to Blake. "And despite what I want... Summer wants to be there. But... it makes so much sense. An attraction towards her sister, next to no regard for other people or the consequences. Minor sociopathic tendencies that I could see. Hell, she didn't even show any signs of post traumatic stress disorder from being a victim of a home invasion and possible rape." Pyrrha spoke, trying to get Weiss to see some form of reason in her argument. It just made so much sense.

Blake shook her head at the revelation. She even knew that Ruby and Weiss went to the same college... they sat in the same class... Ruby never even fought when Summer and Tai forbade Ruby to even see the person Blake knew now as 'White'.

They both just sat in silence as plates were placed in front of them. Blake never looked up from the transcribed notes. She closed the folder blushing at the thought of Ruby in the outfit Ruby had described in the story.

"As far as I know... Winter leaves Vale Wednesday to go back to Atlas... if we want to talk to her face to face... it needs to be tomorrow." Blake said as the red haired woman picked up a fry and placed it into her mouth. Loathing how it still didn't seem to compare to Ruby's cooking. "I know. I got an appointment for two pm tomorrow. I need you there just in case what Ruby said is true to help me hold Summer back... and to prove to Yang we aren't making it up."

"Fine."

* * *

Summer had no idea why she thought this was a good idea. The blonde haired man had told her this was putting her life into her own hands. It was something that in hindsight she was feeling stupid for. She reached into her hood and pulled out the silver cross she had gotten Ruby when she was a baby. She held onto it tight as she walked down another alleyway.

The smell was assaulting her nose, but she had to stay strong. Just because she knew that Ruby had suffered this smell... this cold... this depressing sight that she just knew that if she was forced to look at she wouldn't have been as strong. She couldn't even fathom how much worse off Ruby would have been.

Summer was so intent, swinging her head from one side to another to see anything that resembled her daughter. She couldn't sleep properly knowing that on the off chance Ruby was right. She couldn't wait till she went with Pyrrha to Winter's office. She didn't notice that some men had been following her.

One of them kicked accidentally kicked a can causing her to look behind her. Before she knew it she was nearly thrown into a wall as one of the largest men she had ever seen grab her hands and pin her hands above her head. Her small wrists fit perfectly into the larger man's hand.

The man staring at her, terrified Summer. The bone white mask covering his face meant that whatever was about to happen to her... she may not even make it back to her husband. Even though she couldn't see any of the men's eyes she just knew that they were roaming over her body. His hot breath made her skin crawl as he began to sniff the air around her.

"Told you guys she wasn't a Schnee. But she does look a lot like Red... do either of you guys also wonder if she is also as tight as Red?" The large man asked as the smaller two began to laugh. Summer began to furiously fight against the confines of the man's hand, as the other one drifted down and cupped her face.

His rough hands began to scrape across her face as one of the men stopped laughing. Summer's eyes quickly darted down towards where she heard him last, to see him on the ground holding his arm, almost as if that arm was broken. The only reason she had doubt about that was the small trails of red. It wasn't long before the other one stopped. She looked towards him and could see his dirty white jacket slowly becoming red around a hole in the jacket.

The man was about to turn around to find out what happened when he felt something sharp pressed into his side. Tensing up, knowing that if he moved wrong he was going to bleed out. That was when the newcomer spoke.

"Perry. I didn't kill your friends. But that woman is with me. Try anything and you are going to see what the afterlife looks like." The coldness in the voice startled Summer. She couldn't see who it was, due to this man now known as 'Perry' blocking everything behind him. But she knew it was Ruby. She would always recognise Ruby's voice. "Now... let go of her." The person demanded causing the man to let go of Summer's hands.

"Good... now, if you hurry fast, your friends can easily live. The cuts weren't deep but they will need to be treated. If I see you assaulting another woman, I will kill you and drag your corpse to Adam. We both know how much he _loves_ that." The voice continued moving the object away from his side. "Okay Red... let's not get brash..." the man spoke holding his hands up as Ruby began to slowly move him around to see his friends starting to pull themselves up.

Before Perry knew it he was pushed forward. He quickly helped the other men up and they ran quickly out of the alleyway. Before Ruby knew next she felt a hug causing her begin to fight against it.

Once Ruby could see the men leave the alleyway she spun around, tossing the shard of metal away. Quickly hugging back. She just wanted to stay there in the hug, but knew they couldn't. She just wanted to make sure her mom was safe.

"Mom... you shouldn't have come here." Ruby muttered, fighting the tears back as her mom held her tightly. She heard a small sniffle from the older woman. "I needed to see my baby again..." Summer spoke, losing the battle as she held her daughter tight. Almost as if she let go, Ruby was going to vanish into the city again.

"We can talk... but we can't here. Faunus blood, and humans nearby is not a good thing here." Ruby spoke quickly leaving the hug, grabbing her mother's hand and quickly dragged her out of the alleyway.

The way Ruby dragged her around each twist, turn and down each side street, almost like she already knew where she was going. Summer tried to keep up the best she could. She had no idea how much longer she could but thankfully they slowed down as they entered a slightly darker alleyway, one that was closer to leaving the area, back into the heart of the city.

"Mom... please... don't come back here... I may not be able to save you a second time." Ruby spoke as Summer quickly pulled her into another hug. "I want to talk to you Ruby. Not leave right now." Summer spoke as Ruby laughed a little.

"I know. That is why I brought you here. So when we are done, I know you got out safely." Ruby spoke as she walked over to a crate to move it away from the dumpster hiding it so summer could sit on something.

Once Ruby felt it was far enough she gestured for Summer to have a seat. As Ruby quickly climbed up to the top of a dumpster. Summer took a seat, unsure what Ruby was doing, but the way she was moving she simply found impressive. Ruby quickly jumped up grabbing a ladder and pulled herself up. It wasn't long before Summer say another wooden crate falling on top of the dumpster and Ruby climbing back down.

"Did you just steal that?" Summer hissed as Ruby rolled her eyes. "No. I'm going to give it back once we are done. I have no need for it otherwise. I just felt like you would worry if I sat on the wet ground. So what is it that you wanted to talk about that was so important that you had to risk your life... and nearly getting raped." Ruby didn't want to seem like she wanted her mother to leave as fast as she could. But she knew the longer Summer stayed the more risk she was placing herself in.

"Who is 'White'?" Summer asked as Ruby groaned. "I know you were there when Sun told Pyrrha. Weiss is 'White'. Weiss is an evil bitch that has done countless things to me that I would rather not get into right now... don't let her know you know that though. I have no idea how far she has dug her harpy like claws into Yang... and unlike when I beat you... Yang is a lot stronger." Ruby spoke gesturing to her face that still had a bruise.

Summer walked closer to Ruby and moved the hoods down to see how bad it looked. Something that Ruby would have fought if anyone except Sun tried it. But Ruby just never realised how much she missed her mom's concern over her well being.

"I don't blame you for that Ruby. With the exception of a few bruises that healed rather fast on my face... I was just shaken up. But didn't you last see Yang th-"

"Three weeks yes. And I had to take that beating..." Ruby began finally moving Summer's hand away from her face and pulled her hoods back up. "I had to protect Sun... he finally got off the streets. His life was picking up. I'm just a fuck up. A smart one yes... but a fuck up regardless." Ruby continuing looking down, taking the hem of the sleeves and began to play with them.

"I don't see you as that Ruby... I see you as my daughter. One that got mislead... but if Weiss is really White... then... how will her sister be able to verify your story?" Summer asked taking the make shift seat again. She didn't want to see Ruby looking at her worried. It felt wrong to her. "Not many Schnees get yelled at in their Manor from someone dressed as a schoolgirl... I would have stuck in her mind. As well as another thing... but I'm intentionally keeping you in the dark. Trust me... there is a lot you didn't hear about at the meetings... a lot that I even repressed until recently."

Summer could see Ruby holding herself clearly meaning she was cold. That was when she recognised the older hoodie Ruby was wearing. One she knew that meant a lot to Ruby. "Mom... when you leave... but the cross back inside your shirt. People don't see it as a religious thing. They see it as potential money." Ruby spoke standing up, getting ready to leave. Quickly looking around to make sure they were alone once she was sure she lunged in to hug the woman. "Please be safe getting home mom. Don't take alleyways or other back ways at this time of night... and it is for the best that you don't come back here. If you need me... get Pyrrha to send a message somehow... or get Blake to deliver it."

"I love you Ruby."

"I love you too mom."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well... fanfiction's review system is being a bitch again. But Summer and Ruby met again finally, I'm going to go make something to eat... play a bit of my ps3... and watch youtube. Onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest 4: I get a lot of enjoyment. And telling me that... doesn't really do anything. Just means I know I can be a bit more targeted... but I say blanket bomb this shit.**

 **Guest #1: Yes... a decent plan... I wonder how that plan can** _ **possibly**_ **backfire.**


	55. Chapter 55

**More writing, yay... got some bourbons and my fluffy wolf hat... this is going to be fun.**

Chapter 55:

Pyrrha began to crack her knuckles as she opened her office door, to see Summer standing there with her cat Faunus friend. A red hand print across her face along with a sullen look. Almost like she just got punished for something.

Before Pyrrha could ask she felt a smack across her face with the slightly irritated woman speaking. "How dare you attempt to leave me out of this!?" Pyrrha could feel the red hand print just radiate heat as s he began to rub it. Feeling like a child all over again.

"I'm sorry... but, I stand by it. You may not like the answers we get. I was just trying to prevent you from smacking one of the most powerful women in the world out of anger towards what she let happen to Ruby." Pyrrha whispered as she pulled her hand back from her face, walking towards Blake. Hissing a little as she spoke to Blake directly, "Why did you tell her?"

"I can never lie to her. Just like how Yang can never lie to her." Blake whispered back as Summer glared at them. "In the last twenty four hours, I've not only heard Yang may be in a relationship with the woman that destroyed Ruby. I've nearly been killed, and saw Ruby violently attack my attackers and threatened them." Summer spoke holding an accusatory finger up at them. Practically demanding that they treat her correctly. Not like they had been.

As Summer took a few more steps closer, it caused both of the remaining duo to take a step back away from her. "Now, are we going to have a problem?" Both Blake and Pyrrha shook their heads as Summer's demeanour changed from being angry to the just a smiling, almost innocent look again.

"Good, now let's go. And depending on what happens, we may need to stop by the funeral home... I do not want Yang in danger if Weiss is really as bad as what Ruby says." Summer continued as she began to herd the other two out of small reception area in front of Pyrrha's office.

Both the cat Faunus and the red haired woman just followed the eldest one of the trio towards the elevator. Pyrrha didn't want to question why Summer had jumped straight to the violent option, but she was more so concerned about what she said about Ruby.

She could have sworn Sun told the both of them not to go to the Menagerie. Just for their safety. Once they entered the elevator and the doors closed Pyrrha had to know why she did something so foolish. She had heard stories about how bad it could get for humans inside there.

"Hey Summer... why did you go to the Menagerie? Sun told us not to." Pyrrha said as Blake turned around as fast as she possibly could. She couldn't believe she didn't connect that faster. Summer had put her life in great danger just to find Ruby. Before Summer could even respond Blake hugged her tightly. "Please Summer... don't go back there... I... I..."

"I was fine Blake. Don't worry." Summer said returning the hug as she looked towards Pyrrha. "I had to hear it from her herself. And she even saved me... but don't worry. She gave me a speech about not doing that again... but if it is the only way I can see her again... I'll do it without a second's thought."

* * *

The waiting room was freezing to Pyrrha. Almost as if she knew deep down the answer she was going to get wasn't going to be satisfying to her. And in truth, it wasn't. On one hand, she would find out that she had been manipulated for years into thinking that Weiss' innocent mask was all Pyrrha could see. To the point of denial that everything she heard that pointed towards her, made her think against the opposite.

But on the other hand, she would find out that Ruby had been manipulating her the entire time. The simple fact both options were terrible to Pyrrha. She could lose someone she had been friends with for years. Or she could lose the woman that made her happy and feel safe. If Pyrrha was being honest with herself, she would say she felt an attraction towards Ruby. She knew that was why she held onto Ruby's pillow every night.

She could see Blake clinging to Summer out of what she just knew was a little bit of fear. Pyrrha couldn't blame her. Even if half the rumours were true, that would still leave Blake needing to fear a lot of terrible things. And just because Weiss may seem nice, this may destroy what trust Blake has with the Schnee family.

Summer just let the Faunus next to her hug her as Summer rubbed Blake's arm slowly to try and ease the tense, fearful woman. She couldn't believe how happy she was Yang wasn't here. Despite how much more at ease Blake would be just from all the cat related jokes, as well as the fact Yang has a number of fighting titles that would offer better protection than a woman in her fifties. No she was happy Yang wasn't there, knowing how easy it was for her to jump to violence. Even now.

The room they were in was just a large waiting area, the only sounds that penetrated the silence was a loud ticking clock and the fast key presses of the receptionist. The receptionist that was at the desk next to the large double doors just continued to work ignoring the trio that sat in the same room. Never sparing a glance away from the computer for more than a few seconds.

It was actually maddening to Pyrrha. She could see Winter through a pane of glass that she had no one else in there. Meaning they had been forced to sit out in the room they currently sat for five minutes.

Pyrrha looked back up to the clock, smiling at the thirty seconds that remained before her appointment caused her to stand up and fixing her outfit. Seeing this Summer and Blake joined her. The receptionist picked up the white phone and just let out an 'Okay Miss Schnee' to hang up the phone, and look back at the computer and spoke. "Miss Schnee will see you now."

Pyrrha shook her head as she walked to the doors and opened one smiling at the sight of the white haired woman standing up from her desk gesturing to the seats in front of her desk causing the trio to sit down.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Winter spoke taking her seat once again, genuinely curious as to what was so important that would cause not only Pyrrha but two other people join her. "We are trying to surprise Weiss wit-" Pyrrha started to only get cut off by Winter. "I am sorry, I was under the suspicion you would tell me the truth for your reason."

"Tell me about Weiss' girlfriend from about six years ago. Before she started to date Yang." Summer spoke wanting to remove the way Pyrrha and Winter was going to dance around the topic. She didn't want Yang to stay in an area with Weiss if she really was as toxic as what she had heard Ruby talk about.

Winter leaned back in her chair smiling fondly at the memory. "I haven't thought about her in a long time." Winter crossed one of her legs over the other. "I haven't been yelled at like that since I was a child. You kind of remind me of her Summer." Winter continued noticing the way the raven haired woman and the brunette just gripped the arms of the chair tightly.

"She was interesting... but I don't think they went out much longer after that. Weiss then got checked into rehab for a month stay. Which was a pity... I actually preferred that girl. If only she could have had that same bite towards Weiss. It might have saved her what ever happened to cause her to come back to me a few days later to apologise." Winter spoke as she began to press her fingers together forming a small tent like structure.

"What was her name again?" Winter asked as Pyrrha grabbed Summer's arm lightly. "This is going to irk me. She was young too... about six years younger than Weiss... what was her name?"

"Was it Ruby?" Pyrrha asked as Winter spun a little bit in her chair to face them directly. "That was it. I wonder what happened to her. Why did this come up?" Winter asked, she could see the way all three women facing her seemed to become very angry. "She is my other daughter who had just started to get clean when she was forced to use again."

Winter seemed to smile a little at that. "That explains a fair bit. Weiss has always had a thing for sister. As well as the missing jewellery. All the really valuable family heirlooms still remained after the home invasion, and why she requested more money from her trust." Winter spoke as Summer stood up and was about to reach across the table and beat the woman who had seen her countless times before, and at any point could have told her this.

Before Summer could react Pyrrha stood up. "Thank you for telling us this. We need to leave." Pyrrha said grabbing hold of Summer's wrist, and began to tug her and Blake back towards the door. "Thank you for this visit then." Winter spoke standing up as the trio left once the door was closed she sat back down.

She picked up her phone and smiled as her fingers dialled a number as she pressed it to her ear. She just knew this was going to be fun.

* * *

"WHY DID YOU TELL THEM!" Weiss yelled into her phone. She was slammed her fist onto her desk, getting ready to march down to Winter's office to have this conversation face to face. Weiss could hear a little bit of laughing coming from the other end. She knew this wasn't Winter's practical joke laugh.

This was Winter's wanting to test her laugh. One that had caused some minor discomfort in the past. " _Because Weiss, they asked and you've yet to give me a real reason as to why you have ever even began to destroy this girl's life. Along with me being personally curious as to how you are going to get out of this hole. I mean father is very interested as well. Only reason I'm calling you._ "

Weiss could just hear the eagerness in Winter's voice. The same voice that she always idolised. The same one that recently took on the sound of a knell. Weiss had no idea how Yang was going to react once it got to her. Something she could guarantee with one hundred percent accuracy, the only question was when it would make it back to Yang. She didn't want to lose Yang. She couldn't lose her love.

" _I suppose I should let you go and do damage control. Are we still on for dinner tonight? I missed seeing you face to face._ " Winter asked causing Weiss to take a deep breath in. She wanted to say a lot of things to Winter at this point. Amongst the top of the list included a long list of expletives, and some variation of the word 'no'... but for some reason she couldn't. She wanted to, how desperately she wanted to. But she couldn't.

"Yes. Thanks to you, it may just be the two of us." Weiss held back her anger, knowing Winter was going to be all sorts of happy from that simple fact. Something Weiss was sure was the real reason she told the two other most important people to Yang, and someone who clearly just wouldn't let Ruby become another faceless animal of the concrete jungle. " _Good. Bye Weissy._ "

Before Weiss could even respond she heard a dial tone. Weiss slammed her phone back onto the receiver as she took some deep breaths. She needed to come up with some way to get Ruby gone for good at this point. She could no longer play with Ruby. She needed to crush Ruby. That was when she remembered something Ruby had mentioned when Roman helped Weiss out.

Smiling Weiss picked up the phone again and quickly dialled a number and pressed the phone to her ear. Once she heard someone pick up Weiss' smile grew. "Cinder... I'm going to need you to do something that benefits us both..."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ohhh... looks like they know now. And Winter seems like a little bit of a bitch. And last I checked the poll is even... there is a three way tie people... come on** **, i put it up to prevent indecision. And Momma Red getting slap happy to Pyrrha and Blake for trying to remove her I find funny.** **But the reviews are still busted, but I can address the guests right now, so onto them...**

 **Guest 1: I wasn't going to... but now I'm tempted to. And Weiss was 'people' regardless... just a bit of a... and I can't believe this will come off as a bit weak, a mega bitch.**

 **Guest 4: NEVER! You must feel! And if you want to feel worse... you should read this other story of mine called 'Hazy Shade Of Winter'... that'll make you feel.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Welp... let's see what's happening back on the farm.**

Chapter 56:

"Thanks for this Velvet... I owe you a big one... my friend" Pyrrha started, shooting a look towards her raven haired friend. Blake just held up her middle finger as she turned the wheel. "Keeps playing the race card but I think it is more so because she has a phobia of going to the Menagerie" Pyrrha continued her point as she looked towards Summer in the front seat.

" _Are you sure she is a nice human? I don't think Coco would be able to stay out of the Menagerie if some human tried to hurt me like Cardin did._ " Pyrrha frowned at the timid voice. She knew that was one of the larger fears Velvet had. "Velvet... I promise you, if she does get violent, it won't be towards you."

Pyrrha didn't want Velvet to panic more than she seemed to be already starting to panic. "Velvet... can you do me another favour and just take some deep breaths. You sound like you are about to go into a panic attack." Pyrrha spoke softly, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding once she heard some steady, deep breaths coming from the other end of the phone. "Better?"

" _Better._ " Velvet began as she took one more breath. " _Just how am I meant to find this girl?_ "

"There isn't many humans in that part of the city. Even fewer that are comfortable and not going to get harmed. But if you need some sort of proof... I'm sure you can ask someone to point you towards a girl named Red?" Pyrrha said hoping that Velvet wouldn't have much trouble finding the brunette. " _I think I may know her... I'll call you later Doctor Nikos... bye._ " Once Pyrrha heard that she said her own and hung up.

She let out a sigh as she placed her phone back into her pocket. ' _At least there is a chance that Velvet actually does know and hopefully trusts Ruby if that is the case._ _This day needs some sort of good news. Because telling Yang is going to be the hardest battle we've had yet._ ' Pyrrha thought as she rested her head on the back of the seat.

Still slightly miffed that she was forced into sitting in the back of the car, but was glad that she was able to stop both of the people sitting in front of her from assaulting Winter, Weiss or both. Even though it was already a hard thing to get them to the car and even harder to get them to agree it would be best to go to Yang over Tai.

The fact that Tai would be relatively easy to convince as long as he was sober was something that Pyrrha had to take into consideration if the rest just seemed to want to beat Weiss to a sickly shade of purple and yellow from the bruises that would litter her body. Something that despite how good that sounded, and how probably how much better it would feel, was a bad idea. It would have the potential of them going to jail at best.

* * *

Yang yawned as she opened her front door, slightly shocked that she saw Pyrrha and her mom with Blake but knew that it wasn't unheard of for them to talk. She let out another yawn as she walked back into her house leaving the door open.

She could see them following her, seconds after Summer closed the door. Yang was too tired to question that as she walked into the kitchen, smiling at the small note next to the coffee machine.

 _Sorry I had to leave early. Don't forget we are still dining with Winter and Father tonight._

Yang quickly crushed the note in her hand and poured herself a cup. She figured that if they wanted one, they could get their own. Turning around as she lifted the mug and took large gulps the still hot, black lava. She could just barely see over the edge of the mug the expressions on their faces.

Pyrrha had one of concern, almost like she had to tell her something and knew violence was going to be Yang's answer. Not that Yang would. Unless this had something to do with Ruby. Then she would most likely jump to violence. Or at least violent outburst.

Blake looked like she was about ready to pounce onto Yang to prevent her from doing something violent. Which again made no sense to the blonde fighter. She had no reason to jump to that. She would rather just finish her coffee, go do her workout and then have a late lunch.

Finally there was Summer. The fear on her face was apparent. Almost like Ruby had attacked her again. Yang just knew that if Ruby was that dumb she would rush to beat Ruby to death. She just barely was able to contain her white hot fury at Ruby shooting up again. Something Yang knew Ruby should be grateful for Weiss being there. Yang just knew that if Weiss wasn't, Pyrrha wouldn't stand a chance pulling Yang off her.

After a few minutes of them just staring at her, Yang continuing to gulp down the coffee in her hand. Causing the mug to soon run dry she spoke up. "Seriously... guys stop looking at me like that. Bad enough I'm going to need to start my ritual earlier... one I know you know very well kitty." Yang punctuated her statement by turning around to the remaining pot of coffee and smiled again.

She quickly poured herself another cup. "Yang... sweetie... can you please have a seat?" Summer asked as Yang turned back around. She could see a look of outright fear in Summer's eyes. "Mom... what happened?" Yang asked as Summer again just looked at her. "Please sweetie?"

Yang knew what the tone Summer was using meant. The way it was just dripping with concern for what Yang was going to do at that exact minute once she said was going to cause Yang to react. Something that Yang just knew would happen if it was what she thought about.

Not wanting to fight her mother Yang just jumped up onto the counter behind her and got comfortable. She grabbed her mug that was next to her and gestured for them to talk. She wanted this to be over with. Just so they can have this ritual of them thinking Yang will over react, and Yang not over reacting.

"We figured out who 'White' is..." Pyrrha said as Yang was about ready to jump, but knew that Ruby wasn't worth it anymore. She had thrown every chance to get better just out the window. But that burning curiosity was already forcing her to find out. She needed to know.

"No idea why you three are so concerned about Ruby anymore... but sure why not tell me who that she devil is." Yang said tilting the cup taking a drink smiling as she could finally get the answer she wanted to satisfy her curiosity.

Pyrrha gestured Blake to a closer spot next to Yang. Blake rolled her eyes and jumped onto Yang's lap to make sure Yang couldn't move. "Kitty... my mother is present..." Yang teased as Blake flicked the blonde's forehead.

"Keep in mind we have proof... but White... is... Weiss." Pyrrha spoke as Yang jumped up, nearly throwing Blake down with ease. Almost as if she wasn't there to begin with. "Bullshit! Just pure bullshit! Whoever told you that is lying." Yang shouted glaring at them. She could see the look in their eyes. Just the terror that Yang would react worse than she already has.

"Between Winter and Ruby saying it. In front of more than one person there, and everything adds up... perfectly. Even the fact you've said Weiss has had been in rehab, but she wouldn't say for what... Winter just told us it was heroin. Everything makes sense." Summer spoke as Yang looked at her. "Mom. You know Weiss. You all know Weiss. Winter just hates Weiss a little because Weiss couldn't be kept down. This is just Ruby looking for a way to not get shunned by everyone and using Winter as a tool for that." Yang continued to shout, hoping that her yelling would destroy their silly ideas of Weiss being a manipulative bitch like that.

Summer walked towards Yang who was tensing up, getting ready to strike, almost like a snake. Only calming down once Summer cupped her face softly. Diverting her gaze down the few inches till she was staring into Summer's eyes. Hoping that that was going to be enough to deliver her message.

"Yang... I wouldn't lie to you about something like this... but if you need more proof... ask Weiss about her story of when men broke in again. I'm sure you've memorised that. Ask her about the girl she dated before you. She lied about the break in... she will lie about the girl she dated." Summer spoke softly getting Yang to calm down marginally. But Yang still wanted to hit someone.

She just didn't know where Ruby was. She couldn't stand the fact Ruby was going to drag Weiss through the mud just because she Yang wouldn't treat her like her little sister again. "Mom... I need to go train... please..." Yang whispered as Summer's careful cupping turned into a full on hug. Holding her blonde daughter tightly. "Please my Little Dragon... don't do this for Ruby... but do it for me."

"Okay Mom."

* * *

Velvet grabbed her long ears and tugged them down a little. She had never felt at ease in this part of town. Even if she grew up in this part, she still never felt easy. The constant looking over her shoulder, the stench, the constant crimes happening.

She had to admit that while if she was right with who she thought this person was... it still surprised her that any human was accepted this deep into the slummy part of the city. The place that had killed humans for no reason but for being a human near the fringe barrier of it.

Velvet craned her neck down one alleyway trying to see if she could see anyone. That was when she saw a distinct red hoodie amongst the murky black and brown of the setting sun filtering through the alleyway.

Rubbing the tips of her round tipped ears, she walked down the alleyway, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone else. She didn't want to interrupt anyone else trying to sleep a little bit more. She looked down to see the woman she thought was the Red she was meant to be looking for. Just her eyes closed.

Not sure what to say Velvet's voice just began to croak a little bit, when Ruby spoke up. "Stop staring and just move on. I'm just a human." Ruby never opening her eyes, she just felt the pair of eyes looking at her. Something that was a minor pet peeve of hers right now.

"I'm sorry... I just need to ask... do you know Doctor Nikos?" Velvet asked, her voice breaking. Ruby's eyes shot open as she met the rabbit Faunus' eyes. Causing Ruby to smirk a little. "Say what you want... Pyrrha does know how to get a message to people." Ruby said gesturing to a spot just across from her.

"I take it you are a patient of hers?" Ruby asked as Velvet looked around for some dry place to have a seat... or at least a place that was off the ground. She couldn't find one. Frowning she took a seat on a small curb next to where Ruby pointed. "Yeah... small world. But I don't really want to talk about our meetings." Velvet said as Ruby just smiled at the woman.

"That's okay. I mean... I'm back on the streets, got the shit kicked out of me to protect my friend. And my hateful bitch of an ex may have won." Ruby said closing her eyes again, as she rested her head back against the wall again. Eyes closed just wanting to enjoy the quietness of the alleyway. "Actually... Doctor Nikos wants me to tell you something about how they talked to her and now believe you."

Ruby began to chuckle at that. Smiling a little at that. She knew that it wouldn't be much longer before she could be in a warm house again. Maybe even talk to her mom and dad in an area they wouldn't be at risk at getting killed.

"You made my night Velvet... I don't think I can go to sleep now... may go steal some booze and celebrate."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, got some tasty toast, some coffee, and about to play some PS3. Hope you guys enjoyed this, not much longer till the end left. Onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest 1: Is this a challenge? Because to quote the greatest character ever, Barney Stinson "Challenge Accepted!"**

 **Guest: Is this fun? I'm not sure...**

 **Guest 4: 1 I like Winter as well... but please. It may not go the way you think. 2 Yes... right in the feels. I do love causing feels. 3 You should worry. And I won't deal with 'happy' endings on face value. Just you wait.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Got some Monty Python... and some beer... let's see if this won't backfire.**

Chapter 57:

Ruby smiled as she took her seat on the small park bench as she pulled the bottle hiding from her the view of prying eyes inside her large hoodie. She ignored the look the brown haired girl was giving her as she ripped the cap off the bottle and tossed it onto the pavement in front of her.

She ignored the concerned look she was receiving as she tilted the bottle up taking a big drink of the amber liquid. Ignoring the burning feeling of it seemingly tearing her throat apart from the inside out.

It wasn't long before the need for air won out as she pulled the bottle away, she began to cough a little. She had forgotten how much alcohol burned when it was being drank in large amounts, but the pseudo guilt the Faunus was trying to force onto her was a minor annoyance.

Ruby held the bottle out to the Faunus who shook her head covering her nose. Almost as if the smell was going to cause her to get sick. Not that Ruby would be able to blame her. She just felt the need to celebrate. All that remained was Yang finding out, hopefully Yang not beating her, and for Pyrrha to get the message back she can leave the streets again.

"Suit yourself." Ruby stated as she slide down in her seat and took another large gulp from the bottle to lower it and rest it on her knee again. She was enjoying, the way the few lights lit just enough of the pathway just enough for her to find her way back.

"Why did you steal that?" Velvet asked as she looked out towards the darkness. She was deeply surprised that everyone seemed to pay Ruby no more mind than they paid her. She was under the suspicion that most if not all that lived in the area had an unhealthy hatred for everyone.

Ruby just seemed to ignore the anger and drank. Velvet was about to make some comment when Ruby spoke up again. "Because, I am homeless, broke, and celebrating. It isn't like I asked you to steal it. You still have plausible deniability. So relax about it." Ruby continued as she lifted the bottle once more to her lips. About to take another drink when she recognised someone approaching.

"Velvet... I'd love to continue this... but if I were you... I'd leave now. Or at the very least pretend you are deaf for the next while." Ruby spoke as Velvet looked towards the direction Ruby was looking in, seeing a tail sway as the clearly male figure seeming to develop a small skip in his step as Ruby held the bottle out for whoever it was.

Velvet tried to debate if she should really just run like what Ruby had told her to, but she couldn't she felt that if Ruby was going to be killed, or maimed, she would owe Pyrrha at least that explanation. But she really hoped it wouldn't get to that. She really wanted Ruby to be safe.

Before she hoped the concern became apparent for her, Ruby spoke up, "What you want Dumbass!" Velvet winced at the loud sound. She knew it wasn't intentional but that didn't make it hurt any less. She heard some laughing from the male newcomer as he took the bottle from Ruby.

"Cat called me... figured you wouldn't be celebrating like this. I mean... your sister has her head up her ass..." Sun spoke finally noticing the timid looking rabbit girl next to Ruby. He could see that she was about ready to jump and run at any second.

"Sun... I know what you're thinking... don't. Simply don't." Ruby commented, hoping that Velvet could take the joke. She knew it was a bad joke, but she also didn't want the girl who had became more and more skittish. "Velvet... I was joking. Sun isn't going to do anything except make you wish I stole a second bottle."

The brown haired woman began to relax at that but the monkey Faunus began to walk over and took a seat on the back of the bench. Taking a drink from the bottle, and handed it back to Ruby. The trio just seeming to enjoy the time of the night, as Velvet began to rub her ears. Ruby and Sun weren't sure if it was from the chill in the air, or from some nervous reaction.

Ruby could see how she was about to jump at any given stimuli at this point. "Velvet... seriously. I was joking. Just take some deep breaths." Ruby said as Velvet looked to her. "It is just some people are talking... and what they are talking about is bad..."

"Like stealing some booze bad? Or 'we need to murder the witness' bad." Sun asked quickly taking the bottle from Ruby right before she was to take a drink. "The I have an ex-boyfriend who just entered the park here with his friends bad..." Velvet spoke her ear rubbing began to become fervours.

Ruby looked at her, with one eyebrow raised as she took the bottle back from Sun. "Isn't he a human? That is stupid for him to enter this part... I mean... it is the fastest way to get stabbed." Ruby asked as Velvet nodded. Her voice seemingly lost to the throws of fear. Ruby smiled a little as she turned to Sun.

"Don't worry... I got nothing right now. Red and me won't let some jackass hurt you." Sun spoke as he took out his phone and quickly dialled a number. "Hey Red... do you think he'd bring me a sandwich if I asked? I mean... this is an interesting predicament."

"He is your brother... so maybe. He most likely won't." Ruby spoke as she picked up the upright cap on the ground up and twisted it back on. "Hey Velvet... hold this, and don't move. If you really don't want to see him and his friends getting beaten... close your eyes." Ruby continued passing the bottle to the brown haired girl, nearly laughing at the way Velvet jumped a lot as Sun climbed off his spot closing his phone.

"He said he'll be around in about five minutes... was having a party and everything. So there is going to be some more." Sun said smiling as he grabbed his hands behind his back and pushed his chest out. "Don't take too much zeal in this. You still drank most of my goddamn whiskey... you owe me a bottle."

Sun just shook his head as he began to crane his neck from side to side. "That doesn't apply unless you bought it."

"Whatever Dumbass. Just let's get this over with."

* * *

Yang had a seat at the table, already loathing the dress that Weiss had insisted on. Yang never liked the feeling of a dress, but she also knew how much Winter despised her. That had become apparent from the lie Winter had told her mom and friends.

Weiss had a million thoughts flooding her mind. She wasn't sure if Yang knew and was biding her time. Or if they went to Tai first. She needed to know. Just so she knew how much she would need to fix this. It was a problem to Weiss. In the last five hours she had gone through those two outcomes. Weiss already knew it was going to be impossible to convince Blake that Winter was lying... but she knew it would be impossible to convince Yang if she bought into them. She needed to know if her world would become that much smaller. She didn't want to lose Yang.

The blonde could see constantly Weiss looking ready like she was about snap for whatever reason, and feared what Yang would do. Yang reached over under the table and grabbed Weiss' thigh, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Relax. Knowing your dad's record, he won't make it. And you know your sister and me may not get along but we can fake it though." Yang spoke as Weiss grabbed the edge of her hand and squeezed back. She loved that Yang could reassure her and make her more nervous at the same time.

The mystery was only amplified once Weiss saw her sister walking into the room, taking long dignified strides Winter took to the table as the waiter quickly pulled the chair out for Winter to take a seat. The smile on her face Weiss knew was one hiding shock. Winter was in the same position as Weiss was when she got home. Yang was there.

It was the only thing that was making her doubt they told Yang. It was the only thing she was thankful for right now. She still had her love.

"I am surprised you are here Brute." Winter said as picked up the menu with great dignity. The type that Weiss had to admit she was jealous of. "Can't do this foreplay today Winter. I'm still pissed by the lies you spread about Snowpea. So let's try to keep this at least a little civil." Yang said as she picked up the nu with her free hand as Weiss squeezed it.

"I assure you, civility is my nature. But I assure you, if I was to lie, you would not know it."

* * *

Adam stood holding the man with a large knife in his side, his arm twisted forcing the man down onto his knees in front of the rabbit girl. The fear in her eyes was obvious, but Adam didn't care. Taking his hand off the knife he placed his boot onto the man's back and forced him to bow before the girl.

"Now. Tell the woman you are sorry or I'm breaking your arm." Adam spoke in a chilling tone, one that Ruby was relaxing as the other men with the larger man were being held down by some of the people Adam's gang holding them down as Sun grabbed the bottle handing it to Ruby.

"I'm not apologising to that bitch!" The man spat as Adam pushed further down on his boot causing him to scream. "Did you know, that bull Faunus have this uncanny ability to ignore pain... one I know humans who aren't drugged up don't have." Adam spoke in the same chilling tone as Ruby just laughed a little.

Velvet turned to Ruby who just shrugged and took a seat. Velvet could see some blood from Ruby's busted lips flowing, her eye on the side of Velvet was bruised a little. "Adam. Remove the knife. He'll be in more pain and will be bleeding out. Right now that knife is like a cork on a wine bottle." Ruby said and could see the fear on the large brunette's face. It just grew a thousand fold.

Sun smiled taking the bottle from Ruby and took a drink. "I'm sorry!" the downed man yelled as Velvet looked at the man, one that she had never heard him say. Adam looked up towards the rabbit Faunus and asked. "That good enough for you? Personally I'd make him lick my boots." Adam spoke as Velvet nodded.

"Be glad that rabbit girl is being nice. If I ever hear you entering the Menagerie again, I'm going to kill you. If I hear you have even said a bad word about this nice girl, you are going to wish I killed you." Adam said kicking the beaten man letting go of his arm and took the knife out of him. "Take them to just outside the area and give them a once over to make sure my message is clear." Adam demanded as they nodded in acknowledgement.

Once they began to carry them off Adam walked over to Sun and took a seat dragging the sides of the blood coated knife across his pants. Ruby held the bottle out to him causing him to take a drink. "Haven't had a fight like that in a while... what did you see in him?" Adam asked as Sun stole the bottle from him.

"He made me feel special and then became very abusive... and I took Red's advice and left him." Velvet said as Adam laughed. "Sounds like Red." Adam laughed as Ruby took a large drink.

"I stand by it if that proved anything." Ruby laughed as Velvet had to address the question that had been brewing since she closed her eyes once the fight started. "You... you wouldn't have killed him right?"

She desperately wanted the answer to be a 'no it was just a threat' but couldn't rule out what this man would say. "If you weren't happy with that, then yes. If he enters this area again, yes. The only human allowed in and not going to get some sort of racism or violence is Red." Adam spoke as Ruby laughed. "I should walk you home." Adam said standing up offering a hand to Velvet which she took.

Right before they walked off, Adam turned to Ruby. "By the way Red... word has it, Cinder is being influenced to call in your debt. We both know, Menagerie walls, aren't going to protect you... be careful"

"Don't worry about me. Worry about your Dumbass brother." Ruby responded as Adam laughed a little. "You've got that covered. Seriously, stay safe Red."

"I will Adam. Velvet, stay close to Adam. He'll keep an eye out for you." Ruby said leaning back on the bench as Velvet nodded and wrapped her arms around one of Adam's. As they walked off Sun waited for a few minutes before he spoke up. "You don't think the bitch would do that do you?"

Ruby looked at the near empty bottle and took a small sip. "I don't know Sun. I could never read her."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, I would like to take this point to suggest a story for you all to go read. It is called 'Can You Sleep At Night' by DusktoDawn** **B** **arbatos. But plug aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and liked the vast difference between between Yang fighting Winter... and Ruby fighting to protect someone... I like it. Onto the guest review...**

 **Guest 1: Go ahead. If you do can you pick me up some Whiskey. My stash is a bit low.**

 **Guest: Is it? I feel a little Sweevil now.**

 **Guest 4: You shouldn't feel threatened. Just know I'm keeping the characters hostage and I will set this shit on fire to get a reaction out of people.**


	58. Chapter 58

**More writing... yay!**

Chapter 58:

Yang slammed her fist onto the table surface. Infuriate at the turn in conversation. She could take the constant insulting when it was directed at her. She hadn't even spared a second in joining the mocking of Ruby in the past. But to Yang the list of things that she found appropriate for Winter to mock stopped there.

She could see the look on Winter's face, one of shock, but pride as well. Almost like she was taking a certain amount of glee in her voice. Almost like she wanted that reaction. Almost like she was biding her time till that exact moment.

"I am truly sorry you are too much of a pig headed brute to see it. She has a habit of toying with people. Which is why I am positive that is the reason she is dating you. Just to get back at me for something." Winter said as her knife carefully sliced through the meat on the plate. Glad the night had taken this turn. Winter just got a certain amount of joy out of mocking Yang in front of her, knowing that she could never lift a hand towards her.

Weiss had at least some joy in the fact Winter pressured Yang enough to have Yang spill that she knew about it and was confident it was a lie. But with how much Yang was yelling at Winter... it was causing Weiss the same minor distress four years ago. She didn't like people treating Winter like that. People should be treating the eldest Schnee with nothing but respect. It only made sense to Weiss.

Winter was the perfect Schnee in her eyes. Never making a mistake in her life. Weiss' constant attempts at catching up always seemed to fall short. With the one exception of Yang... Weiss knew Yang was perfect for her. Unlike Ruby, Yang wouldn't let her just walk over her. Unlike Ruby Yang actually made her feel something besides contempt. Yang made Weiss feel like Winter made Weiss feel.

She couldn't take much more of this and it was maddening to her. She had no idea how she was able to win this situation.

"Seriously Winter, if you want to insult me fine. But don't you dare say Weiss is some sort of shrew that fucked up my sister. Weiss is fucking perfect and one more comment about it and I don't care about the backlash. I will start swinging." Yang yelled causing Weiss to just grab her arm and attempted to tug her back into the seat. She didn't want this situation to escalate much further.

"Win... don't escalate this further. Leave Yang alone." Weiss could see a smile develop on Winter's face. It was making Weiss question a little bit. She had never seen that smile on Winter. ' _How the fuck can Yang get that reaction!_ '

Winter carefully picked up her napkin and dabbed away at the corner of her mouth. "Take a deep breath dear sister. I would perish the thought of angering that brute that claims to be female. I have just been having some fun. I mean... it has been nearly four years since the last time. So I find it amusing. Especially as last time it was your girlfriend getting told to leave the room. But I suppose even you can surprise me from time to time." Winter spoke as she stood with the dignity that Yang had grown accustomed to.

"I heard if you want to know the truth, you need to hear it from the horse's mouth." Winter said as she placed the piece of cloth onto her plate. "Weiss, I shall see you next month. Good bye."

With that Winter left the empty restaurant. Yang let out a huff as she finally relented and let Weiss pull her back into the seat she once occupied. She was furious by this. She knew Winter knew the only reason Yang didn't throw a punch was because her Snowpea was there. It was that simple.

"How dare she? This isn't your fault Weiss. She is just lucky you were here." Yang spat as Weiss rubbed Yang's arm. "It's okay Yang..."

* * *

Ruby smiled as Sun took a seat next to her. The man was enjoying the sun rising. He had no idea how he could forget about how fun it was to watch the sunrise, slightly tipsy or not. The way the frigid air was smacking them in the face was more than enough to keep him awake. It was like nature had been forcing it.

Ruby passed the nearly empty bottle over to the Faunus who took a drink. Smiling as he looked at the dregs of the bottle. Ruby began to paw at his arm as she swung her legs over the edge of the building. Sun handed the bottle to the brunette who quickly finished it off.

Looking at the empty glass Ruby just laughed a little and tossed it behind them. "Right... three bottles... across seven hours... I think it is time to call it. Don't want to continue the proud tradition of becoming an alcoholic... to go with any other sort of genetic damage I got from my parents." Ruby continued to laugh, soon joined by Sun who stopped and turned to her. "Don't tell Momma Red I laughed... she scares the shit out of me... like more than anything else... I'll take shitting in Papa Schnee's breakfast over making her mad."

Ruby shook her head as she swung her legs back around and climbed back onto the roof. Sliding down the small wall. "You're far drunker than me if you think my mom is scary. And I'll have you know Papa Schnee, eats only the finest of crushed hopes and dreams of people." Ruby joked as Sun was soon to join her. "Plus don't you already have a fear of women, commitment, and spider eggs in your bananas that hatch as you eat them."

Sun quickly leaned back so he was upside down next to Ruby staring at her. "One I don't have a fear of women... just your lady parts gross me out. Two nothing against commitment... just that people are somewhat stupid needing it... and finally... how are you _not_ afraid of spiders coming to life in your favourite food?"

"Whatever... come on. You have work soon and I need to sober you up." Ruby said as Sun's expression fell a little. Sun rolled onto the roof, landing onto his front without even moving a little to prevent landing just like that.

It caused Ruby's full attention. "What's the matter Sun? I know how you behave drunk... and how you behave when something is on your mind." Ruby asked as Sun just looked up, his tail drooping a little. "The job I was hired for is almost done... and... I just don't want to go back to the streets. Especially after what you've done for me now."

Rolling her eyes Ruby pulled the blonde's ear dragging him closer to her. As he began to squirm from the pain saying 'ow' over and over till his human friend let go of his ear. "Don't be a dumbass, Dumbass. If you don't want to end up on the streets again, just get another job. You say you like construction... so go get a job in that once that building job is over. It isn't hard. But I didn't do this just for you. Weiss is a lot crazier than anyone thinks."

"I can buy that... but I mean... no one is dumb enough to fall for her shit again after they find out right?" Sun asked moving into a sitting position next to Ruby. Not caring right now they were meant to be leaving. He just wanted to be with Ruby. He didn't care how sure Ruby was, from what he knew about Cinder it wouldn't have come from anyone but herself to Adam to tell him to clear the streets.

"I don't know... my sister dumb like a sack of rocks. Not to mention... Weiss has this way about her. Once she knows she has you wrapped around her finger... she could get you to do anything. Even when manipulating with tact won't work, she'll create an ultimatum... and well look where that landed me. Drunk, pretty sure the umbrella you gave me yesterday is long gone at this point, and praying that any day now, I'm able to get a warm bed that isn't going to screw someone out." Ruby spoke as Sun just smirked a little at her.

Standing up Sun offered a hand to Ruby. "Come on Red. I could use some coffee, and you could probably go for a bite to eat. I'm sure it is at least a little safe now to venture out of the Menagerie. I mean, if Cinder wants you, this place won't protect you. So let's head to that one diner." Ruby just smiled taking the hand as he pulled her up. "Sure."

* * *

Sun smiled as he took his seat again. Looking at his phone, only sparing a glance back up to Ruby who had reached over and took a piece of toast that was on his plate. He looked towards her and could see an innocent smile on her face with a triangle of toast hanging in the corner of her mouth.

Soon the duo began to laugh as as Sun shook his head. Chomping down on the piece in her mouth she placed the rest back on Sun's plate before she spoke up. "Who were you calling?" Sun tossed the triangle missing a bite back onto Ruby's plate as he responded. "Adam. I wanted to make sure that one girl got home safe. I mean... those humans are the ones that cause the anti human groups to become popular."

"Adam won't let shit happen to her." Ruby began as she picked up the toast and took another bite from the other corner, "But why are you still looking at your phone?" Ruby asked taking a large bite from the centre of the slice. Chewing it slowly, just not wanting this time to end, but knew it had to at some point. She just hoped that it wouldn't happen that soon.

"It doesn't matter Red." Sun spoke as the bell by the diner door chimed causing Ruby to look towards it to instantly shrink. She could see a green haired woman and a silver haired man walking towards them.

She could see they saw her. Before she could react they sat next to Sun and Ruby. Blocking their only way out. Mercury smiled as he saw the toast remaining on Ruby's plate and was about to grab it when Emerald smacked his hand. Taking his hand back out of shock he looked at the green haired woman to see her frowning.

"Ruby... I'm sorry... but Cinder is calling in your debt. We can't hold her off." Emerald spoke as she turned towards the brunette next to her. Ruby gulped the single mouthful of food she had. The joy she once had was removed as she looked straight towards Sun who had begun to mutter under his breath looking at his phone again.

"I can't pay... just... can Sun and I eat this last meal?" Ruby asked as the silver haired man reached onto Sun's plate to feel his hand getting smacked again. "Emerald... seriously... I need food." Mercury spoke as Emerald glared at him.

The staring match between the two continued until Mercury's phone started to chime the loud ringtone. Quickly answering it, he didn't get a chance to get a word in edgewise about how they got Ruby without needing to head to the Menagerie. He got out a simple, 'Okay' before he had to hang up.

"Change of plans Em, Ruby. Apparently," Mercury began as he wrapped his arm around the Faunus next to him and held him tight. "Monkey boy here is willing to pay by blood if needed." Mercury spoke reaching for the same piece of toast he was denied, finally succeeding.

"Cinder is giving you two days to get the six hundred you owe, that is including the interest, or monkey boy starts missing part. So we are going to need to keep him. To keep the incentive." Mercury spoke as he held the piece of toast in his mouth, holding his hand out for Sun to place his phone in. Sun placed the phone in his hand to see the texts that he had sent. "Seems like you owe this man a lot Ruby." Mercury continued handing the phone to Emerald.

The green haired woman smiled dryly as she dropped the phone and stomped her heel onto the screen smashing it truly. "Sorry Red. I had to make sure Weiss didn't beat you." Sun spoke sliding his plate forward. "Ruby... can you promise to stay in this booth for another five minutes? Or do I need to knock you out?" Emerald asked kicking the phone across the floor.

Ruby turned to the green haired woman and spat a little. "Em... you seriously best knock me out."

Shaking her head Emerald reached behind her with one hand as she gripped Ruby's head in the other, slamming it down onto the table she pulled out a gun and smacked Ruby in the base of the neck causing darkness to fill her vision.

"Stay safe Red."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this... I personally love the ending. Big Bro Sun tossing himself under the bus to keep Little Sis Ruby safe... it just tugs at your heart a little. But this story is now my most viewed, most reviewed, nearing the most followed. Curious as to how much higher it will go. Onto the guest review...**

 **Guest 4: You can never prepare for a shitstorm I create. Never.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Welp, writing yay!**

Chapter 59:

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM!" Weiss yelled into her phone. Glad Yang had convinced her to get the walls soundproofed. Even if it was for this one incident. Normally she would never let her emotions get this high, but she could have sworn she felt the noose loosen before Cinder just tightened it faster.

" _I want this to be perfectly clear so it will get through your head. I do not care what you want. I've never cared what you want. I am not your father, mother or sister. Tell me what to do again, and the next person I visit will be you... and we both know how no one that truly knows you would shed any tears and as far as I hear, that number is reduced to nearly none now. Do I make myself clear?_ " Cinder's voice rang through the phone with its silken quality to it. It terrified Weiss, even to have a prolonged conversation.

Unlike the people she normally dealt with she could never get much if any information from her. The dread and terror that it brought was something only akin to Weiss when she talked to her father.

Defeated Weiss said "I understand..." before Cinder's same silky voice came through, " _That's a good Schnee. Now, call this number again, and I'm going to have Neo pay you a visit. And it won't be a nice one like the one Roman gave you._ "

"Good bye Cinder." Weiss spoke, with holding her rage. She already knew how the drug lord responded to something like someone's rage. It was like it was a challenge to her. It would then mean, Weiss would be in the same position as the monkey Faunus was in. The only difference is people wouldn't have a chance to get her back.

"Good bye Schnee."

Once Weiss heard the dial tone she threw her phone watching it smash against the solid mahogany door. She began to run her hands through her ivory locks. She would just love to know how Ruby had constantly been able to get stuck into her side.

Seeing the door open a little she could see her blonde love stare down at the shattered electronics. The glass of the screen littering the floor. Shaking her head Yang walked towards Weiss, being careful as to not step on anything that was sharp.

Yang didn't say anything as she traversed the minefield of potential injuries, stopping next to Weiss' large chair she pulled it back as she took a seat on the desk. She grabbed Weiss jaw carefully and moved her head so she would be able to meet her eyes.

"What's the matter Snowpea? Normally it is me breaking our stuff. And even then... it isn't much I break." Yang's voice was like that beacon she needed. She needed the light that Yang brought to her right now. "I'm just feeling a lot of pressure right now Yang... Between everything... I just can feel the urge to go back." Weiss spoke softly, as she grabbed Yang's hand and brought it so it was just holding her cheek.

Weiss leaned into her boxer's hand. The same thing that keep Ruby at a distance, could also bring her so much comfort. As she let the calming aura of Yang just calm the storm that was running rampant in her mind. When Yang was this close, she could feel like she could have a breath of air, instead of just feeling the dread that was coming the second she let her guard down.

"Snowpea... you don't need to go back to whatever it was that sent you to rehab. You just can't keep whatever it is bottled up. I can bare the weight as well. I can't bare you destroying your life like Ruby did." Yang stated as Weiss' suddenly lost some of her comfort. She couldn't let Yang know about her and Ruby. Not before this all happened and certainly not now.

She just hoped that maybe with that Faunus caught and willing to throw his life away it would drive Ruby to do the same. She could possibly, just barely, pull back from this dystopian future looming on her horizon.

"I can't Yang... it is just so complicated and it could hurt you... I don't want to hurt you" Yang smiled as she jumped off her seat to get down to Weiss' eye level. "I can take a lot of pain Snowpea. You need to trust me. I'm going to be able to handle the pain if it is causing you this much."

' _Stop being so sweet! You are making it harder to justify why I was able to get you!_ ' Weiss thought as she let her smile drop. She knew the faux smile wouldn't work on Yang, she had no idea why she would even try.

"Come on Snowpea, if you don't want to tell me right now... fine. Just remember, the worst pain I can be in, is knowing you are in pain trying to figure out your mind. Okay?"

"Thanks Yang."

* * *

Ruby awoke to an almost irritating sound coming from a machine she knew all too well. Her eyes shot open and sat up. She could see her mom sitting next to her with her father asleep in a chair. Ruby ignored them as she ripped the blanket off.

"No time to stay." Ruby said as she reached up to grab the hood and pull it up. To only get stopped by the red haired woman walking into the room. "Love to stay Pyrrha... but I can't..." Ruby said only getting caught in Pyrrha's arms.

Ruby continued to fight as Pyrrha moved her back to the bed. "Ruby... calm down." Pyrrha spoke as Summer went behind her daughter and wrapped her in a hug. "I can't stay! I need to go help Sun!" Ruby yelled, not caring if the drunk in the chair heard. Or if any of the staff passing by heard. She needed to get Sun out of the damn nightmare he put himself in. She needed her blonde friend to be safe and whole.

The blue haired doctor passing by heard this and stopped. Ruby didn't notice him as he entered the room. Seeing the struggle happening in the room he quickly placed his pinky and index finger into his mouth and let out a loud whistle. Waking a sleeping Tai in the chair up and getting the three women's attention.

"Normally, I'd frown upon and outright condone this violence. But by the look of it, Ruby's head is bleeding again, and my boyfriend sounds like he is in trouble. So let the woman talk first while I get a nurse in here to help me change the bandages." Neptune demanded as Ruby shot him a glare.

"I don't give a fuck about me. Dumbass may not have long." Ruby complained as Pyrrha finally got her into a sitting position. She could see her dad's concerned eyes staring back at her as she began to fight people more. The drunkard began to mumble a simple 'Just sit on her lap.'

Blushing a little, as Neptune pushed her onto Ruby's lap. Pyrrha relaxed at the closeness of Ruby again. Quickly walking around to behind the chair Neptune pressed a button as he walked back towards Ruby and began to peel the now reddening white cloth from Ruby's head. Pyrrha looked back as Ruby began to fight again a little. "So... I'd just like to say, I never liked Weiss." Tai spoke trying to get Ruby to calm down. Already loathing how his morning was turning out.

"Not helping Tai... just go get some coffee with Summer. We can talk about this later. I promise you can talk to her. Both of you." Pyrrha spoke as a nurse came in to stop in his tracks at the sight of the Ruby being forced to stay in the chair. Summer nodded as she walked over to her husband who had started to stand, rubbing his eyes.

"Ignore that Yatsu. Can you bring me some more gauze and some antiseptic?" Neptune asked as the large man nodded his head as he left the room closely followed by Summer and Tai.

Ruby looked up at Pyrrha and smiled at finally being able to see her again, but she wished it was under better circumstances. She needed to get out. She needed to go tell Cinder to change her mind and just harvest Ruby's body for the money if she needed it. She couldn't stand this right now. She had been here who knew how long and her timer could be nearly over. Ruby had no idea how she was meant to react if anything happened to Sun.

"What did you mean Sun may not have long?" Neptune asked as he tossed the blood soaked gauze into the trash as he pulled out a pair of gloves and slipped them on. Genuinely curious as to why she was that concerned. He knew that Sun was safe no matter where he went provided they weren't racist. It was like he was looking at a magic trick every time.

"I can't say... all I can say is if he isn't dead he is going to wish Em hit me a lot harder." Ruby bit as Pyrrha carefully lowered her head so she could see the back of Ruby's neck and head, and could see a small amount of blood coming from the wound. "Seriously Ruby... what happened?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby bit the inside of her cheek.

She wanted to tell them, but she couldn't. She knew what would happen then. It would end in one spot, them doing something just as stupid as she was about to. "Ruby... seriously. I know Sun means a lot to you, but all the ER got was that he left with two other people as a girl slammed your face into the table and a gun into you. How do you think we are meant to help?" Pyrrha asked, just seeing Yatsu enter the room again holding a tray.

Neptune smiled as he grabbed the brown looking liquid and cotton ball. He grabbed her head tightly in one hand as he pressed the object a little too forcefully into the wound causing Ruby to let out a loud wince. "Come on... I'd like to know what trouble my boyfriend is supposedly in." Neptune stated as he placed the ball on the blue paper covering the tray.

"I can't... one of you will do something stupid... and I can't let one of you do that." Ruby bit back, just barely able to see Neptune picking up the bundle of white cloth in his hands. "Like I know you were about to?" Pyrrha asked as Neptune began to wrap the area.

"Look, he is willing to have his organs harvested by a drug dealer because I owe her money. It isn't his debt to pay. It is mine. Hell... I have no idea how his brother is handling this, or even if I have much time left. If I don't, I will just beat Weiss." Ruby got out feeling Neptune stop what he was doing.

Pyrrha tilted Ruby's face up to look at her in the eye. She knew Sun and Ruby would do stupid things to protect one another, but she had no idea how far it went till just now. "Two questions nex-" Pyrrha was cut off by Ruby. "I had two days when they took him, and I owe her six hundred... plus more for her to let him out of whatever room he is being held in... the six hundred will only grant his organs and life, are staying inside him for a couple of months." Ruby whispered as she tried to look down, only stopping when Pyrrha forced her head back up.

"How much will that last part cost? I'm sure we could sort something out with people Ruby.." Pyrrha asked knowing that she would easily help Ruby out. She knew this must be the final part of Ruby's drug riddled past. If she can help Ruby get out of that, then she might be able to get Ruby to stay clean and prevent Weiss from doing anything.

"Probably an extra grand... maybe two... it all depends on how long I've been here and how fast I get the money." Ruby said as Neptune pushed her head down. "You've only been here for two hours." Neptune said softly as he fastened the gauze with a small piece of tape. Causing Ruby to breath a sigh of relief. She still had time.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I like this chapter... but the story is almost done... three more and then an epilogue max. So yay. But onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest 4: Is there a word for that? If not... I think schmoopy is a nice word to describe it. But that is just because I'm an Unforgotten Realms fan.**

 **Guest 1: Because they work so well as a Brotp... and Weiss' feelings have been a steady 'I want Yang to stay with me' her feelings have swayed about Ruby... and that is reversed as well.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Okay, I'm full from spice burgers and fresh cob bread... so let's try and get this done.**

Chapter 60:

Ruby sat tense on the small couch Pyrrha had in her office. She couldn't stand sitting there while Pyrrha, her parents, Blake and Neptune sat across from her. She didn't care about why they were there.

The sound of the clock ticking by made the situation just feel a thousand times worse for Ruby. She could stand their glances at her. Almost as if they were judging her. She just wanted to get out of there and go get the money she could to at least convince Cinder to give her some more time. She needed some sign that he was actually alright.

"Okay... can we stop just looking at me, and talk!" Ruby bit as she was about to stand up when Neptune spoke up for the group. "Should we call his brother? I mean he sho-"

"NO!" Ruby yelled startling the room. She knew exactly where that would end up. That being a lot of bodies. Not to mention Sun's interracial relationship coming to light. Something she knew the best Adam would take it be stabbing the blue haired doctor.

She would rather avoid imagining how bad it would end if Adam didn't take it well, and if this was the last he would ever hear about his brother. Not to mention it would probably be the last anyone ever heard about Ruby without thinking about how this room would be painted in her blood.

"I didn't mean to yell... but Blake and I are the only people he would not harm... and if he knew Sun went to the country's most feared drug lord to save me... that means the only one not at risk of being killed by him is Blake. So until Dumbass is safe... let's just pretend Sun and him had some small fight." Ruby said relaxing as they seemed to just look past her.

Summer looked at her daughter who had just came back into her life, and knew from what she read and from what stories Ruby had told... she knew what Ruby was planning to do. She couldn't let Ruby do that. She already attempted to throw her life away for that one man. She just knew deep down, that Ruby would do it once again. And she doubted that she could get her daughter back after that.

Summer quickly took a seat next to Ruby and hugged her, causing the smaller of the two to fight inside the comforting arms. She needed to get out. "Mom! Seriously! I need to go save him!" Ruby complained as Pyrrha cleared her throat, forcing the attention onto her.

"It isn't much according to you correct? We are looking at what two thousand six hundred? That isn't much... considering there are three highly paid professionals in the room." Pyrrha spoke causing Ruby to just look at her. Almost as if she suggested something outlandish. "No Pyrrha... I can't ask for that... I can't repay what I already owe... and not to mention you and Dumbass already have given me a lot..." Ruby spoke once she could get free from the suffocating grasp of Summer.

"Well, there are six people here... if we all pitch in some..."

"NO!" Ruby said standing up in a huff. She didn't want this to even be discussed. She couldn't stand already owing her life to Sun. Not to mention, Pyrrha had already made her feel slightly uncomfortable from how much she owed her. "I can't owe you all... I have to find a way to do this myself... I know it can be done... I just need to think." Ruby continued as she stood up getting ready to run from the room as fast as she would need to.

Pyrrha stood up from her desk to match Ruby's level. "Guys... can you give me and Ruby a couple of minutes." She didn't want Ruby to feel like she was in this alone. She wasn't and it should be easy to get Sun out, but she just had to convince Ruby to accept their help. If she could just get through to Ruby that the solution was literally that easy.

"I need to get back to work anyway. Page me if you come up with anything." Neptune said walking over towards the door. Holding it open. Being able to see a bit of unsure in the remaining three occupants' eyes. Something he could understand. The raven haired woman was the first to give in to Pyrrha's demand. "Come on Summer... Tai... we may actually get Yang to believe us now."

Tai stood up on slightly shaky legs. Blake was quick to his side to help him up. "Maybe get you some more coffee... how much did you drink last night?" Blake asked once the man was towering over her on sturdier legs. "Not a lot this time... just a couple of bottles of whiskey... a case and a half of beer." He grumbled a little causing Blake to shake her head at him. Summer quickly grabbed onto Tai's arm as they walked out with Blake.

Ruby could just catch a faint, 'Will you become sober now?' from her mom as Pyrrha flew towards the door and closed it. She didn't want Ruby to run right now. She couldn't afford it. Figurative or not.

"Pyrrha... I can't take people's money... I mean... could probably get a hundred per hour if I whore myself out... that is twenty six hours... I've done more than that." Ruby spoke sitting back down, as Pyrrha moved one of the chairs to face her.

"Ruby... it wouldn't be because we want you to owe us. It would be because we want to help you and Sun. It is possible to do things like that gratis." Pyrrha said as Ruby began to look down. She needed to ignore the peace she found when it was just her and Pyrrha. "That is multiple hundreds... even if everyone except me puts money towards it... how could I ever repay that back? I'll always feel like I used you guys." Ruby continued as Pyrrha let out a sigh.

She had to admit, that Ruby was already one of the hardest people she had ever met to look at something with basic social concepts. And yet, she could only come up with a few solutions to Ruby's accidentally self imposed problem. She just hoped that Ruby wouldn't shoot them down for some reason or another.

"I have... one idea that may be able to help you... but you have to promise to hear me out." Pyrrha started as Ruby just looked at her. Knowing the answer couldn't be that simple. If it was, she would have seen it. "Fine..."

* * *

Weiss looked at the powder in the small bag in front of her. She couldn't believe she was tempted to even think about doing this again. The pressure of what was to come was starting to loom and become damning to her.

She was just barely holding together as is. With the added pressure of Yang's undying love was what was troubling her. She had no idea how she was meant to react to that. She knew how to react if Yang was violent. Or even if Yang was deeply saddened. But this love... Weiss knew deep down, this couldn't be the true feelings Yang had.

As looked at the fine powder and began to debate deeply if she wanted to shoot up again. She wanted to just feel the pressure vanish like she knew from the way Ruby described Yang's affection to just vanish.

Weiss was so focused on the powder she didn't hear the soft footsteps leading towards the couch. Nor did she hear Yang speak behind her. "Snowpea... Why are you up this late and... what... is... that?" Hearing the concern of her blonde lover she jumped dropping the small bag containing the white powder. Seeing that Yang stepped closer, and took a seat next to Weiss, leaning down to pick up the small thing.

Before Yang could get a good look, Weiss quickly yanked the object out of Yang's hand. Taking a few seconds to look at the paraphernalia in front of her, Yang noticed a syringe some water and a spoon. "Snowpea? Please tell me this isn't what I think it is..." Yang said as Weiss looked away in shame. She didn't want the blonde woman in her life to find out about this... let alone this way. "Snowpea..."

"I'm sorry Yang..." Weiss said about to stand up and walk away when Yang grabbed her lightly and held her arm tightly. Pulling her into a hug. It wasn't long before Weiss began to cry into Yang's embrace. Yang carefully pulled the small packet from Weiss' hand and tossed it onto the coffee table. She didn't want to question what it was. If Yang had to hazard a guess she would say it was heroin.

If she was being honest it was the only drug she knew where one would inject it. She didn't want to think about any of that. Weiss just held onto Yang and cried. Yang had just wanted to hold onto Weiss until she was sure Weiss wouldn't do something, so foolish as drugs.

She had to ignore the words from her mom ringing in her mind. Right now, Weiss was in need of her help. "You aren't going to relapse... into whatever it was again are you?" Yang asked as Weiss just pulled her head from Yang's shoulder. She wasn't sure where this was coming from. "Please... tell me Snowpea. I can't help if I don't know what is causing you this anguish." Yang said as she pulled Weiss into her lap, so they were as close as they could be. She didn't want Weiss to think that she was alone.

"I can't say it Yang... I just know it is going to hurt you... and I don't want to hurt you." Weiss felt Yang move her arm to wipe away some of the tears streaming down her face. "Snowpea. This is hurting me a lot more than whatever it is that you think can hurt me. I don't want you to do whatever that shit is." Yang spoke as Weiss shook her head, pulling her head regretfully from Yang's comforting hand.

Weiss began to fight the confines of Yang's hug, she needed the drug first. She just knew that she may actually find the answer to how she could deal with Ruby... all it would take would be a single syringe. Something that she knew would bring up some pain for Yang.

"I just need it this one time Yang... that is it..." Weiss spoke finally breaking free from Yang's hug and moving over. She would rather if she did shoot up, that Yang didn't wake up. She knew this was going to be the hardest part now. Trying to convince Yang just to let her. "I can't let you do that Weiss... you've been clean from whatever that is... for four years."

"I can't take this pressure Yang... That will just help me Yang."

"It won't Weiss. If you do that, you'll end up like Ruby. You'll be back to where you were years ago. Before we ever started to date. I don't want you to end up like Ruby... you know how much hurt she caused everyone. My parents, Blake, me and even herself... I don't want you to hurt yourself." Yang spoke, ignoring the way Weiss was fidgeting in her seat. Getting ready to what Yang just knew was the drugs on the table."If you need to do it... do it with me at least Weiss. I know you don't want to hurt me... but if you do it by yourself, I'll feel that pain. I've felt nothing but that. So, if you want to throw your sobriety out. Might as well drag me down as well."

Weiss just looked towards Yang shocked at that simple admission. She had no idea what was pushing Yang... but she just knew Yang wasn't going to leave her. Not if she did exactly what Yang wanted... but she was finding pause. ' _If it was literally anyone else... I wouldn't have a second's thought... but why does Yang cause this?_ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom, done. Enjoy. Time to get onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest 1: Pretty sure she'll get the last laugh though...**

 **Guest 4: Please... this ending is going to be... an ending... who knows how it will?**

 **PoshBoy: Really? I don't think so... but I know how all my stories are going to end long in advance... in some cases before I even start to write. So I don't really find them addictive.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Welp, filled up on bacon and a quick nap... let's get going.**

Chapter 61:

Ruby just stared at Pyrrha, shocked at the suggestion. It just made no sense to her. Yes it would make her feel like she didn't just abuse their trust... but something felt like it was holding her back. She wasn't sure if it was because it made sense and Pyrrha had told her that people don't make sense. Or it was because it sounded a little far fetched they could all agree on a favour each.

Although owing three to five favours was a lot better than owing a lot of money. She couldn't poke holes in it logically and it was becoming harder and harder to keep this calm with knowing as she sat on a couch in a hospital it was a second closer Sun got to a death that she knew he didn't deserve.

Something that she couldn't keep on her conscience if he actually did end up dying saving her life. Something if anything Ruby had proven time and time again, she didn't even deserve that life.

Pyrrha began to snap her fingers in front of Ruby to try and pull her back to the room. She could see that Ruby was zoning out, and had no idea how long it would last. She had seen Ruby do it a few times taking hours to make up her mind, and knew those were over more trivial things.

Shaking her head Ruby looked back towards Pyrrha. "I... don't know Pyrrha... how could favours have the same thing as money..." Ruby whispered pulling her legs up to her chest. Quickly wrapping her arms around them and burying her chin into her legs.

"Think about it Ruby. This has nothing to do with a monetary exchange with you. It is you needing to feel like you didn't just take something from us that you can't pay back right away and don't want it looming over your head, but at the same time it gives us something. I can already imagine what they would want. Neptune would want a dinner for him and Sun cooked by you, something you already enjoy doing. Summer and Tai probably just want their daughter back and would give you something trivial, like a home cooked dinner. Blake would want a date, or if her heat is hitting her sex..." Pyrrha started and slowly began to drift off, making Ruby strain her hearing... and yet she still couldn't get anything.

"What would you want Pyrrha? I'm sure you could get anything that you wanted from anyone that isn't me regardless. I mean... you're hot, you're an actress, you're smart... you can get anyone to cook for you... I can't offer you anything." Ruby mumbled into her knees. Already hating that she had to admit that Pyrrha made so much sense on the subject. The blush across the red head's face was obvious despite how much she wanted it to not be, "Promise you won't laugh no matter how childish or foolish it would seem?" Pyrrha asked, already knowing that Ruby wouldn't laugh.

Ruby nodded into her legs, just hoping it wouldn't be something that she just couldn't do as some sick joke on Pyrrha's part. Even though it would be something out of character for her. Or at least from what Ruby had seen in the past. But the nagging doubt that was in the back of her mind was from how Sun and herself openly mocked Pyrrha's past. Over simple lines and just the idea that Pyrrha would willingly let Sun die to teach Ruby a lesson... was unthinkable, but very possible.

"I want you holding me at night again... maybe even a kiss." Pyrrha said causing Ruby to move her legs down a little to look at Pyrrha quizzically. "I thought you were positive that you were straight?"

"I'm aware how funny it seems... but I've tried on countless times to sleep and I just can't seem to get that restful sleep... as for the kiss... all I remember from my drunken night with you... was how much I loved the feeling of your lips on mine." Pyrrha spoke, and with each word, her cheeks seemed to darken and darken until they looked to be the same shade of red as her hair. She felt like if she was to continue she would feel steam erupt from her ears.

Ruby smiled a little, as she mumbled a simple, 'I liked it too'. Pyrrha walked towards her desk and picked up the phone. "Okay... just... I need Dumbass back... he shouldn't have to be at a risk just because I couldn't pay the scariest fucking person out there the money I owe." Ruby said going back to hugging her knees tightly.

"Well, we should be able to have him back soon. Just... please... don't do something stupid like keep this stuff secret. We all care Ruby. About you and even though he gets on everyone's nerves, we care about Sun as well." Pyrrha said quickly dialling a number into the phone as Ruby began to relax. She knew that it wouldn't be long before she would get her monkey tailed friend back. Even if she would just smack him to begin with. But she would be happy... just from having her friend back.

' _I swear Weiss... if Cinder harms Sun... I'm going to kill you. Without a second's thought._ '

* * *

Ruby took a careful step up the front door of where Cinder always did her business. She couldn't believe this building she once found comfort in, now just seemed to be daunting. She just wanted to get in and out as fast as she could.

The same mantra in her head playing over and over again. ' _You're doing this for Sun._ ' She knew how stupid it was, just walking into the lioness' den holding a lot of money, but she had to make this trek. It was for the man who time and time again had saved her life. She had to do it.

Raising a shaking hand Ruby brought it down on the door, hoping that she wouldn't have to be here that long. She couldn't stand the idea that she might have to be there and do god knows what to prove to Cinder she wasn't wearing a wire or working for the cops in general.

The door opened to reveal the green haired woman Ruby had found some minor comfort in standing there. "I hope you have the money Ruby. We both know Cinder won't play around a second time." Emerald spoke as she grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and dragged her into the building slamming the door shut.

Ruby was held in front of her as she dug the barrel of her pistol into Ruby's back. "Is the gun necessary? I'm not going to run or do anything stupid..." Ruby asked as Emerald smirked, Ruby couldn't believe that Emerald felt the need to do this right now.

"Sorry Ruby, the shit you can get away with is already reduced to nearly nothing. Be glad you still have your hands." Emerald said as the duo came to a stop in front of a familiar door. Pushing her forward a little gesturing her with the gun to knock on the door.

After a few hits onto the door Cinder spoke up with a simple 'Come in'. Ruby reached to the handle and pushed the door open, the mantra just seemed to leave her mind once she saw Sun sitting in a chair across from Cinder. His arms tied to the arms of the chair with duct tape. She could see he was safe.

"Ruby... how interesting it is to see you here. After such a short span of time. Please tell me you have my money... otherwise, I'm going to personally kill you in front of Adam's brother... let him know how dumb you truly are." Cinder spoke as Ruby reached in up slowly towards her hoodie pocket causing Emerald to pull back the hammer making a loud click. "I'm just getting the money Em..." Ruby spoke as Cinder smiled at the green haired woman, gesturing for her to relax.

Ruby pulled out a bundle of money. "Neo, be a dear and grab that." Cinder spoke leaning back causing the large chair she was in creak a little. The small girl Ruby hadn't realised was in the room behind the door as she nearly skipped towards Ruby. Ruby held the bundle out.

Neo grabbed the money and began to slowly count it out. "Tell me, is it all?" Cinder asked as Neo turned back and quickly walking around the large desk as she leaned down and whispered something to Cinder.

"Well Ruby... seems you've brought more than needed. You seem to know how it works here. Tell me before I make my mind up if I feel two thousand is enough for him, how did you get all this money... after six hours since I've had him." Cinder spoke as Neo quickly leaned down, Ruby just knew that it was a distaste for the fact her and Sun might be let go without any harm.

Seemingly something Neo said caused Cinder to bring the back of her hand across the side of Neo's head causing her to fall to the ground. "You should know better Neo. I do not take demands too well." Cinder coldly spat as Ruby was taken aback drastically, she had never seen Cinder bring harm towards Neo. "No, Ruby, speak." Cinder continued turning back towards the woman in question.

"Some friends I have gotten since last time gave it to me so I can put this life behind me..." Ruby said as Cinder smiled a little. "Em, cut the man free." Cinder spoke as Ruby let a breath she didn't know she was holding. "And Ruby, if I ever see you again, I'll make you wish Neo got her way and I allowed her to skin you alive. You have three minutes to get the fuck out."

Ruby turned around and quickly grabbed the arm of the standing man and ran out of the building. She wasn't going to try and test Cinder's threat. She knew how serious her threats were. She was just glad that Sun was free. She wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth.

The both flew down the stairs and out the door, both just wanting to be out of the room. And clearly out of the building. Once they were free from the door Ruby let go of Sun's arm, hoping that he could get the hint that she did not want to stay there longer than they had to.

Once they were about a block away Ruby began to slow down, panting hard Ruby turned to the blonde man laughing a little. Before Sun knew it, Ruby punched him in the chest, causing him to double over. "I should fucking kill you myself!" Ruby yelled as Sun began to wheeze, trying to catch his breath after getting winded like that.

"Relax Red... I knew you weren't going to let me die..." Sun spoke once he was able to catch his breath. "Now... let's go get something to eat... I can go for a bite." Sun said as Ruby punched him again, this time in the shoulder causing him to laugh a little.

"So, what do you owe I'm assuming Tall Red?"

"I owe Pyrrha, Blake, Neptune and I owe my parents. But they want to have you over as well for dinner... so put aside you being a Dumbass, you need to talk to Neptune about your brother." Ruby said as Sun smiled at her. Enjoying the concern she had towards him and Neptune. "I'll talk to him don't worry... and if Momma Red is cooking... let's go help her out with removing the tempting food. It is only right."

Shaking her head Ruby quickly wrapped Sun in a tight hug. "All kidding aside... don't do that again Sun... let me reap what I sew. I don't want you to die for something I did."

"I'll always have your back Red, even if it means I need to stay in a room with two terrifying women... almost sure I shit my pants at least twice." Sun laughed as he hugged Ruby back tighter. "Now come on... I'm hungry... and I need to call Adam... I need to make sure he isn't overly pissed after I asked for Cinder's number."

* * *

"Yang... you don't get it... if I told you what is causing this... you will want to take some and I don't want you to. You already have a drinking problem...and I don't want you to have a drug problem." Weiss said as Yang grabbed hold of Weiss' hands and caused her to stare deeper into Yang's eyes. The lilac she once found comfort in, seemingly turned into disgust. Not that she could ever let it show.

"My drinking isn't nearly as bad. Just please Snowpea... tell me wha-"

Weiss couldn't take it any more. She had to come clean. She had no idea why she felt the need to. She had gotten away with lie after lie, and even was able to keep the face up anymore. Not if Yang was at risk of doing something like heroin just so she wouldn't be alone. Weiss knew where that would lead... somewhere Yang could never come back from and be the same. Weiss had to interrupt Yang, and the concern and love that had just made her skin feel like it was burning.

"I AM WHITE!"

With that, Weiss wrenched her hands free from Yang's. She knew that one admission of guilt would cause some violent reaction. Yang had reacted straight to violence on less, and the stun silence Yang was in... it was making it hard.

Weiss stood up and walked further away. Hoping that Yang would at least let her get out of their home before Yang would do something stupid and throw her entire livelihood down the drain, just to get some minor satisfaction.

Before she could get very far Yang jumped up and caught her arm a bit harsher than she normally would. "Snowpea... what do yo-"

"I'm the one who did this all to Ruby!" Weiss interjected again as she tried to free her arm from Yang's hand. Expecting that every second it would just get tighter and tighter. She had already braced herself to feel her arm getting crushed in Yang's large muscular hand. But the pain never seemed to come. The pain Weiss felt like she deserved at this point. She wanted Yang to be angry. She knew that if Yang did get angry enough, she'd never be able to calm down.

"You... you couldn't have though... you aren't that vile. You even apologise for your father and sister when Blake is around and they make wildly racist statements. You are..."

"My name translates literally to white if we use old Atlassian... I did all those things to Ruby... and I tried on multiple occasions to do them to you... but I can't. If literally anyone else told me to shoot them up with heroin, I would have. I would have taken a sick amount of pleasure from it... but I can't do it to you Yang. When I say 'I love you' to you... I mean it... and I can't bring myself to you practically killing yourself for something I did." Weiss spoke softly, still expecting that shooting pain. But it never came.

Instead Weiss felt her arm being released.

"You can stay here... I'll be at my parents..." Yang said looking down, never looking up as she walked past the white locks of her lover, stopping just at the bedroom door. "I may be able to beat Ruby... and have on a few occasions gotten into physical fights with Blake... I can't bring myself to hating you right now... just give me some time to process this." Yang said in such a cold manner, that it startled Weiss. It was something she had seldom seen. Yang actually thinking about some action before she would jump to violence.

Once the bedroom door slammed shut, Weiss knew that she would never have her boxer's arms holding her... she already knew that once any of this reached her father's ears that Ruby and her family had won... she would be left with nothing to keep her life as lavish as she was accustomed to. If she was lucky enough to even keep her job. She would be well and truly alone.

* * *

Yang opened the door of her childhood home frowning, as she heard some dishes hitting off each other. Still unsure of how she was meant to take the news. She had no idea what was the matter with her. She couldn't see why she was blinded by Weiss. Or even why she felt the undying urge to just hold Weiss was still there.

As she stood on the heels so she could slip her feet out of them she didn't hear the kitchen door opening. Or even the few steps the person took till they were looking at her.

"You alright Yang?" Blake asked causing Yang to look at her nearly jumping out of her skin, as she looked at the raven haired woman. "No... what is with all the noise?" Yang asked as Blake walked over towards the blonde woman and hugged her.

"Summer and Ruby are cooking. I take it... you finally figured it out about Weiss." Blake asked placing a hand on her blonde friend's shoulder. She could see Yang was a little shaken up about this situation. "I fucking threatened Winter thinking she was lying... I ignored you all... and it took her confessing for me to actually believe it... and it still doesn't make sense." Yang continued, just looking at her friend to see if she could figure out anything that Yang herself couldn't.

Blake just hugged her friend getting slightly tired by the constant eye contact. Yang grabbed onto Blake tightly just holding her when Ruby entered the hallway. "I've found Weiss doesn't make sense... but dinner will be done in a few minutes... so come on."

Yang opened her eyes to see bruises on Ruby's face still, shocked that she caused something to stay on Ruby's face for so long. Separating from the hug Yang stepped towards Ruby and hugged her tightly. Unsure what to do, Ruby's hands flew to a defensive position on either side. "Look... it is great you aren't beating me... but hugging me feels wrong seeing as the last time we tore apart Pyrrha's place." Ruby spoke as Yang pulled back to look at Ruby's face clearer.

"How the fuck has your face not healed yet?"

"Fight last night in the Menagerie... hit with a table this morning... but seriously go on in. I'm waiting for Pyrrha." Ruby said causing Yang to move away from the small brunette girl with the cat Faunus just behind her. Enjoying the smell, slightly peeved by the sight of the monkey Faunus sitting at the head of the table looking like he was ready to dig in.

Ruby smiled as she saw a distinct colour of hair walking towards the frosted glass door. She opened it to see Pyrrha shocked at the door suddenly opening before she had a chance to knock on it. Pyrrha hadn't had enough time to prepare herself when Ruby leaned up and planted a kiss on her lips. Their noses just barely brushing against each other.

Pyrrha's chest tightened as Ruby's lips smashed into hers sending electricity through her body.

Only for the feeling end all too soon for her, as Ruby pulled back. "Thanks again Pyrrha."

"I only wanted the one kiss." Pyrrha said as Ruby smiled. "I know... but I liked the feeling of kissing you as well. Duh... would make the spooning feel weird otherwise in my opinion... come on. Dinner is just done." Ruby grabbing hold of Pyrrha's hand smiling as she dragged her by the hand into the dining room. Only stopping once Sun spoke up.

"I approve of your choice in woman Red... Tall Red isn't nearly as bad as she who will not be named."

"We aren't dating Dumbass.." Ruby spat as he began to snicker. "Whatever you say Red."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp... there it is... I feel this is kind of a 'meh' ending before the epilogue. But hey, 61 chapter, over 150,000 words, well over 500 reviews, in 2 separate communities... not the Milk and Cereal one for some reason, I'm happy with how this story is... I'll see you guys in the epilogue, and I hope you all enjoyed this. Onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest 4: Not how pricing works in restaurants. Add thirty percent then double it. If it costs you 3 bucks to make, you sell it for 8. but this is a lot easier.**

 **Guest: At 6'2'' I'm the furthest thing from little... sorry to burst your bubble.**


	62. Epilogue

**Okay... got some hot cocoa with mini marshmallows... and tosie socks... I swear I'm a manly man. Full beard and everything.**

Epilogue:

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Pyrrha yelled standing up having her chair fall back as Sun began to snicker with Ruby barely holding it in. As they just seemed to stare at each other. Neither wanting to give. "You waited until now to call in that favour just to hurt me! I'm not letting you fuck my girlfriend during your heat!" Pyrrha continued causing Ruby to look over towards Sun who was just barely bracing himself against the table.

"She is already in her cycle." Sun got out as Blake shot him a glare. "What? You should be honest... I mean a cat Faunus' cycle lasts a lot less compared to a rabbit Faunus. I mean... it is only two weeks." Sun continued as grabbed his tail and began to dab away at the tears spilling from his eyes.

Pyrrha shot a glare towards him as he shrugged. She then moved her gaze to see Ruby barely containing her laughter. "Ruby if you laugh I swear you are sleeping on the fucking couch!" Pyrrha continued as Sun began to snicker once more.

"Guys... if this gets any funnier, I may piss myself. So let me get this straight..." Sun began trying to right himself taking a minute to just breath.

"You..." He began pointing towards Blake, "Are in heat... and want to fuck Red... someone who is in a relationship for half a year with... you." Sun continued as his finger drifted towards the taller woman.

Ruby looked at her blonde friend and punched him in the arm. "What? This is funny... but if I recall right... Tall Red... you slept with Red drunk and rubbed Cat's nose in it. Personally... I feel a couple of hours of I'm assuming protected sex isn't that bad. Provided Cat doesn't puke inside Red's nasty lady parts as well."

The trio of woman just stared at Sun who smirked back. "Oh come on, she has fucked like all the big crime bosses, papa Schnee and the she devil... clearly sex isn't an emotional thing for her." Sun continued as Ruby punched him again. "Who invited you?" Pyrrha asked as Sun's laughter died down.

"I'm having regrets about it... I mean I was going to help him plan Neptune's birthday party... and right now I just want to kill him." Ruby said as Pyrrha looked behind her to see a waiter lifting the chair up.

"That partially did sway my timing... but Ruby knows I've had feelings for her, you've known it... and you both still do the whole kissing and naked march around the house if I need to be there at some time before nine. All I ask, is one night." Blake said as Pyrrha just glared at her again. "I'd rather pay you back the money. Because shocker I'm not one of those people who let my girlfriend to go sleep with others. I don't care who she has slept with before we got together."

Ruby quickly reached under the table and placed a hand on Pyrrha's lap to try and soothe her. She found this entire situation to be like a child playing with fire in a gunpowder shed. The only joy she had was Sun knew enough to not cause more shit to hit the fan.

Letting out a pleased sigh Pyrrha reached under the table and grabbed hold of Ruby's hand and squeezed it. She enjoyed the comfort in how Ruby could read her enough to know when she was seriously considering violence.

"It isn't about the money Pyr... it is more so, I want it to know what it finally feels like. It just so happens I'm in heat... and all that means is I may bite a bit harder... and she'll be a lot more exhausted... but still the same." Blake commented as she began to let her eyes roam over Ruby's body. She knew that she wasn't hiding it as well as she normally would.

"Yeah... Blake... you are making me feel uncomfortable." Ruby said as Blake shook her head, trying to purge her mind of the thoughts she was having. "Sorry... hormones."

Sun began to snicker once again, "That explains the smell." Before Sun could even continue Blake punched Sun in the side of the neck. Wincing as he rubbed his neck, wincing from the pain. No idea what was the comment to push her over. "God damn... what is with every woman in Red's life knowing how to throw a punch?"

"I've been friends with Yang more than long enough to get her to come down here to beat your ass." Blake said as Sun held up his free hand. "Yeah no... my bad for trying to come up with a solution where you don't piss off Red or Tall Red. My ba-"

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT PYRRHA!" A drunk man slurred causing Pyrrha to look around to see a blonde man stumble down the street they were on. As all eyes landed on him, Blake just turned back to Pyrrha questioning the blonde man's sudden appearance. "Why is Jaune here?"

Sun looked back towards the table as Pyrrha began to slide down her chair. "Who's Jaune?" Sun asked as Ruby looked back towards Pyrrha. "That is your ex... god damn. You dodged a fucking bullet. I mean I fucked some terrible people... but he is like a little boy... I mean he even has a picture of that cereal mascot you played..." Ruby spoke causing Sun to look back towards the man.

Quickly falling out of his chair from laughter, quickly grabbing his sides as he rolled around. "If this gets any more like one of Nep's gay soap operas... I'm going to die!" Sun got out as Ruby began to snicker. "Sun isn't wrong... this is so close to the plot of one... only way it can get closer is if you say you fucked his cousin to break up with him."

As the man nearly fell onto the table looking around the table, looking at the table's occupants. "You're dating a Faunus?" He asked as Sun was quick to get up. Getting ready to punch the man when Ruby stopped him. "I've got it Sun. Just try not to get me killed by Pyrrha or Blake," Ruby spoke grabbing the blonde man by the ear and quickly dragged him off.

Sun looked towards the alleyway Ruby lead the man down by force causing him to laugh a little. "Wish I could say he is going to be alright. Anyways back onto topic wha-"

"You can't fuck my girlfriend." Pyrrha interrupted standing back up. "Or you can just accept that this is what I want for the favour Ruby owes me." Blake said standing back up, just to meet Pyrrha's eyes. "Oh I think I may have screwed Red." Sun muttered as Pyrrha brought her across Blake's face muttering a simple 'no'.

Blake responded with a slap of her own across Pyrrha's face, causing a ringing of flesh on flesh.

' _Okay... come on Tall Red... don't escalate this... you know how to talk._ ' Sun thought as Pyrrha smacked the Faunus harder, leaving a bright red handprint on her face, staring at Sun. Punctuating the slap by saying "Stop being a heat riddled slut and accept you can't fuck my girlfriend!"

' _Okay... definitely screwed Red over... but I wonder how far this is going to go?_ ' Sun thought as the cat Faunus Faunus slapped Pyrrha again, a lot harder this time. Punctuating the new hit with the statement of "You're just a bitch trying to keep her!"

Pyrrha quickly pushed Blake a few inches not caring that she knew this was going to go a lot further than a minor vocal disagreement. She didn't care though. She already knew exactly how bad this was going to get, and she didn't care really. Blake had to know she wasn't going to budge.

* * *

Ruby shoved the man into the wall, she knew was just outside of the path for Pyrrha or Blake to see. She didn't want to give this man any chance to get sympathy. Once he winced Ruby pulled back, ignoring the way the stench of old booze soaking into his clothes she had no idea what was going through this person's mind, but she was positive that if he tried anything... she would not be held accountable for her actions.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man she only ever knew as Jaune slurred a bit better than she assumed was possible from the stench. "The woman who is going to teach you manners. Now, first things first." Ruby started before she brought her knee up between the man's legs, just barely holding him up.

"That was for coming onto my girlfriend." Ruby continued as she brought her knee back up just as hard. "That is for insulting my friend."

Letting the man fall Ruby smiled as he began to pick himself up slowly. "Now, when we leave here, you are going to apologise to my friend, and girlfriend, you'd recognise my girlfriend because she looks like the one you pissed away... you also made it really hard to say it is her loss. Am I clear?"

Jaune turned his head and spat on the ground. "Fine... just don't hit my nuts any more." He coughed out as Ruby helped him up. "Good." Ruby said as they began to walk towards the exit only stopping once Ruby could see two distinct women in a nearby fountain smacking each other.

"One job Sun... you had one fucking job." Ruby muttered as the monkey tailed man climbed into the fountain and just barely pulled them apart as Ruby walked closer towards them.

"What happened?" Ruby asked as Sun began to pant a little. "It just happened so fast... you left and they smacked each other, calling each other bitch and slut... and I didn't even know there was a fountain here... so can you please help me get them out first?" Sun asked shivering a little from the mid spring chill blowing through the air, as his clothes stuck to his skin.

"One job Dumbass... you had one job." Ruby muttered pinching the bridge of her nose letting out an exasperated sigh. Unsure how an argument could escalate that fast to what if Ruby was being honest, been the topic of some ideas of hers, with the minor exception of Blake being there. "Yeah I'll help."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, a funny epi... I mean the last few I've done have been dark. But I'm celebrating. I've been writing fanfiction across two pages and three fandoms for two years... so as a way to give back to you all, allow me to suggest two stories I enjoy reading. 'Weiss-y Chan wants to Play' by THB4 which is an interesting and very dark themed story, and 'The Burning Rose Bush' by Lavitis Dragon... both are constantly striving to be better... go send them some love. Onto guest reviews...**

 **Guest #1: Yeah Weiss lost.**

 **Guest #2: That was in the cards... I wanted a happy ending this time thoughts**

 **Guest 4: doesn't matter... I hope to see you in other stories... otherwise... I'll miss our back and forth.**

 **But with that said, I'll thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. A thank you.**


	63. Sequels?

"So Red… how was that trip to meet Tall Red's parents like?" The blonde monkey Faunus asked as he began to toss the peanuts into his mouth with a smile on his face as his friend just frowned rubbing her eyes. "I seriously debated shooting up to dumb myself down to her level." the taller of the two woman said cutting off the the small woman sitting next to her.

Laughing a little the brunette with red tips looked towards the duo."She was fine… until I broke her… I don't think we should invite her to the wedding." The brunette with red tips said as she raised her feet to rest them on the coffee table. Just a smile on her face as the red head next to her just groaned. "Why did i let you talk me into meeting her before the wedding? Bad enough you convinced my ex to come as well."

* * *

Standing in front of the blonde was easily one of the toughest things the white haired woman had done in a long time. There was no real way she could describe it besides like that incident three years ago when Ruby entered her life again. But she was worried that her professional fighter of an ex-girlfriend was going to be violent.

All she could do was place her cards on the table like she just got done doing. But this seemed to be the hardest part. Waiting for the response.

"I forgive you Weiss."

* * *

"Hey Summer, Have you seen Ruby? She isn't in her room getting dressed, Sun doesn't know where she is… and Yang might have dropped some huge news about her and Weiss getting back together." The feline Faunus asked as she ran up to her just outside the makeshift chapel Pyrrha had wanted.

"I'll go look. Get Yang and distract Pyrrha. She'll be destroyed emotionally if Ruby get's anything else from Tai instead of just an addictive personality." Summer said sternly as she Blake nodded and quickly begun to run down another hallway as Summer begun to run in the heels she suddenly regret buying to get to her daughter's room to make sure this was some joke. It had to be a joke.

* * *

Staring down into the river, Ruby begun to roll up her sleeve as she tightened the tourniquet around her arm as she pushed the syringe in her other hand into one of the pronounced veins and slammed down on the plunger.

Letting out a sigh, Ruby closed her eyes as she let the numbness take over. Resting her head against one of the rusting steel beams supporting the decaying structure. She let a sigh out as she fell back to rest on the decrypted stones used on the railway bridge.

' _I guess I need to start going on the run now… I can't go back… everyone will kill I show my face again._ '

* * *

"Hi everyone, my name… well that isn't important. But if you want to call me anything just call me Red… and I've been clean for five days now." The brunette haired woman spoke as looked at the small group forming a circle.

She had no idea how she was meant to start this. "I guess the best way to say this is a month and a half ago, I ditched my fiancée at the altar to go back to heroin… and it was fine until i ran out six days ago."


	64. Coming Clean

Guys, I hate to break it to you, that last part i posted was a long running troll. most if any of it won't have anything to do with the sequels which will be up withing the hour.

Sorry it took this long to let you all know... i kind of forgot about it until like thirty seconds ago.


End file.
